


Looking for a new place to call home

by TeenWolfbeaconinamsterdam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Other Pack(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Racing, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sparks, Street Racing, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 100,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolfbeaconinamsterdam/pseuds/TeenWolfbeaconinamsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatizing event back home, we were fleeing from our home town. To where? We didn't know. The only thing we were certain about is: we lost everyone and everything we loved.  We literally did not have anything left except for the clothes we were wearing, a bag full of money, my mom's car (which I had for that day to be able to go somewhere). How did we ended up here? We were just best friends, College students, having big plans for our future.<br/>We knew we were everything but save right now. That's why we both went home ASAP to gather our dearest possessions like pictures, papers, money.<br/>Eventually we ended up in a place called Beacon Hills, since we came from Amsterdam we did travel for a long time. But we've heard of the pack led by a True Alpha, we, after being Omega's since we were bitten, had heard the stories and read about them too.<br/>This is our story. This is why we ended up in Beacon Hills in search for a new place to call home and maybe a real pack. But we never expected our past to haunt us back here. But now, we were not going to lose everything we loved. Again. This time we had the people that were willing to fight alongside us. For us.<br/>This is my first work, please don't kill me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue! YAY! Please leave comments with feedback! Or leave some tips. Sorry, the Teen Wolf cast will be in the story later on!  
> Enjoy!

“Hey Pat! What's up?” I asked after I answered the phone.

"Not much, just bored to the moon and back... hey Rick, are you in to go to the forest? Just walk around, take your camera with you! And maybe grab a cup of hot tea at the café?” Patty asked.

“Ehr, sure I should be able to do that. At what time do you want to meet? Since I'm still in my PJ's.” I said.

“Around noon? Might as well go out to lunch at the café.” She said.

“That is a pretty good idea, actually.” I said. “Of course it is, I came up with it.” She answered with lots of sass.

“Okay Queen Sassyness, I'll see you at noon. Shall we meet up at your place?” I asked.

“Just had make sure you still remembered. Yeah, that will do. See you in a bit!” She said.

“See you in a bit. By the wa-” But the line went dead. Why did I call her my best friend again?

*

"Patty! Hurry up! You said NOON!” I yelled from Patty's couch in her living room. When I think I was running late, she always found a way to beat me to it.

“Coming!” She yelled back.

"So, how are you?” I asked Patty.

“Fine, I suppose... It still feels weird going to college and being there all alone. Last year was awesome with you there. It's just so quiet, I don't like my class mates at all, they try to be mature, but are like everything except mature. And everything we are learning is just so easy, we're like two months in this year and I'm already two chapters ahead of the rest.”

“I miss you too, Pat. But it is what it is, I was able to go to this college due to what I really want to do with my life. Becoming a racing driver and owning my own team. By the way, next race is just two weeks ahead, you should come. They are the big finale, I'm in the fifth position in the drivers championship and theoretically seen I should be able to finish third... if I win at least one race and get 8 more points as my competitors in the fourth and third position.” I said to her.

“Really? That would be like really cool! But I need to check my agenda if I'm able to come, I think I will be though.” She answered.

“That's alright.”

And we went on with just our thoughts. I'm still amazed with the way we became friends. We were a bit of the outsiders at the hospital we worked at at the time. And it helped we are from the same age, both sixteen at the time. Wait, we were already friends for over two years! Jeez, time flies!

“Rick? RICK!”

“What..?”

“Seriously, I'm sometimes really worried about you when you start daydreaming. You almost walked into the pond!”

“Pat, don't worry. Seriously. I could say the same with the amount of McDonald burgers you eat.”

“Still not over that, huh?”

“Nope, and I will never be. You might spent more time in the gym as a pro athlete, but these things aren't healthy.” *

I still can't believe I'm this lucky with Patty. She is my best friend and are able to talk to each other for hours without making it awkward. She's also the only one that knows how difficult it is sometimes at home... my mom works a full time job, but with me being 18 and a little brother of 16, it is sometimes hard, not just on the money aspect. I try to help as much as possible, but you know... student tuition... but we manage.

A relationship? No, I'm single. It might be getting more and more accepting to be gay, but it's still difficult to be out.

My father left us ten years ago, he was rarely home and when he was, it was for dinner.

My mom kicked him out, couple years later we moved to our current home, an apartment in the outskirts of Amsterdam. But it was home, we didn't have much, but we had the most stunning view ever. On the front side of the house we had the sunrise, and on the balcony side we always have the sunset. Except for the days it was raining, misty or cloudy.

At this point we were walking through the forest and I was shooting a couple of pictures. Since a while I'm a hobby photographer, mostly at the racetrack, but I started with nature. Just photographing flowers, trees, sunrises, sunsets.

That's when we were attacked, the only thing I heard was a scream from Patty and felt only a sharp, stabbing pain. Everything went black.  
*  
When we woke up we were shocked to say the least.

We looked around and scrambled up.

The first thing I noticed was my camera lying a couple feet away from us. I carefully walked over to it and looked at it, still intact. Lucky me! I went to check the pictures out, but I wasn't prepared to see what I saw. It was a picture of a monster. Literally. It was big, it vaguely looked like some kind of wolf..

“What?” Patty asked with a frightened look on her face.

“Th-this...” I said as I turned the screen of my camera to her. I didn't knew the face of a human that's alive, could be that white. She almost looked like a ghost herself.

“Wha-what is that!?” She asked with fright.

“You might not believe me.... but I think this is a Werewolf” I said to her.

“A. A fucking werewolf!?”

“SHHH! Yes! I don't know..! By the way, what happened to your shirt? ” I asked.

“My shirt? Have you seen yours?”

That's when I looked at my own shirt. It was drenched in blood and was ripped with holes with what it looked like to be teeth marks. When I pulled my shirt up I was astound.

There was nothing.

No scars, except for my appendix surgery scar from years ago.

“How is this possible? What's going to happen to us now!?” I asked to nobody in particular.

I looked up to see Patty with the same look on her face while she had her hipbone shown. Nothing.

“We've got to get out of here. Now.” I said. And that's what we did.

We ran back to our bikes and drove back to Patty's home since her father and sister were gone for the week, she had the house for herself. When we got there she got her tablet out and I opened my laptop, glad I took it with me when I first came here.

After about an hour into our investigation I finally found something.

“Pat, I think I found something. But it's an article from some American local News Paper. From some town called Beacon Hills. It says it had the exact same occurrence as we saw. It has an attachment too.” I said while opening the picture attached to the article.

“Patty... it is a picture, by the looks of it taken by a phone. It has the exact same animal on it as I took with my camera.” Patty looked dumbfounded.

“The same? Are you sure?” She asked.

“I couldn't be more sure.” I said as I showed her the picture on my laptop screen.

Wide eyed she looked at me and said:

“Does the article has any names? Might as well seek them out, maybe we're able to get in touch with them.”

“Let me have a look... yes, it has a couple of names in it. Do you have a pen and paper for me?”

“Yes, let me grab it.” She answered.

"Lydia Martin. Scott McCall, Stiles Stillinsky-"

“What is a Stiles?” Patty asked.

“You could better ask who is Stiles...” I said.

“Oh, hey! More names! They are all sort of related to each other, they were around the same place as the attack that night. Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale. Well, lets do some more research!”

*

After a couple of more hours of searching the web, with no result, we ordered some dinner.

And we needed to talk about the big, pink Elephant in the room.

I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Us.

Is the werewolf (wait did I call it really a werewolf? Gosh...) coming back for us or what?

I have always been quite interested in Wolves, I know wolves are pack-animals, but what about werewolves? Yes, I've seen Twilight, but you know, at the time it looked more as fiction.

Well, that was until now. Hmm... interesting...

“Hey, Pat? I think I sort of found something.” I said.

“Well, what is it?” “This website talks about some sort of book with all kinds of mythical creatures in it, but I can't find a place to order it online, or to buy in a bookstore. And if we get our hands on it, we have another problem.”

“I'm not going to like that one, do I?”

“I don't think so. It is in ancient Latin. I only know the Latin names of a couple of herbs, thanks to my mother, but that's about it. My cousin though... but I really don't want to bring any more people in this.” I said. It was true, we didn't knew what would be coming our way over the next month or so.

Let alone the full moon in three weeks time.

After searching the web for that damn book, also without result, we decided to do some research on the people we had found on the web. As it turns out, four of them were still High School students at the BHHS, Scott, Jackson and Stiles were on the Lacrosse team.

“Patty, do you know what Lacrosse is?”

“I know it looks a lot like Handball, but it has the roughness of Rugby. If I have to believe my sister, she said she wanted to join a Lacrosse club, but there aren't many here in Amsterdam. Why?” Patty answered.

“Well, because three of them are on the Lacrosse team of their High School.”

*First full moon*

Our first full moon was awful. My first transition hurt like hell, but it was weird too. I could hear, see, feel better then ever!

Since last week I didn't needed my glasses anymore, I had decided to stay home a couple of days to let myself and my eyes adjust. And I needed a good excuse to stay home, so said to everyone, except Patty, I was going to get my eyes done so I didn't had to use my glasses anymore. (Not a total lie for that matter).

O, yeah, back to my first full moon, I had read somewhere you needed an Anchor to “stay on the ground”.

But I didn't knew who or what that anchor would be until the full moon, what it turned out, it was quite simple: my dearest friends and family.

I was glad I was wearing a pair of old sweats and an old hoody, since pretty much everything got ripped apart. I didn't turn in a full on wolf though, my face changed, my eye-colour was an amazing brown/amber, weird though since the most colours of werewolf eyes were Red, gold our blue. What was even more weird, is the fact Patty didn't change.

Her looks did change a bit though, her hair got a shade darker and her eyes were brighter, but that was about it.

I ate rabbit for the first time that night, we were in the forest and had made camp on a small open place with a fire. Patty said she would stay there while I went running through the forest, where I had hunted down a rabbit or two.

But it got weirder, Patty started to hear voices. Just small whispers in her ear, she said it sounded like she was on the phone with someone and couldn't understand the person who she was talking to.

More research, yay! We did found a book though, a bestiary. Now I think about it, the book found us.

I got a call from Patty a week after the attack where she said when she walked out of her house to go to her classes, she found it on her doorstep.

After my classes ended, I went to her place as fast as I could. It didn't help a lot for the fact my train was delayed.

We studied the bestiary for quite some time, there were lots of subjects in it. Mostly about werewolves and co.

But we might know now what Patty might be. Something called a Banshee, or Wailing Woman.

It didn't happen a lot, but she might be one.

We even found some stuff in there so we both could start training. But we did have to wait for after the full moon. It wasn't easy, for both of us, but we managed. Patty could pretty much block out most of the voices, while it go easier for me to change between werewolf and human form.

We were still trying to find out what my eye-colour ment.

There was seriously nothing in the bestiary about a werewolf with amber coloured eyes.

-End of the Prologue


	2. Fleeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First 'real' chapter of this story. I'm going to try to make all of the chapters 2000 words or over.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters. The only character I own is the 'Rick' character, as it is me.

“Yes mom, I'm going to pick you up. I'm getting in the car in 5 minutes.” I said while grabbing the keys from the hook. “Okay, hun, I'll see you in a bit.” “See you mom, love you!” I said while pulling the door shut behind me. “Love you too, see you.” My mom answered. What we didn't knew, this would be the last time we spoke to each other. The thing is. Patty and I were a bit of a dream team. We had a lot of challenges, fighting other werewolves and such. We even had to fight against a werecheetah! But Patty and I were strong. I might be an Omega, but I did knew how to fight. Patty was already strong from going to the gym, it was mostly about how to knock out something that healed faster as a blink of an eye. And it did help she decided to learn how use a cross bow. It was pretty hard to explain that one to her parents. At this point I arrived at my (mom's) car, I hopped in, started it and drove to my mom's work at the local hospital. On the drive there I was shocked, I constantly had to break, pull over or drive faster because of all the cops, ambulances and firefighters on the road, thinking nothing of it, I ignored it. (Not the sirence, just about where they were going.). When I was almost at the hospital I saw lots and lots of smoke. And fire. I came to a halt at the Park & Ride looking around for my mother, nowhere to be found. I quickly walked over to a cop holding back the bystanders. “Excuse me, but I came here to pick up my mother, but she's nowhere to be found.” I said. “I'm sorry, kiddo, I can't help with that one right now. Was she a patient here?” The cop asked. “No, she works here!” I answered back. I couldn't believe what I saw. The place where the hospital used to be was a big sea of fire. Everything was engulfed in flames. That's when I picked up an familiar scent. I didn't knew from where, but I recognized it. Shaking it off for now, I saw someone familiar. “PAT!” I called. “Patty, please tell me you know my mom's save?” “I-I. Rick, I don't know. I just had this pull to come over here.” Patty said. ” I just hope your mom won't be the one... why are you here?” “I had the car today so I had to pick my mom up. I talked to her half an hour ago.” I said. “Are there any family members of the employees and patients?” The sheriff asked. “Yes!”I said to the sheriff. “Please say my mother made it out alive?” But I knew it already. The look in his eyes said it all. My mother was dead. After losing my little brother a year ago after an attack, I now lost my mother. I had no one left. That's when the tears started to fall. The one person in my family I loved the most, who got me through everything. Was no longer in my life. Patty hugged me tight as we sat down on the tarmac. 

Two hours later I was with Patty at her home, she drove us there since I was in no state to drive right now. The doorbell rang. I looked up to Patty, with a look that said 'who the hell is that?'. She shrugged and opened the door. On the other side of the door were two police officers. They asked Patty if she was Patty, and asked if they could talk to her. “Sure, I think...” Patty answered the cop. As they walked in I stood up to greet them. “Hi.” I said. 'Cause, what should I say to them? “Are you her boyfriend?” One of the deputies asked. “No, I'm her best friend.” “Miss, we have some bad news. Your father and sisters were in a head-tail accident on the highway. I'm sorry they were found dead on the scene.” The deputy said. And that's when we both saw our lives crumbling down in under three hours time. This was also the moment I realized this wasn't just coincidence. My mom dying in the inferno at the hospital AND Patty's father and sisters dying in a car accident on the freaking same day? I've seen and read enough to know the cause of this were supernatural causes. 

After the deputies left, we were alone with our thoughts. Both grieving over our losses. I thought back to the scent I smelled at the hospital and then it clicked in my head. I knew where I smelled it before. But I don't know who it was. The only thing I knew for sure was the fact we were in danger. How big or small the danger was, I didn't knew. Just that we had to run. Or we would have to pay with our lives too. “Pat...” “Yes?” “I think we have to run. Get away from here. I have quite some savings on my bank account, we have my mom's car, we just need to find a way to put it in my name.” I said to her. “Where do you want to go?” She responded. “I don't know. Why don't we drive south first, find a temporary place to stay, and look into it.” “Sounds about right. Rick, do you know something I don't know?” “Maybe, yes. There was a scent at the hospital, I smelled it just before I saw you. And it just clicked, I know where I smelled the scent before.” I said. “I'm not going to like it, do I?” Patty asked. “I don't think you will. I smelled this scent the day we got bitten. I think this is the Alpha that bit us.” I answered her question. “You were right. I don't like that answer.” Patty told me. “Okay. What things should we pack?” Well, first of all I have to call some people. Someone at the town hall owes me a favor. He should be able to put the car and car insurance in my name instead of my mom's. But for the packing, not to much. Some clothes, something for on the road. But pack also your dearest possessions. Pictures, passport. I don't think we will be back here anytime soon.” I answered as I grabbed my phone to make the required phone calls.

After about an hour I had made all of the phone calls with the people I needed. Patty was almost done with packing her stuff and I was scrolling through Facebook on my phone when something popped in my mind. The article I read all those months ago about Beacon Hills. It was just so weird to see the same things happening here. We hadn't continued the search for these teenagers, well the teenagers and the adult. Maybe we should restart that, you never know, maybe it leads somewhere. I can't believe just a year and a half ago we were just teenagers, where the only thing we had to care about were our study and grades. And now we had to pack up and leave everything that was left behind for our safety and for the safety for the people around us. We both didn't have that much friends, not as close as we are with each other at least. We would send postcards to all of them when we arrived in Le Havre, France. We decided that would be a good place to go to right now, find a motel and stay down low for a little while, while we continued our search for more information and figuring out what to do next. “Okay, I think I have everything right now.” Patty said as I got out of my thoughts. “Well, lets load up and go to my place so I am able to pack my belongings.” I said as I got my keys out of my pocket and opened the front door. The loading went in silence, as was the ride to my house, both just thinking about what not. As we arrived at my house I parked the car, my car, and we got out of the car. I locked the car and we got to the elevator to the 9th floor of the apartment building where I li- used to live with my brother and mother. The place I called home. We got in and I grabbed a suitcase to put my belongings in. As I went around the house, grabbing my backpack I normally would use for my study. First thing I grabbed was my laptop and put it in the charger in the living. “Hey Patty, if you want you can grab something to eat and drink if you want.” I said Patty who was deeply in thought. “Oh, yeah. Do you want something?” She asked. “Sure, a soda will do, thanks.” I replied. While going around the house, grabbing my photographing gear, and pictures from my mom's bedroom, I found a old family picture of me, my brother of me. I remembered it clear as day. This photo was taken during our vacation in the Ardennes of Belgium a few years ago. I picked it up again and put it in my suitcase, along with some clothing and other pictures of my family. The picture of my grandma I put on top of it before I closed the suitcase. My grandma died in May of 09. She died because of stage four lung cancer, it was a hard year. I got my appendix removed in January. It was my last year in Middle School before moving up to being a Freshman in High School. It was a lot to take in to say the least. “Okay. I just need to grab a few things and I should be ready to go. Do you want to grab dinner on our way to France, or shall we make one last meal here?” “Lets make something here. Just something easy, but filling. Pasta?” Patty answered. “That will do. We only need to fuel up and get our money from our bank account when we leave here.” 

After dinner I looked around my home to check if I missed something. Made a last walk around the house, I'm glad I did, because I almost forgot some sentimental stuff from myself. Call it childish, but I sometimes slept with a stuffed animal, I got it from my grandma when my little brother was born. It has been my favorite since. Every time I'm down or something I take it with me to bed and just cuddle with it, it somehow makes me feel saver. “I think I have everything.” I said to Patty, who was waiting patiently for me. “You sure?” She asked me. “As ready as I could be. Come on. Lets go.” And we did. I grabbed my stuff, keys and phone and pulled the door shut behind me. I locked it up and we went to the elevator. We went straight to the car, I put my suite case in the trunk and my bag in de backseat. We got in, started the car and drove off, first up was the ATM since we needed the cash money. I left around 50 bucks on my account to be able to fuel up.

“This is it, Pat” I said when we drove onto another highway. The thing is, going to France takes a different route as when you drive to Germany. In stead of one long highway, we need to cross about four now. “Can we at least put the radio on?” Wait, the radio wasn't on yet? “Of course. I didn't even noticed it wasn't on.” I said as I pressed the button of the car radio. The ride was silent, we just had nothing to say at the moment. After about two and a half hour driving we reached the border with Belgium. “Shall we take a small stop? Stretching legs and stuff.” I asked Patty. “Finally!” Patty exclaimed. I looked at her with an amused face “Finally? You could've asked you know.” “Yeah, I know... I just liked the silence.” Patty answered. “Pat, could you do something for me when we are driving in Belgium? I have a small networkstation for my laptop with me. Could you do some more research of these people in Beacon Hills? Maybe we can find a way to contact them.” “Yeah, I can do that. Do you still have that notebook with all the research?” Patty asked. “Yes, I do. I grabbed everything that might help, the bestiary, notes, prints, everything.” “Great.” 

“Patty, how would you feel to go to the US?” I asked as we drove in the second traffic jam in an hour. “The US? I don't know. Why?” “I think it might be a good idea to go to Beacon Hills. I just have the feeling we will be getting some answers there.” I replied. “Hmm. I think you're right about that. But what about your car?” “Oh, the car is coming along, I'm not leaving it behind. We just need to find a way to get the car there at the same time we do. Didn't you have some contacts at some airplane company? Or someone who owned one?” “Yes, I have. He has his own plane, it's a big plane to as far as I know. I think the car would fit in the cargo area.” Patty answered. “Sounds great! Do you think you will be able to contact him via the computer?” “Yep, but won't that leave a trace?” “No. My computer is secured in such a way, no one will know I used it. I could even hack someone with it and not leave a trace.” “Seriously? You are able to hack devices, but you didn't tell me?” Patty said with big eyes. “No, I can't hack. But with my computer I COULD hack and leave no trace.” 

Our destination changed a little bit, in stead of Le Havre we went to a small place called Le Mans, where we arrived at three in the morning. We got a room and just went to sleep, it was a loooong day we had, with even longer days ahead of us.  
Patty was able to contact her airplane friend, he was in Greece at the moment she called, but he would try to be in Paris as soon as he could. About that I was a bit bummed out. That meant we had to go in the direction of France, I hoped there were other ways to get to the airport except for the highway since this is Paris. Traffic jams all over the place. 

The next morning, well afternoon, we woke up. We looked like we still could use 4 days of sleep. Supernatural being or not. First thing I did when I woke up was opening my laptop and seeing there was a e-mail. It was from James, the airplane guy. He said he would be able to fly us to New Orleans next Monday, we just needed to make sure we had a Visa to enter the US. So, that's what we did that day. We went to the American Embassy which was, thank the moon for that, a couple blocks away from our motel. It was quite a process to get the Visas done. Not just Patty's and mine, but we needed a visa for the car too. How weird it may sound. We had pinned the walk to there what our reason for a single flight to the US would be, we eventually settled for a last minute road trip since we only just received our paychecks. They believed it. Are they just naive or so?

Two days later we received the message our visa was ready to be picked up at the Embassy. We only needed to wait another two days now until we were able to get on the plane.

-End of chapter 2


	3. The Flight

It's Saturday now, the past days we spent most of the time researching, the only leads we have is the Hale fire and the fact Stiles Stilinsky is the son of the Sheriff of Beacon Hills Police Department. Furthermore we haven't found anything yet, but we might have something new. We found out by a passing werewolf last month, most packs have an druid in their pack, but they aren't pack. Kind of a headache case, that's for sure. But the thing is, every druid has to be signed up for the position in some kind of Supernatural database so werewolves for example are able to track one down around them if they needed the help. 

So yeah, we needed to get to the US ASAP like yesterday rather as this Monday. But okay, lets just suck it up. We're going to some people we met a couple of months ago. They live not to far from our motel, the car is in the garage of the motel, so we try not to us it to much. The people we're going to are a bit... different. Their family has been in this world for centuries now. The parents of them were witches, and so is one of them, the other one is a druid. They got this supernatural crap shoved in their faces since they were born, so lets hope they will be able to help us with a thing or two. Like why Patty's haircolour is constantly changing (Like serious, it's getting really hard to explain it to people right now.) or the fact my Wolfeyes are amber. Instead of gold.

“Alex, Morell? Anybody home?!” I yelled through the, what seems like, empty house. That's when we heart the stumbling from upstairs.

“Coming!” Morell yelled from upstairs. When she came down I looked shocked. Morell had changed so much in the last few months, with as biggest change a hell of a scar on her chin and down to her neck. 

“Gosh Morell! What the hell happened?” I asked, shocked to see her like that. 

“Oh, this?” Pointing at her chin and neck. I just nodded. “There was a pack of werewolves who thought I was going to kill them. I did not by the way.” She said the last thing with a look in Patty's direction. 

“Where is Alex, Morell?” I asked. Alex and I have a bit of an history. Alex, short for Alexander, is my sort of ex-boyfriend. I think. I'm still unsure if we broke up or not, I only know he was gone one day and after a two months I got a postcard with some vague explanation. If I could call it that way. 

“He went out to do some groceries, but I think he should be back in about an hour or so.” Morell answered. “Okay, but why are you guys here, not that I don't like you being here, but, you know... it's a bit out of the blue.” 

“Yeah, I know. Our parents got killed on the same day, my mother in a fire at her work, Patty's family in a car crash. And to make matters worse, I had the smell of our Biter at the hospital my mom worked at. But we have two main questions for why we're here... or maybe three, or four or five...” Morell's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Really, how stunned can you look? 

“You said you smelled your Alpha?” She just asked. 

“No, our biter. I can't call him exactly our Alpha if he just bit us and never let his face seen again to any of us.” I said. 

“Interesting. Now back to the point of your visit here. Why such a rush to come over here?” 

“We have some questions. Besides, we're leaving Monday.” Patty answered. 

“To where if I may ask?” 

“You may. Beacon Hills. Well, New Orleans to be exact, from there we're going to drive to Beacon Hills.” I said. 

“Beacon Hills, what on earth do you need to do there? I know there's a True Alpha pack, a young one. But further more there's nothing to find there. As far as I know at least.”   
Morell said. 

“That's the point. After we were bitten we did some research, there was something about an article I read online about almost the same thing as what happened to us back in the day. Maybe they're able to help us. And we can't really go home at this point.” Patty said. 

“Ah okay. What are your questions?”

“At this moment we have to, regarding both our species. First is why my eyes, as a Werewolf being, are amber instead of gold and how is it possible Patty's hair colour is changing day by day? It doesn't change much, but it's a shade darker or shade lighter. It rarely stays the same for longer as two to three days.” I explained. 

“Okay... well, the hair thing is the easiest to explain. Some Banshees have outside their own powers, also some changing power. But it differs from every Banshee, what you have, Patty is highly rare. I can't help you with training, but I happen to know someone who can. As for your eye question, Rick, we will need to get into the books I have here.” Morell said. 

“But with the Banshee thing, who is it that's able to train me?” Patty asked. “You are going to visit her. Both of you. She lives in Beacon Hills, you might have seen her name in the article already. It's Lydia. Lydia Martin.” Morell answered Patty. I thought Patty's jaw would fall on the ground with how wide her mouth was hanging open. 

“Okaay, Patty, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick.” “

Yeah, yeah. Just shocked a girl my age would be able to train me with it.” Patty said. “I get that. Shall we go studying? ” Again. I said, although I thought the last one. 

One hour later and we didn't found anything. Yet. Again. But, I just had the feeling we were getting closer. It has to be. 

“Hey, what about this?” Patty suddenly said. “This colour looks a lot like your eye colour, Rick.” 

“Can I see that for a moment, Patty?” Morell asked. 

“Sure.” 

“Ït looks like you're quite rare, Rick.” Morell said. I just gave her a scoff before saying: “Okay, but what do you mean with that?” 

“Well, you are a omega, that makes it even rarer, but it seems like you're a True Wolf.” 

“A what?” Patty and I asked in unison. 

“A true wolf. You're a werewolf that is also able to live on it's own, you stay a wolf, you're stronger if you live in a pack, but you don't need one to be strong already.” Morell explained. 

“How rare is rare?” I managed to ask. 

“The last known true alpha was fifty years ago, until now, there's a true pack in Beacon Hills, but you knew that already. Rick, the last known true wolf was about one hundred years ago. So, yeah, you belong to one of the most rarest Werewolf species. You kind of are a rare little pack together.” 

Okay. I'm sure my jaw went through the floor with that one. A hundred years ago? Seriously? Is it possible to be even rarer? I don't know if I should be happy to know what I am, or even more worried. I know the True Pack didn't have it easy. Lots of packs and alphas wanted to challenge the True Alpha, but they could be rumors too. My thought rambling came to an abrupt end as the front door opened and a familiar scent filled my nose. 

“Hi, Alex. We have some visitors.” Morell said. 

“Visitors? Who- Rick? Patty? What the hell are you doing here?” Alex said as he came into the room. 

“Visiting, duhh” I said. Which earned me a eyeroll from both Alex and Morell. 

“Ha. Ha. Funny. No but seriously, what are you guys doing here?” 

“Well, we had some questions we hoped you two would be able to answer. And up until now, they're answered.” I explained. 

“What were the questions?” Alex curiously asked. 

“My constant changing haircolour and Rick's Amber eyes.” Patty explained.

”Well, what did it mean?” 

“Well, apparently I'm some weird ass Banshee with different powers as other Banshees. I only share it with one other on this planet. As far as we know.” 

“And apparently I'm a True Wolf. But I still don't know how I am a True Wolf? Does it work the same way as a True Alpha? Like being pure and stuff like that?” I soon as the last part left my mouth both Patty as Alex burst out laughing. If looks could kill.... 

“Honestly? I don't know. It's so rare, our bestiary only has the last known in it.” Morell said.

“Well, lets hope Beacon Hills will be able to help.” Patty said. 

“Beacon Hills?” Alex asked confused. 

“Yes, Beacon Hills. We found out after we turned something familiar happened there as to us. And we just found out the only ones able to help both of us live there.” I snappily explained. 

“Okay, Patty could you help me with dinner? Because you are both staying for dinner and a drink after. I think these two need to sort their stuff out.” Morell said. 

“Sure, what is on the menu?” Patty asked as they walked out of the room, but the answer lingered somwhere in the air. 

“So, explain.” I said while taking a seat on the sofa. Alex looked at me with a pained look on his face. “Alex, come on. Tell me. I still don't know if we're together because I want to, but I don't want to stay hanging here. You mean to much to me, please explain it to me. Did I do something wrong? Did you do something? Please, Alexander.” I rambled on. 

“Let me just make this clear. You did nothing wrong, this was all me. No, I don't try to sound cliché. I just got scared, leaving you like that was the worst thing I could have done. Ever.” Alex said. 

“What were you scared for?” I asked after a small pause. 

“I- Rick... I love you, okay? I got scared because of those feelings and I ran away. I didn't knew what I had to do.” I was shocked. Did Alex really said he loved me? I think he did. Do I love him too? I asked myself. But I knew the answer all, I did love him. Oh, shoot, he looks like he's on the verge of tears. 

“A-Alex, I don't know what to say... if you would have said that to me instead of leaving, I would've said the same thing I'm about to say.” Well, here's the moment of truth. “I- I love you too, Alex.” Alex just looked at me like I just spoke in ancient Latin to him while wearing old Dutch clothes.

“Eh, Alex, this is the mome-” But my sentence got cut off when he pulled me in a kiss. I just melted in it. I missed him so much in the last couple of months. At this moment we both needed to take a break to be able to breath. I was the first one to say something: “How are going to make it through, Alex? I'm going to Beacon Hills with Patty. I can't handle a long distance relationship. Especially not a distance from Cali to France!” I exclaimed. 

“What if I come with you? To Beacon Hills.” 

“I would have to discuss that with Patty though. I really want you to come with us, but I'm not traveling alone.” I said to Alex. It would be amazing though, if we could work stuff out. I really do love him, it makes me scared too. But sometimes you need to take a risk in you life and this is a risk I'm willing to take. After losing my mom I don't want to lose Alex too. Not now I have him back. 

“Rick, Alex, dinner is ready in ten minutes time.” Patty said from the door that lead to the kitchen. 

“Okay, Pat, could you come here? I need to discuss something with you.” 

“Rick, it's okay, Alex can come too. Only if Morell will come too, or at least if she wanted too.” Patty said. 

“If Morell want to, it's fine by me. But we're going to split the petrol bill.” 

“Well, that's settled. Road trip with the four of us!” Morell said as she came in to the living room. 

“But wait, petrol?” Alex asked confused. 

“Hun, we have a car with us. My mom's old car, you know, the Mazda?”

“Yes I remember. But wait, old car?” 

“Yes... both our families got killed on the same day. We suspect our biter. We don't know about Patty's family, but at the hospital where mom worked I smelled him.” 

“You smelled him? How's that even possible?” Alex asked. 

“I recognized his scent from when Pat and I got bitten. At the hospital I just couldn't put my finger on the scent in the first place. But it kept bugging me, later that evening when Patty was packing her things I recognized the scent.” I explained. 

“I'm sorry about your mother, Rick. And sorry for your losses to, Patty.” “Thank you.” Patty and I said in unison. 

-Monday-

Monday morning three AM for fucks sake. Three AM was the time we were leaving for the airport. James was waiting, I just hoped the car won't be frozen shut when we arrived in New Orleans. 

But as it turns out, the car would be pretty much in the same room as we were. Really. We would be in the front of the plane's sit area and the car just on the other side. It was terrifying though, driving the car into a freaking plane! But the car is secured and well, I saw a vacuum cleaner on board, might as well clean the car a bit. And the floor is made that way so I could clean the outside too. There was one hell of a dust layer on it since we didn't use the Mazda for over a week. When the fasten your seatbelt light went off, I asked the flight attendant for the vacuum cleaner and a bucket with warm water and soap. While I got to work on the Mazda I head chit-chat and laughing coming from the front side of the cabin. It made me happy to hear Patty's laugh again. We didn't really had a good reason to be really happy in weeks. But this made me a bit happy, I did what my mom used to do at our old home, the home before we moved to Amsterdam. Multiple times a year, if the weather allowed it, my mom would turn the radio on inside the house with the front door open, she would vacuum the car and clean the car on the outside too. I remembered it as it was yesterday. I hadn't noticed until know the tears were in a steady stream streaming off my face. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist I turned around and just hugged him. The chit-chat had stopped and Patty and Morell were watching us. After I was done crying I said I really needed to clean the car. They just nodded and continued their chit-chatting, although they kept glancing over to me while I carefully cleaned the car. I even opened the hood of the car, lucky to have some tools with me, to do some maintenance on the car. Even more happy now I did a extra course of car maintainer. As soon as I was done with it, I closed the hood and put the luggage back in the trunk of the car. Admiring how the car still looked, even after all those years. My mom said once to me 'you have to treat your car like you would want to be treated yourself.' and I still live like that. It was in that moment I wanted to keep this car for the rest of my life. The only thing I really wanted to do was get a new rear bumper for it. My mom had an accident a couple of years ago and the rear bumper has been damaged since, I wanted to fix it. For her, so she could look down on me and see I treated her baby like she did.

The flight was quiet, not in the sentence of not chatting, but no turbulence of some sort. At one point I sat cuddled up to Alex and let sleep take over on me. I hadn't slept this well since the day Patty and I had to flee from our homes. It was a dreamless sleep, which was amazing for a change.

I got woken up by Alex when the fasten your seatbelt light turned on again to notify us we were close to landing. The touch down was a bit wobbly, there was a lot of wind in New Orleans. Only thing I needed to do now was unload the car, get through the security and then we would be on our way to California. Which was going to be a long drive.

\- End of Chapter 3: The Flight


	4. Road trip time! (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Two chapters in one week! whooo! I hope you guys still like it. The next three chapters are going to be chapters that will be a 'Road trip time!' serie. 
> 
> Feedback is Always welcome!

So, the drive from New Orleans will be like a lot longer as suspected. We only knew what kind of monster drive we had to do. The plan is first to drive to Dallas (TX) and stay there overnight, the next day we will be driving to Albuquerque (NM) where we will too stay overnight. The next day is going to be killing though. We are going to Sacramento, in as much as possible one go. It will take at least 16 hours to drive there, exclusive the stops. 

We will leave Albuquerque around nine in the morning and hope we will be there around the same time the next day, we'll be driving through the night. Yay! Comfy sleeping in a packed car! 

First thing at the hotel in Sacramento will be sleeping, the day after we will drive the last hour and an half to Beacon Hills. From there on we need to figure something out as where to stay, maybe rent a apartment for the four of us. 

So yeah, this are going to be a long couple of days. We hope to be in Beacon Hills before the full moon, because being in a car, driving or being in a big city with almost no nature, would not turn out that good for anyone.

After we were able to check out and get through security with ourselves and the car (seriously, you had to see the faces of the airport personnel when they saw a car coming from the plane from France with a Dutch license plate, hilarious!). 

We got onto the road, but first we needed to find a place to fuel up. Luckily, the petrol station wasn't that far away from the airport, pretty much around the corner. So we were able to hit the road soon enough. The Highway was clear, not really a surprise since it was around six in the morning when we set food in the US.

“Okay guys, ready for the next eight hours?” I asked to my passengers. There were all kinds of responses since no one really liked being in a car for that long. 

“Alex, do you think you will be able to find a good radio station for the time being? You've been in the US before and I don't think anyone, especially one of the ladies in the back would be happy with white noise on the radio.” I asked Alex, who sat on the passenger seat and I looked in the mirror in the direction of Patty, who was sat behind me with on her right side Morell, who already had fallen asleep. 

“Sure, if you'd just give me a few minutes to find out how the car radio works since this one is a bit older as the one in the car where I drove in last time I was here.” 

“Hey, no bad words about this car!” I said to him while Patty just started laughing. 

“Hey you can laugh about it, but this car is here for the long haul. And I don't think you will feel like walking from Dallas to Beacon Hills, do you?” I asked with a grin on my face. How could I kick out my boyfriend, best friend or my sister-in-law? I don't think the Beacon Hills Pack should be worried about me, if that would happen they should be scared of the one who was kicked out of the car. Seriously, I'm in the car with a powerful witch, banshee and a druid. I don't think I want to be on any of their bad side. 

“Oh, Alex or Patty, why don't you guys do some more research on the Beacon Hills Pack and their druid? I think meeting up with their druid would be a better idea, instead of just knocking on their doors saying 'hey, we are some supernatural creatures from Europe, we were wondering if we could help each other with training and protections and such'.” I said. 

“Rick, we don- oh. Never mind. I didn't say anything. What about Internet, though?” Alex said. 

“There should be a little gray box in the bag, it's a mobile Internet router. It is wireless, so the only thing you should do is turn it on.” 

And that was that, the only thing that was heard in the car was the music from the radio, the keyboard of the laptop as it was being used, the flipping of the pages from the book Patty was using and the light snoring from the sleeping Morell. 

After about two hours on the road I noticed the cars were driving slower and slower and before we knew it we had slowed down to a slow crawl. 

“Alex, are you able to check how long this traffic jam is and if there's a rest stop soon?” 

“Let me have a quick look... by the looks of it this traffic jam is about five miles in length. But there's a rest place about one mile away.” 

“Okay, I'll try to move over to the right lane then. Patty, could you wake Morell up? We're going to stretch our legs in a couple of minutes.” 

While Patty woke Morell up, I already saw the exit to the rest stop. My back was aching, werewolves and humans had that in common, they couldn´t sit in a long car ride for longer as two hours before something would start itching or aching. I had the latter. 

On our first rest stop we discussed what Alex and Patty were able to find, we might be just two hours on the road, but the found already some new information. Patty found a little more information about True Wolves, apparently a True Wolf and a True Alpha in one pack made one of the strongest packs that could exist. 

But we shoved that on the back burner for now. What was more interesting though, is the fact True Wolves could both function as a Alpha, Beta and Omega without losing their eye color. Alex had found more information about the preserve, Derek Hale, who we thought was one of the pack members of the Beacon Hills pack, survived the so called Hale Fire years back. The only survivors were Derek, Cora, his sister Laura (who got killed years later in the Beacon Hills Preserve) and Peter Hale. Peter was in the worst condition, he had been in a medical center for over six years due to his severe burnings. But what made our skin crawl, was the fact he was released from said center around the same time Laura was killed. 

One thing we knew for sure there and then. Beacon Hills had lots of secrets. Secrets we wanted to know. 

Patty and I are the only ones in the car who had driven a car with a manual gearbox before. Alex never learned to drive stick, Morell didn't even had her license for the car, only for the bike she drove. 

So Patty and I decided we would swap, especially on the over sixteen hour drive from Albuquerque to Sacramento. But other as that ride, I would be behind the wheel. It was one of the few things that was my mom's and I was able to take with me. Well, it wasn't a hundred percent sure if we would be able to take the car to the America, but I was glad we were able to. I certainly didn't knew where I would've had to leave the car, because I would want it here with me. 

And I'm not planning a return to either France or Amsterdam anytime soon. At this point we were back on the road, Morell decided to stay awake for a while and do some research too, grabbing the fourteenth century book she took with her on her information haunt to find out more about Beacon Hills. Seriously, how old is this town? But she did found something, something called a Nemeton. Nemetons weren't that rare. They were found on all the continents, except for Antarctica, but this one was special. It was torn down, but what made it even weirder was the fact there was still magic in it. 

Morell suddenly had a look of realization on her face. 

“Morell, what's wrong?” I asked as I sensed the change of scent in the car. 

“I think I just remembered something someone said at that convention I went last year. He talked about the Nemeton and why it had magic. Again.” 

“Wait, again? I thought once the magic was released from a object, it couldn't hold magic anymore.” Patty said with confusion, which was shared by Alex and me. 

“Most of the time, yes. But the Nemeton is something different. Oh, the druid's name just popped into my head, his name is Dr. Alan Deaton if I'm right.” 

“Doctor?” I asked. 

“Yep. I think he's a vet.” 

“How ironic. The druid from a werewolf pack, is a vet.” Alex said. 

“Yeah. Just don't say it to him like that. Or in different words.” I said. 

“Okay, Alex, why don't you find out what Deaton his address is. From his practice.” I said. Still thinking about the irony about a pack's druid being a veterinarian. 

After another three hours (yay! New record with driving without aches or itches!), I took the exit of the highway and turned up to a rest stop. I could drive for another hour, but with three persons whining about cramps, I really didn't had a choice but to pull over. 

“Hey, there's a little shop over there, does anyone want some snacks or drinks?” I asked to the three of them. I got three the same answers: Soda's and chocolate chip cookies. As I walked into the shop, I was wandering through the isles. I already grabbed the stuff Patty, Morell and Alex wanted. I just didn't knew what I wanted. I was thinking about something crispy, but I wanted something sweet too. I finally decided to grab a bottle of water and a can of an energy drink. (I know it's bad, but who's to blame here? I just drove for over five hours!). 

I paid for the snacks and drinks I bought, and went back to the car. When I arrived only Morell sat next to the car enjoying the sun, it wasn't that warm, but just to be comfortable enough when you sat in the sun. 

“Where are Patty and Alex?” I asked Morell. 

“Patty wanted to talk to Alex about something. I think she is interrogating him.” 

“I wouldn't be surprised.” I said with a laugh. 

“Why?” Morell asked me. 

“Well, when Alex suddenly left without a trace, Patty was right there for me. She was just as confused as I was, but she managed to pull me through it all. I had never dealt with someone leaving me so sudden like he did back then. I want to try again, don't get me wrong. But it will take a while before we're back to where we were when he left. He has to earn mine and Pat's trust back. And I think he'll get mine back sooner as Patty's.” 

“I understand that totally. By the way, I have found Deaton's address.” Morell said. 

“That's great! It is in Beacon Hills I hope? I really don't feel like driving through America on the haunt for their druid.” 

“Nope, it's in Beacon Hills. And, someone called Scott McCall works there.” Morell said with a smirk.

“Two birds in one catch.” I said. 

At this point I saw Patty and Alex walking back from a bit further up the lot, just out of my hearing range. I was a bit bummed about that. What? I'm curious what my best friend and boyfriend were talking about. So I tried to figure it out subtle. 

“What were you talking about?” I asked. Not as subtle as I hoped...

“About nothing...” 

“Patty, don't lie to me. Alex still has a look in his eyes like he just witnessed Deucalion coming back from death.” I said with a quirked eyebrow.

“We'll talk about it later.” Not the response I hoped. 

“Okay guys, just two more hours to go. I want to get to Dallas before the evening jams.” No one answered, everyone just got in to their respective seats. 

“Everyone buckled up?” I asked. I just got 'hmhs' back from them. 

“Okay, seriously, if our drive from Albuquerque is going to be this way, you guys can walk. What is going on?” 

“Pat, this one is for you.” I heard Morell saying. 

“Okay, I was looking through some books because the Nemeton thing really pulled me or something. And I may have found out how the Nemeton was able to regain it's magic. It looks like they have dealt with something called a Darach.” Oh crap. 

“A Darach? Please say you're kidding right now?” I said with worry. That would mean Beacon Hills would be a supernatural meeting place. And not just werewolves. I was more worried about what would come to that town when I entered. A True Alpha, a True Wolf and a Nemeton with more magic in it, as three 'normal' witches combined. This could be a fun place to stay. I thought with sarcasm.

The last part of the ride to Dallas was quiet, the only thing that was heard were the radio playing music, the tapping of the laptop Patty was using now, and flipping of pages while Alex and Morell were doing some more research on the Nemeton, Banshees and True werewolves. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence. There was no awkwardness and no big pink elephant in the car. I don't think the suspension would be that happy if there was one big ass pink elephant in the car. 

We finally arrived at the hotel. I was ready to take a shower and just pass out on the bed. Because I claimed the bed. One of the great perks of being the driver! But the other three had other plans. They wanted to grab lunch first since it was almost noon. I'm glad I was able to talk it out of their heads to move lunch to one o'clock so we could freshen up a bit and I would be able to take a nap. Only Alex was able to stay awake the whole way up here, he was kind of our navigator since we didn't had a Satnav. 

At least we had time to relax. We were leaving tomorrow morning at four since the drive was about ten hours, stops combined. If we would leave at four in the morning we should be arriving at around two o'clock in the afternoon. I think we're all just happy to arrive in Dallas after so long in the car. 

Our room looked amazing, we had a double bedroom with two big, two person beds. But what was even more beautiful to see, was the view. We had a balcony and when we looked straight ahead we we looking in the west direction. But what amazed me was the quietness, we weren't that far from the highway, but we weren't that far from downtown Dallas either. When I was looking at the view and sunken in my thoughts, I didn't hear Alex coming onto the balcony, so when he wrapped his arms around my waist I jumped in shock. “You are a werewolf, but you didn't hear me enter the balcony?” Alex whispered in my ear while he hugged me from behind. 

“I might be a werewolf, but when someone is deep in their thoughts they hear a lot less as usual. I was just thinking how weird it is, less then two weeks ago, Patty and I were still in Amsterdam, minding our own business, having fun, protecting 'our' territory. And still having both our families. But what worries me most since we left, is the fact everything went so smooth. Nothing went wrong since we left. No accidents, no pull backs. Our suit cases weren't even checked when we got off the plane in New Orleans.” I said to Alex. 

“I know, but you worry to much. You'll get wrinkles and I don't think Morell or I will have something for that.” Alex half joked. 

“Oh come on, I don- never mind. I do worry to much. But it's in my nature, I always put everything and everyone first. Come on, the air conditioning of the car wasn't working when we left France, now everything works like it just came out of the factory.” 

“I know. Come on, the view won't walk away and you could use some relaxing. Go, get into the shower, because when Morell will, you won't be able to before we are going to get lunch. After that, you're going to sleep for a while.”

\- End of Chapter 4: Road trip time! (Pt. 1)


	5. Road trip time! (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday, so it's time for a new chapter! Part two of the 'Road trip time!' series of chapters. I'll post Chapter 6 tomorrow, so I am able to post something new and fresh this Friday.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Rick

This bed is awesome. I haven't slept this well in days. Weeks maybe, the last real bed I had slept in was back in Le Mans and that bed wasn't even that great. Or comfortable for that matter. Maybe it helped Alex was sleeping next to me. Or maybe behind me since we were spooning when I woke up. 

I didn't even dare to open my eyes yet, I just felt so relaxed. Finally. I felt like a 18 year old for a change. No supernatural drama (for now), just me and my boyfriend sleeping next to each other. 

Okay, not just with the two of us in one room since Patty and Morell slept in the other bed – I think – but it still felt great, really. Maybe one of the reasons was because I'm a werewolf, (were)wolves are still pack animals who also crave for touch of their pack mates, or just for touch of their partner. 

I don't want to think about the latter just jet. While I thought this I felt Alex stirring next to me. 

His hold got a bit stronger before he kissed the back of my neck and saying “Good morning.” 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” 

“FINALLY! Morell! The two love birds are awake!” Patty yelled. 

“Pat! WEREWOLF EARS! Why are you yelling?” I said. 

“Because Morell and I have been awake for half an hour now and are starving. I was on my way to wake the two of you up. Besides, if you'd sleep any longer, you won't sleep tonight and you know it.” 

“I know. I was awake already, though. I was just lying here feeling carefree for a moment.” 

“I understand that, but it's already past two in the afternoon and if we won't hurry, the lunch buffet will close.” 

“Okay, I'm awake now. FOOOOD!” I said. Alex chuckled at my reaction. What? He knew the appetite of a werewolf was big. And since we didn't had that much to eat in the car, we needed to eat like right now. I jumped in my sweatpants and a hoody and we headed downstairs to eat. When we got closer to the main floor, I already smelled the food. 

“I smell scrambled eggs, bacon, cereal, toast, pancakes, coffee, juice, hot chocolate, tea and... cherry pie? No... hold on... cherry-chocolate pie!” I said enthusiastically while I jumped up and down in the elevator. The only one who had the same enthusiasm as I, was Patty. Maybe because she knew they would have chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite. 

When we walked into the restaurant, we were all stunned. Neither of us had been in the restaurant yet, but the restaurant was beautiful. It wasn't fancy, but it didn't looked poor either. It was just right to eat something. We sat down on a table and a waiter was by our side before we could even blink with our eyes. 

“Hello, would you like something to drink?” 

“I think we'll settle for a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and the lunch menus please.” Morell said to the waiter. 

When the waiter walked away I asked:

“How did you know we wanted the hot choco?”

“I didn't, but if the recipe stayed the same as last time I was here, you'll thank me later.” 

“Wait, you've been here before?” Patty asked before any of us could. 

“Yes. The local pack druid had a few problems with getting the right herbs, I had them growing in my back yard and came here. I stayed here a couple of days, they have a really great shopping center just down the road. Not wal-mart-ish, but nothing fancy either.” Morell answered. 

And I hoped she wouldn't have said the last part, because as soon she said 'shopping center' I saw Patty's eyes light up. Oh no. If the Beacon Hills pack didn't have a shopping addict yet, they will get her. Or him, because I heart the jump in his heartbeat. I looked up to him and he just looked apologetic eyes at me. 

“Fine, we'll go. And don't look at me with those eyes, Alex, because I did hear the jump in your heartbeat.” I said with accusing eyes to him while Patty and Morell had to stifle a laugh.

*

“Okay, where do you guys want to go here?” I asked while I walked into the mall. 

“I want to check out a couple of shops for some new summer dresses, because hey, we will be in Cali, baby!” Patty said. 

“Okay, I think Morell can help you with that. Shall we look for a place to meet up first? For dinner for example?” I asked the three of them. 

“Sure.” Was the response of everyone. 

Somehow we managed to find a little Pizzeria where we decided to meet up in about two hours. As Patty and Morell took off, I turned to Alex. 

”Okay,what do you need?” 

“I've been dying to go to the Gap here. It may cost forty Euro in France, but here it is forty dollars. Which is lots cheaper.” 

“Okay, lets go! Oh, I want to buy some postcards for Patty and me to send to our friends. I don't want to leave to much traces by using Facebook or my email.” 

“I understand that. Well, let's do some shopping!” Alex said. Why didn't I just stayed at the hotel? Oh, yeah. I love these shopping addicts. 

After about 15 minutes we found the Gap store. What I didn't plan was I loved the clothes at the Gap. I may or may not have bought two new pair of denim skinny jeans, two new t-shirts and two new button up shirts. And Alex couldn't help himself and bought me a new hoody too. Why? I don't know. He bought himself about the same things as I did, but he bought himself two more pairs of t-shirts. 

After we were done we just wandered around the mall, a bit of looking for the postcards. We were about to give up, when I saw a little souvenir shop. 

“Alex! Here.” I said as he practically walked blind past the shop. 

“Oh, right. The postcards, I almost forgot about them.” Alex said. 

“That's why I look around when I'm shopping and make list.” I mocked him. As we walked in the shop I saw the postcards rack. I walked over and saw they were also sold in pair of ten. I grabbed two different packs and walked over to the counter to pay. 

* 

The next morning I woke up because of my alarm. Three o'clock in the morning, what an inhuman time to wake up. 

Is it a good or a bad thing I'm a werewolf? Anyway, I heard another alarm going off and a lot of cursing and groaning from the other side of the room. 

“Why do we have to wake at this inhuman time?” Alex whispered to me. 

“Because, we have to drive for about ten hours and I want to be in Albuquerque before midnight if you don't mind. And it gives us time to relax when we get there.” I answered while trying to peal Alex' arms away from me. 

While I got up I grabbed my shower supplements and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I was glad I was the one who could shower first, I would do anything to beat Morell to it. She takes a looong while to shower. And I had to shave. I hated having a beard. 

After everyone was showered, we packed the few things we had got out of our cases and went downstairs to check-out. The check-out was simple enough, the man behind the counter asked why we were leaving so early, when I explained we were doing a road trip and wanted to get to Albuquerque on a reasonable time, he gave us a hint to stop for a break at eight, since the morning traffic would be the heaviest at that time, it would only last for fifteen to thirty minutes, but that was a great time to take a break. 

In the car we decided to drive in one go until eight o'clock, then take a thirty minute break, drive for two and a half hour, take a break and then driving to the motel in Albuquerque in one go. 

I stopped at the petrol station to fill up, I knew I would need to stop one more time on the road. I don't think the car will be able to drive about nine-hundred kilometer in one go, which was to be expected for a car of eighteen years old. 

The only real traffic until six were a couple of trucks and a few cars, but to say it was busy? No, absolutely not. But why would anyone be on the road at six in the morning for their own fun? The ride was silent, everybody except me was sleeping, which I didn't really mind. 

This highway leads us directly to Albuquerque, so I didn't needed help with the navigation to get there. And since our motel was directly next to the highway, we wouldn't be leaving the road big time. 

I think it will be kind of boring, driving for about ten hours on the same highway. But I didn't know what our surroundings were, since it was still dark. The sun would rise in about 30 minutes from now, I already saw the light getting lighter in my rear view mirror. At the moment I saw the first sunlight hit the sky, I noticed Patty was waking up behind me. 

“Morning, Pat.” I said to her. 

“Morning... what time is it?” Patty groggily answered me. 

“It's seven thirty, I just saw there's a petrol station about thirty miles away from here, so we'll be taking a stop there until the traffic is getting a bit less.” 

“Do you think it's open?” 

“Well, the petrol station in Albuquerque was open, so I think the one down the road will be open too. Why?” 

“I just wanted to grab something to eat and to do for the time we'll be in the car. I think I've slept enough for now.” 

“Maybe there's a little restaurant so we all could grab breakfast since we didn't had it at the Hotel before we left. And I'm quite hungry too.” 

“You're always hungry, Rick.” Patty said. 

“Hey, don't blame me, blame the werewolf in me. Just wake Morell up, Before she's fully awake we'll be at the petrol station.” 

While Patty tried to wake Morell up, I tried to wake Alex up. Morell is a very deep sleeper. I think a whole pack of werewolves would be able to howl on full volume, and she still would be asleep. 

Alex slept deep too, but I know my ways to wake him up. Before he left we'd been together for several months. I moved my hand that was in my lap to his collarbone and gently pushed in that weak spot everyone has. It wasn't even a minute later before he began to stir. 

“Why did you woke me up?” He asked with a groggy voice full of sleep. 

“Because we're going to take a rest stop in about twenty minutes and there's a restaurant there where we can have breakfast. If you wanted to know the time, it's twenty minutes to eight.” 

“Oh, okay. Is it that late already? Why didn't you woke me up earlier?” 

“For the starters, you look cute when you sleep and second, I didn't mind. There were good songs on the radio and you were all already asleep before I even got to the petrol station back in Albuquerque.” 

“One, thanks... I think. And yeah, sorry. Didn't you got bored though?” 

“Nha, Patty woke up ten minutes ago and she's trying to get Morell to wake up. And by the internal cursing Patty is doing right now, it doesn't really work. You might be able to though, or at least give her a hint how to wake Morell.” I said to Alex. 

“Pat, just slap her in the face.” Alex said to Patty. 

“A-are you sure?” 

“One-hundred percent.” 

I may have flinched when I heard the slap on Morell's face, but for the record, she was faster awake as my reflexes were. 

“What the hell!? Patty, why would you do that?” Morell asked Patty. 

“Well, we're going to pull over in about fifteen minutes and have breakfast so you can drink your weight in coffee.” 

“Patty, please. You do practically the same.” I remarked. 

“I do not!” 

“Yes you do.” Alex and I said in unison. I already saw the traffic slowing down a bit, so I moved to the right sided lane so there won't be any drama when I tried to get to the exit. 

Not even fifteen minutes later I parked the car, put the gearbox in neutral and pulled the handbrake on. 

“Okay guys, we are at the rest stop.” We hopped out of the car and I already saw the traffic slowing steadily down. I really am happy the man of the hotel gave us the hint to take our rest break now, instead of later on. 

When we walked into the small truckers restaurant we took a booth in the back, a bit abandoned from everyone so we could speak freely about the supernatural stuff. 

Morell had called a friend of hers to see if he had any knowledge of a True Wolf, but sadly without much result. He only knew the things we already had found our about 'my' species. 

I was still worrying about the fact when I enter Beacon Hills, it will probably into an even bigger supernatural magnet as it already was with the Nemeton with a lot of magic in it, a true alpha with a pack, two Banshees and then me. 

Banshees weren't that common already, but two of them in the same territory would be even rarer. So yeah, is it bad I'm a bit worried? 

When the waitress came we all ordered pancakes to eat, Morell, Patty and Alex got a coffee and I ordered a orange juice. While we ate our breakfast, we went over the route we had to drive to get to Sacramento tomorrow. 

We had to drive across three different highways. We did decide that Patty would drive the first half and I would be driving the final part to Sacramento. We would check-in at the hotel there and sleep in the next day. And at about two PM the next day, we would head to Beacon Hills. By the looks of it we would arrive the day after tomorrow around four in the afternoon. 

After we ate breakfast, Patty paid since it was her turn to pay. We did ask for some drinks to-go for the next two and a half hours. By the time we hit the highway again, it was eight forty-five, but the traffic jam was gone so we had clear view and headed west again. 

Our next stop would be in about two and a half hour. I was able to charge the laptop over night so it was fully charged and ready to be used again. This time Morell would take it upon herself to do some research, she having the most experience on researching on the World Wide Web, if anyone would be able to find new things, it would be her. 

Alex sat next to me again reading some book in Latin (Note to myself: learn Latin). Patty sat next to Morell writing some postcards to her friends back home in Amsterdam. We both felt slightly guilty by leaving them all out of the blue behind. I was going to write them tomorrow when Patty would be driving the first stint to Sacramento so we would be able to post hem in the postal office in Beacon Hills.

“Apparently there was a car accident about fifteen miles up the road. There's still a traffic jam, but it's going to lessen in the next couple of minutes, so we might be in a small jam in about fifteen minutes or so.” Morell said. 

“Ah, okay. Thanks for saying before I would curse because getting in the jam. How's the research going, Morell?” I asked. 

“Not as good as I hoped, but not as bad as you'd think. I'm trying to find out more about how to train Patty at this moment, I even sent an email to a friend of mine who's specialist in Banshees. If I need to do research, I pull out every strings possible.” 

“Let's hope he'll answer soon enough.” “Most of the time he answers pretty quick, but I don't know if he's busy with anything at the moment, so lets just wait and see.” Morell said. 

After about thirty more minutes I sensed frustration in the air, but from whom? 

“Okay, who's getting frustrated? My nose is getting itchy from it.” 

“Sorry, I'm just getting frustrated by the fact we haven't found anything real useful yet.” Alex said. 

“Hun, close the book and do something else. I don't think you'll make any of one of us happy when I need to sneeze a dozen times and crash the car.” I said to him while I opened the windows a bit to get rid of the smell that was lingering in the car. 

“Fine.” 

“Alexander, don't give me that tone.” I said to him. 

“Sorry, you're just not the only one who's worrying to much.” 

“Back together for just a couple of days and you're already bickering like a married couple.” Patty said with amusement. 

“Shut up.” Alex muttered. 

“Hey, Rick.” 

“Yes, Morell?” 

“Have you thought about the fact already that Beacon Hills is already a magnet for supernatural creatures with the true alpha and the Nemeton, without you. But with you it will probably be an even bigger magnet then it already is?” Morell asked. 

I sighed before saying: “Yes, I already thought about that. But Beacon Hills is at this point the best place to start. Especially since there happened something similar to Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinsky and Lydia Martin in particular.” I told her. 

“I totally understand that. But for the future, if we or you're going to stay there, we need to keep that in mind. Maybe not on short notice, but maybe for the long haul.” 

“I know, I know. Lets just not think about that for now, okay?” 

Four hours later we had stopped one more time to do some refueling and getting some snacks and lunch for the last part of the trip. The last part would be a two hour drive. 

Alex finally found the radio station he was looking for since we left New Orleans and the music was amazing. It had new songs, but older songs too. Like the songs of Phil Collins, The Beatles and some bands I didn't knew the name of. 

At this point it felt like we were just four friends being on a road trip. We sang along with songs, had a good laugh. We just had fun. There's no other way to put it. We only had two more hours to go and the highway was getting quite boring. It isn't like we were able to take a different route, because this was the fastest way. If it was a real road trip, I would've driven through the cities and the towns, but since that wasn't an option, we had to stick to the boring highways. While I thought this, the intro of the song Highway through hell. I couldn't help myself but to burst out laughing. Patty, who probably thought the exact same thing burst out laughing too, while Morell and Alex were looking at us like we just turned into a minion and back. 

When I sort of stopped laughing I tried to explain why we were laughing our asses off, with no luck. Thirty minutes later Patty and I tried not to make any eye contact through the mirror, most of the time it worked. But the other times we just burst out laughing. Again. 

By the time we arrived at the hotel it was already around dinner time. So no nap time before we ate was out of the question. If any of them wanted to sleep, I just tried to push them out of the room to the restaurant.

They had some sort of South American grill night in the restaurant (I wasn't the one to complain about that). But Morell looked a bit less entertained by it, but I think it's more due to the tiredness we all shared. 

Tomorrow would be the monster drive none of us really had eyes for. I do am glad Patty offered to drive the first stint. I think she noticed my tiredness too. It would be weird for me though, it would be the first time since we left Amsterdam I didn't drive when we took the car. 

Maybe it was my subconscious since it was my mom's car. The dinner was great, we were able to loosen up a little. Just relax for a moment. When we got to the restaurant it was about 5:30, when we left it was 8 already. The first thing I did when I came into the hotel room, was to claim the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower and sleep. Mostly sleep though. After a very needed shower, I jumped in the bed. And before my head even hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

\- End of Chapter 5


	6. Road trip time! (Pt 3(The final one, really! (or at least the last part of the RTT series)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final part of the RTT series! Don't forget! Friday!
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning, or night, we all woke up because there were four alarms blaring at 3 AM. Again an inhuman time, but, it would be the last inhuman time we would have to wake up. For now. 

We immediately started our routine, Alex and I would use the bathroom first, then the girls since they needed the most time. 

After Alex and I were done in the bathroom we would pack our stuff, while Patty and Morell would pack everything while Alex and I used the bathroom. 

It worked, at 4 AM we were checking out and by 4:30 Patty started the car. Patty and I had decided we would swap when we drove past Kingman, which was a small place on the border of Arizona and California. 

It's around a seven hour drive, while my stint would be around the nine hours. 

I didn't mind though, I love to drive and after the last couple of days where driving for nine hours was more common as a rarity, it won't be that bad. 

At this point we have survived so much burdens, we should be able to survive this one too. 

I know we would fill up for petrol in an hour, there were no petrol stations in our surrounding area, so we hit the road immediately.

We weren't even fifteen minutes on the road or I curled up next to Alex with my head in his lap and fell asleep. Technically I still wore my seatbelt, but I hope we won't be pulled over because I don't think they would be to happy to see someone lying like I did at that moment. The last thing I remembered were Alex' hands running through my hair before I fell asleep ones again.

*

I woke up with the sounds of cursing from people in the car. 

“Okay, thanks a lot for waking me up. What time is it?” I asked with a voice full of sleep. 

“Sorry, Rick. We just found out there happened one big ass accident with multiple cars. They say the delay until the cars are being removed will be at least one hour.” Morell answered. 

“Gosh, and that's the reason you guys need to yell like the car is breaking down? Which I hope is not happening. Now I think about it, at the next stop I need to check the oil. Maybe put some extra in the engine.” I thought out loud. “But you still didn't answer my question with the time and where are we now? I know I've slept for a while since I have a killing cramp in my back and the sun is up high.” 

“It's eleven o'clock right now. We just crossed the border of Cali.” Patty said. 

“Weren't we supposed to switch place in Kingman, though?” 

“Yeah, but you two were still asleep, Alex still is.” 

“Not anymore.” Alex' groggy voice made me jump. Not literally of course. I didn't forget he was here, but I didn't expect him to be that close to my ear.

“Why are we standing still?” Alex asked while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“There happened a car accident with multiple cars up ahead. With a lot of bad luck, we'll be here for an hour.” Patty said. At that Alex groaned.

”An hour?! I can not not see a bathroom for an hour! And by the looks at the time, weren't we supposed to be in front?” 

“Relax, Alex. Remember the last time you got frustrated because of a traffic jam?” I said. 

“Oh no you don't dare it, Rick!” 

“What happened?” Patty asked, knowing the answer but took everything in her power just to tease Alex. 

“Well, it was on the highway when we were driving back from a weekend off in the south of The Netherlands and there happened a car accident about a kilometer further up the road, but because there were only two lanes and a truck was blocking the whole highway, he got slightly... frustrated so to say. And at one point it got to the point he lost a bit of control over his magic, which is why there it was all over the news, people saying they saw a car fly over the top of their heads. To be more precisely, a silver Mazda. Like this Mazda.” I told Morell and Patty. 

I haven't heard Morell laugh that hard since, since I met her. 

“Yep, that's something Alex totally would do.” She said between laughs. 

At this point everyone in the car was laughing like we hadn't done in days. Except for Alex, who was just pouting at me and giving me puppy eyes. The same eyes he gave me when he apologized after we practically turned in the Delorean from Back to the Future. Which he hadn't seen yet when we met. Guess what our second date was? Guessed right, Back to the future marathon! And just for the record, he loved it. He may not say it out loud, but he loved it. 

“By the way guys, here's some food. I can practically hear Rick's stomach growl. Now I think about it, I did hear it about an hour ago.” Yep, I could've expected that from Morell. I was turning in a shade of red I thought I wouldn't be able to turn into. 

“I love you too, Morell. Do you want to be remembered of that time when we were in Antwerp for that meeting with these Werecats about being allies while the attacks were happening?” I asked her innocently. 

“What happened in Antwerp? You never told me, Rick.” Patty said. 

“You're about to find out.” I said with a smirk. 

“Well, the meeting went better as we thought, as you know, Patty, we had them around a couple of times. But the meeting was over before we expected it to be over. It was around eight we were done and our train back to Amsterdam left the next day at four in the afternoon. So we went out to get a drink, all was fun and stuff, until this uber-creepy dude came up to us. Well, me not so much, he started flirting with Morell. But what Morell didn't knew, was the fact he was a druid too. He was married, had kids and he drugged her drink. That's when I mouthed to her she had to distract him away from the drinks, she glared at me, seriously if glares could kill, I wouldn't be around anymore. 

Back to the point, they went dancing. Can you imagine? That's when I swapped their drinks, glad they had the same drinks, and when they came back he gulped his Whiskey in one go and immediately fell unconscious to the floor of the pub. I was laughing my ass of while Morell just looked shocked as to what had happened. But we got kind of a lot attention, so that was the moment we left. But the funny part is, we saw them the next afternoon in the train to Amsterdam, so we wanted a bit of revenge. They were in the same coupe as we did, so we walked over in the direction of the buffet, he and his wife sat next to each other and when Morell walked past, she winked at him and gave him a air kiss.” I said while both Patty and Alex cracked up.

“But wait, it gets even better. When we were in the next coupe I heard his wife ask him who the hell Morell was, and I heard his heartbeat pick up to the point I was scared he got a heart attack. Not scared for him, but for us, we wanted to get back to Amsterdam and couldn't really use some delay. So that's the story how Morell ended up another druid's marriage.” At this point even Morell couldn't hold it back anymore and was laughing along too.

After about thirty more minutes the cars in front of us started to move again. Finally. 

“Hey, Pat, do you mind swapping at the next possible stop?”

“Nope, don't mind it at all. I won't say I'm glad, since I love driving, but it won't hurt any of us to swap, maybe Morell and I are able to do some more research or something. We had so much coffee over the last hours I don't think any of us would be able to take a nap or something.” 

“Why am I not even the slightest surprised about that?” Alex asked to the girls in front. 

After about fifteen more minutes we saw the sign of the petrol station, with the exit only two miles away. By the time we pulled up at the petrol station, it was lunch time (or brunch in mine and Alex' case). Patty locked the car and gave me the keys back. 

“How much petrol is in the fuel tank left?” I asked Patty.

“About three quarters I think.” 

“Three quarters? Did you fill up after we left Albuquerque?” 

“Yes, the price per gallon was a lot lower as we expected to be in Arizona, so we fueled it up about halfway through. I think we should make it until Fresno now.”

“Oh, well, lets see where we'll end up. I think it's a nice goal though, Fresno. That would be what? Seven hundred kilometers?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. It's super petrol they have here. Back home we would be lucky to drive six on one full tank.” 

It was great to be behind the wheel again. I felt fresher as I've been since what happened in Amsterdam when we fled our homes in search for safety. 

There were only seven hours to drive left, Fresno was about four hours left from where we were. We got onto the road again and Alex was being my navigator again (to keep it in some racing language). Patty was reading another book, some unreadable title when I tried to read it through the rear view mirror. I heard Morell tapping away on the laptop to check on who-knows-what, but ones I smelled a happy smell, I asked what she had found. 

 

“The druid I emailed yesterday has replied, he says he may know what kind of Banshee Patty is and what may be one of her powers, but he has to do some more research. He would email me no later as the day after tomorrow, so the day after we will arrive in Beacon Hills.” Morell told us. Then it went quiet again for a couple of hours, there was no need to talk, Alex was humming along with a song on the radio (I think it's a Queen song, I'm not totally sure, though), while Morell and Patty were doing research and I was tapping my fingers along on the steering wheel of the car along with the beat of the music.

We were about half an hour away from Fresno before we took one last stop to eat and fuel up before we would drive in one go to Sacramento. The Mazda was still doing an amazing job, I think the car even got more economical as long as we drove, but I wasn't sure about that. 

We walked through the isles of the petrol station shop for something to nibble on and drink for the last part of our drive for today. We grabbed some candy, chocolate, sodas, a couple of bottles of water and some other stuff before we went to the counter, paid for our things and petrol and went back to the car. 

I parked the car in the parking lot a few meters away before getting out again and taking a seat in the grass next to the parking spot I parked the car in. We got a lot of weird looks when people noticed the Dutch license plate, and some people even asked how we got here. We just said we were doing a road trip, but with our own car from back home, I explained it was my mom's before she passed away and this was a dream of her, so we took it upon ourselves to make her dream come true. 

Some people said stuff like 'Bless your mother' and I heard people saying how they respected me and my friends for fulfilling my mom's dream. No one asked how she died, which I was very glad about. They did ask from where we came in the US and when we explained we came from New Orleans, the ones who asked, were surprised we didn't start in Miami or New York or something, but some other people understood us. If they were going to do a road trip through a foreign country, they wouldn't want to start in a place everyone else would start.

After about twenty minutes of enjoying the Californian sun, we decides to get back into the car. We had about four and a half hours left of our trip to Sacramento, but we wanted to be in Sacramento around eight that evening and we would, as long as we won't be getting in any traffic jams. 

We were lucky. We arrived at the Hotel in Sacramento at 7:30. We asked if the restaurant was still open and until when, when they said it would stay open until 10, we were relieved. That meant we would be able to freshen up first before we went downstairs to eat dinner. 

Which is exactly what we did. The dinner was simple, but delicious, I had a pasta, just as Patty, Morell and Alex had mashed potatoes, carrots and beef. And we got ourselves a bottle of wine. I think we all deserved it after the monstrous drive of today, so we really enjoyed it. Patty said to me she loved the way the Mazda handled.

Since she was used to a Smart, I took it as a big compliment! After dinner we went back to our room and just collapsed on the bed, set our alarm at 10 the next morning and went to sleep. A amazing, dreamless, deep sleep.

\- End of Chapter 6: Road trip time! (Pt 3(It is the last one!(or at least from the Road Trip Time! parts)))


	7. Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday! OMG I got into my internship! Toyota, here I come!
> 
> I hope everyone will have a great weekend!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday! (They're talking...)

The next morning I was already awake before the alarm went off, the other ones were still sleeping.

I left a note on the bedside table of Alex and mine bed saying I was going to the postal office to send the letters Patty and I had written to our friends back in Amsterdam. It was a beautiful day outside so I decided to walk there, I had asked the clerk behind the desk at the Hotel the directions, it should be a twenty minute walk.

Sacramento was beautiful. Everyone talked about LA and San Fransisco like they were heaven on earth, but from what I saw right now, that couldn't be true. I did saw lots of students from around my own age age and a lot of pubs.

But what stunned me the most was the architecture. It was beautiful, every house, shop and apartment building looked like there was really put thought in the building of it. They had a bit of an old but modern look from the outside. There were also a lot of nice shops, there was even a smoothie bar!

I knew what I would pick-up on my way back.

Being alone for a few minutes was good for me, on the other side when I was alone, I was alone with my thoughts. Since the second night Patty and I fled from Amsterdam I have had nightmares about what I saw at the hospital, or what used to be a hospital. I couldn't get the picture out of my head and I didn't knew if I'd be ever able to. It was horrifying, I just hoped my mom died without any or to much pain. But at the same moment of think about it, I felt something flare up in me. It wasn't sadness or pain. It was revenge. I wanted revenge on the person, probably the one who bit me, for doing this to me, Patty and every other person who had family in the hospital and in the car accident where Patty's father and sisters died. I wanted revenge, because the person I loved most, who stand by my side through everything, the one who knew about me being a werewolf was ripped away from me.

I just hoped the Beacon Hills pack would be willing to help us in our research and possible revenge on this thing. I couldn't call the one who did this a person. Or human or werewolf.

You don't touch _anyone's_ pack without a damn good reason. Not like this. They touched my family, they touched me. And if anyone touched me in the past years, it mostly didn't end well for the person who did. No, I didn't kill them, but lets just say I'm really good at getting into people their mind. Not like I hypnotize them, but I knew how I needed to talk to them. And sometimes I would torture them, especially hunters or packs that wanted to intrude my territory.

Patty was good at that though, her scream could wake the death, but it hurt so damn much when she did it. I learned it the hard way, I decided to try to scare the crap out of her. By the end of the day, she did exactly that... to me by screaming her lungs out of her body. It had such a high frequency, there came blood out of my ears and nose. And I was wearing a white shirt, that was a nice one to explain to my mom why there was dried blood on my t-shirt.

Oh the irony, the one who wanted to scare someone, got scared himself.

*

When I came back to the hotel room they were still asleep. It was eleven already, did they slept through the alarm or something. Well, this is going to be fun. I started with waking Alex up by kissing him, it took him a minute before he answered the kiss.

When we broke away I said: “I think you slept through your alarm.”

“Huh, what time is it then?”

“It's almost twelve, we're leaving in two hours so don't need to worry. There are smoothies next to the couch, I'm going to wake Morell and Patty by jumping on their bed.” I said to Alex.

While he got up, I jumped on the bed of Morell and Patty and started jumping. I had opened my spotify and played the song 'Jump' by the Dire Straights.

At this point I had woken Patty up who was groaning of the sudden awakeness. Alex was lying on the floor because of the laughing and I saw Morell wake up too, so I took that as my cue to jump off the bed.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Patty demanded.

“To wake you up. Duhh. But it's already past twelve and there are smoothies for you next to the couch.”

“You said smoothies?” Patty asked. If she had a weakspot for something healthy, it was for smoothies.

“Yes, I woke up at 9 30 already so I posted the letters at the postal office and on the walk there I saw a smoothie bar. By the way, downtown Sacramento is beautiful.” I explained.

“You went out all by yourself?” Alex asked me.

“Well, yes, I was bored to death here and I had nothing left to do. I even did laundry at the laundry room downstairs.”

“You really was bored then.” Patty said with amusement.

“Ha. Ha. I love you too. Just be thankful you have clean bras now. Yes, Patty, you can't hide anything from a werewolf's nose.” I said to her with the sweetest smile I could manage. While she just turned a deep shade of red. HA! Rick 1, Patty 0. The game is on.

*

When the clock hit two, we just checked out at the same clerk I asked where the postal office was.

After that we had to solve the big puzzle of 'how the hell are these four suit cases getting in the trunk.' But after doing this for over a week now, it became boring. First Morell's, second Alex', then mine and Patty's. It got utterly boring after the third time of loading up. We didn't needed to fill up for petrol as I still had half a tank full, so we just hit the road for the one and a half hour drive to our final destination: Beacon Hills.

The ride was full of chatting, we were all wondering how Beacon Hills looked. And we were discussing what we'd do when we got there. After a while discussing we decided to go straight to Dr. Deaton to find out if he'd be able set up a meeting with the pack, we didn't wanted to intrude their territory, so we had to meet with them ASAP.

If they didn't want us there, we'd leave. We really hoped it won't get that far and the pack was willing to help, or at least tolerate us in the town.

Patty and I had both finished our study two months before and, if we were allowed to stay, we'd be looking for a job.

I wanted to try to get my race car here, but in order to do that, I needed to contact one of my friends back home and had to check if he was able to travel here alongside the car so we would both be sure it would get here. It wasn't like we had a race track around the corner, but it would be good to have it here since I was still able to drive it on the public road. It was just stripped from the inside.

It wasn't like I drove in some big international championships, but I did drove in a national championship back home. I had won trophies in my class, I was vice champion last year and the year before that I was the champion. Until now I was third in the championship after some tough races where I was the victim of some accidents where others shoved me in the barrier. It had cost a lot of money to repair the car from the last race. I had to replace the engine, the whole front of the car and two doors. I was everything but happy with that.

It happened when I was fighting for the third place, I was driving in the fourth position and I was driving side by side with the car in third position. I out braked him and took the position. But when I had to break for the next corner he set his car next to me, and we went side by side into the corner, on the exit of the corner we were still side by side in one of the most difficult corners of the track onto the start/finish straight. I was on his right hand side and he pushed me in the direction of the pit wall. At one point he shoved me into the pit wall and I crashed the car, almost hitting a marshal post. There was almost nothing left of my car, but I was glad when I heard he was suspended from the championship due to that accident and the accidents he had caused in the earlier races.

“Hey, I can see the outskirts of Beacon Hills already.” Patty said pulling me out of my thoughts.

“It certainly is. Alex, you know how we need to drive to Dr. Deaton's Veterinarian, right?” I asked Alex who sat next to me.

“Yes, I do. We need to take the first exit.”

“Okay, that's... right here. Couldn't you say that one minute ago?” I asked him.

“Sorry, I was just daydreaming I guess.”

“Okay, read the directions out loud please. This time not at the moment where I have to make a emergency stop to make the corner.” I said, glancing at him.

“I said sorry! But okay, it's not difficult to find. First right, then at the second lights turn left and you'll see it on the right hand side down the road.” He explained.

“Okay, that'll do.”

Five minutes later we arrived already.

When we walked into the Vet's there was a tingling of a bell that made me flinch a little bit of the sudden sound.

While the others waited in the waiting area, I walked over to the counter and pushed the bell, looking around if anyone who could be a druid would walk out from the back. I was almost going to give up, when a dark skinned man walked out of the back.

“Hello, how may I help you?” He asked.

“Hi, ehh... my friends and I are looking for one Doctor Alan Deaton?” I asked the man.

“Well, good news. You found him. With what can I help?” He asked.

“We need to talk to you. In private for a moment.”

“Sure, walk with me.” He said, I walked behind him to the back followed by the others.

“Morell?” Deaton asked.

“Hi, Alan long time no see.” Morell answered.

“It really is. So, what is the problem.”

“We wanted to know if you'd be able to set up a meeting with the local pack. We have some things to discuss and we wanted to know if you'd be able to set it up. If we had to do it, it might look like we want to attack them, which we don't.” I explained.

“Okay, do you mind asking me what is the subject of the meeting?”

“I don't mind you asking, but the question is if I will answer. I can only say right now it is about a mutual conflict from a while back.” I said in the same cryptic he apparently liked to talk in.

“Fair enough.”

“If you can manage to set up the meeting, ask the Alpha to bring the whole pack, please. From stories I know they are bigger then we are, but I want everyone to hear everything from us first hand.” I said to him while my nose got itchy because of all the different scents I smelled in the practice room. Including a werewolf, who had a great scent if I may add.

“I should be able to do that. I didn't catch your name though.”

“That's because I didn't say my name. Rick.” I said, shaking his extended hand.

“Can I ask you something?” Deaton asked with a surprised look on his face.

“You can ask me anything.” I said, already suspicious of his question.

“You aren't from here, I can here you slight Dutch accent. But I have heard stories about a werewolf losing his family and fleeing. It sounds stupid, but was that about you?” I knew it. If I would've bet, I would have won.

“Sadly, yes. I came here together with my best friend.” I said pointing at Patty.

“Hi, Patty. Nice to meet you, Doctor Deaton.”

“Hello, nice to meet you too, Patty.”

“So, let me get this straight. You're here because of something Supernatural related?”

“Yes.” the four of us said in unison.

“And who's the guy who's watching all of your movements like a hawk?” Deaton asked, pointing at Alex.

“That's Alex, my boyfriend. He's a bit protective. And since he can be a bit... witchy, I'm sometimes glad. Although it ones frightened the crap out of my former co-worker who gave me a pat on the shoulder.” I said.

“Witchy?” Deaton asked.

“Yes, he's a witch. Like I'm a werewolf and Patty a Banshee.”

“Okay, well, I'll make the call to Scott right away. Does seven suit all of you?”

“Yes. And Scott? As in Scott McCall?” I asked.

“How do you know Scott?”

“We don't know him personally or something. We just came along his name a few times while doing research when Rick and I turned.” Patty explained.

“Okay. Well, I'll see you here at seven tonight.” And with that the conversation was over and we walked back to the car.

We hopped in and drove to the hotel we'd be staying at for the time being. We had some money put away, so we'd be able to rent or buy an apartment if the pack would allow us to stay here.

After dinner the tension rose as the time we would meet up with the pack came closer and closer.

At 6 30 we got into the car again and drove back to the Vet. Arriving there it was only 6 45, but we closed up the car and walked in, not knowing what we could expect.

\- End of Chapter 7: Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in Beacon Hills! YAY! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Rick


	8. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Time to meet up!
> 
> My internship is awesome! Toyota for the win!

When we walked in, I noticed the other scents. The pack members had arrived already.

We walked to the back where everyone was sprat around the room. I recognized Scott, Stiles and Lydia as soon as I walked in, but I didn't recognize any of the others.

I took a halt in the middle of the room and looked around, they could easily overpower us if they wanted, but we weren't here to fight. We were here to talk and seek shelter for the time being.

I felt a pair of eyes almost burning into the back of my head so on instinct I turned around, it was Derek Hale. Gosh I thought the Werecats from Antwerp were creepy, but he floors them all. At this point everyone was silent. I waited for Scott to come up to me, I was in the middle of the room with my ''pack'' behind me.

“Hi, Rick Green, nice to meet you.” I said, shaking Scott's hand.

“Hi, Scott McCall, the honor is mine. Deaton filled me in a bit about the reason you're here. I, we are sorry for your losses.”

“Thank you.”

“Although Deaton has filled me in, he didn't say the exact reason you were here.” Scott told me.

“I know. That's because I didn't told him. What I'm about to say has to do with your, Stiles', Lydia's, Patty's and mine past. About the bite.” I told him and I saw the confusion on all of the faces of the pack that was standing in front of me.

“Ho-how do you know who we are?” Stiles asked as he walked over.

“I only know Derek, Scott, Lydia and you. When Patty and I were bitten a year and a half ago, we found a report during our research that had almost exact the same details in it as what happened to Patty and me. Only difference was, we were in the forest in the middle of the day, while you were in the middle of the night.” I explained.

“So Patty and you are werewolves?” Lydia asked, now very interested.

“No, well partly no. I'm a Werewolf, a True Wolf to be exact. Patty is a Banshee.” I explained.

“A true wolf?” A tall guy with blue eyes and curly blond hair asked.

“Yes, a True Wolf-”

“Is a werewolf who can be as well a Alpha as an Beta or Omega.” A pale girl with long black hair cut me off.

“Yes. But besides that, a True Wolf is also able to talk through the mind. That's how Patty and I most of the time communicate with each other when we are away from each other.” I said.

“Oh, and a true wolf has a different eye color as a normal Werewolf.” Alex said from next to me, grabbing my hand.

“Different color?” Derek asked, which made me jump. I almost forgot he was there.

“Yes.” I said, turning to him and showing him my eyes.

“Not possible...” Derek whispered to himself.

“What?” I asked.

“Are the things you just said everything you found out about True Wolves?” He asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Because,” this time Deaton talking. “It's true what you're saying about True Wolves, but you forget one thing. You should be able to transform to a full wolf too.”

“Excusé moi? Are you telling me my boyfriend is able to change in a full wolf?” Alex said from beside me.

“Yes.” Deaton answered.

“Okay, back to the point of this meeting. Why are you here?” Scott said.

“Because I think the thing that bit Patty and I could be a threat to you too. My mom got killed because of it and Patty her family was killed on the same day. And the exact smell of it lingered at at least the hospital my mom worked at.”

“What? Derek, has Peter ever visited Amsterdam?” Scott asked.

“How should I know, Scott? I don't have a GPS in his head so I am able to follow him around the world.” Derek said.

“Peter?” Patty asked.

“Yes, Peter is Derek's uncle, who should be dead by the way, and the same one who killed Derek's sister and bit Scott and Lydia.” Stiles said.

“Laura?” I asked. Derek's head snapped up.

“Did you knew her?” He demanded.

“Well, first. Step back. Before you get something painful, it's not a threat, but as a warning because of someone who's standing on my right side. And second. Yes and no. Laura visited Amsterdam about a year ago and Patty and I were both trained on some parts by her. And she helped defending our territory.” I explained. “But to get back to the fucking point of this meeting. We wondered if we could stay here. We don't ask to be a part of the pack, or part of you territory. We just have nowhere to go and this seemed like the smartest thing to do.” I said, getting frustrated because this was already difficult enough without the questions.

“Scott, don't do it.” Derek said from behind me, taking a step closer to me.

“Okay, I warned you. I can't hold him back.” I said and that's the moment Derek fell unconscious to the ground.

“What the hell was that!?” Scott asked with big eyes. I groaned, more explaining.

“Well, the lad next to me is my boyfriend and also happened to be a witch. A powerful one for that matter. But he's a bit protective over me, as you can see. So if he senses someone as a threat, he most of the time knock them out. Relax, he'll be back for duty in a hour.”

“But yes, you may stay here. But I do have a different question and one condition, why Beacon Hills?”

“When we were bitten we read about this place and when we found out Patty is from the same Banshee species as Lydia, and I being a True Wolf, this seemed as the most logical place.” I explained.

“How did you get here actually?” Lydia asked.

“We drove to Le Mans in France, took a plane to New Orleans, including the car, and drove here from there.”

“Car?”

“Yes, my mom's car got in the plane too. So we got a lot of weird looks on our way here, since it still has a Dutch license plate.”

“By the way, you guys don't look that much older as we do. How old are you? And where are you staying?” Scott asked.

“Well, Patty and I are both 18, Alex is 20 and Morell is 22. And we're staying at a hotel 15 minutes away from here, why?”

“You're staying in a hotel?” Scott asked.

“Ehh, yes? We don't have a house or apartment here. But as soon as we find a job, we'll buy a house for ourselves. What was your condition by the way?” I asked

“You'll be part of our pack, that's the condition.”

“Eh.. don't you have to speak that through with your betas?” I asked.

“Do you guys agree?” He asked them.

“Yes.” They all said.

“As long as you don't boss us around, I'm cool with it. But you were about to say something like a minute ago, what did you want to say?”

“None of my pack members are staying at a hotel. If you want we could manage something. Maybe Morell and Patty will be able to sleep over at Lyd's and Alex and you could stay over at mine.”

“Girls night?” Patty asked hopefully.

“Okay. But! This is under one condition of mine. We will pay a part in the food and rent. If not, I'm afraid we will have to stay at the hotel until we have a job to buy a place for ourselves. And since I know Alex well enough, he don't want the standard next door house.” I said.

“I was already afraid you were going to ask that. But, okay.” Scott said

“By the way, if you're a True Wolf, I think someone I know should have visited you. Does the name Deucalion ring a bell?” Stiles asked.

“If you mean alarm bells, then yes. But none of us need to worry about him. He's kind of dead.”

“Dead?”

“Yes, I just told you that. Six months ago he abducted one of the Werecats from Antwerp to Amsterdam. The cats came to me for help, I helped them, they killed him.” I explained. “But how much I may love being here with you, I think we should pack up and check out at the hotel. Where do you want us to meet up?”

“What about we drive behind you? Lydia has her own car so when you check out at the hotel, Morell and Patty can go with Lydia to her home and Alex and you are able to drive with me and Isaac to our home. I just hope my mom won't get mad for bringing another werewolf and witch in the house...” He muttered the last part.

"It sounds like a plan to me, are you okay with it?" I asked as I turned to Patty, Morell and Alex and they nodded in response.

The clerk behind the desk was surprised we were already checking out, but we gave him a tip and an apology for keeping the room occupied for no reason, he just wave us off and wished us a good evening. We did gave him a rather large tip as a thanks.

This was weird. For the first time in about two weeks I wouldn't stay at the same house as Patty did. It was weird, but also good, I think. And she totally deserves a girls night with Morell, Lydia and that pale girl had decided to tag along too. We hopped in the car and started driving in the directions Scott gave me from the passenger seat. I had to do with Isaac, the tallest of us had to be in the back of the car.

Scott's house looked... nice. After living in a apartment for over four years, it's weird to live in a real house for a while. In the driveway only a cross bike, probably Scott's.

“Ah, my mom isn't home yet.”

“What kind of woman is your mom?” I asked Scott.

“My mom is amazing, she's always there when any of us need her, she knows about the supernatural and took it really well. Better as I expected. But she's just amazing, I couldn't wish for a different mother.”

“And she is an amazing cook!” Isaac piped up from the back.

“Home cooked meals? I can't wait for it to be dinner time already! No offense to the hotels, but a home cooked meal is the best meal you could wish for.” I said.

“Are we going to stay here or are we going to get into the house..?” Alex asked.

“Lets do the latter.” I said with a laugh. I opened the trunk and took the cases out, Alex already grabbing mine.

“Alex, for moon sake, I am not missing my limps. I am able to carry my own luggage!” I exclaimed. He just laughed it off. Jerk.

The inside looked even better. It was not big, nor small. It was cozy. I decided I liked the house.

“Welcome home!” Scott said with a smile.

“Thanks! Where can we put the luggage?” I asked.

“Walk with me.” Scott said, pointing upstairs.

“We have one guest room, but since you two are together I don't think you'll mind. There's one rule in the house, no funny business with each other while others are home. Especially since there are three werewolves in the house.” Scott said. I saw he was dying to ask something.

“Okay, what is it. I can see on the look on your face you've been dying to ask me a question. Just ask, someone once told me: There are no dumb questions, only dumb answers.” I said.

“You said you were 18 and all and you'd be looking for a job... but we just finished High School two months ago. How is that possible?” He asked.

“Well, we finish high school when we're about 16 years old. After that I followed a car mechanic study in The Netherlands and I used to race back home, so all with all I have quite some experience.”

“You raced? As in car racing?”

“Yes, why don't we go downstairs to get to know each other. Since he didn't let me carry my own stuff, Alex will unpack. I told you my revenge would taste good. For me.” I said to Scott. While he was trying to hold is laughter down.

“Scott, it's his own fault. You can laugh.” And with that Scott couldn't hold back his laughter. I immediately felt the tension that was still lingering in the air, drift away. While we walked downstairs we heard a car pull up onto the driveway next to the Mazda. Scott's mom was home. This could be interesting.

\- End of Chapter 8: The meeting


	9. Meeting the pack mom / meeting mama McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had the most amazing chocolate muffin. I hope everyone will have a great weekend!
> 
> ~ Rick

I saw Scott immediately tense up when he heard the car door close.

“Scott, relax. If she's like you told she is, she might be a little mad at you. But she will understand why you did this. I can't thank you enough. And my guess is any of the others would thank you just as much.” I told him trying to make him relax a bit.

“Scott! I'm home!” We heard Scott's mom say.

“Hey Scott, from who a- oh hello.” Melissa said when she walked in and saw me sitting on the couch.

“Hello, I'm Rick Green, nice to meet you, miss McCall.”

“Hi Rick, the pleasure is mine. Please call me Melissa, or I will do you something.” Mi-Melissa said.

Melissa was exactly like my mom, straight forward and saying what it is like.

“Scott, if this is Rick, from who is the other jacket that's hanging on the coat rack?” That's the moment Isaac and Alex came stumbling down the stairs. When did Isaac sneak away?

“Well, this is Alex. Rick's boyfriend.” Scott said while they walked in.

“Hello miss McCall, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you, Isaac was just telling me about you.” Alex said.

“So, Scott, did we take in some more people?” Melissa asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“May- ouch! Yes, sorry for not discussing this with you, but they are, or at least, Rick is homeless now and I couldn't let them stay at a hotel until they found a job and their own house.” Scott rambled on.

“Scott, relax. I would've been mad if you had let them stay at a hotel. But if I may ask, where are you from and what are you doing here? You both have a accent.” Melissa asked.

“You might want to freshen up before that. I'll grab a bottle of wine for you and make you something to eat” Alex said. And before Melissa could say no he walked into the kitchen.

“Rick, do you mind taking Scott with you when you find a place to stay? I like this one more.” Melissa said while walking upstairs.

“Sorry, Melissa, he's already off the market!” I said back. Looking at Scott he looked astound by what had just happened. Some guy who just came into Beacon Hills, talked to his mother like they knew each other already for years.

“Relax, Scott. I'll explain it later on. You two, go to the kitchen and check out why Alex wanted to cook something for your mother.” I said while walking upstairs to put on some more comfortable clothes instead of my denim jeans and hoody. When I came back down I walked into the kitchen and had to muffle a laugh when I saw the faces of Isaac and Scott.

“By the  looks of it, you have never seen magic occur in front of you faces.” I said to them. I walked up to Alex and wrapped my arms around him.

“Smells good. You did use a lot of oregano though.” I said to him.

“Hm... what do I miss on herbs?”

“Wolfsbane.” I simply told him.

“WHAT!? We aren't going to poison my mom, OKAY?” Scott asked with a look full of fright on his face.

“Relax, Scott. This is a species of wolfsbane even Isaac, you and I can consume. It even makes us stronger, how weird as it sounds.” I said to them.

“Here, I'll show you.” I said while picking up a piece of the Pasta and eating it.

“Here, nothing wrong with me. And, if you consume this specie you are able to get drunk.”

“Drunk? Werewolves, drunk.” Isaac asked with disbelieve.

“Yep.” Popping the 'P'.

“Come on guys, let's leave Alex alone with his delicious magic.” I said while Scott and Isaac still looked at me like I turned in a ghost and came back to life.

“Guys. Come on.” I said from the living room. They finally seemed to snap out of their trance.

“Is it normal for him to cook while using magic?” Isaac asked.

“Yes, actually. If he doesn't use his magic, it tastes worse then the poisonous wolfsbane. And that says something. The last time he cooked for me without magic, he used the wrong wolfsbane and he even used _to much_. I was in an agonizing pain for 5 days. That's when I was almost forced to say my mom I'm a werewolf and what happened. Alex had to swear on his very own life he would never cook for me again without magic. It never happened again, so that's a good thing.” I told them.

“So, if I get this right.. you were poisoned by your boyfriend when he tried to cook for him... without using magic.” Isaac said.

“Yes, that's right. Weird I still let him cook for me, huh?” I asked to no one in particular.

“Okay, I heard someone say 'poisoned' and 'cooking' in one sentence. But I didn't catch anymore of it. Anyone care to explain?”

“After you ate dinner.” Alex said while he walked in with the food for Melissa and a bottle of wine. I saw Isaac and Scott gooing at the bottle of wine in Alex' right hand.

“Scott, Isaac, no. It's illegal for the two of you.” I told them.

“For you two too!” Scott exclaimed.

“Scott, I'm from the Netherlands, when I was sixteen I was allowed to drink. I don't know anything else except being allowed to drink. And besides, you two can't handle this sort of wine.” I told them. And with that the discussion was over.

Melissa let them both take a sip of the witch wine and they both pulled a face.

“What's in it!?” Isaac asked.

“Something you won't remember the name of even if you could handle it.” Alex had said to them.

I knew what was in the wine, because I was the one who made it. Sometimes it's a good thing I have a good nose and the magic of Alex comes in handy too. We even had a contract with some small restaurants in Le Mans for them to sell it. Melissa seemed to enjoy the food and the wine though.

Ones Melissa had ate her food, she came to business.

“Okay, thanks for the food and this amazing wine. Seriously. But back to my first questions, where did you came from and why are you here?” Melissa asked Alex and me.

“I'll start first, I'm from Amsterdam, the Netherlands to start with and my best friend, who's at Lydia's with our druid, Morell, came from Amsterdam too. We came here to find shelter, shortly said. Ehm, well both Patty and I lost our families a couple of weeks ago. My mom died at her work at he hospital and Patty's father and sisters died in a car accident. I know my mom died because of supernatural causes, we suspect Patty's family died because of that too. But we came here because of the similarities between Scott's bite and the one Patty and I had, so we thought it might've been the best option to go here after all of that happened.” I said, I didn't even noticed I had started crying when I talked about my mom, at least I didn't noticed until Alex sat next to me, hugging me tight while Scott and Isaac had their hand on my shoulder and arm.

Is this what a mini-puppy pile felt like? I remember thinking.

“Okay lets talk about something else. You guys don't seem that old, what do you do?” Melissa said. Alex took this one first.

“I am nineteen at the moment and I finished a law study four months ago. I was looking for a job when we went here.”

“I'm eighteen, I finished my study to be a car mechanic two months ago.” I told Melissa.

“You forget the fact you used to race, which you would tell me more about, by the way.” Scott said.

“Oh right, I used to race in a national class back home. I was a one time champion and a year later vice champion and I was third in the championship until the moment we had to flee. I have to try to get that car back here... it's still road legal, I just need a couple of more parts so it's decent drive-able.” I told them.

“Wow. Well, that's something. Maybe Stiles' dad is able to help you with importing the car. He's the Sheriff here, so he has a few contacts. I don't think you'd like it to have to travel to the other side of the country, again.” Melissa told me.

“That would be cool. I'll talk to Stiles or something I think. I don't think his dad would like someone standing on his doorstep asking for a favor...” I said.

“Oh, relax. We'll help. If we explain the situation he'll help right away. By the way, you might want to take care of your license plates too. I don't think the police will be to happy with that.” Isaac said.

“As long I'm allowed to keep these for myself, I think I'm okay with it.”

“Hey Rick, do you mind going on a walk with me for a moment?” Scott asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

“Yeah, sure.” I answered him. “Just let me get changed.” Hey, I'm not going out in public with baggy-lazy-Sunday-clothes thank you very much.

A few minutes later I was changed and walked downstairs.

“Lets go.”

“Scott, can I ask you something?” I cautiously asked.

“Of course.”

“Why do you do this for me? For us?” I asked him, while suddenly feeling very small.

“Because you reminded me of pack. We are pretty much a pack of misfits, we are all very different. We all have some kind of past, Allison used to be from a Hunter family, still is, but we joined forces and their code changed. Then we have Stiles, his mother died when he was young, Malia used to be a Coyote for nine years straight, Jackson was adopted, Lydia's parents are workaholics, Kira has some secret past her own parents are very secret about, Isaac's mother left them when he was young, then his brother died on duty in Afghanistan and to finish it, his father abused him mentally and physically for years before being killed by the Kanima. Liam has a anger issue and I? My dad left my mom and I and I most of the time have no idea of what I'm doing.” Scott told me.

“What do you mean? With the 'have no idea what you're doing'.”

“I just follow my heart. Derek said I should say no, but something deep down told me I should say yes. Maybe it's due to some future event, maybe it's because of something else. I don't know.”

“If you'll follow your heart, you'll survive. Maybe you'll break some hearts along the way, but you don't break your own.” I said to him.

“Hey, but you're a car mechanic, right?” Scott asked me after a while.

“Well, yes, why?”

“Our car hasn't been in the best state of condition for a while now... I was just wondering if you could take a look under the bonnet for us. We don't have a lot of money, so fixing it or buying a new car is not really a option.” Scott asked... or explained?

“Of course, I'll have a look at it. We didn't really had that much money too, after my so called father left. Well, was kicked out, actually. Does your mom has to work tomorrow?” I asked Scott.

“Seriously? That happened to mine too! But I'm not sure... I'll ask her tomorrow. But what if we need some new parts?”

“I have a few contact around the states. And see it as me, paying you guys back for taking us in for a while. I mean it, Scott, we really are grateful for your help. I don't know what I would've done if you would've kicked us out of the town. Really, Scott you have an amazing pack of friends, an amazing mom, you should be grateful for all of that. I know the 'True Wolfs can be as well a Alpha as a Beta or Omega', but it never felt like pack before that. It was most of the time just Patty and I. I don't know how pack feels like. I know what family feels like, just not pack.” I told Scott.

And it was true. I didn't consider Patty as my best friend, more like my sister. She's one of the few people I know, I would put my life at risk for.

“Thank you very much, but I don't think I, let alone my mom, would accept it. But you're right, but the feeling of being the Alpha now, frightens me. Especially with the Nemeton being stronger then ever before and the packs and Alpha's coming along, challenging me and my pack to see if they can trespass our territory.”

“Then don't see it as a payment, but as a favor to you and your mom for taking us in for the time being. And you don't need to worry, you have me, Patty, Alex and Morell to help you now. It was your condition, we are part of your pack now, the feeling will come along too.”

“Okay, okay. You've won me over. And you're true about that. Let's back home and see if my mom has to work tomorrow.” Scott said.

“Okay, by the way, I could drop her off and pick her up with my car. In that case I'll be able to work on the car without making anyone carless for a day.”

“That's a good idea though. Lets just wait to see what mom will answer.” Said and with that our conversation was over. For now.

\- End of Chapter 9: Meeting the pack mom / meeting mama McCall


	10. Fixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday already! Whoop!
> 
> Damn... Derek doesn't like the group that much, huh?
> 
> I'm pretty much dead on my feed from my internship.   
> By the way, I love the new Toyota RAV4 Hybrid! It's a rocketship on wheels!
> 
> See ya! Rick!

On our way back to Scott's place, we walked in silence. We were just wandering around the neighborhood and I couldn't stop wondering how Patty was. We didn't use the telepathy that much, just when we needed contact with each other when we had to discuss something we couldn't over the phone. So I decides this would be an exception.

'Hey Patty, you there?' I thought.

'Yes, and you just frightened the crap out of me. We're watching the Notebook, Lydia demanded it because I hadn't seen it before.' I heard Patty think.

'Sounds fun, I think. How are you? It's weird not having you by my side.'

'It actually is fun. And I'm great, Lydia just gave me a manicure and she promised to take me to the hairdresser tomorrow. And I know. It constantly feels like I want to say something to you and have to remind myself to say nothing out loud. Allison is freaking me out sometimes though.'

'Hi, Rick, Patty focus on the film or I will play the film again from the beginning.' I heard Lydia, making me confused.

'Lydia? What are you doing on our frequency?' Patty asked, confusion sounding clear.

'I don't know, I suddenly heard your voices and I decided to stay low, but Patty looks like she's in a trance so I decided to step in for a moment.'

'Ah, well, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something. Have fun and say hi to Morell and Allison from me.' I thought.

“Dude, what was that. You totally zoned out.” Scott said to me with a look on his face.

“Sorry, I was talking to Patty and apparently Lydia too.” I explained. But the look on his face got from slightly worried, to utterly confused.

“Patty and I are able to communicate through telepathy, remember? But apparently Lydia is able to hear us too.” 

“Ooooh. Yeah, I remember. I just didn't knew you could turn it on and off.” Scott said to me. “Come on, we're home.”

When we walked in we only saw Melissa sitting in the living room.

“Where are Alex and Isaac?” I asked Melissa.

“They went up to bed already, they were both dozing off so I send them up to bed. How was the walk?”

“It was great, just talking and wandering around.” I said.

“Mom, do you have to work tomorrow?” Scott asked Melissa.

“No, finally a day off for a change. Why? Do you need the car?”

“It's my return favor. Scott told me about some problems with the car and I offered to take a look at under the bonnet.” I explained.

“Oh sweety, thank you very much. But we don't have the mo-” Melissa tried to say before I cut her off.

“Melissa, I want to do something for you two. I know you won't accept money, I wouldn't accept it either, so that's why I want to do it this way. And don't worry about the parts, if I'm able to fix it myself, I will, and if there need to be fitted some new parts I'll buy them. Because I cannot let you guys drive in a death trap on wheels. Not for you, not for the other road users.” I told Mellisa without skipping a beat. 

“Thank you, Rick. It means a lot to me. And since you will be busy with the car all day, I have a really good excuse to watch all of the Grey's Anatomy episodes on the DVR tomorrow!” Melissa said with amusement as she watched Scott's face crumble. Mellisa also heard the 'don't you dare it to say no to me' voice. 

“Okay, since that's settled I'm going to bed. Good night.” I said to Scott and Melissa. I was exhausted. It had been a long day and I'm finally able to go to sleep.

“Yeah, I'm coming up with you too. Night, mom.” Scott said.

When I arrived in the guest bedroom I saw that Alex was still awake. 

“Hey, I thought you were asleep already.” I said.

“I would've if the thing Deaton said wasn't still bugging me. So I decided to check some stuff out.” 

“Well, put the damn books and laptop down, you and I are going to sleep now, because I''m dead on my feet.” I said as I stripped down to my underwear and climbed into the bed lying my head down on Alex' ripped chest. 

“Love you, good night, sweetheart.” Alex said as I soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep for a change.

*

The next morning Alex was already awake, but he was just lying still for me. I could hear his heartbeat from the position I was in and I couldn't feel more refreshed as I had since we left Amsterdam.

“Morning.” I said, making my presence known if he hadn't already.

“Morning hun, slept well?” 

“I can't complain. Haven't slept this well in weeks, if not months.”

“I figured. What time do you think it is?” Alex asked me.

“Dunno, around ten?” I answered sheepishly.

“You wish, mister. It's just past noon. You almost slept around the clock.” Alex said with amusement lingering in his face and voice.

“What?! Past noon?” I asked shocked.

“Yes dummy, I just told you that.” 

“Why are you talking that loud? I could hear you from the basement.” Scott said as he peeked through the door.

“Sorry, Scott. I'm not that used to waking up later as Alex. Let alone wake up at noon or past it.” I explained. “What were you doing in the basement?” 

“Don't say anything, but it's Isaac's birthday tomorrow and I want to surprise him. Hey, do you guys want to help?” Scott asked with his puppy-eye look. Seriously, Alex was already able to pull everything with his lost puppy eyes, now Scott too? Well fuck. 

“I do want to help, but I made a promise to you and your mom to work on the car today. But I'll help tonight if you want? I can take Isaac out somewhere while you work on some stuff here. Or just distract him asking for help on the car. I know he's been dying to ask some stuff about cars and my racing. So might as well combine them.” I said.

“If you could do that, that would be awesome. Hey, Alex, do you know how to bake a cake with your magic?” Scott asked.

“I could bake a house high cake if you mean what I think you mean. So, yes, I'll bake a cake. I think he's a strawberry-chocolate type?” He said, making it sound more as a statement, then a question.

“Yes, that's right. Can you help with the decorations too? You're like almost as tall as Isaac and my mom and I could use some help with it.” 

“Sure. Let us just get changed and we'll be down in a sec.” Alex told Scott to shoo him out of the bedroom.

“Okay, lets get ready then.” I said. I was looking through my stuff and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old t-shirts since I'd be working on the car all day. 

“You're not going to take a shower?” Alex asked.

“I'd love to, but it's just a waist of water since I'll be working on the car all day.” I said.

*

“Isaac?” I asked while walking down the stairs. 

“Yes?” Isaac asked from behind me, which may or may not made me jump. I will deny it happened, Isaac will probably say otherwise.

“Where the- oh never mind. Hey, you wanted to learn how to work on cars and hear more about my racing history, right?” I asked him.

“Yes, why?” He asked, but his eyes looking like he was a kid in a candy shop, betraying him he already knew what I was about to ask. 

“I was wondering if you'd mind giving me a hand. I don't know if the car part shops are the same as in The Netherlands, but I think you'll come in handy.” I said.

“Yes! I mean, yeah, sure.”

“Okay! Great, lets get to work, shall we?” I asked him, giving him a smile.

*

"Okay, it looks like I won't be able to fix the Carburetor and the sparks need to be replaced. But I need to get the car up for a longer while as five minutes to look on the underside of the car.” I said after fixing the AC, battery, fuel pump, the headlights and welding the exhaust since it sounded the same as the Dodge Challenger of a few houses away.

 “Okay, do you think we'll be able to get those at the car parts shop?” Isaac asked.

“Well yes, I hope so at least. Because with everything I need to fix, I won't let either Scott or Melissa drive in here. Oh, by the looks of it, the brakes could use some new pairs on them too.”

“Okay, so we need to find a Carburetor, sparks, brakes and you said something five minutes ago, but I forgot to write that down.” Isaac said a bit embarrassed about the last thing.

“The muffler. That's why the car sounds like it's on helium now, instead of the Dodge V8 sound.” I explained.

“Well, everything is on the list. Do we go now? Or do we wait until tomorrow or something?”

“Lets get them now, in that case we'll be able to get back to work on this after dinner. I want to be done with this part. I can't believe the car still drove to be honest... and they didn't crashed yet.” I said.

“Can you wait in my car for a minute, I just have to walk in, and grab my wallet and to tell them they can't drive the car until I'm totally finished with it and it's save for them again.” 

“Sure, see you in a bit.” Isaac replied.

As I walked in I saw Melissa sitting on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy. “You stand by your word, huh?” I asked Melissa.

“Oh yes. I have missed about twenty-one episodes, so I have something to keep up to.”

“I'm glad you can have a day for yourself for ones. But that brings me to this, I need to get a couple of parts for the car. Isaac and I will be out for a bit gathering the stuff and Scott, just walk into the living please.” I said as I turned around. “And for the both of you, no access to your car. The brakes and tires are almost deadly dead, so if I notice the car moved one millimeter, all hell is gonna break lose.” I warned both of them. 

“Is it that bad?” Melissa asked. 

“It sort of is, I did repair the battery, AC, Fuel Pump, headlights and I welded the exhaust so you won't wake everyone when you drive off for your night shift.” I said.

“What parts do you need?” Scott asked. 

“New spark plugs, Carb, brakes, tires and a new muffler.” I said what was on the list.

“Rick, I won't accept you to buy all these parts. That's over two grand on car parts!” Melissa said wide eyed. 

“Yes you will. I know you don't have the money, and due to some smart investments I own fifty grand at the moment. So, let me do this. It would mean more to me to know you drive in a safe car, rather than owning the money and not being able to help someone.” I said.

Melissa had nothing to say about that, so I took that as a cue to leave the living room and walking to my car where Isaac was patiently waiting for me. 

“They didn't like it, did they?” Isaac asked.

“What? About the fact I'm going to pay for these parts? No, but they don't have choice. I could easily make the car unfindable if I wanted to, but I won't do that.” I said.

I turned the radio up and I quietly started humming along with some catchy song on the radio, but by the end of it Isaac and I were both singing along full on. I at one point noticed a dark Chevy Camaro following me. When I took a closer look it appeared to be Derek. 

“For moon sake...” I muttered.

“What?” Isaac asked.

“Just look who's in the car driving behind me.” I said. As he turned around in his seat.

“Seriously, is Derek following us for crying out loud!? Okay I'm so done with him. I'm calling Scott now.” Isaac said while picking his phone out of his pocket. 

“What, why?” I asked, now feeling confused  _ and _ irritated.

“Derek has been pretty much  _ stalking _ every pack member since Alex knocked him out last night. Seriously everyone is on edge today because of him. Yes, hey Scott. Rick and I kind of have Derek problem in our asses at the moment.” Isaac said in the phone microphone.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“Derek has been following us since the moment we left home and he's almost tailgating right now.” Isaac explained. 

“Oh fuck this. I might be driving in a eighteen year old Japanese car, but hell I know how to drive.” I said while shifting back from fourth to third gear and flooring the gas pedal and speeding away from Derek. He might be driving in a more powerful car as I do, but I do know how to turn the car through corners. 

“Okay Scott, Rick is using Beacon Hills as a racetrack now. I think we'll lose Derek soon. I hope. If not, I think he'll meet the agitated version of Rick and I don't think any of us want to meet that one.” Isaac said.

“I'll call him. Give me a minute.” Scott said before hanging up.

At this point I had lost Derek in my rear view mirror so I slowed down to the maximum speed again. I already saw the car parts shop just up the road so I turned my turning signal on and turned onto the parking lot. I parked the car and we got out, no trace or scent of Derek to find. Maybe Scott did got through to him. I locked the car and we walked into the shop with our list of car parts we needed.

-End of Chapter 10: Fixing

 


	11. Family or stalker?

“Okay, so we have the sparks, new lights, the muffler, tires and the breaks... the only thing we now need is the Carb, right?” Isaac asked while he pushed the cart.

“As for now yes. But where the hell should the thing be? I think we already went through this isle at least three times.” I said.

“Lets just ask. Let someone get us out of this misery and we might be done with the car before it's past midnight.” Isaac offered.

“Fine. Let's find a employer then.” I said, sniffing the air since we saw one of the employers just five minutes ago walk by. We walked out of the isle and I saw him standing already, looking around to see if someone needed any help.

“Excuse me, sir.” I said as I gained his attention.

“Hello, can I help you?” The employer, Mark, asked.

“I hope so. We are trying to find the Carburetor section...” I said to Mark.

“Oh, you're actually one of the very few to ask for these parts. Walk with me and I'll show you.” Mark told us.

“It must be a fixer if I see what parts you have in your cart?”

“Sort of. The car is of the mom of a friend of our. It was kind of a death trap on wheel to be honest. I banned them both from it, I had to resist the urge to put a paper with 'do not trespass' on the car.” I told Mark.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, these parts are just for what I've taken a look at until now. I still need to check out the underside of the car.” I sighed.

“Ouch, well, good luck. Here are the Carbs, do you think you can find everything?” Mark asked.

“Yes, thanks for helping.” I answered.

Okay, the carburetor... there are kind of a lot of them... why can't there just be one universal carburetor instead of hundreds of different types?

“Hey, I think I found the one we need.” Isaac said doubtful.

“That's great, but why the doubt?”

“Because it's sixteen feet up.”

“I'll get Mark back here... you think you'd be able to stay here, surrounded by carburetors?” I asked with amusement.

“I think I'll manage.” Where the hell did Mark went? He can't be that far, right? Ah, there he – why is he talking to Derek? And what the actual fuck? Why's Derek here? Fuck this, I'll grab it myself. I thought.

“Hey, did you find Mark?” Isaac asked when I walked into the isle.

“No, he's talking to Derek. I'll grab it myself.” I answered while climbing the sixteen feet up in the air.

“Rick, what the hell are you doing!?” Isaac hissed, looking around to see if anyone had seen me.

“I really didn't feel like interrupting something with Derek. He is already stalking me, or us, I don't know. What the hell does he want from me?” I said after I got back down with the new carburetor.

“I don't know. I do know he kept calling last night. At one point we even shut our phones off because he kept calling us.”

“Was the warning of getting knocked out by a witch not enough warning for him?” I angrily asked. Our ride back to the McCall residence was a quiet one. I did knew I had to talk to Scott about this, without Alex since I knew Alex would just transport himself to the place Derek would be and make his warning a little clearer.

*

“We're back!” I said in a sing-song voice as we walked in to the house.

“We could use some help unloading the car parts, thank you very much.” I added to no one in particular. That's when I walked into the living room and saw the whole pack sitting there.

“Ehm.. hi?” I said with both of my arms full of the stuff we just bought.

“Hi, Rick!” Stiles said with a big smile on his face and waving at me.

“Scott, can I talk to you for a minute please? As private as possible...” I said when I had put the stuff I had in my arms on the ground next to the front door.

“That's why the pack's here... we know Derek followed you and you raced your way to the car parts shop. And I called Derek later on and he didn't even tried to deny it. We're worried for your safety.” Scott said. I had to let out a laugh at that one.

“Mind explaining me why you're worried for my safety? Because last time I checked, I am capable of protecting myself.” I said.

“Because, Stiles, Morell, Lydia, Allison and I did some digging and we think this is something very important to you. And Derek.” Patty said while walking in from the kitchen.

“Hey, Pat. Okay, you got me. Explain it now please.” I said, not asking as a question, nor demanding it.

“Apparently there's only one way to become a True Wolf. And that's if you have a family bond with another True Wolf.” Stiles carefully explained.

“Yeah, so what involves Derek in this picture?” I asked.

“Talia was a True Wolf. As in Talia Hale. As in-” Lydia said as I cut her off.

“- As in the mother of Derek. So I'm apparently Derek's family if I'm right about this?” I asked, but I knew the answer already.

Derek and I were related.

“Yes. But that's just not it. Derek isn't just family... he's- he's your nephew.” Patty said, taking my hand.

“WHAT!?” I yelled. Maybe a little to loud since there were lots of sensitive ears around me, but I didn't care.

“Rick, take it easy.” Alex said trying to calm me down.

“How is it possible for me to take this easy? I thought for three weeks I had no more family. And now you are telling me I have a fucking cousin – who was tailgating me and following Isaac and me to the car parts shop and the same one, Alex knocked out!? And you are telling me to take it easy!?” I exclaimed.

I couldn't take this. I grabbed my keys, wallet and ran to my car. I started it up and drove away with screeching tires. How was this possible? I have family left, but he's stalking me? At this point I had no idea where I was driving off to. But when I had to stop because of some road block, I saw I had arrived in the Beacon Hills Preserve.

I decided to just go for a run, just to calm myself down. I loved running. Well, only in Wolf form, taking a jog? No thank you! I picked up some scent I vaguely recognized, but didn't knew from where or whom. I decided to follow it for a while. But I wasn't expecting to walk onto a beautiful clearing in the forest, but what stunned me was the burned down house. What the hell was this? S

omehow... it felt so familiar.

Like home. 

“You feel it, don't you?” Derek asked from behind me.

“I don't know... it feels familiar, but I don't know how or from where.” I said to him.

“That's because you and your mom used to come here...” Derek explained. “That's why I was so stalkerish, sorry about that.”

“You can explain that later. But... why didn't I remember this place and what happened?” I asked. Utterly and overly confused now.

“I don't know. And you must've read about the Hale Fire? Well... this is the result of the fire.” Derek said.

At this point he stood next to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

“So, let me get this straight. I just found family, which I thought I didn't have anymore, just to figure out I don't have any family left?” I asked, leaning into his side.

“Pretty much, yeah. Quite depressing, huh?”

“That's an understatement. But I read somewhere Peter and Cora are alive, right?” I asked with hope.

“Yes. But if I were you, you don't want to meet Peter. Cora is alive too, but she went to LA for a while to cope with everything. Pretty much the same happened to her, except she was captured and tortured by Deucalion.”

“I think I want to meet her... if she's willing to meet me too. But I need to adjust to this first.” I said more to myself, then to anyone else.

“Just take your time. It's a lot to take in and besides, it's also a lot for me too. I had remembered you all of my life, still don't know why, but at one point you and your mom stopped visiting.” Derek said.

After that, it was silent between us. But not a uncomfortable silence. But there was one question I had to ask.

“Derek? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

 

“Why didn't you rebuild the house?”

“Honestly? I don't know... I wish I could, but maybe it has something to do with the memories that still lingers around here. Happy, sad, angry... all of them.” Derek explained to me. And the weird thing? I understood.

“But maybe, now with you back, Cora is coming back too in a couple of weeks. Maybe we can do this together. As a family. Make new memories, you have Alex , I have S... I have no one and as far as I know, Cora haven't found someone either yet. So maybe we can do this as a family, if you are in for it.”

“I think that would be awesome.” I said, the sun was behind the trees now and it got a lot colder.

“I think I should get back to the pack. And yes, you're forgiven, Der.”

“You haven't called me that in years... ” Derek said and I saw he was starting to tear up so I did the one thing I could think of. I hugged him. I, Rick, hugged Derek Hale who I was frightened off when I came here to Beacon Hills.

“Maybe the memories will come back ones... but why don't we make new memories too? But could you promise me something, Der?”

“Of course, always.”

“Tell me about my family? Our family.” I asked him.

“I will. I promise.” Derek answered.

“See you around, Der. And stop tailgating me. You know I'm faster as you are.” I teased.

“See you soon, pup.” Derek just said. I couldn't help but smile. I had family. Family that was alive, I can't believe it. And to make it worse, or better. I was family of the Hale family. In my memory the car was further away, but within minutes, I had found it back again. I got in the car and drove back to the McCall residence.

“Rick, thank the moon you are back.” Alex said while he ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

“Why would I leave?” I asked him

“Why do I smell Derek all over you? You didn't beat the crap out of him, did you?” Scott said as Alex and I walked into the living room, still filled with the pack.

“No, relax Scott. And don't worry, you won't need to turn your phone off again. Derek just freaked out with my presence back here.” I told the pack.

“Okay, since no one is going to drop the question, what the hell happened?” Lydia asked from her place on the couch.

“I won't tell anything except with Derek's permission. What I can say is, is we are still on a thin line, but we are going to bond as a family and ones Cora is back we're going to bond with the three of us. Peter won't be included. From what I've heard, he is not really the one you should put in the same room as I am.” I said to them, already seeing disappointing looks on their faces. What? I can't do that to myself. They saw Derek as some emotionless Wolf, but I knew better now. And I won't betray him in that way. Maybe I'll tell Scott the day after tomorrow, but as for now, I keep my mouth shut.

“But for now, Isaac, we still have a job to finish. You said it yourself, we want to be finished before midnight and it's around eight now. So, hurry. Scott, do you have some kind of flashlight we could use? I know werewolf eyes are good, but with the things I need to do, they aren't helping that much.”

“Yes! Finally, be right back.” Isaac said as he ran up the stairs.

“He really loves doing this, doesn't he?” I asked Scott as he walked back with a flashlight.

“It's good to see him like that. Sometimes it felt like he was there, but he was still missing or something like that.” Scott explained.

“Especially after what happened with Deucalion, this is one of the first times I saw him honestly happy.”

“I might now something for his birthday.... I just need to wait for it a little longer...” I mused.

“Okay, okay. Let's get this thing done.” Isaac said as he jumped off the stairs.

“ISAAC. My house is not a place for monkey business!” Melissa yelled.

“Sorry mama McCall...” Isaac said with his head down.

“Come on, Is, lets do this.” I said to him. “Maybe you're even allowed to put the wheels back on...” I didn't knew someone could run that fast to the front door. While the other pack members laughed at Isaac's reaction, I trailed behind him. Thinking about the day. How weird can a day be?

-End of Chapter 11: Family or stalker?


	12. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 already! Time flies.... 
> 
> ~ Rick

The next day Alex and I had promised to wake up early for the preparations for Isaac's birthday. Melissa had to go to work today, so I promised her to give her a ride since I still didn't want to let her or Scott drive their family car. 

When I came back, I was trying to be as silent as I could possible be for werewolf hearing. It worked! Scott was already busy in the living room while I smelled the cake being made by Alex. I decided to walk into the kitchen first to tell Alex he needed more sugar in the whipped cream before I walked into the living to help Scott with some decorations.

“You said you knew what you wanted to do for Isaac's birthday yesterday... can I ask what it is?” Scott cautiously asked.

“You can ask, I told you, you can ask me anything. But I'm not able to say anything jet... but as soon as I know more, I'll let you know. I can say you, if it all works out as I hope it will, Isaac will be maybe the happiest person on earth.” I told Scott.

“Oh gosh... I hope so, because Isaac hates surprises.” Scott said.

“To bad for him... and you.” I said, because I knew he was dying to know it even more now.   
*  
Three hours and a lot of cursing from Scott's and mine side (seriously, the two smallest males in the pack were the ones who had to decorate the whole house? Like, really?). It was time to wake Isaac up. The pack would be here in about an hour. The cake was finished and it looked and smelled amazing. We lit up the candles of the big one-nine and we went upstairs. Alex opened the door as quiet as his magic could be and we started to sing happy birthday. 

He slowly woke up and looked confused for a second before seeing us and smiling like he did yesterday when I told him he might be the one to put the tires back on the car when we were done with the breaks and new tires. We stopped singing and said he had to blow the candles out. He did it in one go, surprisingly... when the three of us congratulated Isaac, we left him on his own to get ready. We did say the pack would be here in about forty-five minutes and his breakfast would be waiting downstairs for him (us). 

“ISAAC, HURRY. FOOD!” I yelled upstairs. I was starved, why does Isaac have to shower that long?

“Coming!”

“For the birthday boy, we have pancakes as breakfast! And before you dare to ask, yes, chocolate-chip-strawberry pancakes.” Alex said.

“How did you know?!” Isaac exclaimed. With how he looked, he looked like he is a kid in a candy store again.

“You know you live with a witch, two werewolves and a mama McCall?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“True...” 

“Come on! Eat the damn food, we've been awake for four hours now and we waited with breakfast for you!” Scott said, getting grumpier by the second.

“It was your own choice...”

“Just eat already. I do need to say beforehand, Alex and I have to leave in about two hours for about an hour, we hope. We have an important meeting.” I said to Isaac and Scott.

“Why did you have to plan the meeting today?” Isaac asked.

“Because it's part of something big. I can't say more than that. And don't try to interrogate Scott or Patty, because Alex and I are the only ones who know about this. And it's partly something for you too, so shush.” I told them. 

What they didn't knew, was the fact Alex and I had a meeting at the Chamber of Commerce. I had let my eye fall on a old building, five minutes away from Scott's house. It has garage doors and everything on it. We are going to open a garage in town. We knew we had quite a large budget for our ages, around the 150 grand, our budgets combined. The building was for sale for seventy-five so if we'd be able to buy it for seventy, we will have eighty grand left for the equipment. We wanted to spent no more as seventy on it, and further more we'd take a loan at a bank for what we needed. I'd do everything in the shop, Alex would do everything behind the scenes. But where does Isaac come in you might think. I want to hire him as a intern and we'd pay for his study as a car mechanic.   
*  
Four hours later we were on our way back. The man who sold the building was also there and he shook our hand at sixty-five. So we had our CoC number, the building and on top of that, we had the perfect gift for Isaac.

“We're baaaackkkk.” I called as I walked in the house. “Hey, Der!” I said as I saw him sitting on the chair. I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug, much to anyone's surprise.

“Isaac, is it possible for Rick and I talk to you for a minute?” Alex asked Isaac.

“Eh, yeah, sure.” Isaac nervously said. 

“No need to be nervous, you're gonna love it.” I said as we walked into the backyard and walked over to the back of the garden in case the nosy werewolves wanted to eavesdrop.

“Okay, you know we just had a meeting, right?” I asked Isaac as he shook his head in response. “We had a meeting with the Chamber of Commerce downtown to be precise. We had already plans to open up our own garage for a while now, mainly to do repairs and stuff like that. And it got through, we bought the building too. All in one meeting time.”

“Well, congrats, but what does any of this have to do with me?” Isaac asked.

“Isaac, we want you as our intern and next to that learn everything in College to learn to be a car mechanic. And before you say no, I say this because I want you to learn something I love, and I now know you love too. Your reaction of yesterday said everything. Isaac, this is our birthday gift from us to you. Please accept it.” I said to him. He kept silent for so long I was scared he became a statue. But that's the moment he said the two words, well, whispered is the better word: 

“I-I accept.” I got up to give him a tight hug which he gave me back. After all of the crap Isaac has been through, he deserved this. And I knew he would never disappoint us.

“Lets head back in and tell them all the great news? Or do you want to keep it a secret?” I joked. 

“No, it's just... no one except for Melissa and Scott has ever done something this nice to me.” Isaac told us. 

“Everything is gonna be just fine. I always say: if you aren't motivated to become something or do something, you might as well quit now. And you Isaac, are motivated from hell and back.” I said.

Everyone was happy for Isaac, they congratulated Alex and me with the company, but we shoved that all off for a different moment. It was Isaac's moment now. Time flew by fast, before we knew it, Alex hit the kitchen again to prepare dinner and Scott and I headed out to pick Melissa up for work.   
*  
“Hey, Melissa, how was work?” I asked as she got into the car. 

“It was good, it wasn't that busy for a change. How was your afternoon with the guests all over the house?”

“It was good, although Alex and I had to head out for an hour to go to the CoC. We are officially owners of a new garage that will open in two months and Isaac will be our intern with a payed study to learn to be a car mechanic.” I told Melissa. 

“Seriously? Okay, you guys really are awesome. Thank you, I can't say anything else. Isaac really deserves it. By the way, how was your talk with Derek yesterday?” Melissa asked. I immediately noticed Scott tuning into the conversation. 

“It was good. Somehow I ended up at the Hale house and Derek told me a bit about our family. Derek and I will be doing a bit of bonding over the next few weeks and Cora will come back here after that, after that the three of us are going to discuss what we're going to do. I need to do some bonding with Cora, but maybe, don't tell Derek I said this, but maybe we're going to rebuild the house...” I said to Melissa and Scott.

“Oh, and he's allowed to call Derek 'Der', but Stiles said it ones when they were talking to Isaac and Derek looked like he was about to rip Stiles' head off.” Scott said.

“Oh shush, Scott. Derek and I are something different as you and Derek for example. Apparently I used to come here twice a year with my mom, but I can't remember anything. That was something that came up to me when we were talking. Derek and I are going to go to some coffee place tomorrow and we're just going to talk with each other. I think it will be good for the both of us, maybe I'll be able to get some of the memories back. Derek said he had some stuff of me from when I used to come here in the summer and with Christmas. I'm just bummed about the fact I can't recall any of the memories, he does remember, but I have to sit there and don't know what the hell he's talking about when he talks about the time when we were younger.” I said and it was true. I was furious at the person or persons who were involved with my memories erasing.

Maybe they never would've thought I would come back here and find Derek, I mused.

“You'll get them back, Rick. And if nothing helps... we might have a different option, but lets save that for later on.” Scott said from the back.

“Hey Rick, how are you going to call your garage actually?” Scott asked.

“CE Garage.” I simply replied.

“What?” Was the only response I got.

“Close Encounter Garage, CE Garage, short. My racing team's name is Close Encounter Racing Team, CERT short. So I thought it would be the easiest to continue with that name.” I explained.

“About that, have you thought about talking to the Sheriff with importing your race car?” Melissa asked me.

“No, not yet. I think I'll wait a little while with that because of everything going in my life right now. But I want to try and import it in the next couple of weeks.” I said.

“If I may ask, what kind of car is it? As in the brand?” Scott asked from the back.

“It's a BMW M3, the car is about three years old now, but runs as smooth as it was when I bought it. And before I raced with the BMW, I raced with a Mazda Miata cup car sadly, I had to sell the car after one season.” The rest of the car ride was quiet, everyone just sunken in their own thoughts.

When we arrived back at the McCall residence, dinner was ready. Alex had made a couple of pizza's for the guests and everyone was already munching away.

“Sorry, I tried to hold them back, but me against a pack of wolves. That ain't gonna happen.” Alex said as we came into the house. 

“It's okay. I know from my own experiences how they are.” Melissa said. “I'll be right back, I'm going to freshen up for a moment. I don't think anyone of you will be happy to smell illness and hospital all evening.”

I walked into the living room and saw there was no place left, even the floor was full of people. I saw Derek waving at me, wondering what he wanted, I walked over to him.

“What's up, Der?” I asked him.

“Nothing, can't I just talk to my favorite nephew for a moment?” He said, I still need to get used to the fact Derek and I are actually related to each other. 

“I'm your only nephew... but okay, I don't mind. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Could be worse. I'm glad you got something stronger as beer.” Derek said.

“Runs in the family... please say you like the whiskey?” 

“I love it. Seriously, what's in it?” Derek asked me. I wondered if he actually wants to know that.

“I'm not sure if you want to know that.” I simply said.

“Come on, it can't be that bad.”

“Wolfsbane.” I laughed at his reaction.

“What!? Are you trying to poison me with Wolfsbane!?” Derek exclaimed. At this point everyone stopped their conversation and looked in our direction.

“Nope. But you can't drive anymore.” I told him.

“What, why?”

“Seriously. What do you guys do around here? There's a special species in it so you're able to get drunk. What does Deaton say to you, except for well... nothing except cryptic talk?” 

“That sums it up quite accurately, actually.” Stiles said. “But how is it possible you found that specie?”

“We made them ourselves, Patty and I. We had quite a lot of it too in her garden. In the high summer it wasn't possible for me to enter her garden because I would sneeze so much.” I said to him. “Oh, Stiles, I need to talk to you about importing my race car from Amsterdam to here. I was actually wondering if your dad could help me with that.”

“You- you have a race car?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, a BMW and I want to import it here. Do you think your father will be able to help?” I said. Getting tired of telling the story about my racing career.

“I-I think so, yeah. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it.” Stiles said.

*

“Patty, could you help me for a minute?” I asked. The party was over and Scott, Alex, Patty, Lydia, Morell, Isaac and I were packing all of the decorations. Scott and I said we didn't had to help, since we already but everything up, but Isaac and Alex were threatening us with not getting some when we had a moment for ourselves... damn relationships...

“Sure, with what can I help you?” Patty asked while she walked over to me.

“Well, I don't know how we managed to do it, but I can't get that down. Did I shrunk or something?” I wondered out loud.

“No, but you're quite small. You're about from the same hight as Scott.” Isaac wondered.

“Shush it, Isaac. Not everyone is as tall as you are.” Scott said.

“Okay, I think we're done for today. I'm off to bed. Night everyone.” I called.

“Good night!” The remaining people said. 

When my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. The last thing I thought was how good everything seemed to be at the moment.

To good,

-End of Chapter 12: Surprise!


	13. Bonding

Derek and I had decided to meet up at a small coffee shop in downtown Beacon Hills.

It would just be the two of us, I was nervous. 

Yes, Derek and I had talked, but most of the time someone of the pack was around us. So being with the two of us would be the first time since the night I was told Derek is my cousin. I was nervous, but the nerves were the same nerves I had when I drove to the starting grid and when the lights went on green to start the race. 

When I arrived at the coffee shop, I already saw the Camaro in the parking lot, I parked next to the beast and got out, locked the door and walked in to the shop. It isn't difficult to miss Derek, he was big and buff. 

“Hey, Der. How are you?” I asked as I took a seat across from him.

“I'm fine, glad we could meet up. Without the pack at least.” 

“I know what you mean. It's great at Scott's, but privacy is not really something you have when you live with two more werewolves who are more nosy as the average Dutchman. And that says a lot.” 

“And how are you? I know it's a bit difficult to cope with everything going on.” Derek said.

“I'm hanging in there. It's still difficult when I'm alone with my thoughts, thinking about my mom and stuff like that. But most of the time I'm able to think about it for no more then a minute before Isaac, Scott or Alex is jumping me and hugging me or something. I actually ended up underneath them all last night when I sat on the couch. It took us half an hour to untangle since there were limps everywhere.” I said, thinking back.

“Yeah... I know Scott is bad with physical attention, but once Isaac trusts you, he's even worse.” 

“I can't deny that. Have you talked to Cora yet?” I asked.

“Yes, I told her you were here and she was pumped. She wants to meet you soon, since she's coming back next Friday, it's soon. May I prepare you, she's the same as Scott. So don't be surprised if she hugs you when she sees you.” Derek said with amusement, thinking about his younger sister.

“Oh gosh... well, I think it's a good thing I'm a cuddler myself. And that's not just because I'm... wel, you know.” I said, trying not to say what we are. Not everyone needs to hear it I, we are werewolves.

“What did you do back in Amsterdam? I know you did a course to be a car mechanic, but I heard something about importing a race car?” Derek asked.

“Yes, the garage I used to take my internship at, had a race team. They offered me a car and my racing license, sadly, after one season they had to stop because one of the sponsors quit with the funding. We looked for different options, and found someone who was willing to fill up the gap in the budget, but we had to drive with a BMW and with that in a different class. 

What we didn't expect was the fact the season would go as well as it did. We did had our goals to achieve, but that were just getting some good points and maybe an podium finish. But when we arrived at the last race, we took a extra look at the standings, I was second at that point and if I would win both races  _ and  _ our competitor would finish twice third, we would win the championship. 

Sadly, we came in second in the first race, with our biggest competitor in third. We saw the championship get away in front of us, which sucked so bad. But the second race, we started from the second place, the dirty place on the grid. After the first corner I was in first with the competitor in fourth. But he crashed out. I didn't knew that, I didn't had any communication back to the team and I drove to far ahead to see it in my mirrors. Suddenly it went to code sixty, where you have to drive sixty kilometers an hour, and by the time I came around to the scene, the only thing I saw were the marshals cleaning up the oil that was spilled during the crash. After getting back to racing speed, I drove clean and just wanted to bring the car home, which I did in first position. And with that win, I won the championship in my debut season in the BMW. 

In my second season I finished second after some difficulties and two do not finishes. 

The season I was driving in before I had to come here, I was in third until I was crashed out of the race. The car was badly damaged and I was still busy with rebuilding the car. The one who crashed me out was suspended out of the championship and his license was taken from him. But before I crashed, I was first in the championship and was on my way to winning it. And that's about it... my race car is also street legal, so I want to get it here so I am able to use it as my daily and have the Mazda as my extra car. ” As I finished my story, I couldn't help but smile. Like  _ smile _ . No fake smiles or so, a real and honest smile. I loved the racing and I would love to do it again, but that plan is put on a back burner for now. I wanted to put Alex and mine company up and running first and make money with it, before I would do anything else.

“Well, that's quite a lot to take in... but it's great to see a honest smile on your face. I haven't seen you smile like this since you arrived here. The last one I saw on your face was when my mom let you pet her in her full wolf form. It suits you, Rick.” Derek said before saying: “But okay, what kind of parts do you need at this point on your BMW then?” 

“I need new front bumpers, turbo and I need to replace the intake. Oh and I need to make the lights to work, the re-wiring is as good as done, I just need to make sure it's all working.” I explained.

“Well, from what I heard the damage was pretty much terminal for your car, so I'm kind of amazed with how much you already have finished.” Derek said.

“Okay, enough about me. What about you? What kind of course did you do? What kind of work do you have? And talk about Cora and the rest of the family, only if you want.” I almost begged.

“I have done a music course actually... I play the guitar, piano and bass. I do a little vocal too, but not that much. I am able to tell you about Cora, but I won't tell you here about the others. But that will come.” Derek said.

“I can live with that. So, talk!”

“Lets order something first. What do you want?” Derek asked.

“I'll do with a cup of tea with sugar and a piece chocolate-strawberry pie, please.” I said.

“Still a tea drinker, huh? I remember my mom running to the store for you and your tea. I think I still have the teabags back at my loft.” Derek said.

“Are you telling me, you kept the teabags for all those years? Why?” I asked him, shocked by what he just said to me.

“I don't know, maybe I knew, unconsciously, you would come back and I wanted to have tea when you did.” Derek wondered. And with that Derek went to the bar to order our drinks and food.

“Okay, huddle up. It's story time.” Derek said when he came back with our drinks and food.

“I would, if I had sat on a couch with a blanket, Der.” I told him with amusement.

“Yeah, yeah. I can't believe you still eat the pie, though. I think I still have my mom's recipe of her pie. I know you loved it when you visited. My mom baked I think three pies in the time you were with us.” Derek said before starting his story about Cora.

“Cora and I were separated actually, after the fire. We found each other when Deucalion came for a visit here, she was locked down and he wanted, through her, to kill me.

Bac k then I was the Alpha of the pack, when we got Cora out, she didn't had a full moon transformation in three months, so it was kind of dangerous when she was able to change again. We had her tied up in multiple chains to keep her down, barely.

But when she was the old Cora, I saw my little sister again. We had lots of fun and joked around like we used to do when we were younger. After a couple of months she finished high school, she's one year older as you are and she decided she wanted go to a College in LA. She wanted to do acting and that's what she is doing right now. Next week it's Thanksgiving and she'll be coming back for a week. By the way, Alex and you are invited too. But Cora didn't change much to be honest. She's almost Stiles alike. Lots of sarcasm, witty but with a big heart for her pack and family. Secretly, she's a big softy.” 

“Just like you.” I joked to him.

“I could've known you were going to say that. Let me rephrase that. She is a mixture between me, Stiles and  _ you _ .” Derek joked.

“Ï love you too, Der.” I said with a laugh. “Oh gosh, it's four already. I've got to go, I need to pick Melissa up from her work. What about I'll come and visit you the day after tomorrow? I'm going to work on the McCall car's underside tomorrow so I won't have that much time tomorrow. Are you free in the late afternoon? Maybe we can cook together and have a night in? Watch a movie or something. As long as the pack won't interrupt. Or Stiles, because I know he sometimes visits out of the blue in the evening.” I said.

“Sounds good to me. Could you bring that amazing wine with you in that case?” Derek asked, giving his best effort to give me a puppy eye look.

“I'll bring one, only because of your effort to put up a lost-puppy-look.” I said with a laugh. I gave Derek a tight hug before walking out of the shop and walking to the car. I actually felt really good right now, I had a great afternoon with my cousin and I learned a bit more about Cora too.

*

“Hey, Melissa. How was your day?” I asked as she sat down in the passenger seat.

“Shut up about it... it was even more hectic as when the Kanima was here, or when the storm hit the town and we had to evacuate the hospital.” Melissa said.

“I'll keep my mouth shut about it. I have worked in a hospital myself, so I know what kind of days there could be.” 

“How was you meeting with Derek?” Melissa asked me. I had told her when I was dropping her off I was going to meet him today and I was kind of nervous about it.

“It went really well, we just talked and we caught up with what had happened in the past years. He mostly asked about my racing, but it was a good talk. He talked about Cora a bit too and I can't wait to meet her next week. Alex and I are invited to spent Thanksgiving with them and I'm going to his place the day after tomorrow and have a night in and talk a bit more.” 

“That's amazing, Rick! I'm really happy for you. I can't imagine how it is to live with the knowledge of having no family left.” Melissa said with sympathy. 

“That's why it's even more amazing to know I still have family. I do want to ask Derek if he'd mind if Patty is there, she too has no family left so it would be difficult for her too. We aren't used to celebrate Thanksgiving, but Christmas will be even more difficult.”

“Oh honey, if she can't come over, which I doubt, she's welcome with Scott and I. Stiles and his father will be here too and I also want Patty and you to be here on Christmas eve for a family dinner. And no, I take no no for an answer.” Melissa said, I wouldn't even try to say no to Melissa.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, which we both didn't mind. Well, that was until a song came onto the radio we both loved... Life is a Highway by the Rascal Flatts. We both sang along on the top of our lungs and the radio on full blast. At the end of the song we both had to laugh.

“I didn't knew you liked this kind of music.” Melissa said between laughs.

“Like? I  _ love _ this kind of music. My mom would play UB40, Phil Collins, MJ, Tina Turner, Diana Ross and everything in between when I was younger. A lot of people are stunned when I sing along with this kind of music, but for me? It's as normal as breathing.” I told Melissa.

“Well, your mother had one amazing taste for good music.”

When we arrived at the house, Melissa went upstairs to freshen up and change in something comfortabler as what she was wearing. Alex was already busy in the kitchen with dinner, Scott was at his work at Deaton's and Isaac was on the couch, watching TV.

“Mind if I join you?” I asked as I saw Isaac laying sprawled on the couch.

“No, of course. Join!” Isaac said while trying to sit up.

“Oh, don't worry. I'll cuddle to you, if you don't mind?”

“With you? Never.”

You see, Isaac and I were kind of cuddle-buddies. If Alex and Scott were busy with something, most of the time when they had something work related or something, Isaac and I would cuddle up on the couch or in the garden, no matter what time it was and we'd just lie down and enjoy the company. It has happened more then ones we fell asleep on the couch... in Alex and mine bed... in the garden... Scott even found us on the roof ones! But neither Scott or Alex minded, as long as it stayed with cuddling.

“Hey, Rick, how did your meet with Derek went?” Isaac asked from behind me.

“It went well. But I'll talk about it later, I'm to comfy and tired at the moment.” I told Isaac.

“In that case, why don't you get some sleep?” Isaac said. Not really as a question nor a demand.

And before I could protest, Isaac pulled me closer and I let the sleep take over.

-End of Chapter 13: Bonding.

 


	14. Fixing pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I sold my first car last weekend!
> 
> How did you spend Valentineday? I spend it with me, myself and I...

When I woke up, I felt I was still lying on the couch, just with a pair of arms and a blanket draped over me. I sniffed and I immediately knew I was still cuddled up with Isaac, I didn't really mind though. I was lying comfortable but I had woken up because I was hungry. And not just a little bit, I knew the Full Moon was playing part in it, but by the looks of it, they let us sleep through dinner. So, I missed dinner. I hope Alex left some leftovers for Isaac and me. 

“Isaac, come on. Wake up for a minute so we can eat. I can practically  _ hear _ your stomach grumble.” I said with a sleep filled voice.

“Okay, what time is it?” Isaac asked groggily.

“I don't know, but since no one is here, I think it's pretty late.” I said while slowly getting up and walking into the kitchen. Luckily, there were leftovers for us with a small note on it and a... picture? The note said:  _ You two looked so cute asleep together, so we decided to let you two sleep. I know one of you would wake up for food, so we have some leftovers for you. In case you wanted dessert, it is in the fridge. - Alex & Scott. _ When I looked at the picture, a small smile got caught on my face. 

“Hey, Isaac. Come here for a minute.” I said to Isaac who I heard getting up from the couch. 

“What is it?” Isaac asked while rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

“Here, read this.” I said, handing him the note, keeping the picture in my hand.

“This is pretty cute, but by the looks of it, Alex wrote this. Scott's handwriting is even worse as reading Latin.”

“And this. Take a look at it.” I said, handing him the picture now.

“Ahwww. We should buy a frame for it and make a copy of it so we both have one.” Isaac said, handing me the picture back. 

“We should. When we go out tomorrow-today, to get some parts for the car, we'll hop by some shop for it.” I said. “Come on, lets eat something before I pass out”

Alex had made Burritos for dinner, which were delicious by the way. After we ate, we cleaned up and went up to bed, to our respective boyfriends. (Isaac couldn't keep his mouth shut and the way they smell around each other... even a blind wolf could see they were together). And went to sleep again, the difference now was, we were cuddled up with our boyfriends instead of with each other. 

*

The next morning I woke up next to Alex, who was already awake but just lying there. Thinking.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked as I turned over so I could look him in the eyes.

“About everything and anything... can I ask you something?” Alex said.

“Of course hun, you can ask me anything.” I was getting worried now.

“Do you have any feelings for Isaac..?” Alex asked me, not meeting my eyes.

“If you meet my eyes, I'll tell you.” I said, picking his chin up with my finger so he would have to look me in the eye. “I have the same feelings for Isaac as for Patty. It's just... he knows how it's like to lose your family. You could call it a bromance or something like that. But no, I don't have the feelings you asked about. I just care about him a lot.”

“Why did I even think it would be something more as that?” Alex asked with a relieved laugh.

“I don't know. But if you don't mind, I have actually something to do today. Just as Isaac.” I said to Alex. “By the way, could you find some contact information with a few companies for the equipment we need for the garage?”

“Sure thing.” Alex asked. After that I gave him a quick kiss, before hopping out of bed and dressing in clothing that could get dirty without ruining the clothes. I knocked on the Scott's bedroom door and when I didn't heard anything I opened it a bit and looked inside. Empty. But I did smell something different coming from downstairs. 

When I walked into the kitchen I was amazed. There were three stacks of pancakes, orange juice, toast, eggs and bacon. But I was most amazed by the 'Thank you, Rick!' icing on the pancakes.

“Who made this?” I asked aloud.

“We did!” Isaac, Scott and Melissa said when they came into the kitchen.

“Why is that?!” I asked, still shocked.

“For what you've done for us. Fixing the car, giving Isaac a job and a chance to study and helping Scott in general. And besides, you could use something for you, instead of constantly giving things to us. Really, Rick, you deserve this.” Melissa explained, while giving me a motherly hug. 

I missed these...

“Thank you. Really, thank you so much.” I said, while Isaac and Scott joined the hug too. It felt good, I wondered. Oh, I need to pop by Lydia/Patty today and ask her about Thanksgiving and Christmas. 

“I don't want to break this little moment, but the food is getting cold and Isaac and I have a busy day ahead. Not that I don't enjoy driving you around, but I think you yourself would like to drive to your work in you own car.” I said, letting go of Melissa, Scott and Isaac.

“You're right. Come on guys, I let you suffer enough when I was baking everything so enjoy the food.” Melissa said. 

“Finally!” Scott exclaimed, while taking his seat and stuffing his mouth full with everything within hand reach. Scott somehow reminded me of my little brother... the difference was, my brother couldn't keep his mouth shut... and Scott had, most of the time, better manners. 

After we ate the delicious food made by Melissa, I dropped her off at her work together with Isaac since we wanted a picture frame and a copy of the picture Scott or Alex had made when Isaac and I were asleep. 

They both denied it, much to the annoyance of Isaac and me. But we got a copy and two picture frames, the man behind the counter probably thought Isaac and I were together when he saw the picture. Both Isaac and I had to keep our laughter in when he saw the picture, it was a face of mostly shock. 

He had to look up. Twice. 

So you could imagine as soon as we left the shop, we burst out laughing and still were when we got back to the house. Scott and Alex came running out of the house, thinking something happened, but when they wanted to know what had happened, Isaac and I started laughing again, there was just no way to explain what had happened. Our laughter stopped at one point though, but mostly because we knew we had to continue our work on the car. 

We got a lifter so we were able to look on the other side of the car, we got the flashlight and what I saw... kind of stunned me. The outside of the car didn't look that good, just like the engine, but the under side of the car looked actually... decend. The only thing that was really needed, were a few patches that needed some welding, but furthermore there was not really anything for me to worry about. The things that needed to be fixed or replaced, were already, so we had a short day ahead of us by the looks of it.

We immediately got to work and in no less as two hours (we still burst out laughing at random times), we were done with the McCall family car. I'd ask Melissa tonight if she wanted to take a test drive with me, so I knew everything was good and running smoothly.

“Okay, we're done.” I said to Isaac.

“Really?” Isaac asked with a sadness filled voice.

“Yes. But hey, Is, relax. I hope to have the BMW here around Christmas and when that's finished, we might be able to find a fixer upper as our own private project. Maybe rebuild the car from scratch or something? I know your study won't start until February and with this you give yourself a head start for the course.” I told Isaac and he immediately seems to brighten up.

“Really!?” Isaac asked, now full of enthusiasm. “Can I ask a favor for the fixer upper?”

“Of course.”

“Can I choose the ride?” Isaac asked, now nervous for my response.

“Of course! You need to have your own project car! But, I'll help. I promise, it's not like I don't trust you, but you still have a lot to learn.” I told him. 

“Oh my Gosh, this is awesome!” Isaac exclaimed, while he ran over to me and hugged me so tight I was gasping for air. 

“Isaac. Air. Can't. Breath.” I got out.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” 

When I had some air in my lungs again I asked: “Hey, mind going to Lydia's? I want to hang out with Patty and I know you've been dying to go there again too.” I asked Isaac.

“Sure... but maybe we need to freshen up a bit and wear some different clothes. Because we  _ reek _ of the smell of oil and grease. And I don't know about Alex, but Scott starts sneezing as soon as he takes a whiff of my or our scents.” Isaac said. 

“You're right, could you give Lydia a ring? I still have to buy a phone...” I said, a bit embarrassed by the fact I still didn't have a phone... I need to get a new one, maybe I'll go shopping tomorrow, I can ask Patty and Lydia along with me and maybe even Isaac and Morell would like to join. 

“Sure, well, lets go and get changed and maybe get some food along the way?” Isaac asked hopeful. Why did he need to use his puppy eyes?

“Okay, okay. Jeez, put that lost puppy away. Don't tell Scott I have a weakness for it, because if both of you are going to use it on me, I'm going to die a not so good death.” I said.

“I can see the headlines already. '18 year old killed by friends who used a lost-puppy-look'. Yep, that would be hilarious. For the readers.” Isaac mused.

“Well, I don't feel like trying it if you don't mind. Come on, ring Lydia while I take a shower, please.” 

“Sir, yes sire!” Isaac mocked with a salute.

I decided to ignore it. I walked upstairs and walked into the guest bathroom. I pulled the tank top over my head and I was still amazed with what the bite did to my body. I used to be quite chubby, but now? I couldn't complain, my muscles had come up and I got a six-pack, pecs, my arms were bigger and my back- and shoulder muscles had grown a lot.

That, with a light tan, bright green eyes and my half long brown hair, I got a few more looks my way as the way I was. My skin was also a lot smoother now, I used to have a lot of acne and blackheads, but they were all gone. The only minus I had with being a Werewolf, was the fact I had to shave every single day. I hated shaving, but I hated having a beard or stubble even more. 

The shower was relaxing. It was short, but long enough to relax into it. I heard Isaac say Lydia, Patty and Morell were available and then I heard the shower of Isaac and Scott's bathroom. I turned the shower off and got dressed in my denim jeans and a simple, plain t shirt I had. It was seventy-five degree (F) outside, so I thought it was enough to wear my shirt and hoody. 

I still had to ask if they were up to go out shopping tomorrow and ask if Patty would want to come to Derek's with Thanksgiving and Christmas. 

Forty-five minutes later, Isaac and I were both ready to go. We hopped in the car and the ride was silent. The only thing heard were the directions Isaac gave me and the sound of the engine. 

As we arrived I was king of amazed by how the house of Lydia looked, it was big, but it was big enough. I pulled up onto the driveway and parked behind Lydia's car, which I recognized from the last time we saw each other.

We got out and walked over to the door. Isaac knocked on the door and not even a second later the door flew open and something, or rather  _ someone _ jumped on me, tackling both of us to the ground. 

The scent I recognized immediately, Patty.

“Patty, I missed you too. But did you had to wolf out Isaac and me on a bright day with people walking across the street?” I asked. Amused by her reaction of me standing at the door.

“Oops. Sorry. I just missed you.” Patty said. 

“I missed you too, hun. Come on, lets get into the house.” 

“Hey, Isaac. How are you?” Patty asked, noticing him and wrapping him in a hug too.

“I'm great! How are you?” Isaac responded while hugging back.

“I'm fine, just not that lucky with finding a job.” Patty said, clearly being bumped about the fact she couldn't find anything.

“Hey, I saw a 'We are hiring' sign at the local coffee shop Derek and I went to yesterday. Maybe that's something you could do until you find something that is a little closer to your study?” I said.

“That sounds fun to do for a while and I have the experience from when we worked in the hospital.”

“Exactly.”

“Hey, Lydia!” I said while walking into the living room behind Patty.

“Hi, Rick, hi, Isaac!” Lydia happily said. Maybe a bit to happy.

“Lyds, what is wrong?” Isaac asked.

“Well...”

 

-End of Chapter 14: Fixing (Pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger-ish thing-y...


	15. Leaving

“Okay... I didn't want to say this and don't get angry at me, I tried to stop her. We tried to stop her... it's about Morell, she... she went back to France. She left in the middle of the night without a trace, I tried to reach her, but no luck. The only thing she left was a note. Saying, 'Sorry, I'm going back to France. Sorry I had to leave like this.' and that's it. Patty and I just figured it out when we went to wake her up since you guys came over. ” Lydia said.

“She WHAT!?” I yelled. What the hell was Morell thinking!?

“She left. Does Alex know?” Patty asked.

“Not that I know off, he didn't act like there was something going on...” I said. Before saying: “You... you don't think he followed her, do you?” I asked. Uncertain at this point. Alex left ones already, why wouldn't he do it again

“Honestly, I don't know. Do you know his phone number? Maybe you can reach him.” Patty said.

“I have his phone number in my phone. You can use mine.” Isaac said.

“Thank you, Is.” I said.

Isaac grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the number, the only thing I had to do was push the call button. My heart was racing and Isaac laid his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I hit the call button and put the phone to my ear... I heard it ringing multiple times, before it went over to the voice mail. 

“Voice mail.” I said. That's when I fell on my knees, crying. 

I thought we were together again. I knew it, everything was just to good to be true. I just lost someone I loved.  _ Again _ . How am I supposed to cope with all of this again? The last time it already went downhill, badly. I got into an depression and the only one who was able to pull me out was Patty. But now I had my pack. Wait,  _ my _ pack? I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. Determined. 

“It's sad he and Morell left. But maybe we don't need them. Love is love. He just made the thing true my mom said back when he first left 'If he leaves you without a reason, he's not good enough for you. You deserve way better as that.' She had said, but I thought it would be fine, eventually. It's his loss, because he just left one of the, if not most powerful, pack son the planet.” 

“Rick, are you sure you are okay?” Lydia asked with sincere worry in her voice. 

“It hurts, the same pain as when he first left, but I will survive. The pack needs me and I need myself to be strong. I have a company to run, import my car and I have family here. That brings me to the few points I had, would you two like to go out and shop for some clothes? Patty and I need new phones and stuff like that. Oh, Patty, you're invited to spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with Derek, Cora and me. Only if you want to of course.” I said.

“Of course we're coming with you. You need to get new clothes, because no offense, you both are in desperate need of it. And phones will come in handy too.” Lydia said. “And you don't have to do your business alone, you know? I followed a few business management courses so maybe I can help out. And I think Stiles is actually very good in the administration part. Maybe make the garage a pack thing?” Lydia offered.

“That's actually a great idea. I heard Erica talking about having rebuild an engine with Boyd when Boyd had troubles with his car. And Isaac is going to follow an course, Stiles might be able to do some administration, you the management side, I'll be the head mechanic. So that would leave... Patty, Scott, Jackson, Kira, Allison, Malia and Derek for now... well, I'm able to ask Derek tomorrow night.” I said. 

“Sounds great, and we'll figure something out for positions for the others.” Lydia said. 

All by all, the ones who were in the room, were quite enthusiastic about the garage.

“Okay, why don't we put this on paper?” I said, liking the plan of having a pack-company. It was also a lot easier to explain why we would be closing up earlier on the Full Moon nights. 

“I can call the rest of the pack? Invite them over after dinner and put this on the table. We immediately have a good look on their opinions. I know Liam could use a side job, maybe cleaning the place on Saturdays and doing some small things around the garage, Malia... still has to adjust to the human life, so maybe it will help her and Stiles loves figuring things out and he loves numbers so administration is a perfect fit for him.” Lydia said. 

“Sounds good for me. I have to pick Melissa up for work in about an hour, we need to cook dinner, shall we say meet up here around seven – seven thirty?” I asked. 

“Is cool. Patty and I will make sure to have some drinks and snacks here, like a mini pack night.” 

“Sounds good. We also need to bring them the news of Morell and Alex leaving.” Isaac piped up.

“Yeah... lets start with that one before bringing everything else. I'm already hating the pityful looks I'll receive.” And with that Lydia called the pack, demanding everyone to be there tonight, no matter what their plans are.

“Well, that's settled. I think we need to leave now, Isaac. Don't want Melissa to waiting for us at the hospital, she already spent to much time there for her own good.” I said, looking at the time. 

“Yes, Lydia, tonight at seven, we'll be here at six forty-five to please your punctuality.” I said.

“Great.” She said with a smile only Lydia Martin was able to pull off.

“Well, see you in a couple of hours, guys.” I said while walking out of the door.

It was busy on our way to the hospital, traffic jams everywhere, I tried taking a short cut, but you guessed it right, traffic jam. 

“Isaac, can you call Melissa and say to her we'll be a bit later... the traffic is killing and by the looks of it, it won't get any better.”

“Sure, I'll call her. Maybe I can ask her if she thinks it's okay if Scott picks her up on his bike, he's able to swirl through the traffic.” 

“That'll do. But for now, lets enjoy the music... and the honking.” I said, muttering the last part. Apparently, the honking in the traffic jams you see in movies, isn't just in the movies. It really fucking happens. And for werewolf ears, it's horrible.

“Okay, Melissa says it's okay if Scott picks her up, only because I told her we aren't even that far away from Lydia's place. I'll call Scott immediately.” Isaac said, before picking up the phone again and dialing Scott's number.

A few minutes later, Isaac hung up.

“Well, you heard it, he's on his way to the hospital.”

“Yep, I only need to wait now until the next intersection to turn around.”

That was easier said then done. Scott had already heard about the pack meeting tonight and had told his mom, they ordered Pizza when they got home... but when they got home, Isaac and I weren't. Isaac and I, under normal circumstance, were about five minutes away from Scott's house. But now? We were still stuck in the traffic, the worst part? I could see the intersection where we have to turn left and where the road was free to use. 

Thirty minutes I finally parked the car on the driveway, I shut the car off and we got out as soon as possible. After being the car for an hour we both needed to use the bathroom ASAP. So we did what every Werewolf would do: We raced. And the weird part? I won. I might be smaller as Isaac, but I could run! Especially when I had to use the bathroom. Badly.

When I came downstairs Melissa and Scott were waiting for an explanation as of why Alex wasn't here.

“Okay, I owe you a explanation. Big time. It's just... I don't really have one. The only thing I know is Morell and Alexander left, to where? I don't know. Morell left in the middle of the night and I think Alexander left after Isaac and I went to Lydia's.” I said before remembering. “Oh, Melissa, your car is done. It should be good again, but if there is something,  _ anything  _ I want to hear it, okay?”

“Thanks for fixing the car. But no one has any idea where they went?” Melissa asked, worried.

"Probably France, at least, if we have to believe the note Morell left Patty and Lydia.” Isaac said as he walked into the living room.

“What a dick move by Alex... how could he do this to you?” Scott said, with pity in his eyes.

“I don't know, I don't care. He left ones, I gave him a second chance, now he has ruined it big time.” I said with an anger filled voice. 

“I hope so. Because that guy is so not welcome here anymore.” Melissa said. “And if he shows up, he'll get a bullet through his head.” 

Okay, angry Lydia? Creepy. Angry Melissa!? That's something I never want to see again. 

“Remind me I'll never,  _ ever  _ piss you off.” I told Melissa.

“Noted.”

That's when the bell rang, food! Finally!

“That'll be the pizzas.” Isaac said.

“Pizzas?” I asked, happy about something.

“Yes, Melissa and Scott eat the same one and I know we have the same taste of food.” Isaac explained.

“Ah, got it.” Oef, the pizza smells amazing!

“I know, right?” Isaac said, as if he was reading my mind.

“Dude, creepy.” I said to him

“You do know I said 'Oef, the pizza smells amazing!' in my mind... right?” 

“Ehh... no, I didn't knew that.” Isaac said, looking worriedly at Scott, whom returned the look.

“You're holding something behind. What are you not saying to me?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“We'll tell you, just not now...” Isaac said before Scott followed “Lets eat the pizza now and get to Lydia's since you promised her we would be there in like forty-five minutes. How are we supposed to make that deadline?” Isaac said.

I was going to get back to this.

“Okay, lets eat. Lydia will kill us if we're late.” I said, not wanting to be on Lydia's bad side.

After dinner we were able to sit down for a minute, a mini-minute, we got back in the car and drove off to Lydia's. The traffic was less. Thank the moon for that. Instead of being on the road for an hour, it took us only fifteen minutes to get there. Although it's under normal circumstances a ten minute, tops, ride. When we arrived the only car I recognized was Lydia's. We were first and it was six forty-four when I shut the car off, so by the time we knocked on the door, it was 6 forty-five. 

“I told you we could be punctual if we wanted.” I said when Lydia opened the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in.” She answered with a eye-roll from her side. I don't know if she hang out with Stiles to much, or with Derek. It should be either two. 

When I walked into the living Isaac and Scott both greeted Patty with a hug, but what shook me up was the fact what I was feeling. I was jealous. I was jealous of my best friends giving each other a hug. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

I needed to talk to Derek about this.

“Okay, Lyds, do you need any help with anything?” I asked.

“Well, if you're offering... could you get the drinks from the garage?” Lydia asked.

“Sure. Where is the garage?” 

“I'll help you, Lydia knowing it won't be just two bottles of soda.” Isaac said. And for some weird reason, my heart skipped a beat for some weird reason. I'll have to ask about that too when I speak Derek tomorrow.

“Thanks, Is.” I said with a genuine smile. A real smile, which was quite weird since my ex broke it off this day. This was one weird day.

“No problem. I have to ask you something, Rick...” Isaac said.

“Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“Are you coping well?” Well, I did not expected that question.

“Honestly? I don't know. I'm doing way better as last time, maybe I unconsciously expected him to leave, I just didn't knew when. I still don't know why.” I responded and it was true, if I think about it I could've seen it coming, but I don't know why I'm coping the way I do.

“Interesting. You know whenever you have to talk, you can come to me and Scott, right?” 

“I know, Is, thank you.”

“Come on, lets get these bottles to the kitchen before Lydia will start a scene.”

“Oh please no!” I said with sarcasm.

“She really knows how to do a pack meeting, doesn't she?” I asked as we lifted the twelve bottles – yes, really – of sodas and juices.

“Yep.” Isaac said, popping the 'P'. “But you haven't seen her parties yet. So, be prepared.”

“Thanks for the warning. I think.”

“Okay, Lydia, the bottles are in the kitchen! Where do you want us to put them?” I asked back to the living room while Isaac and I were standing with our hands full in the kitchen. 

“Oh, right. Two bottles of each on the counter, the rest of them in the fridge, please.” Lydia said.

“Great, okay, find yourself a spot, because I think Derek, Stiles and Allison will be here next.” Lydia said. 

I took a seat in the living room and as soon as I sat down, I heard a V8 engine pull up to the driveway. That would be Derek, he's the only one who drives a eight cylinder in the pack... so it would be weird if someone else would've walked in. Not even a minute later, Derek, Stiles and Allison walked into the room. Derek looked like his self, just with a small smirk on his face and Stiles walked in, limping a bit and Allison walked in with a red face. 

And than it clicked. 

“OH MY ACTUAL MOON!?” I yelled out. 

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but Derek and Stiles looked embarrassed and Allison looked... relieved? And not even a second later I heard from Isaac:

“OH MY! Please tell me that it isn't true?!” He said, looking directly at me.

“Okay Isaac, this is getting crazy.” I said, now confused.

“Sorry. But seriously!?” He said, turning to Stiles with an accusing look on his face.

“Okaaaay, let's stop embarrassing Stiles... for now.” Lydia said with a devilish smirk.

“Hey Der, I don't think I have to ask how you're doing?” I asked with a knowing smirk when Derek sat down next to me.

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Could be better... Alex and Morell left.” I said, maybe a little to loud since everyone was silent within a second.

“He did  _ what _ !?” Derek said with big eyes.

"They left, I just said that.”

“Who left?” Jackson, Kira, Liam, Erica, Boyd and Malia asked in unison as they walked into the living room.

“Dick head Alex.” Isaac said. 

“ _ Isaac _ !” Scott hissed.

“Relax, Scott. It's the truth. He is a dick head for leaving us without a explanation.” I said with a shrug. 

“See?” Isaac said, gesturing to me.

“Okay, so... is that the only news we are here for?” Kira asked.

“No. Because Alex left I miss a big ally in the company, and I offer you,  _ ask _ you for something. When Isaac and I came here this afternoon, we heard from Lydia and Patty Morell had left, so we tried calling Alex, but his phone was cut off. I had a small breakdown... but then I thought about CE Garage.” I said.

“Because Alex had about twenty-five percent of the budget, we miss quite a lot. Lydia and I talked about it and she offered to do the management part of the company, which I agreed to.” This was the moment of truth...:

“But I do need to ask/offer all of you something. What would you guys say if... we made CE Garage a pack thing? I know it's a lot I ask, but I really want to do this and I know some of you actually have some experience with fixing cars... so... this is my offer.” 

“Yes.” Erica and Allison said as the first one, taking everyone in suprise.

“As long as I can be one of the mechanics.” Erica added.

“And I'm not that bad with wiring.” Allison said.

“Okay, awesome guys! Thank you.” I said with a full-on smile.

“What did you had in mind for me?” Stiles asked.

“That's one for you, Lyd.” I said to Lydia.

“I would like to have you as the financial administrator.” Lydia said.

“Really? Why?”

“Because you love investigating and numbers. Should be the perfect combination. And you are able to walk around so you won't get itchy of sitting behind the desk.” Lydia explained.

“I'm in.”

“Sorry, no.” Jackson and Malia said in unison.

“May I ask you why?” I asked.

“I barely graduated high school and I really have no idea what I can and can't do. I'm still adjusting to the human life and I think it might be to much for me.” Malia said.

“And I just don't like getting dirt underneath my nails. And besides, I have money, I don't have to work right now.” Jackson said with his usual arrogance. 

“I totally understand you, Malia. If you ever change your mind, you'll be welcome. As for Jackson, it's sad you don't want to be involved. I can't say I understand you, since I have worked since I was thirteen, starting as a paperboy.” I said.

“Boyd? Kira? Derek? Liam?” I asked. I had three people saying 'yes' and two people saying 'no'.

“Yes, I'll do it. Erica and I have fixed the whole engine of my current car, so it won't be that difficult I think.” Boyd said.

“I'm amazing with electricity. Maybe Allison and I are able to combine and work together, so that's a yes from me.” Kira said, giving me a smile.

“What could I do? I'm still in High School...” Liam nervously asked.

“That's something we thought about too. We thought maybe you could do some small jobs around the whole garage every Saturday, if you want to.” I explained to Liam.

“I'll have to talk it over with my parents, I do want to.” Liam said. 

“You can put me pretty much everywhere... I can do a bit of everything, but it is a yes. Sounds fun, doing something just with the pack and family.” Derek said.

“Thank you all very much!” I said with tears of joy in my eyes. 

Today was a real roller coaster ride of emotions, but I don't think this is how I could imagine this day to end. 

It's sad Jackson and Malia said no, but we'll survive. 

Lydia had done some calling around already and she may have found a supplier in oil for us. It helped we would be the only garage in Beacon Hills. 

The last one closed down a while ago after the Kanima attack. No one even dared to put his or her foot in the shop after that. It went broke only two months later, that's why I was able to get the place so cheap. The carlift was still there, so that was a big weight lifted off of my shoulders. 

After that everyone started talking with each other and it was just everyone hanging out.

“Rick, are you really okay?” Derek asked with worry in his eyes.

“I think so. It's hard to believe he left for the second time, but the next time he shows up, he better transport himself back to Le Mans, because I'd haunt him down through the whole continent America just to make his life a living hell.” I said.

“And you said you didn't want to piss  _ me _ off.” Lydia said with raised eyebrows.

“It's true though...” Isaac said before Scott continued: “If that  _ thing  _ is able to hurt Rick of all people, that much. He deserves it.”

“What the hell is going on between the three of you?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing that I know off, why?” Isaac said. I heard a skip in his heartbeat.

“Well, Rick and Scott are both cuddling into you and you're able to finish each others sentences.” Stiles said, flailing with his arms and in the process almost hitting Kira and Malia in their faces. Is it bad I wanted to fill him in with Sandwiches? 

“Why is it weird? Patty and I used to cuddle all the time back in Amsterdam, it's pretty much second nature for me.” I said with a shrug. At this point everyone was interested in the conversation we were having at the moment. It didn't help we were on one side of the room and Stiles on the other side of it.

“I don't know how to respond to that. I'll just let it drop. For now.” 

And that's how the evening went. At around ten Isaac, Scott and I decided it was time to go home for us. We were all dead on our feet and just wanted to _ sleep _ .

When we were home I wished Melissa, Scott and Isaac a good night and went upstairs. I got undressed and just lied down on the bed. Before I could even drift off, I heard the door open. 

“Rick, are you asleep?” Isaac asked.

“Not yet... what is it?” I asked Isaac. Not sure what I could expect from him.

“Could I sleep with you tonight? I just want to make sure you're okay during the night.” Isaac said as he looked at his feet.

“Thank you, Isaac. But is it okay with Scott?”

“He... actually is the one who said I should ask it to you.” Isaac admitted.

“That's sweet of him. But only if you want to, come on in.” I said to Isaac.

“Oh, I want to.” Isaac said. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed over me to spoon me from behind and hold me tight.

After this, I fell into a sleep, filled with weird dreams. As in.  _ really _ weird.

-End of Chapter 15: Leaving


	16. Shopping with the two queens of fabulousness and a night in with Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Chapter 16 already...   
> Just passed the 40.000 words mark! YASSSS

When I woke up, Isaac was still there. I knew he was asleep as I heard his heartbeat and felt his breathing in my neck. I couldn't say anything besides the fact this just felt really good, I was comfortable and I didn't want to get up. But I knew we had to get up at some point since we were going to meet up at eleven at Lydia's place and after that we'd go out on a shopping trip.

“What time is it?” I asked sleepily.

“Around nine thirty, relax. We have over an hour to get ready.” Isaac said to me while he tried to get even closer to me.

“Is, are you trying to push me off the bed? You're practically inside me.” I said. Although the smell in the air did change... it went from just the air filled with sleep to the air filled with- what is poking my back? Is it..?

“Isaac..?”

“Yes..?”

“What are you doing?”

“Ehm... sorry... it might be the thing we need to talk about later on... but we need to go shopping first.” Isaac said. Although he did not had any intentions to move or so. 

So I took it upon myself to get up. “I call shotgun for the shower!” I said, getting up maybe a little to quickly since it went black in front of my eyes for a moment.

“Rick?! What the hell happened?” Isaac asked as he shot up.

“Relax, Is, I just got up to quickly.” I said as I was getting up.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” I said with a nod.

“Come on, Is, we need to get ready. Because neither of us would like to see Patty  _ or _ Lydia angry. Let alone the  _ both _ of them.” I said. It made my skin crawl if they both would be  _ pissed  _ at us.

“That would get ugly. For us.” Isaac said, nodding.

“Yes, so, I'm gonna take a shower and freshen up." I said as I walked into the bathroom.

Half an hour later we were both clean and wearing our clothes for the day. I decided to go for something comfortable since I'd be changing a few times since I  _ really _ needed some new clothes. We ate some breakfast before pulling our shoes on.

Arriving at Lydia's I honked the horn twice to let them know we were there. Not even a minute later they came out and walked over to us.

*

“Hey girls, you want a ride?” I said, jokingly.

“Please, don't do that ever again.” Lydia said, but she had a smile on her face! 

“Okay, Lyds, where to go?” I asked.

“Just drive downtown and park. I'll show you from there.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Twenty-five minutes later we arrived downtown and parked. “What about lunch to start the day with? From there on we'll see which way to go.” Patty suggested.

“Sounds good. Does anyone of you know a nice place to get some lunch?”

“We could get a few sandwiches at the Sub or so?” Isaac offered.

“Okay, for ones I will Subway.”

“Finally! Wait, I don't have a life goal now...” Isaac said.

“What about be happy? Make something like that your life goal.” Patty offered, giving him a playful shove, but it was enough for my wolf to growl lowly.

“Rick, did you just  _ growled _ at me?” Patty asked in disbelieve.

“I-I don't know... it wasn't my intention to do so.” I said with my head hung low.

“It's okay. Just relax and have fun today. And don't get wasted at Derek's tonight because you need to drive back.” Patty said, knowing I would probably drink to much tonight.

“Yes,  _ mom _ .” I mocked with a smile.

“You just didn't!” Patty said with a playful, shocked face.

“I actually did. What are you gonna do about it?” I said with a raised eyebrow.

“You'll see in time.... patience is a gift my friend.” Patty said.

“Do you need any help, Patty?” Lydia asked,

“Nha, Rick's an easy target.”

“OOOh.... I just got it right in my face.”

“Oh, Rick, you might like this shop, Patty, you and I are going to the shop across.” Lydia said,

“Yes, sir!”

“Okay, what do you need?” Isaac asked as he looked through some racks.

“I need a few pair of new jeans... maybe a couple of tees and a hoody.” I said.

“What about this one? I think this color would look great on you.” Isaac said, holding up a black and red hoody.

“That's one hell of a hoody. In a good way.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on!”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me check if they have an M.” I said

“This is a M.” Isaac said.

“What can't you do? You're able to fix cars  _ and  _ you're able to see what size people are. _ ” _

“What can I say? I'm awesome!” Isaac said.

The clothes shopping went quiet easily, Isaac would sometimes hold something up to me, I would give my opinion, which didn't matter since Isaac pushed me to try it on and I would end up buying it. When we were done, we payed for our stuff and we walked out of the shop.

“Do you think the girls are done yet?” Isaac asked.

“If Lydia is the same or worse as Patty is, don't expect it to be.”

“Finally! Where have you two been?” Lydia asked.

“What do you mean? We were just in the shop you recommended to me.” I said.

“You've been there for almost an hour. We were done after just thirty minutes.” Lydia said.

“Wait, seriously? That did not happen a lot when Patty and I were just shopping.” I said, sending an accusing look towards Patty.

“Sorry, it was quiet in the store and we were done quite soon.” Patty said.

“Okay... well, lets get some new phones, though. Maybe I'll be able to keep track of the time better then.”

“Yeah, right. There is a telephone shop just down the street. What do you want?” Lydia asked.

“I'm thinking about an Android phone. I used to have an HTC, so I think that I will settle for that.”

“I'm still in doubt. I used to have a iPhone, but I'm still in doubt whether to get an iPhone again or something like a Samsung or so.” 

“I recommend a Samsung. I've never had anything else, but that's mostly because I didn't was in use to get a different brand.” Lydia said.

“What about you, Is?” I asked.

“I think you should settle with something you like and want. Samsung is a great brand, but so are Apple and HTC. If you want to take a lot of pictures I'd recommend the HTC, though.”

“That's what I want. I think I'll go for the HTC, but it depends on the price.” I said

“Same for me.”

“Well, lets go. I don't want to be late at Derek's. We were going to meet up between four and four thirty.” I said.

“Well it's around two now, so lets go.” Isaac said. 

At the end Patty settled for a Samsung and I settled for a HTC. It surprised me Patty would go for a Samsung, or any Android device, but okay. It's her choice of course. 

Isaac and I got back home around three thirty, so I got changed, said hi to Scott and went away again. I had some questions I _ needed _ to ask Derek. Like what this nagging feeling was I felt towards Isaac  _ and _ Scott. It freaked me out pretty much to be honest. And the thing that happened between Isaac and me this morning did  _ not _ help in the slightest. My wolf was even more calm as ever before. Now I think about it... the full moon is coming up this week. Something I really looked forward to. Derek said he would take a look through some of his mom's, my aunt's books about me changing into a full wolf. I was excited, but I was nervous about it too. How was it going to be? How was it going to  _ feel _ ? I wondered.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at Derek's. I think he drove from my home to his place today since I was able to follow his scent to where he lived. I parked next to his Camaro and got out. He lived in a loft in the outskirts of Beacon Hills. It looked industrial, but it still looked good.

I walked in to the building and followed Derek's scent which brought me to the top floor of the building. I didn't even had to knock on the door since Derek opened it when I had lifted my arm to knock.

“Hey, good to see you.” Derek smiled as he let me in.

“Good to see you too, Der.” I said, returning the smile.

“In for a fun night with your favorite cousin?” Derek asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Der, except for you and Cora, I don't have any cousins.” I said with a amused look.

“That's the exact reason I said it.”

“Why do you smell... different?” Derek asked.

“Different?”

“Yeah, you have mixed scents of Isaac and... Scott?”

“That is not that weird since I kind of live with them.”

“I know, but it's stronger....” 

“Whatever... shall we just start with the cooking? I'm starved.”

“Sure. What would you like to eat?”

“Do you still have  _ the _ recipe of Auntie Tal's rice with chicken?” I asked hopeful. What I didn't expect was the fact he dropped the plates he had in his hand.

“Ho-how did you just call my mom?”

“Auntie Tal? O my! I almost forgot, I had the weirdest dream last night, maybe because Isaac slept next to me... but I saw you, Laura, Cora and me playing hide and seek in the preserve and I remembered eating your mom's chicken and rice that evening and I just had to ask if you had the recipe...” I rambled. 

“You-you remembered something? If that's the case, Isaac can sleep more often next to you!” Derek said before hugging me tight.

“Yeah, Der-bear, I need to ask you a couple of questions... but could we cook first?” I asked, pulling my best lost-puppy eyes.

“Sure. Don't ever let Scott or Isaac see that look, you are able to give them a run for their money. Big time.” 

“Ehh, thanks?”

One hour later, we were eating and the food tasted even better as I imagined it would be. 

“I think it's a pity to have to eat this food...” I said.

“I know... I'm just glad I had her recipe book with me during the fire. So in some way, her food keeps me up. Sometimes when I'm bored or thinking about her, I'd grab the book, find a recipe and bake it.” 

“Well, thank you for saving the book.” I said, grabbing his hand as a supportive gesture.

“But you wanted to ask me some questions? Fire away.” Derek said, eager to change the subject. 

“Okay, first one. You and  _ Stiles _ !? I don't have any problems with Stiles, but what the hell did I miss!?” I exclaimed.

Derek laughed. He actually  _ laughed _ . “You're still as naive as you were, aren't you? I don't know if you ever heard of the term 'mates'?” 

“No... should I?” I asked, ignoring his remark.

“Yes. Wolves have mates... you could see it like soul mates.” 

“There's more to come, isn't it?”

“Yes there is. You can actually feel it when you met your mate. It's like a pulling towards him or her. It can be felt like a nagging feeling towards one or even more people.”

“What about... hearing thoughts?” I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

“Only really strong bonds are able to hear each other's thoughts, why?”

“In that case... I might have met my  _ mates _ already...” I said.

“What? And  _ mates _ !? As in more then one person?”

“Yes, that's what I said, didn't I?”

“Well, who are they?” Derek asked, surprised.

“Isaac and... Scott.” I said.

“Really?!” Derek asked, even more surprised.

“Yes... since a couple of days I was able to hear their thoughts, I was able to block it out a bit though. And it helped it was only when we were close to each other.” I explained.

“And when did the pull start?”

“I think two days before that.” I said.

“So soon... it's amazing though, it's good for you, though, really. You found your mates for moon's sake!” Derek said with a big smile.

“I suppose. It's gonna be weird, though... talking about it. It was already difficult to have a relationship with just one person, let alone two people.” I sighed. Really, Alex and I already didn't made it without the stress of another person in the relationship. How am I able to do this?

“It will be just fine. It's a little different with mates, it all feels... natural. You think you don't know how to act, but... somehow, you just know  _ how _ you have to act. With them. With Isaac and you for example, you are closer as Patty and you are and were.”

“When did you and Stiles figure everything out?” I asked.

“Just a couple of days ago. I've had the feeling everything for a couple of weeks now, and with you coming back and Cora coming here for the holidays, I just thought 'what the hell, let's risk it'. And he said yes.” Derek said with a smile of love on his face.

“It's great to see you like that, Der. But, I'm going to talk with Stiles whether you like it or not.  _ And _ I'm the only one allowed to call you Der, Der.” I said.

“I'll pass the note on the latter, just don't crawl into his window at night or corner him. Stiles may look like a fragile human, but he can be dangerous... and scary when he wants to be.”

“Don't start me about the so called fragile humans. The hunters we have dealt with back in Amsterdam were a pain in the ass... two dozen of hunters and just Patty and me... not really the most fun time we have had.” I said.

“It sounds weird... but I'm glad you have had to deal with them too, since we have had quite a lot of hunters passing through challenging Scott and us.” Derek said. “Okay, what movie do you want to watch? I'm okay with pretty much everything. Except for The Notebook. Please, don't do that to me.”

“Relax. Hmm...can we watch Herbie? Sort of going back to my racing roots and I haven't watched that movie in  _ years _ .” I offered.

“It sounds weird... but I actually like that movie, don't tell anyone though. Because  _ that _ will actually be the death to me.” Derek almost pleaded.

“My lips are sealed. I can't promise Isaac and Scott won't know though.”

“That's okay, I don't mind them to know since they were already pretty much family, but now even more.” Derek said.

“Well, lets put the movie in then!” I said as I dropped myself on the couch. “I do need to say though, your loft looks amazing.” 

“Thank you, it's a bit away from the city, but I don't mind. It's quite relaxing actually.”

“I could understand that. Although I think I'd prefer living in the woods. I love the nature to much for that.”

“That's true. I've been thinking by the way. When Cora is coming back I wanted to discuss it, but I want to rebuild the Family house in the woods, but after the garage is open and running smoothly.” Derek said.

“Derek, that's awesome! I would love to help with that! If I may of course.”

“Rick, it's called a family house. You're family. I would've been disappointed if you wouldn't help.” Derek said. “Now, shush it and watch Herbie.”

After a while into the movie, Derek had to ask something.

“How the hell is a VW Beetle faster as a NASCAR?” Derek said.

“Do a bit of tickling and restrict the speed of the remake NASCARS, and the beetle is faster as the other cars.” I said.

"How do you know that?”

“It's the only logical explanation.” I shrugged.

“True. Hey, how are things going with importing your car?” Derek asked.

“You want to help rebuilding it, don't you? But I have to talk to Sheriff Stilinski. I did not really have had the time to talk to him yet, but I think I will ask Stiles if his dad has to work the day shift the day after tomorrow since I  _ really _ need to talk to Scott and Isaac tomorrow.”

“I could ask it too, if you want. I think I'll see him sooner as you do. So I'll text to you when I know, by the way, give me your phone so I can put my phone number in your phone.” Derek said, holding his hand for my phone.

“Thanks, I'll hear from you then. Shall we go back to the movie now?” I asked. But instead of answering, we went back to watching the movie.

An hour later the movie was over. 

“Okay, I think I should head back home. Lydia knows how to go out shopping. Damn.” I said while getting up.

“Home? This is the first time I heard you calling Scott's place home.” Derek said.

“I know... it just feels right, you know? I think I would call it the same when the house is rebuild, I think I will call it home at some point too.”

“No need to explain yourself to me about a place to call home, Rick. Good night and I'll give you a call tomorrow because I want to know how the talk went and I need to say if Stiles' dad has to work the day after.”

“Good night, Der. Talk to you tomorrow.” I said after giving him a hug and walking downstairs to my car and heading  _ home _ .

When I came home there were still lights on and I knew by the sound of heartbeats Scott and Isaac were still awake, or they were watching TV, making out or both. I think the latter.

“I'm hoooommmeee.” I said in a sing-song voice.

“Home?” Scott asked when I came in the living room when I walked in. 

“Ehh.. yeah...”

“I don't mind. I like it, because you deserve a place to call home.” Scott said.

“Thank you. I'm off to bed... can I talk to you two tomorrow?” I asked, blushing with my head hang low.

“Of course. As long as you won't keep your head down during it.” Isaac said, but I did notice the jump in both of their heartbeats.

As soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

-End of Chapter 16: Shopping with the two Queens of Fabulousness and a night with Derek  



	17. The Talk

I woke up earlier as I thought, it was just eight in the morning. I heard the shower running, probably Melissa getting ready for work.

I got out of bed threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking downstairs. I made Melissa a cup of coffee and I made toast with scrambled eggs.

“Isaac, I tol- oh, good morning, Rick. I didn't expect you to be up and... making me breakfast?” Melissa said.

“Well, thanks for thinking I'm Isaac, I'm just a tad smaller, though. And yes, I'm making you breakfast, I woke up early and decided to help you a bit, so you could relax a bit before you went off to work. I know how hard working in a hospital can be.” I said.

“Well, thank you. I never asked... but what kind of work did you do at the hospital?” Melissa said as she sat down.

Before I answered, I handed her her cup of coffee.

“I brought dinner to the patients, that's where I met Patty too. I worked there for about a year and a half before I had to leave.” I explained. 

I handed her her breakfast and took a seat at the dinner table too.

“Sounds like a good side job.”

“It really was and I enjoyed it very much. I was the favorite of most of the nurses of the wing I worked most of the time.”

“That doesn't really surprise me, though.”

“Haha, some of them even went to my boss to ask why I wasn't allowed to stay. But I think they liked to have me there, was because I took my time with the people I had to serve food. I mostly worked with people who had Cancer, which is not a nice thing when you're human, let alone werewolf. But when one of the people had a bad day with eating, I would negotiate with the people to eat the thing they liked most, and if they wanted another one, I would make sure they would at least eat  _ something _ . I actually cared about them. I tried to joke with them, but when they talked about their decease, I listened to them. And most of the time it brought a big smile to their face. And now, eat and go to work.” I said.

“Sorry, but you said it with so much passion. I have colleagues who could learn a lot about what you just told me. Yeah, yeah, I'll go and eat my breakfast before you are going to give me the puppy eyes. Yes, Rick. I've noticed you are able to do it too and let me tell you, Scott and Isaac  _ combined _ are nothing like yours.” Melissa said serious.

“Thank you. I think the thing that helped me, was the fact I treated the people in the beds like who they are. People. I used to tell Patty and my mom how I hated the word 'patient'.”

“Hmm... I think I'm going to use that from you. Now, I'm off to work. Have a nice day and maybe Lydia and you are able to do some stuff for the garage.” She said as she got up, put her dishes in the sink, gave me a motherly kiss on my head and left for work.

When I couldn't hear her car anymore, I got up and did the dishes. By now it was nine-thirty, what to do now? I decided to take a shower first. Maybe something would pop up in me.

And it did. I decided to grab my sketchbook ones I was finished to make a map of the Garage. There were going to be some changes to the lay-out of the current one. I knew the car-lift would stay where it was, but I wanted to do some other changes. Since at least Stiles and Lydia would be in the back office, I needed more space for them. That would mean the walls of the office would have to break down, but it has to be done. 

I was brainstorming for about an hour – 5 papers further- when I heard Scott and Isaac wake up upstairs. I decided to make them and myself a cup of tea for when they got downstairs. 

“Morning.” Isaac said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, Is. Slept well?” I asked.

“Yeah, like a baby. How was last night with Derek?”

“Believe it or not, but it was actually fun. Do you want a cup of tea?”

“I would love that. What's with all the papers?” Isaac asked as he slumped down in the chair opposite of where I had sat.

“I was doing some stuff for the garage. It looks like there is going to be a wall or two that needs to be knocked out and put back in a different place. Because if I don't, there won't be enough room for Lydia and Stiles in the back office with all the archives for the administration and such.” I explained.

“Ooh, okay. It's quite a high building, why don't you make the back office above the front office? In that way you actually have a part of the floor for them and you will have more space on the main floor for the mechanic tools.” Isaac said.

“That's actually a very good idea.”

“Why do you have to talk all business-y this early?” Scott asked as he walked into the kitchen while rubbing some sleep out of his eye.

“I want to open the garage around Christmas, so yeah, I kind of have to. And I've been awake since eight and it's now past eleven. So it depends how you see early.” I said.

“Hmh... true that. Why were you awake so early?” Scott asked. 

“I don't know... just couldn't sleep anymore. Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee with your famous hint of vanilla, please.” Scott asked, with puppy eyes!

“You don't need to pull your puppy face, Scott. You had me with the word 'please'.” I said with a smile.

“Okay, why don't you get dressed and we can talk? I kind of want to get it over with... and you probably already know  _ why _ I want to talk.” I said.

They walked back upstairs when I remembered something.

“Oh, Scott? Do you remember the one rule you told me when I moved in? Maybe you should keep to your own rules too. It kind of is smelling...  _ funny _ .” I said. Laughing when he turned a bright color of red.

Ten minutes later they were back down as I sat on the couch with a cup of tea. Tired. 

“Okay, lets talk about the big ass pink elephant that's standing in the room. I know you guys knew it earlier as I did and it's probably the same reason why Morell and Alex left. Since they knew.” I said.

“The fact we're mates.” Isaac concluded.

“Yes. To be honest, I never heard of it as a wolf term before, only as a slang for friends or so. So I've only known since yesterday. But what confused me a bit, was not only you and me were mates.... but the three of us... I said, looking down at my hands in my lap.”

“What?” Isaac said softly.

“I know you already felt the pull towards Scott. And... so do I. Both of you are my mates.” I said.

“So... the three of us..?” Scott asked.

“Yeah...”

“Okay. Rick, look up to me, please.” Scott said as he sat across from me on the coffee table. “We're going to figure this out, it's all new for you and it might be a bit weird at first. Hell, I thought I had a amazing mate in Isaac, but now? Now it's even better. Because of you, Rick. And neither Isaac nor I is going leave anytime soon. Never probably.” 

Isaac had sat down next to me and I cuddled into him. After five minutes I fell asleep for some weird reason. I remember being picked up and put into a bed, which did not smell like me, but like my mates. But the very last thing I remembered was being cuddled from behind by Isaac, and on the other side from Scott. My wolf and I were finally really  _ content. _

When I woke up I couldn't believe what I saw, I saw Scott's face on just a few inches away from me, startling me, I accidentally kicked to the person behind me, when the person who spooned me groaned loudly, I remembered I was in bed. With my mates. 

“Sorry, Isaac!” I said.

“Is okay, just give me warning the next time... and help me remember me to say to Stiles to  _ never  _ let you get startled again. Because your kicks hurt like a bitch.”

“Why're you talking so loud?” Scott asked.

“I got startled by seeing you next to me and accidentally kicked Isaac. Sorry to wake you...”

“Is okay. I think I need to wake up soon enough since I have to work at Deaton's.” Scott said as he stretched himself out and got up and went to the bathroom.

“Ah, okay.”

“Well, I'm off. See you soon.” Scott said as he planted a kiss on the top of both Isaac and mine heads.

I let out a content sigh before saying to Isaac. “Maybe we should get up too, you know?”

“But, but...” 

“Relax, we are able to cuddle later on.” I said as I turned around to lay face-to-face with Isaac.

“You're the best.” Isaac muttered.

“Why is that?”

“Because you love to cuddle and so do Scott and I. If you wouldn't be a cuddler.... it would be weird.” Isaac said.

“Don't try to get me to drink to much of my wine than, I get more clingier as a Koala bear.” 

“Thanks for the tip.”

“I shouldn't have said that...” I said, already groaning at the hangover Scott and Isaac will deliver me sometime. 

“Come on, Koala. Let's get up, maybe you can ask Lydia, Allison and Patty over. We need to talk about the garage and maybe we can talk about the mate thing when Scott gets home.”

And that's what I did, I grabbed my phone from my pocked and texted Patty and Lydia asking them to come over. I first wanted to talk to Patty through Telepathy, but I knew it sometimes startled her... one time I used it while she had just watched a horror movie... I'm able to say she's even able to scream through her  _ brain. _

“They'll be here in about thirty. Lydia was going to ask Allison to come over too.” I said.

“Great. Are we getting up now? Or are we just going to lay here?” Isaac said.

“As much as I'd love to lay here with you, I think we need to get up. I know Patty and Lydia longer as today and I know they'd love a cup of coffee or tea.”

So, we got up. I went downstairs to clean up a little bit, while Isaac went to the bathroom

About twenty minutes later I heard Lydia's car coming down the road.

“Isaac! The girls are here!”

“Coming!” Isaac said while running down the stairs.

“Good afternoon, my ladies.” I said.

“You're in a way to happy mood. What did you do?” Lydia said in a suspicious tone. 

“I made a map for the garage.... Isaac had a good idea so I need to adjust that part. And we need to talk to you, we just have to wait for Scott to come home from work. We need to talk to Stiles too, but he's *ahum* a bit busy at the moment.” I said. Not wanting to think about what my  _ nephew _ and his mate were doing at the moment.

“Okay...”

“Coffee or tea?” I asked as Isaac took their coates.

“Coffee, with-” Lydia and Allison said.

“The vanilla?” I asked with a smile. 

“You know what I want.” Patty said.

“Two vanilla coffees and a tea with milk, sugar  _ and  _ vanilla coming up.” I said. 

Lydia and Allison gave Patty a ridiculous look.

“What? Rick and I are friends for years. And as soon as I knew he  _ always _ had vanilla in his tea, I drank it too. It's the best thing  _ ever _ .” I heard Patty say.

"Girls, just go and sit down already. There are  _ chairs _ .” I said, laughing as they just stood there.

“One black vanilla coffee for Allison, one coffee with soy milk and vanilla for Lydia and a cup of tea for Patty. Isaac, what do you want?”

“I'll settle for a orange juice.”

“Okay. One orange juice coming up.”

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” Lydia asked.

“To start with, Cora is coming back, I still need to ask her, but maybe she wants to join the pack business too. Maybe she wants to sit at the front office. And talk about the logo, we need to order stuff and we need suppliers for the tires, car parts and stuff like that.”

“I think I'll be able to design the logo. But what about the lay-out? I think that's something we need to discuss too.” Lydia said. 

“If you could do that, that would be great and you're right about that. I just did some sketching this morning.”

"Could you do the changes you wanted to put through now? I'm kind of curious as how it's going to look like.” Allison said.

“Sure. Let me grab my sketchbook. Hang on.” I said as I got up to grab a pencil and the sketchbook. 

“Okay, this was the draft I worked on... there are going to be a few changes to it, though.”

“Okay, what's going to change?” Patty asked.

“The back office isn't going to be on the main floor, it will move up to the first floor so Stiles and Lydia have more space for the archives and stuff like that. The lunch room is going to be there too as will the stockroom.” I explained. “And besides, if we'd move the back office to the first floor, it would give us more space on the main floor for the equipment.”

“Okay, can I have the sketchbook for a moment, please?” Lydia asked.

“Sure.”

“By the way. I noticed how many bikes there are driving around this town, but haven't seen a place for them to get their bike maintained?” I asked.

“That's right. The most drive to one of the surrounding towns to do that.”

“I think we just found something for Scott within the Garage.” Isaac said.

“Yep.” I smiled at the thought of having both of my mates with me in the garage.

“Why's that?” Patty asked confused.

“Scott rebuild his entire bike. Like from scratch, he pretty much bought it like you would buy a wardrobe from the Ikea.” Allison explained.

“But it was worth the drive. We actually had to drive there with three cars Allison's, Stiles' and mine, because it was in so many pieces. Allison even had to drive there in her father's car because she would transport the engine, also in pieces, and the chassis.” Lydia explained.

“Well... wow. But what do you want Scott to do then?” Lydia asked.

“He could be the lead maintainer of the bikes. I did a bit of maintaining too on them when I was getting my degree... but we need to ask Scott if he wants to, if not, the plan's off the table.” I said.

“I don't think Scott will say no, though...” Isaac said with a smile..

'I don't think so either' I thought.

“Okaaaay. Well, what about this? Is this something the logo could go with?” Lydia asked as she gave me the sketchbook. 

“Lydia, this is awesome! I'd say, send it in to a company who makes company signs and get that part over with.” I said.

“I'll do. By the way, I have had some phone calls with Continental to supply us with the tires and I talked to Brezan auto parts if they would be willing to supply us with some different parts. But I think we'll need to order parts that are specifically made for a certain car.” Lydia said.

“That's great! With Continental we'll have a great supplier in tires, I used to race with their tires too.” I said, excited to hear one of my former sponsors is willing to supply the garage.

“Okay, I'll make a call to a company for the sign tomorrow since it's five already.” Lydia said.

“Do you want to stay for dinner? Scott should be home in about an hour and we were going to order some Chinese or Pizza since Melissa is working late.” Isaac offered.

“If Lydia's in, why not?” Patty said.

“Sure, Allie? You staying too?” Lydia asked.

“Sure, finally something else as the food my dad makes. I can't say he will be the best chef ever, but he's trying.” Allison said.

“Great. Oh, I've got to take this call.” I said, excusing myself and walking outside.

“Hey, Der, what's up?” I asked in the phone.

“Hi, Rick. I'm fine, what about you? How did the talk went?”

“I'm great. Scott, Isaac and I still need to figure things out, but it's going great. We're talking to the girls after dinner. I don't think they'd mind if the two of you come over too. Hi, Stiles!” I said in the phone since I already heard the phone was on speaker.

“Hi Rick!” I heard Stiles on the background. “And yes, we'll be there around seven if it suits?” 

“It suits perfectly! By the way, Stiles?”

“Yes?” 

“Does you dad has to work tomorrow afternoon? I need to talk to him about importing the car and about my license plates. It was funny at first, but it gets quite annoying to see people taking pictures of my car.”

“Yes, he's in the station until six, if nothing happens.” Stiles answered.

“Great, see you tonight then.”

“See you later.”

When I walked in Isaac was being interrogated by the girls.

“Girls, get off his neck.” I said in a low growl.

“Okay, but only if you explain everything to us.”

“We'll do. When Scott gets home and when Derek and Stiles are here. So, not before seven.” I said, now getting agitated because Isaac didn't look that comfortable in his position. “Now, get. Off. Isaac.” 

At this point my eyes had turned form their green color to their flaring amber, which kind of shocked all of them. I never used the Alpha voice since I came here, so they were shocked.

“Sorry.” The three of them said.

“It's okay.” Isaac said as he walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug, trying to sooth me since my heartbeat wouldn't go down.

After a few minutes I was calm enough again to talk normally and not change into my wolf form, my eyes were still flaring though.

“What are we going to order?” Isaac asked.

“I'm in for Pizza and I have a... feeling Scott will be too.” I said.

“Girls okay with Pizza?” 

“Yes. As long as there is a salad too.” Lydia said. At which Patty and Allison nodded for.

“Okay, be right back.” Isaac said as he picked his phone to call the Pizzeria. 

Fifteen minutes later Scott arrived in a hurry as he walked over to me.

“You alright? I felt you flaring up.” Scott whispered.

“I'm fine now. They shouldn't have interrogated Isaac the way they did, though.” I said so only Scott would be able to hear me. 

“I know, but he's okay, I'm okay, you're okay. Relax.” Scott said in a soothing voice.

“I am. Now, can we  _ please _ eat the pizza since the delivery guy is at the front door like, now?” I asked. And there it was, the knock on the door.

“I'll get it.” Lydia said as she got up.

“Oh, Scott, we may have found something for you to do at the garage. If you want to, of course.” I said.

“It depends, I won't be the maid, am I?”

“Nope. Since there's no place for people with bikes to let their bikes maintained, I though maybe you'll be able to do that since you had a Ikea bike when you bought it.” I said.

“That would be awesome! But I want to do it part-time though, I still want to work for Deaton too, to be honest.” Scott said.

“I don't mind. No one is forcing you, you know.” I said to Scott. I didn't want him to feel forced because of the mate-bond the three of us shared. I wanted him to join us, because  _ he _ want to.

“I know and I want to. I just want to combine it.” 

“Okay guys, pizza! The pizza guy was a creep by the way. He was pretty much undressing me with his eyes.  _ Gross _ .” Lydia said while shivering at the thought.

“If he'd be hot, it wouldn't be that bad, but you know... he is not really the most beautiful guy I've seen. ” Isaac said with a shrug.

“Oh? Who's that?” Patty asked with a smirk.

“No comment.” Isaac replied with a playful wink in the direction of Patty.

“Shut up and eat already.” I said while grabbing a piece of pizza and my salad.

Dinner was quiet, good quiet. Scott, Isaac and I were mostly nervous about the fact we'd come out as mates of each other and there was just not that much to say.

I just finished my last piece of pizza when there was a knock on the door. “I'll get it. Probably Stiles and Derek.” 

“Hey, Derek. Hi Stiles.” I said while holding the door open for them.

“Hi Rick. Everyone in the living room?” Derek asked while giving me a hug.

“Yep.” 

“Hi Stiles, how are you?” I asked.

“I'm great... why?”

“Can't I just ask how you are?” 

“N-no of course you can.”

“Stiles, relax. As long as you won't hurt Derek, I won't do anything.” I said to Stiles.

“That's good, because I wanted to say the exact same thing to you about the you know what.” Stiles said.

“Deal. I just don't think any of us will need to do any of it.” I said.

“Okay. Since we're all together now. Spill it guys, you're driving us all insane.” Allison said.

“Okay... here it goes.” Scott said as Stiles and I walked in. I walked directly over to Isaac and Scott and sat down next to them. 

“We...” Scott started. “Are...” Isaac. “Mates.” I finished.

“Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you guys!” Patty said as she jumped over the coffee table and landed on top of us. We hugged each other before she got up and sat back down. 

"Congratulations guys.” Stiles said as he too got up and gave us a hug.

“I should have seen it.... congrats guys. Just sad Allison and I owe Patty now fifty bucks each.” Lydia said.

“Congrats guys, really. After everything you deserve it.” Allison said.

“So, I just got two new members in my family, huh?” Derek joked.

“I think so, Derek.” Scott said. 

“Okay, in that case. Thanksgiving the three of you  _ and _ Melissa are coming over to my place and we're gonna celebrate Thanksgiving at my place as a family.” Derek said with a I don't take no for a answer tone.

“That leaves us with one more bump in the road...” Scott said.

“Talking to your mom.” Isaac filled in.

“Hey, she took you being a werewolf good, right? So why wouldn't she take this news not good?” I said.

“I don't know...”

“Scotty, it will be alright. Come on lets put a movie on and relax.” Stiles said.

“Can we watch-” Lydia started before being cut off. “NO!”

“No, Notebook. Not tonight. Not when I'm here.” Derek said.

“Okay. What about Abduction?” Lydia offered

“Yes! Pleeaasee?” I asked, using my 'secret' weapon. 

“Oh fuck. Okay, yes.” Stiles groaned.

“Sorry Isaac and Scott, but even  _ combined _ your puppy look is not _that_ good.” Allison said.

“What? It can't be  _ that _ good!” Scott said.

“Rick, show 'em.” Derek said.

"I think I'll save it for later on."

"Okay. Abduction it is!” I said happily.

Patty, Allison and Lydia were sat on the three person sofa, while Derek sat in the armchair and Stiles sat at Derek's feet. Scott, Isaac and I were huddled up on the two seater, I sat on Isaac's lap while my legs were on Scott's and we were all huddled up together. Everyone was just silently watching the movie when we heard Melissa's car park into the driveway. I shot up and lost my balance, and with my luck, I fell head first to the floor. Everyone was laughing with tears strained faces, even Derek. So when Melissa got in, she had quite a lot to take in.

“What the hell is going on!?” Melissa demanded.

“We were watching a movie, I lost my balance at one point and fell face first to the ground and now everyone is laughing at me.” I said with a pout, making everyone laugh even harder. 

Stiles was rolling on the ground because apparently it's so damn funny when someone lands face first to the ground.

“Oh, and the movie is over...” I said.

“Okay. Well, I just came home from work and I would like to talk to the three of you before I head upstairs for the night. So, everyone that doesn't live under this roof. Out.” Melissa demanded.

It took fifteen minutes for everyone to walk back to their respective cars and to leave. Lydia and I exchanged our phone numbers so we were able to keep each other updated regarding to the Garage which should open it's doors on the second of January.

“Okay. Guys, kitchen.” Melissa said.

“A-are we in trouble?” Isaac asked.

“No sweety, or you should have a reason for me?”

“N-no. No.” 

“Okay. What's going on. I can see there is something and I had to walk around the whole day because you weren't yourself and you wouldn't talk to me about it.” Melissa said.

“Sorry, I didn't want to make you worry about me. But I can promise everything is good. Great, actually.” I said.

“I'm glad it is. Now, explain.” Melissa demanded.

“Okay... it's a wolf thing...” Scott started. “Wolves have mates, you can see it like soul mates. A-and we found ours...”

“Well, that's great, honey! Who is it?” Melissa asked excitedly.

“Mom, the three of us are each other's mates.” Scott said, looking at his feet – which was kind of an common thing for the three of us.

“As in a polyamory relationship?” Melissa asked eventually.

“Ye-yes.”

“How long have you guys known?” Melissa asked softly.

“Isaac and I knew it for sure just last week, but we've had a feeling that something was missing. And that ended when Rick came here.” Scott said.

“I had no idea until I talked with Derek yesterday.” I said.

“I'm happy for you guys! Instead one son-in-law, I get two of them!” Melissa exclaimed and I, we felt so relieved. “But, still the same rule. No funny business when I'm home.”

“Oh, ehm... the four of us aren't here with Thanksgiving.” I said.

“What?” Melissa said.

“We, including Patty and you, are going to celebrate Thanksgiving at Derek's. Not optional.” I said.

“That's kind of him, but you have to tell him something. I make dessert. Not optional.” Melissa said.

“We'll pass the message through.” I said. “Now, I don't want to be a game breaker, but I could use some sleep. Good night.”

“Good night, Rick. I'm going to drink a glass... or bottle of wine first if you don't mind.” Melissa said.

“I don't mind. As long as you don't touch mine.” I joked.

“I won't. Good night, boys.” Melissa said as she walked to the living room.

“I'm off. Are you staying up or are you going to bed too?” I asked to Scott and Isaac.

“I think the both of us are coming up with you.” Scott said as he looked at Isaac.

“Rick?” Scott asked as I was at the point of walking into 'my' room.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to sleep with us tonight? As in sleeping, not sleeping in that way...” Scott added with wide eyes.

“Scott, I would love that.” I said while closing the door and walking over to him.

The three of us stripped down to our underwear and we crawled into bed.

“Rick?” Isaac and Scott asked at the same time.

“Yes? And stop doing that. It's getting creepy.”

“Sorry... but we or I was wondering... if I.. if I could kiss.. you?” Scott asked.

“The both of you. You may,  _ if  _ you'll answer one question.” 

“Shoot away.” Isaac said.

“What are we? Except for mates?”

“Honestly? I don't think either of us knows. But we'll figure it out. Why?”

“Because of the answer you gave you mom on the polyamory relationship question and she called Isaac and me her son-in-laws...” I said shyly.

“Do you want it to be that? A relationship?” Isaac asked softly.

“I don't know. It feels right, but with Alex leaving just a few days ago...”

“Hey, don't think about that asshole again. It was a dick move by him to leave. Twice. Because it's his bad. You're an amazing guy, you're handsome, smart, kind and you have the best puppy look in the world. And you're our mate. We don't have to rush anything. It's not like we'll ever force you into  _ anything _ . If I may ask... did... did Alex ever force you into something?” Isaac said.

“No, please, no. Not that I know of at least.” I said. “And I'll try. It just keeps hunting me.”

“We know. Just go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up.” Scott said.

We huddled closer together and I soon fell asleep in a sleep full of confusing dreams.

-End of Chapter 17: The Talk

 


	18. First full transformation

Two days after the big talk everything went smoothly between Scott, Isaac and I. We were adjusting quickly to the bond and were able to shut out the thoughts of the others, but just for a short period of time. 

Yesterday I went to talk to Stiles' father at the Sheriff's station. He really is a kind man, you could see he loves his job. The conversation went quite well, I just need to contact one of my friends from Amsterdam to travel along with my race car and everything should be fine. I'd be able to pick up the license plates and papers somewhere next week. So that was that.

The day itself went quiet, I was looking through my things trying to find the email address of one of my friends from back home. When I found it, I grabbed my laptop and went downstairs to send the email immediately. Jake, my friend, was one of my class mates during college. We were friends, although we didn't see each other much outside of college, but non the less, we could turn to each other when we needed to talk about something.

*

I still didn't had a answer from Jake, I hope he is alright... 

But I didn't had any time to worry about it to much today since the pack had a training day ahead. We met up at the entrance of the preserve, I'd have a bit of a different training. Allison had asked her father, a former Werewolf hunter, if he knew how True Wolfs were able to transform in a full wolf. He had said to her a True Wolf only changed into his full wolf form if he or she had met his or her mate or mates. But for the first time transforming he or she needed to be at the original pack house, or at least the location of it. 

That would mean the Hale house. But Allison did say one thing that caught my attention. My mates needed to me with one family member. Only then I would be able to transform to my true form.

So, here we were. Scott, Isaac, Derek and I. Inside the burned Hale house where I got something I thought I had lost. Memories. I got memories of everything. From when I was younger, playing hide and seek with Laura, Derek, Peter and Cora. I remember petting and hugging a Wolf with amber eyes, which I now know is my Auntie Tal. 

When I opened my eyes I was standing on four feet. Or paws, better said. While Derek, Isaac and Scott were looking down at me. And I did the thing I felt like I had to do.

I howled.

Not even two seconds later every Wolf and Werewolf in the world was howling like I did.

I was a real, True Wolf now.

One second later, everything went black.

** Flashback **

“Okay, okay. It's my turn.” Laura said. She turned her face to a tree and started counting. “Who isn't hid, will be seen!” She said out loud before turning around to look for her hiding brother, sister and nephew.

“I hope you're well hidden!” She said to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of her closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her she turned to a tree and opened her eyes and started walking slowly, trying to make as less sound as possible.

“Gotcha!” She said as she found my hiding spot.

“How come you're this good in hide and seek, Laur?” I asked.

“I don't know, Rick. Sometimes you just need to close your eyes and listen. When you do that you can hear so much more.” Laura said. “Are you going to help me find Der and Cora?”

“Yes!” I squealed. 

“Okay, remember what I just said to you? Close your eyes and _ listen  _ to your surroundings.” Laura said as she did the same.

When we opened our eyes she looked expectingly at me with a look saying 'Well, where should we go?'

I pointed to a tree about ten feet away from where we stood. She nodded in response and took my hand, we were walking slowly towards the tree. Laura gave me a sign saying I was allowed to say it.

“Gotcha!” I said to Derek who was standing behind the tree.

“Laura, are you teaching your cheating to a seven year old?” Derek asked.

“Nope. I'm just giving our little nephew Rick here a few tips and tricks as how to find his cousins.” Laura said.

“Guys? Are you coming? It's lunch time!” We heard Auntie Tal say from the house.

“Cora? You need to come out of your hiding spot! It's lunch time!” Laura said, looking around for her little sister.

“Coming! FOOOOOOOOD!” Cora yelled as she ran past us.

** End of Flashback **

So much light. Damn, how bright can a place be?

“Rick? Rick!? Are you there?” I heard Scott ask. Not even two seconds later I felt his hand on one my hands. 

“Scott? Where am I?” 

“You're home. After you blacked out we got you here.”

“Where is Isaac?”

"He's grabbing some water for you, he'll be here in a minute.” Scott said as he stroked my hair out of my face. “Do you remember anything?”

“I remember turning into my wolf form, seeing you, howling and the next I remember is a... flashback.” I said. “How long was I out?”

“Flashback? As in a memory? I think about four hours.”

“Yeah, a memory from when I was seven... I was with Laura, Derek and Cora playing hide and seek in the preserve.” I said. “Four hours? Damn.”

“I heard something about memories?” Isaac said when he opened the door and walked over to the bed.

“Yeah, I remembered something... but I wish I hadn't...” 

“Why not?” Scott asked confused.

“Because I miss Laura now.” I said while looking at my hands.

“Do you want me to call Derek for you? Maybe he wants to talk about your memories with you.”

“Not now... I just want to get up first. And eat something.” I said.

“Well,  _ that's _ something we are able to manage.” Scott said.

It took me twenty minutes to get downstairs. I was sore to the bone and pretty much everything in my body was hurting. I couldn't help but notice the worrying looks Isaac and Scott were giving me. If I have to believe Derek, it would be way better the next time with the full moon, which was tomorrow. 

When I limped down the stairs I smelled the food that Isaac was making for me. I already heard the stories of Scott trying to cook, but failing big time and almost burning the house down. 

Scott was helping me down the stairs, he wouldn't leave me alone for even a minute. He only left me alone when I had to use the bathroom, after a lot of convincing I could at least do  _ that _ alone. 

“Isaac, the food smells amazing! What are you making?” I asked as I limped in to the kitchen.

“Derek said you loved chicken, so I'm baking the chicken following my mom's recipe.” Isaac said.”

“Thank you.” I said, flinching a bit when I sat down.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked immediately.

“Yes, I'm fine. I'm sore, have a bit of pain, but it's nothing I can't handle. Deucalion gave me a hell of a lot more pain as this.” I said.

Growling? I looked besides me and Scott was wolfing out. That was not how I planned it.

“Scott, look at me. I'm fine. Deucalion is  _ dead _ . He won't hurt me nor Isaac.” I said, trying to sooth him. It didn't really help, so I thought of the one thing that could relax him. I kissed him. And it worked. He kissed me back and the only thing I saw were fireworks in front of my closed eyes.

“Wow. That was hot.” Isaac said, while gaping at what happened in front of him.

“I think we have an audience, Scott.” I said with a smile.

“That was awesome.” Scott said.

“Okaaay, Is, the chicken is burning. Scott, close your mouth, you'll catch a fly.” I chuckled.

“Fuck!” I heard Isaac say immediately.

That's when someone knocked on the door.

“Did any of you invite anyone?” Scott asked confused.

“No... but I do know the people that are at the door. Lydia, Derek, Patty and Stiles.” I said. “Scott, if I were you, I would open the door, Derek is about to kick it down.”

“Don't you dare it, Derek!” Scott yelled as he ran to the door.

Derek and Patty ran over to me and hugged me a little to tight.

“Ouch! Guys, get off me. Now.” I ordered. 

“Why? Did we hurt you?” Patty worriedly asked.

“Probably not, but there are two werewolves in this room that are ready to rip both your heads off.” Lydia said.

'Scott, Isaac take it down. They didn't want to hurt me. They were worried about me, just like you were. The difference is, you're my mates.' I thought. I think their hearts will get a whiplash. Their heartbeats went down so fast when I said they were my mates.

“Sorry guys.” 

“Is okay, I would be more scared if that didn't happen to be honest.” Patty said.

“Is, can I  _ please _ have the food now? If you don't do that I will get up myself and get it.” I said, now getting annoyed since I was hungry.

“Oh, right, sorry.” 

“How are you, Rick?” Stiles asked

“I'm -sort of- fine. Just sore to the bone and my body aches like hell, but it's not as bad as Deucalion back in the day.” 

“And you can't walk properly.” Scott said, still with worry in his eyes.

“And I limp a bit, yes.” I said. “Oh, Der, I remembered something while I was out! I had like a flashback of some sort!” 

“What?! That's great! What do you remember?!” Derek asked, now  _ very _ interested.

“A memory of Laura, Cora, you and me when I was about seven. We were playing hide and seek in the woods and Laura gave me a few tips how to find you and Cora. And when Auntie Tal called us for lunch and Laura, you and I walked back to the house while Cora ran ahead of us.” I said in between bites trying to keep it short. 

“Isaac, the chicken is delicious!”

“I remember that. Laura thought you how to listen closely to your surroundings with your eyes closed.” Derek said, eyes glassy as he thought back to the memory.

“Now, I don't want to ruin things. But I have some really good news about the garage, Rick.” Lydia said.

“Oh? Well, good news is always welcome.” I said.

“We have a tire and oil supplier in Continental and Burando.” Lydia said.

“Burando? As in the Dutch brand?” I said.

“Yes and that is not the only good news, we will be a certified Mazda, BMW and Dodge maintenance garage!” Lydia said.

“Mazda, BMW  _ and  _ Dodge!?” I exclaimed, food long forgotten.

“Yes, I just said that.” 

“That's amazing. Oh, the day after tomorrow we need to go there by the way. There will be some equipment delivered by then.” I said.

“Scott, could you get my laptop for me, please? I need to check my email...” I suddenly had remembered the fact I had send a email to Jake, I was now hoping Jake had answered by now.

“Sure. Give me a minute.” Scott said as he walked up the stairs.

“Do you guys want something to drink?” Isaac asked to the rest of us.

“I'll settle for a cup of tea.” I said, which everyone wanted too.

“Tea coming up.”

“Okay, here is your laptop, Rick.” Scott said as he walked into the kitchen.

After opening my mail I was like  _ really _ happy. “Yes!” I said with a beaming smile.

“What is it?” Isaac asked.

“My friend Jake replied, he'd be happy to travel alongside my race car. He said he's off from work in two weeks and already booked his airplane tickets. He says if everything goes right, he'd be here next Tuesday with the car. I only need a car that's able to pull the trailer.” 

“That's great news!” They all said.

“We could drive to the airport? Will he touch down in Sacramento?” Stiles offered.

“As far as I know, yes. And that would be really great, thanks.” I said. 

“No problem.”

“Okay, well, that's settled. I think we should go. By the looks of it, Rick could really use some rest.” Patty said.

“Actually, yes.” I said.

“Okay, you heard Rick. Let's go, see you tomorrow, Rick. Don't forget, at the family house at five.” Derek said.

“I won't. See you guys tomorrow.”

“Okay, let's get you upstairs. Or do you want to go to the living room?” Isaac asked.

“I'll settle for the living room. Maybe we could watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great. Come on, lets get you to the couch.” Isaac said.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Scott asked.

“I'm good with almost everything. As long as it isn't something horror or so... there is enough of that already around us.” I said.

“Ahww do you get scared of horror movies?” Isaac cooed.

“Yes, now please just lay down so we are able to cuddle.” I said.

“Yes sir!”

“Is there enough room for the three of us?” Scott asked hopeful.

“Think so. We'll manage.” I said.

About forty-five minutes into the movie and the three of us were sound asleep on the couch. The movie long forgotten.


	19. Dreaming

I woke up by the sound of a picture being taken. I opened my eyes to see Melissa smiling down at us.

“What time is it?”

“Around nine. How long have you slept like this?” Melissa asked worried as she saw me flinching as I got up.

“Since about four I think...”

“Rick, what happened to you?” Melissa asked worriedly.

“I had my first full transformation this morning, blacked out for four hours, woke up around two, ate something, Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Patty came to visit and after that we fell asleep again on the couch.” I said, getting up slowly.

“So you guys didn't have dinner?” Melissa asked as she supported me to the kitchen.

“No. Isaac made me some chicken, but it wasn't like a full meal. More like a snack.” 

“I'll make you guys some pasta. But why are you limping? And your eyes are still amber.” 

“My body has to adjust to the full transformation, which makes me sore to the bone and my eye is a side effect. After the full moon tomorrow they should be back to normal.”

“Okay. Well, I'll wake Isaac and Scott. Stay put.” She said with a pointing finger.

“Woef!” I joked.

“Good to see you didn't lost you sense of humor.” Melissa said as she walked out to wake my two mates up. Who happened to be awake already and looking frantically around, looking for me.

“Oh, good, you guys are awake. Come on, I'm making you guys some dinner.” Melissa said.

“Where is Rick?” Scott asked, looking on the verge of being in a panic attack.

“Relax Scott, I'm in the kitchen.” I said in the direction of the living room.

“Why didn't you woke us up?” Isaac asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Because I woke up because of Melissa and she helped me up to the kitchen.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Really guys, I'm just a bit sore, nothing to worry about.”

“Well, sorry for worrying about out  _ mate _ .” Scott said.

“I know, I know. I'm just not used to this. Most of the time it's my job to worry about other people. Not the other way around.” I said.

“Welcome to the club of people who worry to much.” Isaac said.

“Okay, everyone still in for some pasta?” Melissa asked with a amused look.

“Yes, please.”

“Oh, Rick. I need to thank you  _ again _ for fixing our car. It runs really smooth and I feel a lot saver in the car.” Melissa said.

“Why, thank you. If there is  _ ever _ anything wrong with your car, just tell me and I'll have a look at it.” 

“I will.”

During the time Melissa was making the pasta there was a bit of chit-chatting. I told Melissa about my race car and the news Lydia had told me about the garage with the partnerships and certificates.

“Okay, boys. Dinner is ready.” Melissa said

“Thank you, Melissa. By the way, I might have an idea for the dessert for the Thanksgiving dinner at Derek's. It's something Dutch which I thought would be nice to make, since none of you really know anything about the food from where Patty and I are from.” I offered.

“Oh, that would be great! What were you planning to bake?” 

“Fried ice cream.” I said, which gave me looks like I was from a different planet.

“You can't fry ice cream. You know that, right?” Scott said with a weird look.

“I know that, but you don't fry the ice cream pure. You need to use pre-made cake and bake it in sunflower oil.” I said.

“Ooh. It sounds... weird.” Isaac said.

“I know... but it's delicious. Really.” I said while shoving a mouth full of pasta in my mouth.

“Well, okay. But I'm going to help the two of you. Not optional.” Melissa said.

“Deal.” 

“Okay, I'm finished. I'm going upstairs to sleep. Good night.” I said, standing up slowly.

“Hold up a second, I'm coming up with you.” Isaac said.

“Is, there's no need to baby me.” I said with a sigh.

“I know, that's why I'm going upstairs to sleep too. Besides, it's Scott's turn to do the dishes.” Isaac said.

“Haha, okay. Well, I'm going to limp ahead if you don't mind.” 

“I'll catch up.” Isaac said as he got our dishes and put them in the sink. 

I was only half way on my way to the stairs when I felt Isaac's arms.

“Gotcha.” He whispered as he picked me up, bridal stile.

“Isaaaaac. I'm perfectly able walk by myself.” I whined.

“I know, but this is more fun.” 

“Whatever I say, you're not going to let me go until we get to bed, are we?” I asked although I already knew the answer to that.

“Nope.” And we have a winner.

“I know you might act like you don't like this, but I know for certain you actually  _ do _ like it.” Isaac said.

“Busted. What are you going to do about it?” I asked with a smirk.

“Well, I don't know... maybe something I should have done earlier.” Isaac said while walking into the bedroom and putting me down on my feed so I was able to undress.

“Oh and that might be?” I asked with a smirk as I pulled my shirt over my head.

“You'll see.” Isaac smirked.

“I'm going to say this to Scott.” I pouted.

“You won't when I'm done with you.” Isaac said with a wink.

The tease.

“Jeez. I didn't know Werewolves were able to get bruises  _ this _ big.” I said as I looked at my hipbone.

“And that doesn't hurt?” Isaac asked.

“Like I said, it feels sore. Nothing more, nothing less.” I said. “Now, what did you had in mind for me?” I asked as I lay down.

“This.” Isaac said as he hovered over me and kissed me on the lips. And again, fireworks. Fireworks everywhere.

“Now I know why Isaac said it looked hot.” Scott said as he stood in the doorway.

“Thanks... I think.”

“Come on, lay down, you've had a long day.” Isaac said as he lay down next to me. 

I put my head on his chest and a minute later Scott spooned me from behind. Soon we fell asleep in a sleep full of dreams. Or in my case, memories.

** Flashback **

“Laura, are we done yet?” I whined while I walked between Derek and Laura.

“Almost, Rick. We only need to pick up the herbs Auntie Tal asked for.” Laura said, laughing at my reaction.

“How long will it take?” I asked.

“About ten minutes. We should be home in about thirty minutes.” Derek said.

“Thank the moon for that!” I exclaimed. “Derek?”

“Yes?”

“How come you grew so much in a year?” I asked.

“It's part of puberty, Rick. You'll grow a lot too in a few years.” Derek assured me. 

“I hope so.”

“Which herbs did Auntie Tal need?” 

“She needs some fresh garlic, parsley and oregano.” Laura said.

“Parsley and oregano are green herbs.” I stated.

“Yes they are, how did you know that?” Laura asked.

“I learned that in school!”

“Aah, that explains it. No way you would know that all by yourself.” Derek teased.

“Deeerrr! No teasing! Laura, Der teased me!”

“Derek, don't tease your nephew.” Laura said, although she had an amused look on her face.

“Okay, we're here. Do the two of you want to wait outside or do you want to help me find the parsley, garlic and oregano?” Laura asked when we arrived in front of a store.

“I want to help!” I said.

“Well, lets get this done! The sooner we are done with this, the sooner we are able to play games in the woods.” Laura said.

“Come on then!” I said as I ran into the store.

*

“Which game do you want to play when we get back home, Rick?” Laura asked as we walked onto the entrance of the house.

“I think I want to play Monopoly.” I said.

“That is something we should be able to do. Maybe Peter and Auntie Tal wants to join us.” Laura said.

“That would be so much fun!” I exclaimed.

“Ye-”

“Laura?”

“Yes, Derek? Why did you have to inter-”

“What is the funny smell I smell?” I asked.

“Burning wood.” Derek said. “Laura, go up ahead. We're on your tail.”

As soon as Derek said this, Laura took off and Derek picked me up and began running to the house.

“No!” Laura screemed.

** End of Flashback **

-Isaac's POV- 

I got woken up by a sudden scream. Not like a scream for help, but a panic scream. I shot up in bed and immediately saw it was Rick.

“Rick, calm down! You're save!” I said as I hold him tight. At that moment Melissa ran into the room.

“What the hell happened!?”

“We don't know!”

“He's having a panic attack!” Scott said worried.

“You guys need to talk to him. Now!” Melissa ordered.

“Rick, you're with us. With me, Scott and Melissa. You're save, no one is going to hurt you.” I tried.

“Rick, look at me. Focus on our breathing. You need to focus, okay? Can you do that for us?” Scott said.

When Rick made a small nod, we were relieved he was at least able to hear us.

“Okay, Rick, that's great. Focus on our heartbeats and listen to our breathing.” Scott said.

“Try to talk about something different. Like his racing or so.” Melissa offered.

“Rick, you know what we can do when your car is finished? There is a race track not to far from here, maybe on a two hour drive. Maybe we can go there and do a track-day. You'll be able to show us how to drive on a racetrack, would you like that?” I tried.

“What about this Friday? Maybe we're able to go on a date. Just the three of us, maybe we could catch a movie or go out for dinner, a pick-nick on the look-out point.” Scott said. 

And with everything that was said, Rick focusing on our heartbeats and breathing, he seems to calm down. A lot. He started to lean more against my chest. His hair was clad to his forehead and his face was tear strained. 

“I'll go downstairs to grab a cup of tea and a glass of water.” Melissa said.

“Rick?” I asked, his breathing was steady, but still shaky.

“Y-yes?” He answered leaning more against me.

“Do you want to talk about it what happened?” Scott carefully asked as he pushed Rick's hair out of his face. “Maybe you should go to the hairdresser some day, you know?”

And Rick let out a shaky laugh about that.

“Yeah, I know.” Rick said softly. “And I'll show you what happened.”

-Rick's POV- 

I got the memories back and showed them. Scott and Isaac had a shocked look on their faces and the tears started falling down my face in a steady stream again. When the memory finished, Isaac was hugging me even tighter from behind.

“That's why what just happened.” I said quietly. Still don't trusting my voice.

“Here sweety, drink this.” Melissa said as she walked into the room.

“Thank you.” I said, taking the glass of water and drinking it in one go.

“Do you want to talk about it with?” Melissa asked at which I shook my head no.

“No... I need to talk to someone else first about it.” I said, now with a steadier voice as just a few minutes ago.

“Okay sweetheart. Drink your tea, it's Camille tea and go to sleep. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow as it is.” She said as she got up and gave us all a kiss on the head. “Good night.”

“Night, Melissa.” We said.

“Rick, did you just remembered this?” Scott asked.

“Yes... but could we please talk about it in the morning?” I asked as I gulped down my tea.

“Of course. Do you want me to text Derek now so he'll be here when we have breakfast?” Scott asked, pointing at his phone on the nightstand.

“Please.”

“Okay, hun. Come on, lay down with me. We'll be here when you wake up in the morning. Just lay down and relax. Nothing is going to hurt you.” Isaac said in a soothing voice. 

And soon, I fell asleep again. But this time it was dreamless.

*

When I woke up Isaac and Scott were still with me. They were awake, but they were there. I remembered everything of that memory. I just hoped it wasn't that memory I would've remembered. I can't believe I was a witness of the Hale fire all those years ago. I was fully awake by now, I just didn't want to open my eyes. I knew Isaac and Scott were watching every move I made, but they kept quiet. I heard another heartbeat that wasn't Melissa's downstairs, but it belonged to my cousin, Derek.

“How did you sleep?” Scott asked.

“After last night quiet well to be honest. My chest is still a bit sore, though. Thank you both for getting me out of the attack.” 

“That's what we do. Now, I'm going to take a shower and make breakfast for us.” Isaac said. Before he got up he gave us a kiss and walked into the bathroom.

“Rick?” 

“Yes?”

“Why don't you take pictures anymore?” Scott asked and I knew he was dying to ask that question for a while now.

“I don't know. But I think my inspiration has come back.” I said, looking lovingly over at Scott.

“You do know you can't take pictures of us, right?”

“I actually can. I have a special filter for my camera so I am one of the few supernatural photographers to take a picture of a Werewolf for example.” I said

“Seriously?” 

“Yes! I'm even able to take a picture of you for example with flaring eyes without a problem. I plug my camera into my laptop, black and white filter, filter the color of your eyes out of it and you can show it around. The not-knowing will probably think it's photo-shopped or you were wearing contacts.” I explained.

“That would be awesome, though. Why don't you grab your camera the next few days and just randomly start snapping pictures? Even if it's just for yourself. Because I just saw a lot of passion in you when you talked about the photography, just like when you talk about your racing.” Scott said.

“That's actually a really good idea. I think I'll do it, let me get showered and dressed first, though. And talk to Derek...” I said. Not really into the last part since I had to bring back the memories I got back just a few hours prior.

“Hey, it's going to be alright. Isaac, mom and I will be there too and Derek  _ knows _ and  _ remembers _ what you remember. We're going to be there for you and nothing is going to change that.” Scott said.

“Sap.”

“Only for the two of you. Now come here and let me give you a kiss.” Scott demanded. A demand I happily obliged to.

“Okay, are you trying to make me jealous? Because it kind of works.” Isaac said as he walked into the room.

“No... we weren't. Not that I know of at least. I'm going to take a shower. Be right back.” I said, getting up and giving Isaac a peck on the lips before walking into the bathroom.

“He really is a fucking tease.” I heard Scott say to Isaac.

'I heard that.' I thought.

*

Half an hour later Isaac, Scott, Derek, Melissa and I were sitting at the dining table. Isaac, Scott and I were eating breakfast. It was quiet until Derek started talking.

“Okay, why did I woke up with a massage from 4 in the morning saying I needed to come over this morning to talk?” Derek said. “Because it kind of freaked me out.”

“I had a panic attack thanks to a memory of last night.” I said.

“What?” Derek asked.

“I-I remember the fire.” I said quietly.

“The fire? But- how... I thought only Laura, Cora, Derek and Peter survived it.” Melissa asked with a confused look.

“We kept it quiet since Rick was only eight years old.” Derek said. “Do you want to tell it to us?”

“No, but I think I have to since I owe it at least Melissa since she woke up too.”

“Oh no, you don't owe me anything.” Melissa said.

“I do. And I'm going to tell it.” I said, not taking a no for a answer.

“I remember doing some shopping with Derek and Laura. I was whining about it taking so long to get finished. Then as last we were going to a store to get some herbs, garlic, parsley and oregano.” I said, smiling at that part of the memory. “We were discussing what game we could play when we got back and we settled for Monopoly. That's when we smelled the smell of burning wood. Laura ran ahead of us and Derek picked me up and started running too. But when we got back to the house, the only thing we saw, was the house engulfed in flames. That's all I remember of that part.” I finished, now with tears streaming down my face.

Derek got up and hugged me tight. “I'm sorry you had to get that memory back so soon.”

“It's okay. It isn't like I am able to steer them.” I said. “Now, shall we get ready for the full moon tonight? I feel like eating some deer tonight.” I said with a smile.

-End of Chapter 19: Dreaming


	20. Full Moon

After the panic attack from last night, I was constantly on the edge. From every little sound my werewolf ears picked up, I jumped. Scott and Isaac did help for a little bit. One of the two would constantly be around me for comfort, but still. I even jumped at the sound of the toaster.

But okay, it was going to be my first full moon since I came to Beacon Hills this night, which didn't help my anxiousness at all. There were only three places I've had a full moon since I was bitten, back in Amsterdam at the preserve, at the race track and in Francorshamps, a town in the Belgium Ardennes.

“Rick, relax. Everything is going to be okay. This will be your first full moon in a new environment  _ and _ the first full moon where you change to your full Wolf form.” Isaac said.

“And Isaac and I will be there for you, every step you take, we take that step too.” Scott said.

“I don't know if I should be frightened at that, or comforted.” I joked.

“I'd say comforted.” Scott said.

“I know. But really guys, you guys need to relax too. You can't tell me  _ I  _ need to relax, when the two of you are even more tense as I am. And I think that says I  _ a lot _ .” I said.

“We'll try. We're just worried, we've seen you black-out all of the sudden and now you've been getting your memories from  _ ten years _ back.” Isaac said.

“I know... and I'm sorry you had to see all of that. I can't even imagine what I'd do if that happened to any of you.” 

“We know, now, come on. Just lay down for a bit, take a little nap. If anything happens, Scott and I are here for you and if we notice it's a bad memory, we'll wake you up. Deal?” Isaac said.

“Deal.” I said as I cuddled up to Scott, who was sitting behind me. And soon, I was out like a light. Again.

-Scott's POV-

I lay down on the couch with Rick's back against my chest. It was good to see him getting some sleep after what happened last night. I can't understand a guy, no a  _ man _ like Rick has been through all of that. Seeing his family burn to death at such a young age, his parents divorcing, his brother getting killed by some psychotic Werewolf and his mom being killed in a big fire at the hospital she worked at. The question was, why? Why did his mother got killed and by  _ who _ ? 

“I'm still worried about him.” Isaac said.

“I know. You're not the only one.” 

“I just hope he will be able to cope with this all.... there's so much happening, I don't know how he's able to cope with it all. Hell, we were barely able to cope with Deucalion, protecting the pack  _ and  _ high school. He had to cope with the death of his brother, college, protecting Patty, his family and friends  _ and  _ Deucalion.” Isaac said.

“I don't know how he did it, but he did. It's just good to see him getting some rest. This is one of the few times I'm able to see a eighteen year old, he sometimes looked like someone who had worked all of his life and had seen a lot.” 

“But we'll stay with him. We have to, he's one of the best things to happen to the pack. We are going to have work, your mom likes him and even Derek seems more relaxed. I'm worried though...”

“That really is true. About what?”

“Well. Worried about Rick to start with, him getting his memories back and all and things seem to  _ good _ . Almost  _ to _ good. I'm worried something terrible is going to happen.” Isaac said.

“I know... but can we just enjoy this for a little bit? We're with the people we love and want to be with. Thanksgiving is coming up, which we're celebrating with our loved ones and the garage is opening it's doors in just a few months time.”

“Lets do that.” Isaac said to me before he sat on the couch next to me and put his head next to Rick's.

I hadn't noticed I was at this moment petting Rick's hair unconsciously until he made some sort of an purring sound which came from his chest.

“I think he likes it.” Isaac chuckled.

“You think so?”

“Dude, that was like a cat-purr in wolf form.” Isaac laughed.

“Okay, he may likes it a bit.” I said.

“When did we earn this?” 

“What do you mean?”

“This, all of this. Us, the three of us, the pack, having family, you call it. I just have a feeling this all is to good to be true, you know? Like I'm dreaming and don't want to wake up.” Isaac said.

And that's when Rick groaned.

“Is, you of all people deserve it to be happy! You are awesome. You're handsome, smart and your kindness is sometimes sickening. That are Patty's words, not mine. And the same is for you Scott, don't ever doubt yourself. You're a amazing Alpha, you care, love and you're smarter as you give yourself credit for. If anyone should be lucky, it should be me. After losing my mom and... Alex, I didn't thought I would be able to love again, but it gave me even more love in return. Now, shut up about it and just relax and recharge. Tonight's going to be a long night and you both know it.” Rick said in still a sleep filled voice.

“Thank you, Rick, really. It means a lot to hear it from you.” I said.

“Thank yourself for being you and never change that. Put on a movie or so... I was almost asleep and to the both of you, stop having  _ these _ thoughts. It's so not helping when you try to sleep.” Rick said with his eyes closed as he snuggled closer to me. Soon enough his breathing and heartbeat calmed down and he was asleep ones again.

“Ehm, oops?” Isaac said.

“He must be stronger as we thought if he's even able to hear our thoughts when he is asleep.” I said.

“Wait, you were having these thoughts too?” Isaac asked, now crimson red.

“Yeah-” 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” I heard from my chest.

“Sorry. Isaac, put in a movie and let our princess here get her beauty sleep.” I said, which got me no further as a low growl from Rick.

*

Two hours later I had to wake Rick up. One, we had to leave in about forty-five minutes and we had to eat and second. I needed to use the bathroom.  _ Badly _ . Rick was still snuggled on my chest.

“Rick?” Groan. “Rick? You need to wake up.” Growl. “I didn't want to use this...” I said as I thought about  _ these thoughts _ Rick talked about.

“Okay, I'm awake. No need to use _that._ And just take it slow, would you? I haven't done anything in over an year and we just found out we're mates. I'm saying this to you too, Isaac. I know you're eavesdropping in the kitchen and you're burning the food. Again.” Rick said as he sat up. “Now, Scott. Go to the bathroom because I _know_ you need to go.”

“Finally!” I said as I bolted out of the living room.

-Rick's POV-

I had to laugh because of Scott's reaction. But damn, Scott's comfortable to lay on.

But I did have to get up. We were leaving in thirty-five minutes and we still had to eat.

“What are you making?” I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

“Just warming up the pasta from last night. Melissa made extra for us.” Isaac said as he turned the stove down to a small fire. “How was you nap?”

“It was good. Scott is comfy to cuddle up with on the couch, but you're comfier in bed.” I said as I walked over to him.  


“I'll keep that in mind. I'm glad you were able to get some sleep.” Isaac said as he gave me a kiss on the cheeck.

“Now, how long does it take for it to be hot enough?” 

“Just a few minutes, so yeah, you're able to dress in something simpler for tonight. Just wear sweats and a shirt.”

“By the way, how did the Mazda came back here?” I asked.

“Patty drove it back. Scott wouldn't let go of you and I had to carry you in and out of the car because Scott was freaking out to much.”

“That's kind of her. I think I gave everyone a bit of a scare, didn't I?”

“You really did. Even Lydia looked like she was to pass out of shock.” Isaac said. Shuttering at the thought back to yesterday.

-Patty's POV-

** Flashback **

Lydia, Allison and I were training, I borrowed a bow from Allison for the occasion when we heard a loud howl. I immediately recognized it, it was Rick's.

“Looks like it worked out.” I said.

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“Derek, Scott and Isaac had to be the witness of the first full transformation of Rick and they had to be on the ground of the family house of the person who's changing.” I explained.

“Oh, okay. But-” Allison said before she was cut off by a loud thump like someone fell.

“Rick... ” I muttered before taking off to the house.

“Rick!? Wake up!” I heard Scott say loudly as I burst into the house where I saw Rick's unconscious body.

“What the hell happened?!” I yelled.

“Rick blacked out after he changed.” Isaac answered, strangely calm.

“Okay, I'll get the car. Isaac, pick him up and get him in the back as soon as I honk, Scott, don't get a break down. Rick is alright, his body isn't used to this kind of exercise.” I said.

“How do you know that?” Derek asked with wide eyes.

“Does any of you guys  _ ever _ listen? Rick and I are able to use Telepathy, if one of us is unconscious, we're still able to communicate with each other.” I said. “Now, I hope you listened to what I just said. I'll get the car, Derek, keep the pack at bay and don't let them get in the way.” I said as I ran out the door to the cars. Luckily, Rick left it open with the keys in the ignition.

When I honked Scott ran out of the house, followed by Isaac who was carrying Rick.

“Scott, get in beside me. Isaac, get in the back with Rick.” I ordered. Revving the engine and driving off to the road.

“Why are you able to hear his thoughts, but we don't?” Isaac asked.

“You could see it as the person who's the ICE contact in your phone. Rick and I have been through a lot and pretty much think the same way about things, so that's why. Besides, Rick and I were original a pack together which makes the bond between us tighter as to most of our friends. It helped we were bitten at the same time.” I explained.

“Ah. Okay. Patty, you do know you don't heal as fast as we do, right?” Scott asked for the first time since we got into the car.

“Yes, why?”

“You're driving way above the speed limit.” Scott said. “And it's kind of freaking me out.”

“Hey, Rick learned me how to drive around the race track, you'll be save. And Rick needs to get to his trusted environment  _ before _ he even wakes up the slightest. If not, he'll be disoriented and he will Wolf out.” Patty said.

“Okay, how do you know all of this stuff?” Isaac asked.

“Something familiar happened to one of the cats a while back and this is exactly the same thing. I'm able to keep Rick unconscious for three hours. But he needs to be to his trusted environment ASAP due to his healing.”

“I'm not even going to ask about it.”

“Ask Rick when he's awake and after the full moon.” I shrugged.

“Maybe.” They just said. Maybe? Really!?

“Maybe!? Guys, you need to  _ talk _ with him. I know he trusts you, a lot. But you'll be able to deal with stuff like this. Ask about his past, about his mother. The only persons with whom he talked about her are with me, Lydia and Melissa. If you ask about her, you will know how Rick is.” I said in a matter-fact-tone.

“Okay. We will.” Isaac said.

“Okay guys, we're at your home. I'm surprised Derek was able to keep up with me.” I said.

“Thank you, Patty.” Isaac said.

“You're welcome. Just make sure my best friend stays save.” I said.

“I'll do whatever I can.” Isaac said, taking the keys and walking inside.

“Is Rick going to be okay?” Derek asked worriedly as I got in next to him.

“Eventually. It started.” I said.

“What started?” He asked suspiciously.

“His lost memories. They are coming back.” I said. “And yes, these memories too.”

** End of Flashback **

-Rick's POV-

“Are you sure you're ready for a full transformation?” Isaac asked for the tenth time.

“Isaac, yes. And if you don't stop asking that question  _ repeatedly _ , I  _ will _ rip your throat out. Mate or not” I said, now agitated.

“Wow, you really are Derek's family.” Scott said with a amused look.

“That wasn't just directed to Isaac and you know it. I am  _ happy _ I can change, my wolf has been jumpy all day and I just want to run with my mates, maybe eat a rabbit or two... or three.”

“Hungry already?” Of course Isaac had to ask that.

“Yes, actually.” I said as I turned onto the path towards the house.

*

“Hey guys, ready for some running and eating? Or better said: a pick-nick?” I asked happily as I got out of the car and walked towards the rest of the pack.

“Rick, are you okay?” Lydia asked as she ran over.

“Hi, Lyd. I am, my body couldn't handle the change, that's all. My muscles had to adjust to the change. How are you?”

“Better now I know my business partner isn't dead.” Lydia said, although I heard in her voice she really was happy I was still there.

“Relax, Lyd. Do you really think I would leave you with Stiles, Isaac and Erica? That would be the death to you  _ and _ the garage.”

“Well, you didn't lose your sarcasm. Okay! Lets do this. Rick, do you need me to take something for you?”

“Ehm, as soon as I am changed, my stuff. My clothing and so on...” I trailed off, a bit embarrassed. 

“Yo-your clothes? Are you- are you telling me you run  _ naked _ ?”

“Well yes, Lydia. I'm sorry I forgot my Wolf clothes.” I said sarcastically.

“No need to use the Stiles on me.” Lydia said. “But okay, I'll make sure your possessions will be save and on the same spot as you leave them.”

“Thanks, Lyd. I'll be right back, the moon's coming up and I can't wait to go for a run.” I said before walking back to the cars to change.

-Lydia's POV-

How did I end up in a pack like this? They did not have any fashion sense, well, most of them. Isaac, Rick, Patty and I hate to admit, Erica, were pretty good at their dressing. But furthermore? Horrible. After the garage is open and it's running smoothly, I'm  _ so _ going learn them a bit of fashion.

Five minutes later a Golden-brown looking wolf with amber-green eyes walked up to us.

“Rick?” I asked him.

'Yep, that's me.' I heard him thinking.

“What the-”

“Relax Lyd, as long as he doesn't do that when you're asleep, you should be fine.” Patty said who was standing next to me.

I got down on my knees to be on eye-hight with Rick. “Don't you dare to do that, because I will scream.” 

'No need to use those words. It happened ones, accidentally. It was when we started using telepathy and we didn't knew how to switch it on and off.'

“Don't care. Don't do it.” I said as I gave him a pet on the head. Which earned me a growl from Isaac and Scott.

“Oh, shush the two. If you'd look like this I'd pet you on the head too.”

“Rick, can you show me where your things are so I can put them away?” I asked.

Instead of answering he turned around and walked back to his car.

Ten minutes later it was just me, Patty, Allison, Stiles and Mason around a camp-fire.

“Did any of you brought a guitar or something?” Allison asked.

“Oh, yes! Lyd, can I have Rick's car keys? He put his guitar in the trunk.” Patty said with an expecting hand.

“Here you go. Why didn't Rick told us he plays guitar?” I asked curiously.

“He learned it from his mother, it's still a touchy subject and he's really good at it. I play a little bit too, but most of the time a sing.” 

“Okay, if Rick didn't had Scott and Isaac as his mates and was straight, I would  _ totally _ hold him for myself.” I said.

As soon as that left my mouth, I heard a loud growl coming from the forest behind me.

'Rick, keep Isaac at bay, please.' I thought.

'Will do.' I was  _ so  _ going to use this more often.

'No you don't.' I heard Rick 'say' back to me.

'Party pooper. And I will.'

'As long as you don't interrupt  _ anything _ it'd be fine.' 

“I so didn't want to know that.” I muttered out loud.

“What didn't you want to know?” Allison asked. I heard Patty laughing hysterically besides me. When did she come back?

“Oh, nothing... just had a... thoughtful conversation with Rick.” 

“I don't even want to know.”

“You don't.” Patty said, who was still catching her breath.

“Okay, what kind of music would you like to hear?” Patty asked as she put the guitar in her lap.

“What are you able play?” I asked.

“Ehm... any fans of Oasis here?”

“Wonderwall?” Allison asked.

“Yup” Patty said, popping the 'P'.

As Patty began the song she started singing.

_ Today is gonna be the day _

_ That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_ By now you should've somehow _

_ Realized what you gotta do  _

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_ feels the way I do _

_ About you now _

Wow. I did not expect this from Patty. Allison started singing along too.

_ Backbeat the word is on the street _

_ That the fire in your heart is out _

_ I'm sure you heard it all before _

_ But you never really had a doubt _

_ I don't believe that anybody  _

_ Feels the way I do _

_ About you now _

What the hell? I'll kick in too, I think.

_ And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_ And all the lights that leas us here are blinding _

_ There are many things that I would _

_ Like to say to you _

_ But I don't know how _

_ Because maybe _

_ You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_ And after all _

_ You're my wonderwall _

We sang together and as we sang that last part, we heard howling coming from everywhere around us.

'You sound great together.' I heard Rick say.

'Thank you, Rick. Next time you're gonna strum something, okay?' I asked.

'Maybe.' I sighed. Rick and his answers.

“Seriously, the three of you are awesome together.” Stiles said.

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“Do you know any Phil Collins?” Stiles asked curiously.

“I? No. Rick, yes. I do know one song of The Beatles if that's all right? I just don't know the lyrics exactly.”

“Is fine by me and I think I speak for all of us when I say that.” 

“Here comes, here comes the sun.” Patty said as she began strumming the strings.

“Oh, I know this song!” Allison and Stiles said in unison and they started singing along.

_ Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_ Her comes the sun, and I say _

_ It's all right _

Allison starts with followed by Stiles singing:

_ Little darling _

_ It's been a long cold lonely winter _

_ Little darling _

_ It feels like years since it's been here _

And they sang together:

_ Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_ Here comes the sun, and I say _

_ It's all right _

_ Little darling  _

_ The smiles returning to the faces _

_ Little darling _

_ It seems like years since it's been here _

_ Here comes the sun, do do do do _

_ Here comes the sun, and I say _

_ It's all right _

Allison and Stiles sang.

“Okay, I'm getting cramp in my hands guys, that's it for now.” Patty said.

-Rick's POV-

It was good hear Patty behind the guitar again. I had hoped she would've shut her mouth about me playing too, Isaac and Scott are still asking me if I know how to play certain songs.

'Guys, seriously, can we  _ please _ have this conversation when I'm not hunting for some deer?'

“Okay...” They said.

'Thank you. Now, I don't know what you say, but there's a deer one hundred meters away from us at the moment, you can stay here, but I want it.' I said as I took off.

I felt the wind through my fur and I heard Scott and Isaac running a few meters behind me, trying to keep up. Which wasn't going that well for them.

The deer had no chance. I leaped forward and bit it in his neck and sank by fangs in his flesh and took it down. The poor thing was dead in a blink of an eye. When I knew for sure he was dead, I sat and waited for Scott and Stiles, with a wiggling tail.

When they came into the small clearing they looked stunned.

“What the hell happened?” Scott asked, shocked as he looked at the deer in front of them.

'I got us a midnight snack, duh.' I said. If I was able to roll my eyes, I would've. 'Shut up and eat. I promised Patty and Lydia we would bring them some wood for the fire.' 

Isaac and I started digging into the deer and soon Erica joined us, Scott was a bit hesitant at first, but when he joined in, nothing was stopping him. When we finished, Erica went back to Boyd and I was already looking for some dry wood. Isaac sat down on the ground, in human form and was watching me in search of the wood. Scott was helping, but every time he thought he found dry wood, it wasn't. 

'You could help, you know?' I said to Isaac.

“I know, it's just like to just watch you. It isn't like I'm able to be this close to a wolf. No Scott, a sort of regular wolf or at least in a real wolf form.” Isaac said.

'Oh, okay. Well, I think I've found enough for now. Mind getting back to the house?'

“Sure, lets get going. Rick, please give me these sticks, no offense, but you're looking like a dog right now.” Isaac beckoned to the sticks I had in my mouth.

'Okay...' I said as I dropped the sticks at his feet and began walking back to the house. Following the sound of the guitar.

When we came back everyone of them were startled because we had to walk through some bushes to get there.

“What are you guys doing here already? It's just past two.” Allison asked.

“Well, someone promised Lydia and Patty something so we had to come back and besides, we just ate so we're good for a while.” Isaac explained. 

“Please say someone has water with him or her?” Scott asked pleadingly.

“What, why?” Stiles asked.

“Well... Rick may or may not hunted down a deer and his snout and fur is full of it's blood.” Scott explained.

“Really, Rick? DEER?! _AGAIN_!?” Patty asked.

“What? What do you mean,  _ Again _ ?” Lydia asked, confused.

'Leave me alone. If you'd be a wolf you'd think it's delicious.'

“Okaay. Stiles, get the hose from your car.” Patty stated.

“How did-”

“Stiles, if you don't get it now, Rick will probably cry in an hour because it's itching.” Patty explained.

“Okay, I'll grab the hose.”

I hate the hose.

It's not like I don't like clean fur, but it's more like the  _ wet _ fur that bothers me.

After I got the hose, which was  _ highly _ amusing for Lydia, Mason, Patty, Scott and Isaac, I lay down next to the fire at Scott and Isaac's feet. 

'Pat, do you still remember the song I played when I first thought you how to play?' I asked.

“Yes, why?”

'Play it.' 

And that's when everyone started laughing. The first song I learned Patty to play was 'Hungry like a Wolf by Duran Duran. I can't believe I thought her that song almost two years ago. Time flies...

*

Three hours later and a lot of songs later, everyone was back at the house. I had asked Lydia about half an hour ago if she could put my clothes on my car so I'd be able to change. It took  _ two hours _ to get my fur dry. Two. Hours. Like seriously?!

We said about half an hour later our good byes to the pack and got into the car, we were all tired and just wanted to sleep. 

“Rick? Can I ask you something?” Isaac asked.

“You just did.”

“You know what I mean. Who learned you how to play guitar?” Isaac asked uncertain if he should've asked me the question.

“My mom. She played a little bit and when I said I wanted to learn it too, she thought me what she knew and I thought myself too. Some friends of mine helped me too. When we were hanging out together it was quite fun, the ones who played a instrument, brought it along and we just started jamming. Especially New Year's was a blast.” I said, smiling at the memories. The  _ good _ memories.

“Would you like to tell us sometime about your mom?” Scott asked from the back.

“I think so, yeah.” I said. I wanted to talk about her, I really do. It's just... it's kind of hard to talk about her... still.

There wasn't any talking left on the ride back home, we just wanted to get some sleep and relax. 

*

When we got back, we walked upstairs and took showers after each other.

“Good night.” I said as I crawled in after Isaac. I may have gotten the hose earlier, it was still a good feeling to take a warm shower.

“Good night, Rick. I hope you'll have good dreams.” Isaac said as he kissed my head, which I barely felt as I was slipping into a deep aleep.

I didn't even felt Scott crawling in the bed just minutes later.

-End of Chapter 20: Full moon


	21. Thanksgiving

It is Thanksgiving! I was going to meet Cora  _ finally _ . The plan was to meet each other earlier in the week, but something came up and she wasn't able to travel to Beacon Hills before now. We had send each other texts, yes, but we didn't want to call or Skype since we wanted it to be a surprise when we saw each other. Which was  _ today _ .

“Guys, come on! Wake up!” I yelled up the stairs. I left to pick Patty up  _ one hour ago _ and they were still asleep? What the hell? We were supposed to meet at Derek's in about two and a half hours.

“Okay. Pat, could you start with cutting the cake? I'm going to  _ drag _ the two of them out of bed.” I said to laughing Patty.

“Sure, good luck.”

“Thank, but won't need it. Wait a second, never mind the cake.” I said, smirking.

'Pat, I need you to scream.'

'What?'

'Scream.'

And that's what she did. I didn't knew Isaac and Scott could be downstairs this fast. Patty and I were rolling across the floor from laughing.

“Seriously, guys? UMBRELLAS!?” I said, hiccuping.

“Seriously, using Patty to get us out of bed?” Scott asked with an amused smile.

“Nope. I already tried and you should know by now, I will get you out of it. No matter what, so let this be a lesson for the next time. Because next time, she will be  _ inside _ the room.” I said.

“You wouldn't dare.” They said with wide, frightened eyes.

“Don't dare me. I once played a hardrock song on a electric guitar on full volume inside Patty's bedroom, because she didn't show up at our lunch meeting and she didn't pick up her phone.” I said.

“Now, the two of you, shower. Now. And get ready, Melissa will be home in about thirty minutes with the last errants and groceries and I think she'll need help.” I said. 'And no funny business, because I WILL let Patty  _ and _ Lydia scream at once.' I added.

'You wouldn't.' I heard Scott say.

'Try me.' 

'Rather not.'

“Okay, now that's settled. Let's get to work on the dessert.” I said towards Patty.

“Could you cut the cake in small pieces, please?” I asked.

“Sure. We're making the fryed ice cream, right?”

“Yep. I'll get the sunflower oil in a frying pan and get the ice cream out.”

And that's how we went to work. Twenty-five minutes later Scott and Isaac came downstairs and five minutes after, Melissa pulled up.

“Guys, I could use some help.” We heard Melissa say from outside.

“Pat, do you think you can put them in the freezer? We've got to help Melissa unload the car.”

“Sure, no problem. Fifteen minutes, right?”

“Yep. Be right back.”

“Gosh, Melis, how were you able to get all of this in the car?!” I asked with wide eyes. The car was packed, from the trunk to the front seat it was packed with groceries.

“Well, this is for about a month worth of groceries, lets just say I hate doing them.” Melissa shrugged.

“I notice that. Okay, I'll get everything from the back seat.” I said.

“Okay, Isaac, could you get a few bags from the trunk, Scott, you too. I get the bags from the front seat.” Melissa ordered.

And in one go, the whole car was empty. I could almost  _ hear _ the car sigh in relieve after the weight it had to put up with.

“Okay, that's settled. Hi Patty, how are you doing?” Melissa said as she walked into the kitchen.

“Hi Melissa, I'm doing rather great. How are you? Are you sleeping well?” Patty asked worried.

“Yeah, we just had a few sick nurses so I had to jump in and ended up doing a few doubles. But, that's over now. I got so many extra hours I have the next couple of weeks off until the fourth of January.” Melissa said.

“Good for you! How many episodes have you missed from Grey's Anatomy again?” Patty asked.

“To many to count. But I have a lot more of free time now, so it's time to relax a bit. And spent some time with the boys.” She said.

“Maybe Lydia, Allison, Erica and I are able to go to some sort of wellness-center while you're off? You spend to many time with these guys here. I know Rick isn't that bad, but Isaac and Scott... constantly talking about Lacrosse. I knew about nothing when I came here, now I know  _ everything _ .” Patty said.

“That would be great! If you're able to get the girls to do that, or even just the two of us, I don't care. As long as I don't have to go alone.” Melissa said.

'Plan succeeded.' I heard Patty think. The thing is, the woman of the pack had been trying to get this done since Patty came here and offered the idea to them, since then they have wanted to plan this and they even asked me to help.

'Yes, indeed. Go, call Lydia. I'll start with the ice cream frying.' I thought.

“I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call.” Patty said as she grabbed her phone as she walked out of the kitchen.

“How are things going with the dessert, Rick?” Melissa asked as she stood next to me. “Gosh, that already looks delicious. Can't we just eat it this way?”

“We could, but it's better when we fry them.” I said as I started heating the oil.

“Ah, okay. Do you need any help?” Melissa asked.

“Yes, actually. If you could go upstairs, take a shower, take the dress that's on your door, change and let Patty do your hair, that would be great.” I said with a smirk. She did not expected that answer.

“Ehm, dress?” She asked, uncertain.

“Yes, a dress with matching shoes. Do you think I wouldn't go all out on my first Thanksgiving dinner? Not if I have friends like Lydia and Patty that is.” I said.

“Thank you.” Melissa said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs to get ready.

“That was really sweet of you.” Scott said as he hugged me from behind.

“It's the least I could do. She took me in and she was able to help me through everything.”

“I know, but still. It's sweet.” Scott said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

“Now, move your ass out of the kitchen. The dessert won't make itself.” I said.

“Yes sir!” 

“Boys....” I muttered.

“We heard that!” Isaac and Scott said from the living room at which I had to laugh.

“Okay, back to the dessert. Patty, could you get me the bowls from the counter?”

“Of course.”

After a few minutes of silence Patty started talking:“Okay, but what's going on, really? I've never seen you this happy and I'm happy for you, but just tell me  _ something _ !”

“Only in private.” I said, knowing Isaac and Scott were eavesdropping in the other room.

'Okay, tell me!'

'I'm just happy, everything seems to be falling in place, finally.'

'I know, but there is something else which makes you smile this much.' Patty said, making me blush. 'Oh my moon. You love them, don't you!?'

I sighed before I answered. Patty always have been able to read me like an open book. 'Yes, I love them. Very much and relax, you are the only woman in my world.'

'You bet I am! Have you told them  _ it _ yet?'

'No, not yet. I want to tell them with Christmas or New Year's.'

'Awww, that's so cute! I can't believe my best friend is in love!' 

“Yeah, yeah. Now, Melissa is getting dressed, go upstairs, do her make-up and hair and get changed yourself. There is something in the guest bedroom, my former room. Upstairs, across Melissa's room.” I said.

“Will do. Thank you, Rick and if you need any help, I will. I think everyone in the pack will.” Patty said as she skipped off upstairs.

“Okay, what did you tell her?” Isaac said as soon as Patty was out of the kitchen.

“I won't tell you. Well, not now. Maybe some day.” I said.

“You're no fun.” Isaac pouted.

“Do you want to try something?” I asked with a smirk.

“Depends...” Isaac trailed off.

“No, not that. No yet at least...” I said “Fried ice cream?”

“Yes, please!” Isaac exclaimed. 

“Come on here grab one while I turn around and give Scott one too. ONE.” I said.

“Yay!” Isaac said when I turned around. Isaac grab two of them, gave me a kiss and ran out of the kitchen.

*

“Here we come!” Patty said when I was wiping my hands off on the towel.

I walked to the stairs and waited for Melissa and Patty to come down.

“Wow. The two of you look beautiful.” I said in awe.

“Thank you, Rick. You, not so much. Come on, everyone is changed and fresh, go have a shower. We'll pack the last things.”

“Okay. Be right back. Oh, Isaac? Could you pack my guitar, please?” I asked.

“Of course.”

I went up the stairs to shower, my outfit ready on my bed. 

*

Twenty minutes later I was ready. 

“Everyone ready to go?” I asked, nervously since I would be meeting with Cora.

“Hey, everything is gonna be okay.” Isaac said.

“I know and if you try to get to call shotgun, you're a bit late. Melissa called it already.” I said with a knowing smirk.

“Ahw man! Really?”

“Yes and besides, if you don't go and sit in the back you can sit on the tow-bar.” I said.

“Oh no! I call shotgun behind Melissa!” Isaac yelled as he ran out of the house, to a locked car.

“Now, come on. As far as I know, everything is packed. Right?” I asked, looking around the room.

“Yep. Come on, don't want to make Derek grumpy.” Scott said.

“You do know he's you family now, right?” Patty said, laughing when Scott's face turned a shade paler.

“Patty, stop making fun of Scott's weird Derek-phobia and Scott, she's right. You want me, Derek, Cora and Patty are in the package.” I said.

“We know that. Scott just needs to get used to the fact Derek is your cousin... I think it's awesome, Derek has changed a lot in the past weeks.” Isaac said.

“Hmm... I will have to believe you on your word for that. Now, get the hell in the car.”

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at Derek's, surprisingly there were some decorations. I think Stiles got his way.

“Derek, we're heeeerreeee.” I said in a sing-song voice.

“Hey, guys. Welcome.”

“Thanks for having us, Derek.” Melissa said.

“Everything for family.”

“Is Cora here too?” I asked nervously.

“I heard my name?” A young woman, Cora, asked from behind me. “Hey Isaac, Scott. Who are these two?”

“Cora, meet Rick and his best friend, Patty.” Derek said, gesturing to Patty and I.

“Rick!?” Cora yelled as she attacked me with a hug.

“Seems like you're not the only one in the family who got stronger.” I murmered as she was holding me so tight.

“How much I love to see this, the dessert need to get into the fridge.” Patty said. “And hi, Cora, I'm Patty.”

“Hi, Patty, nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you. Finally some more girls in this pack instead of Allison, Lydia, Kira and Malia.” Cora said, shaking Patty's hand.

“Only good things, I hope?” Patty laughed.

“Yeah, except for the fact you're able scream even louder as Lydia does.” Cora said, looking at Isaac and Scott.

“Well, there goes my surprise. If I may ask, where did you got that shirt?” Patty asked.

And that's when my best friend stole Cora. Poor girl.

“So, what have you made for dessert?” Stiles asked as he walked down the stairs.

“Something that's not for nosy people. You'll see when it's time for dessert.” I said.

“And the both of you, shush it. If you tell Stiles what dessert will be, you will fly back home.” I said, glancing at Scott and Isaac.

'Point clear.' They thought.

“Good. Now, what do you normally do on Thanksgiving?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“How can you not know that?” Stiles asked.

“We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Amsterdam. The only thing I know is you eat turkey and you are with family.” I explained.

“Oh, well, that's pretty much it. At least, that's how I celebrate it with my dad. Only our Thankgiving day lasts a week since we have a whole turkey for the two of us.” Stiles said.

“Why is you dad not here?” Patty asked.

“I'm going home in about thirty minutes to spend the evening with my father”

“Ah okay.”

“Okay, the turkey is ready in about an hour... what do you say about watching some movie or so?” Derek suggested.

“Okay, wait. You, Derek Hale, just suggested to watch a movie?” Scott asked with wide eyes.

“It can't be that weird. What I remember of him, he _always_ was the one to suggest watching a movie. And Scott, you know what I said to you before we left. ” I said.

“When we were younger indeed... I remember watching Herbie almost three times a week.” Cora laughed.

“That was supposed to be a secret!”

“Not anymore, Der.”

“Why don't we just start with something to drink and just talk? Maybe put the radio on or something?” Isaac suggested.

“Yeah and we can watch a movie afterwards.” Patty added.

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek said.

“Okay, to start with. What do you guys want to drink?” Cora asked.

“I'll have a cup of tea.” I said.

“Sugar and vanilla?”

“Of course. That's the only way I drink my tea.” I said.

“I'll have that one too. I think everyone on our side.” Melissa said.

“How come?” Derek asked.

“Well, Rick may have gotten us addicted to it.” Isaac said.

“Oh shush it. I know you love it, so what's the bad thing in here?” I said with a roll of my eyes.

Ten minutes later we sat around the living room and were chatting happily.

“So, Rick and Cora once _burned_ a part of your back garden because they were camping on it and wanted to build a campfire? ” Melissa asked in disbelieve.

“Yes and the worst part... they got away with it.” Derek said.

“Don't get me started on you, Derek. You actually burned part of the woods when you were doing your chem homework and wanted to prove something.” Cora added in.

“Scott and Stiles actually _burned_ a part of the kitchen ones. They aren't allowed to cook anything since.” Melissa piped up. 

“Patty was so _busy_ talking to me she almost did the same... we just had a fire training so luckily, there was no damage. Her dad though... less then amused.” I said.

“But we actually had a good time with fire three weeks after.” 

“True that!”

“What did you do?” Scott asked.

“We wanted to go on a vacation together. But since neither of us was able to book anything, we ended up going on a camping trip for a week. Had a great time, but the evenings were the best part of the week.” I said. 

“Yeah, we were on this supernatural camping and after dinner and when it became dark, we sat around the campfire with everyone on the field. I had my guitar with me, one guy had a keyboard with him and that's how we got ourselves a little camping-band.” Patty added.

“Did you ever went on some kind of vacations with your mother?” Isaac asked.

“Yea, about ten years ago I remember going to Las Palmas, Spain, with my mom, brother, grandma and grandfather. But furthermore? We mostly went camping in the Ardennes, maybe the north of France. We didn't had much money, so when we were able to go, we went. Most of the time in the summer-holiday.” 

“What about you, Patty?” Melissa asked.

“Most of the time we would visit friends in Italy, but sometimes we'd go to Spain or so for a couple of weeks. It really depended on where we wanted to go.”

“I'd love to stay here with you guys, but I really need to get going. See you later guys!” Stiles said after a bit of silence.

“Bye Stiles, see you soon. Oh! Stiles, don't forget to be at the garage the day after tomorrow. There will be some deliveries and we need to get through it all.” I said.

“Will be there at ten sharp. See ya!” 

“Bye!”

*

“Hey Cora, do you need any help? You look a bit... heated.” I said.

“Thank God. Yes, I need help.” Cora said.

“You could've called any of us, you know?” I said.

“I know. Could you get the plates out and put them on the dinner table, please?” Cora asked. “I heard you talking about an garage? What is up with that?” 

“Yes, we're opening in the first week of January. I just hope we're able to make it. It has become kind of an Pack business. So lets hope we're able to keep it that way.” I said.

“A pack thing, huh? It sounds like a blast, are all the positions filled already?” Cora asked curiously.

“I hope it will be and all of them except one. Lydia is going to be the general manager, Stiles the administrator, I will be the head mechanic, Isaac will be second, although he will be studying next to it, Boyd and Erica will be two of the mechanics, Scott the chief of the bike maintenances, Derek will be the Storage-Chief, Allison and Kira will be the electrics specialists, Patty one of the receptionists and Liam will be there on the Saturdays doing some small jobs around the place. I only need to find the second receptionist.” I explained.

“Wow, you really thought everything through. What were you planning for the second receptionist though?” 

“I wanted to ask someone after Thanksgiving, but I think I'll ask the person a little sooner.” I answered.

“Just ask, go and call this person. I'm sure they will say yes.” Cora said, naive to the bone.

“Will do. Cora, what would you say to be one of the receptionists at CE Garage?” I asked.

“What!?”

“You heard me right. Just answer with a yes or no.” I said, knowing she'd say yes.

“Ye-yes. Of course! Yes! Oh my, thank you so much!” Cora said as she jumped on me, hugging me tight.

“Cora, you're pack _and_ family. Who do you think I would've asked?” I said.

“I don't know. I'm just happy to see you back home again.” Cora said with a broken voice.

“Oh no, Cor, don't you dare to cry because I will too and within a second Isaac and Scott will be standing here in the kitchen.” I said, my voice cracking too, because I'm that big of a softy.

“Sorry. When and where can I sign?”

“Tag along Saturday and I think Lydia will have the contract ready. I even think she has it in some file.” I said.

“Great. Now, since that's settled. Shall we call them for dinner?” Cora asked. 

“I'll do that, if you could get the turkey out of the oven?” I asked.

“Great. Could you get Derek to do the drinks?” 

“Oh, I will. I got a rather... embarrassing memory back last night. So he will definitely be the one to do the drinks.” 

“I like your thinking.” Cora said.

“It's dinner time, guys. Derek, could you do the drinks? Cora's orders.” I said.

“Why? You are such a good team together...” Derek said.

“Because I don't think you want me to tell Stiles a little memory I received last night.” I said.

“You really don't want that Derek, I wish I could erase it from my memory. And that says a lot.” Isaac said.

“Okay, okay. What would you like to drink?”

“I think we'll settle for a soda and Melissa wants a glass of wine that's in the fridge.” I said. 

“How did you-”

“Melissa, really? I'm the one who drives, of course you're going to drink a glass, or bottle of wine.” 

“You won't hear me complaining and no, the two of you, no alcohol.” Melissa said as she saw the hopeful looks in Isaac and Scott's eyes.

“Come on guys, sit down. Derek will do the drinks.” Cora said as she walked in with the turkey. The smell made my mouth _water_. Gosh, it smelled so good!

Isaac went over to me to pull my chairs back so I could sit.

“Oh and _now_ you're being the gentleman?” I smirked.

“I wish I didn't had werewolf-ears right now” Derek said.

“Derek, no. Just. No.” I said.

“I don't want to have this conversation now, or ever.” Melissa said as she sat down next to Patty, who was sat across from me.

“Thank you.”

“Now, Derek, where are the drinks? Did you forgot them on your way here from the kitchen?” I asked as Derek sat down.

“Fuck you.”

“No, you can do that with Stiles, thanks for the offer.”

“You hang around Lydia and Isaac way to much.” 

“Hey, Lydia is my first in command at the garage and Isaac had to fill in forms for his study. And it's kind of difficult to _not_ be around Isaac as I live with him.” I said with a smile.

“Okay. Rick, I saw your guitar case? You play?” Cora asked, smiling.

“I do! Why, do you play guitar too?” I asked.

“Yes! Guitar, bass and piano. It's just sad Derek refuses to buy a piano.” Cora said as she send a accusing look towards Derek.

“Do you have your bass with you?”

“Yes, why? If you're going the way I think you're going it's a big yes!”

“As long as you're able to keep up...” I teased.

“Really? I will keep hearing that the rest of my life, won't I?”

“Yes. You probably will.” Derek said.

“Okaaay, human here, without telepathic stuff, remember? Care to fill me in?” Melissa said, waving.

“Cora, the floor is yours.” Derek and I said in unison.

“Well, we're coming from a very musical family. Every family member plays at least one instrument, if it's vocal, piano, guitar, bass, drums, you name it. Well, Rick's mom was the guitarist, our mom played the piano, Laura was a vocalist and violin for example.” Cora said. “And one time we were playing a up tempo song, some MJ song if I'm right... and Derek was playing the piano as a practice. So everyone was playing in rhythm except for Derek. It went good for some time, but as we hit the second couplet, he missed it and immediately we all stopped playing and looked accusingly at him while Rick and our dad were laughing their asses off because Derek wasn't able to keep up. We weren't able to play again until the next day.” Cora finished.

“I think it was Smooth Criminal you were playing. Auntie Tal played the Cello if I'm right.” I added.

“Maybe you're able to play it tonight?” Isaac offered.

“Patty, you still remember the lyrics? It's been a while since we played it last.” I asked, looking at Patty.

“If I here the first notes I will.”

After that it was silent for a few minutes, everyone just enjoying the food.

“Rick, do you remember in the preserve about eight months ago? Just before Deucalion came for a small... visit.”

“When we were having a barbecue with our friends?” 

“Yes, do you remember the song we played?”

“Of course I do. It was a song by The Script. Flares if I remember it right.” 

“Could be... remember the moment we found ourselves on Youtube later on? With over two hundred thousand hits.” 

“Are you kidding me? That were you and your group of friends!?” Cora and Scott asked in unison.

“Yeah. And by the looks of it you've watched it multiple times.” Patty said.

“Hell yeah, everyone in Beacon Hills talked about it.” Scott said.

“Really?” I asked surprised. I did _not_ expected the video to go viral in the first place, but hearing now it even went to Beacon Hills? 

“Yes! Mom, you should remember it too, I couldn't stop talking about it and you even thought it was awesome.” Scott said.

“I need to hear it to remember. Now, _Cora_ the turkey was delicious, but I want to save some room for the dessert made by Patty and Rick. I was even kicked out of my own kitchen.” 

“Like you didn't like it to take a bath.” I smirked.

“Hey, I'm not complaining.” Melissa said with her hands up.

“I'm still surprised how good you two are able to talk with each other...” Scott said.  


“Oh, I'm not. Melissa looks a lot like our Aunt in her character and besides, everyone loves and adores Rick.” Cora said, making me blush.

“I object. If anyone hates Rick, it's the Alpha pack. Rick was pretty much immune to them and he even took down the twins. All by himself.” Patty stated.

“Oh, don't forget that creepy guy that pretty much stalked you. I don't think anyone looked more frightened when we showed up on his doorstep.” I said.

“True that.”

“Wait, you took the twins down? As in the both of them?” Isaac asked.

“Yes and after that Ennis. They weren't killed, though.” 

“How? Scott and I weren't even able to take them down and I wasn't able to take down Ennis.” Derek said.

“Rick might not be tall or the broadest of all, but he is smart in his moves. The she-wolf, Kate Argent, had no clue where to look since Rick was pretty much a whirlwind of attacks.” Patty said.

“You fought against Kate Argent? And won?” Cora said shockingly.

“Yes, the only one I have killed.” I said easily, which made Derek and Cora choke on air.

“Why did you pretty much choke?” I asked.

“She was the one who started the Hale fire.” Scott said.

“What? So I  _Killed_ the one who took away a big part of my family?” I asked, the shock written all over my face.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Good, she almost started another one on the pack that had the territory not to far from ours.” I said.

“Wait a second, was this Kate person family of Allison?” Patty asked.

“Yes, she was Allison's aunt. The only Argent that still hunts is Allison's grandfather and he's locked up.” Scott said.

“Ah okay. Might need to talk to Allison and her father in that case. I don't want to start a riot with them.” I said, more to myself.

“Don't think you will need to. Allison and her father were actually happy she left town.” Derek said.

“Still, I've been honest to people I care about all my life and I plan to keep on doing that.” I answered.

“I think you'll do good if you talk about that. I know Chris, Allison's father, still has a difficulty trusting all of the wolves around Allison. So I think you'll do good with talking to him.” Melissa said. “Now, if everyone is done eating, can we _please_ get the dessert?”

“Of course.” I said, as I stood up and took a few plates with me.

Dessert was great, Patty and I, as the only ones who had eaten it before, weren't that surprised at the taste. But pretty much everyone around the table was moaning at he first bite.

“Rick, that was delicious.” Cora said with a mouth full.

“One, Patty helped too and second, Cora I don't need to see how food looks like when you're _eating_.” 

“Sorry. Now as everyone is finished, shall we get to the music?” Cora said.

“Yes!” Isaac exclaimed, which ended up from me with a raised eyebrow towards him.

“What? I just really like when you play guitar.”

“Sure thing. Derek, do you still have your keyboard?” I asked.

“I knew you were going to ask it. Yes, and yes I will grab it. I have to prove something.” Derek said with a smirk and new found determination.

While Derek went to get his keyboard I wanted to play something already.

“Okay. Shall we start with something easy?” I asked.

“What do you think is easy, Rick?” Cora asked, knowing my answer.

“Land of confusion, duhh.”

“I could've known...” Melissa muttered.

“Why's that?” Isaac asked curiously.

“Because Rick learned to listen to songs thanks to his mom. He is, at this point, able to listen to any song twice before he knows how to play it and the third time he's actually playing it.” Patty explained.

“Seriously?” Isaac asked.

“Yep. Now, Patty, you doing the vocals or do you pass this round?” I asked.

“Nha, I'll pass. This song suits your voice better, I'll wait for the harder work.” Patty said.

“You sing too?” Scott asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. Now, Cora, ready?”

“Yes I am.”

“You've got to do the backings, though.”

“Will do.”

_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams,_

_been haunted by a million screams._

_But I can hear the marching feet,_

_they're moving into the street._

 

_Now did you read the news today,_

_they say the danger's gone away._

_But I can see the fire's still alight,_

_they're burning into the night._

 

_There's to many men, too many people._

_Making to many problems_

_and not much love to go around._

_Can't you see this is the land of confusion._

 

_This is the world we live in, (uhoho)_

_And these are the hands we're given. (uhoho)_

_Use them and let's start trying, (uhoho)_

_to make it a place worth living in. (uhoho)_

 

_Oh superman where are you now?_

_everything's gone wrong somehow._

_The men of steel, men of power,_

_Are losing control by the hour._

As I finished the last part, Scott and Isaac looked at me like I changed in a Darach and back.

“Sounded good, Rick.” Derek said as he set his keyboard up.

“Could be worse. Voice is a bit rusty.” 

“What do you mean 'could be worse'!? That sounded awesome!” Scott said.

“Oh, you never heard him sing? Rick, are you telling me you don't sing underneath the shower anymore?” Patty asked surprised.

“I still do, but thanks to this little spell I use, no one's able to hear me sing.” I said.

“Spell? As in magic?” Melissa asked.

“Yes, Laura thought me some small things when I was little. Thanks to this little spell I am able to block out any noise and am able to block my voice out to the rest of the world.” I shrugged.

“Oh, you still remember the spell? In that case you should know _the_ spell.” Cora said with a smile.

“Of course I remember that, even Derek uses it.” I said with a laugh at Derek's guilty face.

“What kind of spell?” Isaac asked suspiciously.

“Time will tell. Now, MJ? Melissa, you still able to play the cello?”

“Might be a little rusty, but yes.” Melissa answered me.

“Mom? Are you telling me you're able to play the Cello and you never told me?” Scott asked astounded.

“I used to play for you when you were little, but you would start to cry when I played so yeah. I'm actually surprised you never found it. It's still in my room. Rick, how were you able to know that? I never told you.”

“Your movements when you listen to a song. I have the exact same thing with some music, sometimes I use my fingers to the right chords. You do exactly that.”

“And look what I have here...” Derek said as he stood up and grabbed a cello from the corner of the room.

“Oh gosh. It's good I know Smooth Criminal forward and backwards on the cello.” Melissa laughed.

“Let's do this.” I said.

_As he came into the window,_

_it was the sound of crescendo._

_He came into her apartment,_

_he left bloodstains on the carpet._

_She ran underneath the table,_

_he could see she was unable._

_So she ran into the bedroom,_

_she was struck down, it was her doom._

 

_Annie are you ok,_

_So, Annie are you ok._

_Are you ok, Annie,_

_Annie are you ok._

_So, Annie are you ok._

_Are you ok, Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok, Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok, are you ok, Annie._

 

_(Annie are you ok_

_Will you tell us that you're ok_

_There's a sign in the window_

_That he struck you-a crescendo, Annie_

_He came into you apartment_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom)_

 

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok, Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been hit by-_

_A smooth criminal._

 

_So they came into the out way_

_It was Sunday- What a black day_

_Mouth to mouth ruses-citation_

_Sounding heartbeats-Intimidations_

 

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

 

_(Annie are you ok_

_Will you tell us that you're ok_

_There's a sign on the window_

_That he struck you-a crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment_

_He left bloodstains on the carpet_

_Then you ran into the bedroom_

_You were struck down_

_It was your doom)_

 

_Annie are you ok_

_So, Annie are you ok_

_Are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by_

_You've been struck by-_

_a smooth criminal_

 

_Aaow!_

_(Annie are you ok)_

_I don't know_

_(Will you tell us, that you're ok)_

_I don't know_

_(There's a sign on the window)_

_I don't know_

_(That he struck you-a crescendo Annie_

_I don't know_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_I don't know_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_

_I don't know baby!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_I don't know_

_(You were struck down_

_It was you doom-Annie_

_Annie are you ok)_

_Dad gone it-baby!_

_(Will you tell us, that you're ok)_

_''_

_(There's a sign in the window)_

_''_

_(That he struck you-a Crescendo Annie)_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_(He came into your apartment)_

_Dad gone_

_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_

_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_

_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

_Dad gone_

_(You were struck down_

_It was your doom Annie!)_

_Aaow!_

 

As we finished the song, Isaac and Scott looked dumbfounded.

“Guys, are you okay, guys? You look like you're gonna pass out.” Cora asked as she was the only one who was able to talk between her laughs.

“Sorry, it sounded just awesome.” Isaac said, suddenly knowing how to use his voice.

“By the way, Melissa. Rusty? You played the cello like you never did anything else.” I said.

“This was rusty, for me, at least. But Rick, how is it possible for you to still have fingers _and_ snares on your guitar?” Melissa asked in amazement.

“I use my claws as a plectrum and the snares are specially made. These snares only break if you use it the wrong way.” I explained. “But don't foret, Derek was able to keep up. This time.”

“Oh shut up.” 

And that's how we spend Thanksgiving. Playing music, bringing memories and most important be a family.

Half way through the evening I got a message from Jake. He said he was in the air and would arrive in NYC around three in the morning and he'd fly out around six, to arrive in Sacramento around ten in the morning.

As for now, Isaac, Scott and I were cuddled up on the bed and were sound asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and Stiles would pick me up around 8 30 to pick Jake  _and_ my race car up. Finally!

-End of Chapter 21: Thanksgiving


	22. I used to call you my friend

“Sooo, how long do you know this friend of yours?” Stiles asked as we drove onto the highway.

“Around three years I think. Since I was sixteen and we started college.” I answered, thinking back to the first day of college. 

“Ah okay. Did you ever did...?” Stiles asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“What? No, please no. Jake is a good friend of mine, nothing more, nothing less.” I said, shocked by his assumption.

“Okay, sure thing. What about some music?”

“Sure. What about you and Scott? I know the two of you are close.” I said. Time for payback.

“Oh gosh. Scott is like my brother. I don't even want to imagine Isaac, Scott and you doing the deed, let alone do it myself with Scott.”

“Stiles..?” I asked, hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Have you and Derek done... you know?  _ The _ deed?” I asked, not even sure if I wanted to know the answer.

“Yes, to mark the mate bond, why?” Stiles asked, confused as to why I asked about his sex life.

“Because, well... ehm, we didn't do  _ it _ yet.” I confessed with a scratch at my neck.

“What?! Are you telling me the bunnies called Scott and Isaac haven't gotten you into the bed with you?”

“Ehr, we sleep together, but  _ sleep sleep _ not sleep. I don't know, with everything going on the past few days here, mostly with me getting all of these memories back, they don't even dare to touch me more as to cuddle and kiss. As soon as it starts to get heated, they back off. Pretty much cock-blocking on a high level.” I said. “Wait, bunnies?”

“I can see where they're coming from, though. Maybe talk to them? Tell them you want to mark the matenessship.” Stiles said.

“Stiles, did you just called the mate bond a matenessship? Poor Derek. He's going to get killed by you.” I said.

“Yep and I know, but hey! We're family now!” Stiles said.

“Correction, the whole family is going to get killed by your sass and the worst thing? I thought Lydia, Patty and I were bad, but you give us  _ combined  _ a run for our money.” I teased.

“Okay, okay. I own a bit- okay a lot- of sass. Now happy?”

“I will be if you turn the radio up.” 

“You hate my rambling?”

“No, I love this song.” I said with the apparently famous Hale-eye roll.

“What do you love about it?” Stiles asked.

“If you just drown yourself into the music, you somehow become a slave to it. To the beat, to strings of the guitar, the bass, the lyrics. James Morisson just got this song totally right on all departments.” I explained.

“Dude, that's deep.” I got as an answer.

“I know...”

“How come you're able to talk to Melissa like she's your own mom?” Stiles asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

“I don't know. She kind of reminds me of my own mom I think and besides, everyone loves Melissa.” 

“True that. But it's sometimes kind of weird, you know? Seeing you with Melissa like that.”

"I don't know... that's how I was with my own mom so I don't know how to be any different. Now, tune up the music because I know you're dying to turn the volume up. Although I saw you more like a Gaga as a Katy.” I said with a smirk. 

“Thank you!” Stiles exclaimed as he turned the volume up and started singing along to Roar.

*

One hour- and a lot of bad singing- later, we arrived at the airport. Jake would be arriving in Gate A, so we had to find our way to pick Jake  _ and _ my car up. Jake had put the old parts, which were damaged, on the car so I'd be able to drive it back since we didn't had a trailer, sadly it had to stay back at the airport for some weird reason.

*

“Where de fuck are we supposed to pick your damn car up!?” Stiles yelled, getting extremely agitated of driving in circles. 

“How am I supposed to know!? And could you stop  _ yelling _ for a moment!?” I exclaimed. My ears felt like they were being torn apart from the loud yelling of Stiles. I know driving around a airport for forty-five minutes gets you agitated, but  _ come on _ ! 

“Okay. Stiles, pull over for a moment.” I said, trying to stay calm with Stiles' heartbeat that was racing like crazy.

“Okay. What are we gonna do?” Jake asked as he climbed out of the Jeep.

“Let me make a phone call. Be right back.” I said, walking away to make the call to the airport as to where the fuck I was supposed to get my car!

“Sacramento airport good morning. How may I help you?”

“Hi, hello, Rick Green speaking. A friend and I just picked up my friend who flew from Amsterdam to NYC to Sacramento along with a car, but we aren't able to find the place where we need to pick it up. I was wondering if you'd be able to help. We're driving around in circles for the past hour.”

“Oh, are you the owner of the dark blue BMW?”

“Yes, that's me.”

“Finally. Your car is waiting for you at the delivery-port A on the west side of the airport.”

“Great! We'll be there in fifteen minutes, we are at the south-east side at the moment.”

“I'll forward the message, thanks for calling, mister Green.”

“Call me Rick and thank you for helping out. I hope you have a great day.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“Okay guys, delivery port A on the west side of the airport.” I said as I walked back to the car.

“Finally! Let's go!” Stiles yelled as he climbed back behind the wheel.

“ _ Stiles! Stop the fucking yelling! _ ” I yelled.

“Sorry.” Stiles said, on a way better volume.

“Are you going to explain why there never is loud music or why you always flinch when someone yells or talks loud?” Jake asked as we took our seats in the car.

“When we're home... I hope you're open minded.” I said, muttering the last part.

*

Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the gate, I could see my car already, which made me really happy. The car was a bit dusty, I made a note to myself to wash it in the next days or so.

“Damn, what a car! Is  _ that _ your car?” Stiles asked.

“It is.” I answered as I walked to the small house next to the gate.

“Hi, I'm here to pick my car up.” I said to the man behind the counter.

“Rick Green?”

“That's me. Here are the papers I had to take with me.”

“Thank you. You do have the keys, right? It was killing to take it here since we weren't able to drive it.” 

“Yes, I have them with me. I could imagine that.”

“Okay, if you could sign this for me, after that you're able to take the car with you. Could I say it looks stunning?”

“Thank you, it's not totally finished, though. I hope it will be soon.” I said as I signed the papers and gave it back.

“Well sir, thanks for picking the car up and have a great day.”

“Thank you and you too.”

“Okay guys, we're done. Let me get the car.” I said to Stiles and Jake, who were talking about some band who released their new album last week.

As I took my seat behind the wheel of the car I couldn't help myself and smile. I have  _ my _ car back. The car who brought me the championship and a few wins back in The Netherlands. I fired the car up and let it run stationary for a minute before driving past the gate. 

When I got out of the car, I let the car run and I opened the bonnet to take a look underneath.

“Gosh, what an amazing sound. I don't think it's the standard engine?” Stiles asked, although it came out like a statement.

“You're right. Normally there is a flat six in, I engine swapped it with a V8 after my first year in the racing.” I answered.

“Are you sure this is the same car as you talked about? You said your car was pretty much a lost case.” Stiles said.

“It's definitely the same car. Jake put some of the parts back on it so I'm able to drive it back to Scott's since the trailer wasn't able to come along.” I said. “But now something else, Jake, with whom would you like to drive back to Beacon Hills? I don't have a radio in it and due to the sound of the engine we're not really able to talk either in my car.”

“I think I'll go along with Stiles, I haven't been able to listen to music for the whole flight here and we're able to talk back there.” Jake answered.

“Okay, Stiles, you don't mind it, right?”

“Nope, of course not. Finally someone in Roscoe with a decent music taste.”

“Roscoe?” Jake answered confused.

“Stiles' Jeep.” I said, laughing at his confused face.

“Okay, but before we go... please rev your car at least  _ ones _ .” Stiles begged.

“Okay, okay.” I said as I closed the hood and got back behind the wheel.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Come on!” Stiles said, although it was muffled by the roar of the engine as I revved it.

“Now, get in Roscoe and let's drive back home.” I said, getting tired of all this and I wanted to get back to my mates.

“Oooh, someone wants to see certain people...” Stiles teased.

“Stiles, shut up or you will lose your job.” I said, closing the door and driving off with wheel-spin.

I loved this feeling. The BMW didn't handled as well as it did, but I knew what the problem was so I was able to fix it, I just needs to get it back home. I looked at my speedometer and saw I was doing 100mph on a place where I was only 60 allowed. Oops? I slowed down till the 40 so Stiles would be able to catch up to me.

It took Stiles ten minutes to catch up. Sort of. I was able to see him in my rear view now, and I could almost  _ smell _ the stress from him as he lost track of me.

*

One hour later we were back home, Isaac came running out of the house.

“Finally, you're home!” Isaac exclaimed as he came running out of the house.

“Yes, Isaac, I'm back home. Let's just hope I won't get any speeding ticket in the next view days.” I said after I gave Isaac an kiss.

“Okay, anyone care to explain?” Jake asked as he came out of the car.

“Oh, right. Ehm, not now... it's part of what I have to explain to you. Let's eat something first, okay?” I offered.

“Fine. It's because I'm hungry.” Jake answered.

“Where is Scott, Isaac?” I asked.

“He's working, remember? He should be home in about an hour.” 

“Ah okay. After he comes home we have to explain some things.... you know what I mean.” 

“Yeah... how do you think he will take it?” Isaac asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

“Honestly? I don't know.”

*

One hour and a half later Stiles, Jake, Isaac and I sat in the living room chatting around when I heard Scott drive into the street on his dirt bike.

“Be right back.” I said as I bolted out of the room and the house to wait for Scott.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Scott asked as he saw me.

“I- Jake suspects something and I have to explain everything to him and I'm kind of scared for his reaction.” I said.

“Everything is going to be fine, Rick. And if not, he's going to be kicked out of the house, your home and he has to find his own way back to the airport..” Scott said, hugging me tight. Which helped me a lot, just smelling his scent, my  _ mate's _ scent made me relax a bit.

“Okay, I'm going back home. Dad is supposed to be home in about an hour and a half and I have to cook dinner.” Stiles said as Scott and I walked into the living room.

“Okay. Say hi to your dad from me and thanks for the ride to the airport.” I said as I hugged Stiles goodbye.

“I will. Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, please tell me we're going to talk about it right now?” Jake pleaded.

“Okay... do you believe in the supernatural?” I asked.

“As in Vampires and werewolves? What has that to do with this?” 

“Everything.” I said.

“What- how?”

“Jake. I-I'm a werewolf. Isaac and Scott too and they are my mates.” I said. Looking down, not wanting to see his reaction.

“Are you kidding me? The supernatural doesn't exist. I can't believe you are trying to sell that to me, Rick.” Jake said angrily.

“I'm  _ not _ kidding, Jake. You want prove? You can have your prove and after that, you'll leave this house, my home, and never come back.” After saying that I changed into my full wolf form and growled angrily at him. I can't believe the person I had a close friendship with, betrayed me like that.

Jake didn't knew how fast he had to leave the house when he saw me transform in my wolf form.

“Rick, he's gone. Come here.” Scott said as he sat down next to me. I lay down in my wolf form with my head in his lap, because apparently I have to stay in this form for about three hours before I'm able to change back to my human form.

Isaac sat down next to me, both Isaac and Scott petting my furred skin for me to relax.

“Go to sleep, Rick, rest. You need it.” Scott said as he petted me between my ears.

They kept saying soothing words until I fell asleep, not waking up before Melissa came home and they had dinner.

End of Chapter 22: I used to call you my friend.


	23. Challenged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooeeh! Big one! Enjoy!
> 
> I did my first laps in the Porsche last wednesday. It was like OMFG THIS IS AWESOME!
> 
> ~ Rick

It was two weeks after the happening with Jake. It was hard to get over it, but the pack helped me a lot, Lydia and Patty demanded a 'feel better shopping trip' and Isaac, Scott and I went on a date a couple of days later. It was amazing, nothing fancy, just going to the movies and dinner with the three of us. It was all to good to be true. And it really was, because three days ago, I smelled something which made my skin crawl.

Witches.

And not abacadabra witches, but witches that were _way_ stronger as Alex ever was and ever will. No, these witches are able to manipulate time, the weather, memories and more. Good thing Patty was pretty much addicted to the books about witches.

"Scott, it's about time you ordered that pack meeting. Like right now preferably. These witches are not just ordinary witches, Patty and I might know a thing or two about them and are able to do some tricks ourselves, but this is even higher magic as you'll ever see in your life.” I said.

“I know... I texted the pack 5 minutes ago, they will be here after dinner.” Scott replied.

“That's good... I'm going to pick Lydia and Patty up, they probably know the most of these witches by now. And if it comes to a fight... Patty and I need some practice.” I said before giving Scott a kiss and walking out the door.

'Patty, make sure you and Lydia are ready in 15. I'm on my way to pick you guys up.' I thought ahead.

'Will be. See you in a bit.' I got as an answer.

Okay. This smell is bugging me. Like big time. It's one of the two scents I already know and not in a good way. They both tried to kill Patty and me when we were on a holiday in Spain.

**Flashback**

“Patty, come on. I thought _you_ wanted to go out to do some shopping.”

“I know! Just hang on a second.”

“You said that like two minutes go, which means we're about 120 seconds further.”

“Smartass...” Patty muttered.

“I heard that. Now hurry, _please_.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

*

“Okay, could we stop by that little pub down the road to grab some brunch?” I asked as we walked out of the hotel we were staying at.

“Sure, what do you think about shopping at the boulevard? Getting a tan while we're shopping? Couldn't be better.” Patty suggested.

“Thank goodness. Don't forget the spotting of topless guys behind our sunglasses.” I smirked, knowing what she really wanted to do while shopping.

“Busted.”

“Gosh, what's this horrible scent I smell?” I asked as we walked down the road.

“What does it smell like?”

“I don't know... it's supernatural, that's for sure.”

“Don't even talk about your own scent, _dog_.” We heard someone say from behind us.

“Excuse me?” I said as I turned around with flaring eyes.

“You heard me right, _dog_.” The woman said.

“And who the hell are you?” I challenged.

“Some people call me Ellie, but my friends know me as the dark witch.” Witches? Really!?

“And what the hell do you want from us? Ellie?” Patty asked.

“For you two to die.” She said as she showed her electric blue eyes.

“Not today, _witch_.”

'Your turn, Patty.' I thought to her as I smirked at Ellie's confused face.

Patty screamed.

“Didn't expect that, huh?” I laughed as Patty and I turned around to continue our walk for breakfast.

“Good scream, Pat.”

“Thanks. Laura helped me quite a lot with controlling the scream and how to use it properly.”

“That explains it. I wonder how she's doing, though. We haven't heard from her since she left NYC three weeks ago...”

“I know. I'm starting to get worried.” Patty said as we walked into the bar.

“Let's leave that stuff for what it is for now, okay? Let's enjoy this holiday for a minute without supernatural super drama.” I said.

“I like your thinking.”

“I know you do. Now, what are you going to order? I'm still in doubt between the ham and the chicken sandwich.”

“You and your chicken...”

“What? I like chicken, so what?” I said offended.

“Nothing. I think I'll go for the chicken, though.”

“Really? Now I'm really offended.”

“Sorry.”

“Hi, my name's Danny and I'm your waiter. Would you like to order something?”

“Hi, Danny. Yes, we'd like the chicken sandwich and two coffees please.”

“It will be right up.”

“Okay, I know you don't want to talk about it. But that Ellie dark witch bitch kinda freaks me out.”

“I know, me too to be honest. Why would witches want to be after us, though? As far as I know we never had any trouble with them. The last ones we had some difficulties with were the werelions and Deuc- you don't think they were friends with Deucalion, do you?”

“I don't know. But if they were, we might as well leave now.” Patty said as she thought about what could happen.

“I don't think we should. Hear me out first. If we walk away from them, they might follow us back home, to our families. I don't think either of us want that, so if we try to defeat them one way or another here, I don't expect them to follow us back home.” I said.

“Please don't say you're talking about Ellie?” Danny asked as he walked up with our orders.

“How do you know her?” I asked and he answered with flashing his eyes.

“I'll call my Alpha, make sure you're at the beach across from Wolftown at nine tonight.” Danny said as he walked away.

“I don't know if that should be creepy or not.” Patty said.

“What? He eavesdropping on us or the fact he knows about Ellie and is setting up a meeting at this time of speaking?” I asked.

“Both.”

“Well, let's enjoy the breakfast and go out shopping. Might as well check out where we're supposed to meet up tonight.” I said as I took a bite from the sandwich.

*

“Patty, stop this nervousness, _please_. Do you want me to sneeze the whole evening?” I asked as we walked into the direction of the beach.

“Sorry... I'm just a bit anxious. We can't even go on a vacation without the _drama_ that comes with the supernatural. It was already a hell of a thing to plan this between the full moon and the rising moon. _And_ needing to get the cheapest price.” Patty complained.

“I know, I hoped it would be different too...”

“Hey guys!” Danny said as he came running up to us.

“Hi, Danny. How are you?” Patty asked.

“I'm great. Thanks for making it. Ever since I told Enrique about Ellie, he's been on edge.” Danny said as we got closer to the fire pit surrounded by Werewolves.

“Hey guys, here they are. Patty and Rick. Patty, Rick, meet Fernando, Carlos, Danielle and our alpha, Enrique.”

“Hi, it's an honor to meet the famous Costanza pack.”

“The honor is ours. It doesn't happen a lot for a pack like yours to come here.” Enrique said.

“Okay, now we've done the formalities. Shall we get down to business?” Danielle asked, apparently being the second in command.

“Of course. Why did Ellie attacked while Patty and I were just wandering down the street?”

“We don't know. We've read somewhere she used to be a huntress before she became a witch. But the important question is, how are we supposed to take her down?” Danny said.

“With her own power.” I shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Enrique asked.

“Magic.” Patty said.

“Magic? We are _werewolves_.” Fernando said.

“No shit, sherlock. But we had a visitor a couple of weeks ago and he thought us some stuff.” I said as I made small flames with my fingertips.

“What the hell? How did you do that?” Carlos asked with big eyes.

“Don't know, don't care. It comes in quite handy sometimes. Patty controls the weather. The weather is no fun when she has mood swings.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, don't even try to deny it.” I said before asking: “How are we going to find our dear witch?”

“You won't need to. She'll find you.” Enrique said. “That's why we are going to be around you for as long as you're here or until we know where the hell she is.”

**End of Flashback**

Sadly, it never came to a fight. Ellie had fled the scene and Spain altogether by the time Patty and I went back home. But when we came back, we practiced a lot with our magic. I was able to set a three story house on fire without leaving a trace. Not that I practiced. A lot...

“Rick? Hey, where were you with you thoughts?” Patty asked as she, Lydia and Allison got into the car.

“Spain.”

“Oh damn, I'm not gonna like why, am I?”

“Ellie is in town.” I said.

“Shit.” Patty muttered.

“Who's Ellie?” Lydia asked.

“A powerful witch Rick and I had the pleasure to meet when we were on a vacation in Spain. Believe me when I say I've never trained so much after what happened. And not only in the gym.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“We'll tell you when we get home.” I said as drove onto the main street. “Have you guys found any new information?”

“Supernatural or garage?” Lydia asked.

“Both.”

“Well, Lydia and I are getting better at the telepathy and we've predicted the death of five people now. Which were not supernatural related.” Patty said.

“That's great... I think. What about the garage?”

“It is. The schedule for the first month is already full. Small repairs, check-ups and even some tunings are due.” Lydia said.

“Tunings? On what cars?”

“Three Nissans, two Mazdas, five BMWs and one Dodge Viper SRT-10.”

“Seriously? Someone wants a tuned Viper SRT?”

“Apparently, yes.” Lydia said.

“Well, it's great we're already full for one month. How is that even possible? We haven't even started advertising yet.”

“Facebook and people seeing the changes at the garage itself, I guess. That's the only explanation I have.”

“Facebook? Did you guys seriously spoke about it on social media?”

“I posted one thing about the garage and after that it went like a flame through a dry forest.” Lydia explained.

“The power of social media.” I muttered.

“But tell more about Ellie, _please_.” Allison said.

“Ellie is a witch. A dark one for that matter.” I started.

“When Rick and I were in Spain she attacked us when we were on our way to a café to brunch and Rick smelled her, which we both didn't knew at the time and out of nowhere she attacked us. One of the waiters at the café was a werewolf and he said he'd set up a meeting with his pack that night. Luckily, we never saw her again.”

“Until now. She's one of the most powerful witches on earth, as far as we know and won't back down easily. We heard she burned a small town in Australia down last year.”

“How can you beat her?” Lydia asked suspiciously.

“With her own power.” I said.

“Magic.” Patty said.

“Well, that's just great. How are we supposed to back a witch down with her own power?”

“Patty and I know something. We'll show Scott, Isaac, Melissa, Stiles and the two of you when we get home. Which is about now.” I said as I pulled into the driveway.

“What are you going to show us?” Scott asked as we walked in.

“Is the fire-pit ready?” I asked instead.

“Almost, here are the last pieces of wood.” Isaac said as he walked into the garden with Derek and Cora in tow.

“Okay, you guys ready?” I asked when the pieces of wood were put onto the others.

“We would be if we knew what we should be ready for.” Stiles stated.

“Smart-ass.” I muttered.

“Please don't start screaming. I learned the hard way. If you do, it will get a bit... hot.” Patty said.

“No promises.” Cora said at which I chuckeled.

“Here it goes.” I said as I lit the flames up from my fingertips and send them to the fire pit.

“What the hell was that!?” Scott asked with wide eyes as the rest just stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

“First of all, thanks for not screaming, second everyone, your mouths are hanging open and to answer your question, Scott. I just showed you magic. Fire magic if you hadn't guessed it.” I said with a chuckle.

“How are you even able to do that? I though Werewolves weren't able to use any kind of magic.” Lydia asked.

“Honestly? I don't know. I do know I am able to cause a tornado if I wanted to. We learned this before our trip to Spain. We made a call ahead to some friends of ours, with them Alex, for help. And this is what we learned from them.” Patty explained. “And besides, Rick and I don't control just one element. We both control three out of six. Both different elements.”

“I control Fire, electricity and air. Patty is able to control the weather, water and the earth.”

“Why did you never show it to any of us?” Allison asked.

“Because it never came to notice and we never had a reason to. But since the witches are in town, I think it will come in handy. We could use it as-”

“a surprise if they decided to attack us.” Isaac finished.

“Exactly. As you just said, werewolves and banshees aren't supposed to know how to use magic.”

“But... how? How is it possible for you to _do_ magic? How did you even learn it?” Stiles asked.

“The first question I can't answer, the second question... a bit vaguely. You know how you feel music? If you're happy, sad, angry, whatever?” I tried, which was followed by a nods from the pack.

“Like that. You just... feel it, I guess.”

“Who learned you to control your magic and to even train it?” Derek asked with a curious look on his face.

“Laura. Laura thought us everything.” Patty answered.

“I could've known.” Derek said with a wide smile.

“Okay, back to business. The witches.” I said.

“Yes. I think you guys have the most experience with them, so... could you tell us more about them?” Scott asked Patty and I.

“Witches normally live alone, not in packs like we do. They tend to even live as far away from civilization as possible.” I started.

“But they, just like wolves, cats and probably every other animal on this planet, are way stronger in groups. We had the great honor to meet one of our components earlier on, which was way scarier as the witches you heard about as a kid.” Patty said.

“The one we met in Spain has the nickname 'the dark one'. Not really a sunshine nickname, but okay. She attacked Patty and I and vanished sooner as I was able to even blink. Let alone attack. The pack in Castelldefels helped us back then and we're able to contact them whenever we needed them due to troubles with the witches. Especially the dark one. Alpha Enrique Moja and his second in command Daniel Mahealani-” I said before I got cut off by Jackson.

“Danny? You met Danny and he's a werewolf!?”

“What? Yes, I just said that, didn't I? Why?”

“Because Danny used to live here. In Beacon Hills, he is my best friend.”

“Aha. That explains it. Is it okay we talk about that later on? Yes? Thank you. Now, Alpha Enrique, Danny and I kept in touch after what happened in Castelldefels, we made a pact that we were always one call away if help was needed. They have a pack of 15 werewolves and they have one of the biggest territory in South-Europe.”

“I called them earlier today and they are willing to help. They should be arriving in Sacramento in about 4 days from now. They had to pull a few strings with the visa and stuff like that, but they are coming this way. Malia, you memorized the Witch's smells, right?” Patty said.

“Yes, why?”

“Werewolves might have a great nose for scents, yours is way better as any of the wolves around here. Ones we need to find them we need you to lead us to the place they are hiding. What I suspect after hearing everything from you guys, they are only in public by night. Not really weird for witches.” Patty explained.

“Now, Lydia has some other things to say, I suspect. Most of them regarding to the garage.” I said, gesturing to Lydia for her to take the floor.

“Yes, thanks. Well, I want to add to the witches is the fact they are powerless on New Moons. And that's what it is tonight, so if you're able to use your magic, we have an advantage on them if we decide to track them down.” Lydia said.

“But are werewolves not a bit weaker on new moons?” Jackson asked.

“You're right about that, but that's why we have a huntress, two banshees- one of them able to use magic and the other one who's not to bad with a sword, one True Wolf who's able to use magic and a True Alpha... without magic.” Lydia explained.

“Now that's off the table, tell them about the garage.” Scott said, starting to get curious.

“We are fully booked for the first month, BMW USA heard Rick has a BMW Race-car and they decided to give us their badge as a brand maintenance garage.” Lydia said which was followed by an applause. “But and yes there is a but. Rick has to start racing again.”

“What? They want me to start racing again? And why didn't you told me earlier on?”

“Yes, they want you to. With a possible winning for you, if you are able to win the championship of California, you'll get a brand new race-car. Do you think you'll be able to do that?”

“I don't know. I only know Laguna Seca, Infineon by name and from the Playstation and the Thunderhill Raceway park only by name... and besides, the BMW may sound good and look _decent,_ it's everything but finished. I still need to find a rear wing that works the same way as the last one.” I explained.

“Let's put that on the back-burner for now. We need to open the garage first and make some profit, which won't be that difficult by the looks of it now. And I'll make sure you get your parts for a good price, if you make a list of what you need. Because I was able to hear your BMW pretty much back home when you drove here from the airport.” Lydia said.

“I'll go and make a list tomorrow. Maybe Isaac is able to help?” I said.

“Of course!” Isaac replied excitedly.

“Since that's settled. Are we able to ask questions about Danny?” Jackson asked impatiently.

“Sure. Just one at a time, please.” I answered.

“How is he doing?”

“Quite good, he has a boyfriend back in Spain and he works as a waiter in a small pub at the moment.” I answered.

“His boyfriend?” Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I think he was his neighbor or something like that. I never met him, but Danny seems happy with him.” Patty answered.

“When did he turn into a werewolf?” Lydia asked.

“When he was in the hospital... he was a victim of a drive-by shooting. He spend a few days in the ICU and the doctors weren't positive if he would make it. That's when Enrique, his Alpha, turned him.” I said. “But you will all be able to ask questions to himself in a few days.”

“Okay... now, what shall we do?” Jackson asked.

“Rick? Do you have your guitar around here?” Allison asked.

“I bought a new one a few days ago. Be right back, Isaac, could you grab you know what?” I asked.

“Yep!”

(Patty's POV)

“Do you know what he meant with the 'you know what?'” Scott asked me.

“I have a suspicion, but I'm not totally sure... if it is what I think it is, everyone of you will enjoy it a lot.”

“I didn't knew he played guitar?” Jackson asked no one.

“Plays guitar, sings and he plays a bit of piano, but not that much.” Derek said.

“It was always quite fun the days before full moon. Most of the time we would go camping or so, he would take is guitar with him. That's when I learned how to play guitar, after he ran and hunted for a bit he would come back and clean up. After that we would sit around the fire, make some music and just enjoyed being in the nature. That were the best moments I remember of being supernatural.” I said.

“Don't forget that one time we went to Belgium and we ended up giving a small concert. We had made a small fire and a few English neighbors asked if they could sit with us because they heard us playing and singing. Two hours later the we sat with pretty much the whole field we were on.” Rick said as he walked out of the McCall residence with his guitar in hand, followed by Isaac who a couple of bags with marshmallows in his hands.

“I could've guessed it, Rick. Now this is a classic pack-night.” I chuckled.

“Hey! Don't make it sound you don't like it because you ate more of them as I did back home.” Rick said.

“I'm not saying anything.” I said with my hands up.

“Good. Now, we have sticks here so attack I'd say. Does anyone have a request for me to start with?” Rick asked.

“Yes, actually, Ordinary Love?” I asked.

“I could've guessed that with you.” Rick answered.

“Hey, it's a great song. Now, are we going to bicker all night or are we making music?” I challenged.

“Let's go for the latter.” Rick said as he started playing the first notes.

And at cue I started singing:

“ _The sea wants to kiss the golden shore_

_The sunlight warms your skin_

_All the beauty that's been lost before_

_Wants to find us again_

 

_I can't fight you anymore_

_It's you I'm fighting for_

 

_The sea throws rocks together_

_but time_

_Leaves us polished stones_

 

_We can't fall any further if_

_We can't feel ordinary love_

_And we cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

 

_Birds fly high in the summer sky_

_And rest on the breeze_

_The same wind will take care of you and I_

_We'll build our houses in the trees_

 

_Your heart is on my sleeve_

_Did you put it there with a magic marker?_

_For years I would believe_

_That the world couldn't wash it away_

 

_Cause we can't fall any further if_

_We can't feel ordinary love_

_And we cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't feel ordinary love_

 

_Are we tough enough_

_For ordinary love_

 

_We can't fall any further if_

_We can't feel ordinary love_

_And we cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love_

 

_We can't fall any further if_

_We can't feel ordinary love_

_And we cannot reach any higher_

_If we can't deal with ordinary love._ ”

 

“Patty, that was amazing.” Liam said.

“Not as great as the original, or as Rick, it was okay.” I said.

“Patty, this song was like written for your voice. I can't sing it that good and you know that.” Rick said.

(Rick's POV)

This is what Patty always did. Thinking she can't sing, while she's a great singer.

“Okay, now, does any of you have request?”

“Are there songs you are able to sing together?” Allison asked.

“There are a few, yes. You want to hear a duet? You guys are also allowed to join in, you know?” I said.

“Yeah... you don't want to hear me sing. Do you know some summer-ish songs?”

“We know a few yeah.... shall we go to paradise, Patty?” I asked.

“That sounds great, actually” Patty smirked.

“ _Yeah, yeah_

_Take me back, take me back_

_Oh yeah_

_Back to summer paradise_

_  
My heart is sinking_

_As I'm lifting up_

_Above the clouds, away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving_

_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

 

_But someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

 

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

 

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a hearbeat_

_Oh-oh_

 

_My soul is broken_

_Streets are frozen_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

 

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_

_Just to have another one with you_

 

_Well real life can wait_

_(Real life can wait)_

_We crashing like waves_

_(uh-huh)_

_Playing in the sand_

_(Me and you)_

_Holding your hand_

 

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_ ”

Patty and I sang.

“Why don't you guys start a band? Seriously.” Liam said with a surprised look on his face.

“We have had that comment a few times already. But we don't want to, we perfectly satisfied with our lives as they are now and we're already on YouTube. One of the guys from the campsite in Belgium posted a video on it and we were pretty much recognized through Amsterdam, which was not fun at all.” I said.

“It really was. A few days after that trip I was heading to school, but halfway through the day I went home because I felt stalked by people from my school. Even teachers were staring at me, that really was creepy.” Patty said with a shiver as she thought back to the weeks following that.

“I can't imagine that... don't even want to. Imagine Mr. Harris staring at us.” Stiles said with a shiver.

“Please, just, no. I'm still recovering from the past 4 years of his teaching. I don't really feel like being stared after by him.” Scott said.

“Do you know anything other as Dutch or English?” Lydia asked.

“I know two German songs I think. 99 luftballons and an English-German song, Anyplace, anywhere, anytime. Both sang by Nena.” I said.

“Could you sing the English-German one? You know my German is horrible.”

“Like mine is good. But I'll manage.” I said.

“ _Im sturz durch Raum und Zeit, Richtung unendlichkeit..._

_Fliegen motten in das Licht, genau wie du und ich_

_Wrap your fingers 'round my neck_

_You don't speak my dialect_

_But our images reflect_

_Drawn together by the flame_

_We are just the same_

_Embrace the wind and fall into another time & space_

 

_Gib mir die Hand – Ich bau dir ein Schloss aus Sand_

_Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwan..._

_If we belong to each other_

_We belong any place, anywhere, anytime_

 

_Im Sturz Zeit durch und Raum, erwacht aus einem Traum..._

_Nur ein kürzer Augenblick – dann kegrt die Nacht zurück_

_Bits and pieces from your star_

_Rain upon me as they falt_

_Melt into my skin and I feel warm_

_Sweep upon like a wave_

_We are young and brave_

_Embrace the wind and float into another time and space_

 

_Gib mir die Hand- Ich bau dir eind Schloss aus Sand_

_Irgenwie, irgendwo, irgendwann..._

_If we belong to each other_

_We belong anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

_Drawn together by the flame_

_We are just the same_

_Emrace the wind and fall into another time and space_

 

_If we belong to each other,_

_We belong anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

_I'm going to anywhere you're coming from_

_Anyplace, anywhere, anytime_

_Gib mir die Hand- ich bau ein Schloss aus Sand_

_Irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann..._

_Die Zeit is reif fuer ein bisschen Zaertlichtkeit_

_I'm going to anywhere you're coming from_

_Anyplace, Anywhere, Anytime..._ ”

 

“I didn't understand all of it, but it sounded amazing.” Lydia said.

“Thanks... any other requests?”

And that's how we spend the evening. Up until Melissa came home from work, she joined us and had A special request for me:

“Rick, with your music taste I suspect you know some music of Phil Collins?” Melissa asked, which came out more like a statement.

Of course, I thought you'd never ask. What would you like to hear?”

“Can't stop loving you.”

“Am I the only one who doesn't know about whom they are talking?” Liam asked with a confused look on his face.

“Oh my Moon, you don't know Phil Collins!?” I exclaimed.

“I think Liam's not the only one, Rick.” Melissa stated as she looked around the group.

“What? Seriously. Are Patty, Melissa and I the only ones who know Phil Collins' music?”

“I've heard from him, but I can't recall his repertoire at this moment.” Lydia said.

“Well, I'm glad I'm able to make a small difference in your music life. Here it comes... this is the last one for tonight, though.” I said before starting the first notes:

“ _So you're leavin'_

_In the mornin'_

_On the early train_

 

_Well I could say_

_Everything's all right_

_and I could pretend_

_and say goodbye_

 

_Got your ticket_

_Got your suitcase_

_Got your leaving smile_

_though I could say that's the way it goes_

_and I could pretend you won't know_

_That I was lying...”_

 

As I sang Patty joined me in and we followed through the remaining song.

“ _Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

_  
We took a taxi_

_To the station_

_not a word was said_

_and I saw you walk across the road_

_for maybe the last time, I don't know_

 

_Feeling humble_

_Heard a rumble on the railway track_

_and when I hear the whistle blow,_

_I'll walk away and you won't know_

_That I'll be crying_

 

_Because I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?”_

 

As I sang this song, I understood why Melissa wanted me to sing it.

She wanted me to sing this because of my mom.

 

“ _Even try_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_I never wanted to say goodbye_

_I'm always here, if you change_

_change your mind_

 

_So you're leavin'_

_In the mornin'_

_On the early train_

_Well, I could say everything's alright_

_And I could pretend and say goodbye_

_But that would be lying... now..._

 

_Because I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I? (Why should I, even try)_

_B'cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

 

_Why should I?_

_Why should I? Tell me why_

_Why should I, even try..?”_

 

When I finished the last part everyone had glassy eyes.

“Thanks, Melissa.” I said as I gave her a sideway hug as she sat next to me.

“No problem. Now, go to bed. You're looking way to tired. I'm off tomorrow, I want you to stay in bed a bit longer.” Melissa demanded.

“I will. Good night everyone.” I called as I walked back to the house.

“Oh, Rick.... could you extinguish the fire, please?” Isaac asked with pleading eyes.

“You can just say you want to see some more...” I smirked.

“See more of what- oh more of _that_.” Melissa said as I let a ball of water levitate above my hand.

“Yeah... I'll explain it tomorrow to you.” I said as I put the small fire out.

“Next try... good night, guys.” I called again.

When I walked up the stairs and got ready to sleep, I was thinking about my mom. Did she got a funeral? Did she even got her name on a tombstone? When I thought about it I had no idea. I had no idea what happened to my mom after the fire. What happened to Patty's family? What happened to _all_ of the victims of the fire?

Were they recognized? Did any of them even got a name? _Their own name_?

I was startled when I felt a pair of arms around me, I didn't care who it was, I needed the touch.

“What are you thinking about?” Isaac asked.

“My mom....” I trailed.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don't know... it's just... I don't even know if my mom got a funeral she deserved, if she was even _found_. And if she was found, did she got a name above her grave?” I wondered while the tears were streaming down my face.

“I don't know. I wish I did so I was able to answer them to you. Maybe I'm able to talk to Sheriff Stilinski tomorrow? Trying to find out if he is able to get some information?” Isaac offered.

“I- I think this is something I should do.... but I could use the support.” I said.

“Of course. Now, sleep. Just, sleep. Take some rest. You need it and you deserve it.” Isaac said.

And that was everything I needed to let sleep take over.

But what I didn't knew, was the fact Isaac and I were being watched.

(Alex' POV)

I can't believe Ellie want us to take down the Beacon Hills Pack. I know I hurt Rick, a lot. But still... I did love him...

But after seeing this... I was determined to eliminate the Beacon Hills Pack. Starting with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey.

\- End of Chapter 23: Challenged


	24. Cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24. Well, fuck. I only have 2 more chapters pre-written... I hope to keep this posting pace, so don't hate me if I start posting one chapter a week!
> 
> College is pretty much killing me right now... four day weekend coming up, so I think I'll be writing some new material this weekend... can't promise due to the Race track though...

**Alex's POV**

I had to make a move. And fast. I knew,  _ know _ , I can't get Rick back. But I will not accept the fact he decided to just go around his pack to the next relationship.

I know it was my own mistake to leave him, but I didn't expect this.

Tomorrow when Isaac and Rick are going to the Sheriff's station, I'll get them.

**Rick's POV**

When I woke up, I knew immediately something was off... I smelled a scent I didn't thought I would smell ever again.

Alex was here.

And he saw me and Isaac together.

And I knew him long enough to know he was something planning, but what I didn't know.

“Isaac? Where is Scott?”

“He's making a cup of tea for you.”

“I want you and him both with me when I go to the Sheriff Stilinski.”

“What, why?”

“Alex was here last night. And I think he is up to something.”

“What? Alex? How do you know that?”

“You don't smell his scent? He was just outside the window. And I know him long enough to know he wants to get back to the fact I moved on as quick as I did by getting to the two of you. And we're not taking the car, we're walking there. I'm going to cast a protection spell on this property.” I said as I jumped out of bed and put on some sweats and a shirt and ran outside.

As I walked onto the porch the clouds started to get pitch black with thunder as I started chanting:

“Protect this property for everything bad that happens to it. This property won't be traceable for any creatures that mean harm to the people that live on the property or any guests that will be allowed on this property.” I chanted as the wind went wild as I felt the magic come out of my body and I saw the barrier rise up like a dome around the house.

“Rick!? What were you doing!?” Scott yelled at me, trying to get over the thunder.

“Alex is back. And he's up to something. Make sure the pack will know to watch their backs.” I said.

“Why?”

“Because I'm with Isaac and you now. I think, no I  _ know _ he want to harm at least the two of you.” I said.

“We'll be okay. Now, come on in. I have some Camila tea for you. After that, we're going to the Sheriff's station.” Scott said, trying to calm me down.

“Sorry, it's just... I know how Alexander is and I  _ know _ he is up to something. I just want you and the pack to be safe... how far that's possible with supernatural creatures.”

“I know. Just calm down before we're going to Stiles' dad.” 

“I'll try.”

Two hours later I was a lot calmer and we were on our way to the Stiles' father.

“Ah... the three people I had hoped to see today.” We heard from behind.

“Alexander... what an unpleasant surprise.” I said.

“I don't think it really was a surprise, was it? I know you'd recognize my scent.” 

“Sadly, you are right. What do you want?”

“I can't believe you moved on as fast as you did, Rick. What do you think I want?”

“I didn't moved on, I had already done that when you first left. And I can't help it I met my  _ mates _ . And, just a guess, correct me if I'm wrong. You want revenge on at least two of the people in our presence. Maybe three.” I said.

“Actually three, yes.”

“Why? You did this yourself, why would you want revenge? If you hadn't left,  _ again _ , it might've looked different as it does now.” Isaac said from behind me. When did I take a step forward?

“Because if I can't have Rick, no one will.” Alex said as he made a fire ball in the palm of his hand.

“The thing is, Alexander... you misjudged me. Everyone in this pack, actually.” Stiles said with glowing orange eyes.

“What the hell!?” Alexander yelled.

“You really didn't notice? I thought you was smarter as that. Even I could sense the magic coming off from Stiles.” I mocked.

“Yeah, but you do know you are dealing with one of the most powerful witches from Europe, right?”

“Hi, nice to meet you, I'm one of the most powerful Sparks in the last five hundred years.” Stiles said as he let his own water-ball levitate in the palm of his hand. 

“And you know what surprises me most?” I asked Alexander as he looked shocked by Stiles' revelation.

“What?”

“We spend  _ so _ much time together, but you are still not able to see what I've learned in the last couple of years...” I started.

“Except for the fact you are able to change in a full wolf form?”

“Yes... I thought you were so great in sensing magic? We were together for so long, but you aren't even able to sense it on me?” I smirked as the air got filled with electricity.

“What the hell!?” 

“Yes, dear Alexander. You're not the only one who knows how to use magic.” I smiled at him. “And now, if you don't leave  _ now _ . You're in for a big problem. A problem you won't be able to talk about as you will be dead.”

“I will be back.” Alexander said before disappearing into a thick mist.

“He's a dead man.” I growled.

“Rick, come on. Let's go to Stiles' father.” Isaac said as he tugged on my sleeve.

“Fine. But ones he attacks, he's mine.”

“I'm not objecting...” Isaac muttered.

“Thanks, guys.” Scott said to Stiles and Patty.

“No problem, bro. Say hi to my dad for me.”

“Will do.”

“Rick, you need to calm down at least a little bit if you want to go in there.” Scott said as we walked to the front door of the police station.

“I'm trying... Alex just got the better hand of me.” I said, ashamed of the things I said.

“I know, but it doesn't matter now. We came here for something really different, okay? Don't think about him for now, think about your mom. Think about what she would've wanted you to do right now and how to do that.” Scott said as he hugged me tight.

“Isaac, what's wrong? You've been silent since the encounter.” I asked, trying to get my thoughts onto something different.

“I just remembered the fact Scott will never meet any of our moms...”

“It doesn't matter, okay? I've seen their pictures and I always enjoy the story's you both tell about your moms. I have a picture of her in my mind about how she was  _ and always  _ _ **will** _ _ be _ .” Scott said.

“Let's just go in. You deserve the closure, Rick.”

“Okay...”

“Hi boys, what can I do for you?” The lady behind the front desk asked.

“Ehm, we wondered if we could see Sheriff Stilinski. I'm a friend of Stiles.” Scott explained.

“I'll make a call and see if he's available.”

“Hey boys, what can I do for you?” Sheriff Stilinski asked a few minutes later.

“Could we... talk about this in private, please?” Isaac asked.

“Of course. It has nothing to with something illegal, right?”

“We surely hope so.” I said.

“Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea? Water?”

“No, thank you. I personally just want this to get over with.” I said. And it was in some ways true. Some? In all the ways possible actually.

“Okay. Spill it.” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“Well... do you know why I came here..?” I uncertainly asked.

“Only the fact you had to flee from your home in The Netherlands.”

'Does he know about the supernatural?' I thought.

'As far as I know, yes.' Scott answered.

“My mom was killed in a fire at her work a few months ago... and I'm quite sure it had something to do with the supernatural. But the thing I want to ask is... are you able to track something down? Like if she's buried? Or if she even got her name on her grave?” I asked with tears brimming in my eyes.

“I'm not sure if I'm able to... but I'll give it a try. No promises, though.” Sheriff Stilinski answererd.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I said as I jumped up to give him a hug, which he was startled to.

“Okay, son. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try. Now, go home and rest a bit, you look even worse as Stiles after a few nights of doing research.” 

“We'll make sure he gets some rest. Oh, talking about Stiles, he said hi.” Scott said, standing up to leave.

“Thanks again, Sheriff.” I said as we walked to the front of the station to leave.

“No need to thank me, Rick. I'll let you know if I find something.” 

*

**Isaac's POV**

I can't believe Alexander has the balls to show his face here. After everything he put Rick through,  _ twice _ . And now wanting him back and threatening the pack? I wish I could rip his head off his body.

“He asleep?” Scott asked as he walked into the living room.

“Luckily, yes. Where were you?”

“Good. I was at Deaton's. I told him about Rick and Patty being able to use magic and if he could look into it. And I had to pick something up I forgot Saturday.” 

“Ah okay. So, what shall we do? I don't recall anything pack-related we have to do today.”

“Neither do I. Lydia, Patty, Allison and Stiles went to the garage for the afternoon. If I'm right the office part of the shop will be finished today... don't forget we have to go over there next week, the logo will be delivered and the stockroom has to be done, in two weeks the stock will be delivered.” Scott said.

“I know. Shall we just pop in a movie and cuddle? I think Rick will be out like a light for a few more hours... these memories that are coming back to him aren't always the best memories... lately there has been a lot of memories of his mom and Talia.” I said, thinking back to last week. Rick, and with that Scott and I, had almost no sleep because of Rick's talking and rising heartbeat.

“I know. I can't believe our last date night was three weeks ago. And now Christmas is pretty much knocking on the front door. Why don't we go and buy the Christmas tree next week and start decorating? I think everyone in this house deserves a little bit of holiday spirit.” Scott said as he popped in The Lion King.

“Sounds like a plan. Hey, when did that Spanish pack arrive here?”

“Friday I think Rick mentioned... I'm kind of excited to see Danny again, see if he has changed in the two years he's been gone.” 

“Danny was awesome.  _ And _ he was the best goalie the Lacrosse team had in the last years.” 

“He really was, indeed. Snacks?”

“Popcorn?”

“Rick is going to kill us if he knows we made popcorn, again.” Scott said.

“Hey, he bought it, but he doesn't like it. And besides, he probably  _ knows _ already we're having popcorn.” I said from the couch while Scott walked into the kitchen.

“I know.”

**Patty's POV**

“Allison, wait  _ one  _ fucking second!” I said as I lost grip on the desk.

“Why did they have to buy these  _ impossible _ desks?” Allison said.

“I have no idea, you should ask Lydia about that. Probably because they are fashion in the desk world.” I muttered.

“They are indeed, ladies. By the way, Stiles ordered these. The only thing he did wrong with that, is the fact they were already put together instead of in parts so it would've been easier to get them up here.”

“Sorry... I couldn't have known!” Stiles said.

“You could have if you would've read what you ordered. But okay, what's in the past, is in the past. I'm going to order some lunch. Everyone in for subs?” Lydia asked us.

“If we get this thing upstairs, we will.” Allison said as she turned around and grabbed the desk for try number sixty-five thousand.

“Finally! Please say this is the last one for today?” Allison asked as we put the desk in it's place.

“Yes. We only need to unpack some small things now... put these boxes are already upstairs.” Lydia said.

“Glad to hear that.” I said as I tried to get rid of the cramp in my back.

“At what time did you say the subs would be delivered?” Stiles asked Lydia.

“In about- now.” Lydia answered as the bell rang.

*

Two hours later we were done for today.

“Finally... I thought the boxes kept coming. I can't see a box for a while now.” I muttered. 

“That makes the two of us. Hey, Lydia, Patty, are you up for a girls night tomorrow? Maybe we can ask Erica, Kira and Malia too?” Allison offered.

“That would be awesome!” I exclaimed.

“I'll go make the calls then.” Allison said.

**Rick's POV**

When I woke up, I felt different. But I knew like what, for some weird reason, I had changed when I napped.

“Rick, are you okay?”

'I don't think so... I transformed during my nap and I can't change back...' I answered.

“What are you ta-” Isaac said as he came in and stopped mid-sentence when he saw a golden-brown wolf sitting on the bed.

“Scott!?” Isaac yelled.

“Yes, what is i- Rick, what the hell happened?”

'How am I supposed to know? I woke up from my nap in my wolf form and can't change back for some reason. Call Derek, maybe he knows something. I don't feel like going to the vet's.'

“Be right back.”

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into know, Rick?” Isaac asked as he sat down next to me.

'I don't know. It feels like something magical, though. Let me try something on you?'

“Sure... I think.”

'Hold your hand up.' I said.

“Now wha-? Why is there a ball of electricity above my hand?”

'Wanted to know if I'm able to use magic when I am in my wolf form.' I answered.

“Derek will be here in 10.” Scott said as he walked in.

“Shall we get downstairs? It might be a bit easier when we're in the living room or so.” Isaac offered.

10 minutes later Derek arrived. He almost broke down the front door.

“What the hell happened!?” Derek said as he stormed into the house?

“How are we supposed to know? Rick went for a nap after we got back from the police station and when Isaac went up to check up on him, he found Rick like this!” Scott said.

“Guys, what the hell is goi- Rick why are you in your wolf form?” Patty said when she walked in.

'I don't know. I went for a nap and when I woke up, I was like this.'

“Patty, Lydia what are you doing here?” Isaac asked.

“Because we heard Rick's thoughts and they were quite panicked.” Lydia explained.

“Well, that explains it. Does any of you know why he can't transform back?” Derek asked.

“No... maybe it has to do with the full moon coming up in a few days time?”

'Not possible, if it was, I would've been able to transform back to my human form. And I am able to smell the magic, which isn't mine nor Patty's. And no, before you ask, it wasn't Alexander's either. I know he's strong, but not that strong. No, this is the work of the Ellie, the dark witch. I just don't know how she was able to get through the protection spell I cast over the house.'

“You've got to be kidding me. Are you telling me Alexander and Elizabeth are co-operating?” Patty exclaimed.

'I wish I could. I'm just glad the other pack is arriving tomorrow...'

“Is anyone able to fill me in?” Derek said confused as he was only able to follow one side of the conversation.

“Rick said it is the witch we met in Spain, Ellie, who did this to him. Besides that, he wonders how she was able to get through his protection spell he cast over the house.” Lydia explained.

“Rick, are you still able to use your magic?” Derek asked.

And instead of answering I looked up at Isaac.

“When did I became your practicer?” Isaac said as he held his hand like before.

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked.

“This.” Isaac replied as there formed a ball of fire in the palm of his hand.

“Cool. Well, it's good to know he is still able to use his magic. Because without it, we are in no use against the witches.” Patty said. “And, sorry Rick, we need Deaton. He might be able to tell us more about the curse that was used.”

'Fine. Let's get this over with.' I said as I walked to the door.

“Okay, Rick, you're coming in the car with me.” Derek said.

“What about us?”

“Rick will take the whole back seat of the car so I have one seat left. You can fight over it yourselves.” Derek shrugged.

“Okay, Scott, you can go with Rick and Derek, I'll hop in with Lydia and Patty.” Isaac said.

“You sure?” Scott said.

“If I wasn't, I wouldn't have offered.” 

15 minutes later we arrived at Deaton's. Scott called ahead we would be coming and why, we had to come in through the back door so no one would see me in my Wolf form, since there were no wolves in Beacon Hills, not real wolves as that is.

“Okay. What happened?” Deaton asked when we were in his practice room.

“Rick went for a nap after we got back from the police station, after about two hours Isaac went up to check on Rick and he found Rick in his wolf form and now he isn't able to transform back to his human form. Rick says it couldn't be Alexander because he isn't that strong, he thinks it was some dark witch called Elizabeth.” Scott explained.

“You can't be telling me this was  _ the  _ Elizabeth from Spain, right?” Deaton asked shocked.

“Sadly, yes. Rick and I already had an encounter with her when we were on a vacation in Spain ones.” Patty explained.

“Why would she come back after you guys?”

'Because this is probably one of the strongest packs in the world, or at least in the US. She gets stronger when she kills someone powerful, let alone a pack of strong supernatural beings. The only way to kill her, is through her own magic. But to be able to cast the right spell, Patty and I need to combine forces.' I said.

“Rick just said something, he thinks it's probably because we're one of the strongest packs of the world, or at least in the US. She gets stronger when she kills someone powerful, let alone a pack of strong supernatural beings. The only way to kill her, is through her own magic. But to be able to cast the right spell, Patty and Rick both need to be able to combine forces. Which isn't possible with Rick being in his Wolf form.” Isaac explained.

“I think I already know which curse she used. But we need to be careful.”

“Why's that?”

'Because I need to eat a form of wolfsbane. Patty, do we have anything left of the purple esteba?' I asked.

“We have... Rick are you sure?” Patty asked with big eyes.

“What is it?” Deaton asked.

“Rick needs to eat a very rare form of Wolfsbane called Purple Esteba.” Patty explained.

“Rick, are you nuts!?” Derek said.

“Derek, it's his own opportunity. He needs to be in his human form  _ before _ the full moon. Which is in a few days. We have some of it left, but Rick will have to be monitored 24 hours a day until it gets out of his system. After that, he should be able to be back to normal. But he can't eat it again, as he will be immune to it afterwards.” Patty said.

“How do you know so much about all of this? And I don't even know about, let alone have Purple Esteba.” Deaton said, which shocked all of us.

“I had to do at least something during the full moons and if you believe the supernatural books, Purple Esteba doesn't exist. It's a form we made ourselves with four different types of Wolfsbane. I only have a little bit left, but I'm able to make more if needed in the future.” Patty explained.

“Is there really no different way to do this?” Isaac asked with a small voice.

'I wish there was...' I said.

“Let's get this over with. Why did we have to monitor him for a few days?” Scott asked worriedly.

“Because the Wolfsbane is strong. He will be passed out for at least 12 hours.” Patty said as she got the wolfsbane out of her purse.

“You already brought it along?” Derek asked shocked.

“Yes. I always have this stuff with me.” Patty shrugged. “Now, Rick, don't bite me please. I know you don't like it.” 

'I can't promise anything.'

**Isaac's POV**

That was the last thing Rick said before fainted.

“And you are sure everything's going to be okay with him?” I asked worriedly.

“I will never be 100% sure if it's about the health of a supernatural creature after consuming Wolfsbane, but I am sure Rick will survive, he is a fighter. He will never leave you guys without a good reason.” Patty comforted.

“Thanks... I guess. So he just needs bed-rest for the next days until the full moon?” I asked.

“Yes. But I have to warn you guys, he might be disoriented when he wakes up. So make sure there is at least one person with him in the same room at all times. I don't want another fiasco of the last time he ate this kind. After that we had to explain to our parents about the supernatural.” Patty said.

“Ah, after the cooking dinner fiasco.” Scott said.

“Yep. Now, get Rick back home and get him into bed. Lydia, Allison and I will come over after dinner.” Patty said.

“Patty, do you think you will be able to make more of that Purple Esteba?” Deaton asked.

“I will be. I'll come around in a few days to get give you a list of what I need. I think you have better contacts here in the US as I have.” 

“Good. Now, if you could leave, I have patients waiting.” Deaton said.

“Okay, Scott, could you open the car? I'll bring Rick to the car.” Derek said as he picked Rick up.

“Sure.”

“Do you guys think we will be able to defeat this Elizabeth woman and Alexander?” I asked to no one in particular.

“We will. Rick and I are stronger as you think. And we have the others of the pack too.” Patty said as she hugged me.

“Great. We'll see you after dinner.” I said before walking towards the Camaro.

“It is going to be nasty battle against Elizabeth and Alexander... let's just hope they are only with each other and not with a whole coven behind them.” Derek said as he drove back to our house.

“Can't we just go one season without fights, death and big drama?” Scott groaned from the passenger seat.

“If that will happen ones, I will buy everyone a whole cake.” Derek muttered.

“I keep your word to that.” I said.

After this little conversation the ride was silent. Everyone thinking about different things.

Hoping Rick would be alright.

**End of Chapter 24: Cursed**


	25. I see a spark

Four hours later I lay in bed with Rick's head in my lap.

'Isaac?' I heard Rick say.

'Rick? I thought you were unconscious?'

'I am, I think... this is a good thing, though. It means my mind is conscious again.'

“It really is. I'll call Derek and Scott, one sec.” I said before putting Rick's head on the bed and getting up to open the door.

“Scott? Derek? Could you guys come up here for minute?”

“Coming!” I heard before two werewolves tumbling up the stairs.

“What is it?” Scott asked.

“Rick's mind is conscious again. I thought you guys would've liked to know that.” I said before putting Rick's head back in my lap.

“Really!? How did you know that?” Scott asked.

“He said something directly at me, duhh.” I said with a eye-roll.

'Why are you acting this cold, Isaac?' Rick asked.

'I don't know... when I get worried about someone I get snappy, I think...'

'Apologize to them. They are probably just as worried as you are and there is no need for that. My head is conscious already, my body just not yet.' Rick said.

“Sorry, guys... I'm just worried about Rick.” I said to Derek and Scott.

“We know, we are too, you know?” Scott said as he sat down next to me and Rick.

“Come on. Derek made something to eat for you.” Scott said, giving me a nudge.

“Is it okay if I stay with Rick a little longer?” I asked.

“Sure, thing. Just call if you want to eat something.” Scott said as he gave me a kiss on my temple and got up.

(Rick's POV)

'I wish I could've seen that...' I muttered.

'Ah, don't try that on me. I'm already petting your head.' Isaac joked.

'And I'm glad to.'

'How come Patty knows more about wolfsbane as Deaton does?' Isaac asked

'Well, it was just the two of us back in Amsterdam, with sometimes Morell coming over from France and the one time Laura came over and thought us a lot, but most of the time it was just the two of us. We both did quite a lot of research about what and whom was coming our way. That's why we knew how to defeat Deucalion and his pack.'

'About that, how come you weren't aware of the reason he was coming for you?'

'I though he was coming for Patty, to be honest. I knew I was a different kind of Werewolf, but the exact species? I didn't knew what kind I was. That is until we fled here.'

'And you didn't kill him?'

'No, actually. Patty and I discovered his ears were even more sensitive because he was blind, so we used it to our advantage. He knew neither of us would leave unless one of us was dead, but to get to him, we needed to get through Kali, which is a bitch first class. But after we defeated her, it was easy to get to him. I made sure I weakened him and Patty only had to use her voice to kill him. All in all we had a few scratches, but were able to walk back home quite easy.' I explained, thinking back to the time where everything was ''easy''.

'Isaac? Can I ask you a question?'

'You just did, but yes, you may ask another question.'

'Did you volunteer to be werewolf?' I asked, uncertain if I wanted to know the answer.

'Yes... I did. Now you probably want to know why I did it?'

'Only if you want to.'

'I knew it would eventually come to the surface... I did it because of my father. My dad... he abused me for years after my mother left. After that, he started drinking and so did the abuse. Most of the time my brother, Camden, would take it all, but after he died in combat... it was all on me. He threw a glass at me one night, which cut me just underneath my eye and he saw it healing, so I ran away. What I didn't knew, was the fact that would be the last time I would see him. That night, while he was looking for me, he got killed by the Kanima.' Isaac said. If I would've been able to move, I would hug him and won't let go anymore.

'I have no idea how I should respond to that... I'm just glad you were strong enough to survive everything you've been put through.'

'That's okay. Is it okay if I call Scott up? My stomach is growling...'

'No, of course. Hope it will taste well.'

“Scott? Can you ta- oh you're here already. You weren't eavesdropping, were you?” Isaac asked.

“No, I just heard the last part. Now, you, go and eat something. Patty, Lydia and Allison are coming over in about thirty minutes.” Scott said.

“Oh, right. Derek still downstairs?” 

“Yep. He's just as anxious as we are... maybe even worse... I think Cora will be here in a bit too, not sure, though.” Scott said.

“Call us if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, go and eat dinner or I'll do you something.”

“Yes, sir!” Isaac said in a mocking salute.

“How is he?” Derek asked when I walked downstairs.

“His mind woke up... how weird that may sound... but it was quite a relieve. He's bored to death, though.” 

“I'm so not surprised he is. When he was younger he could be the most lazy person I know, but most of the time he couldn't sit still for 10 minutes. His record was 15 minutes.” Derek mused.

“How was he when he was younger? I know he still gets his memory back, but he doesn't talk about them a lot... I totally understand it, but it's kind of tough sometimes, you know?”

“That's something all Hales do, to be honest. Rick was, with us, a very energetic kid. He always wanted to play games as well outside, as inside, he loved listening to us play music on a instrument and the only thing he had patience for was reading. I don't even want to know how much time he spend in the library in the house... we even caught him a few times sleeping in it.” Derek said as he thought back to the time where everything seemed... easier.

"Rick? A reader?”

“Yeah. Hard to put your head around, huh? I do remember he told me ones his favorite book was Angels and Demons. How ironic if you think about it now.”

“Where is he?!” Cora shouted as she flew through the door.

“Cora, relax. Rick's okay, his mind is awake, his body not yet.” Derek said.

“Relax, Derek!? Relax? How am I supposed to relax when my only nephew is cursed by some witch, which made him stuck in his Wolf form?!”

“I don't know. Just try it. For him, with you all panicked and worked up, you will do more harm then good.” Derek said, trying to ease his little sister.

“If you relax a bit, you can see him, okay?” I said.

“How did it happen?” Cora asked eventually.

“No one knows, not even Rick. After we came back from the police station, Rick went upstairs to nap for a bit and after a few hours I went up to wake him up and he was stuck in his Wolf form. Without this weird mind reading stuff, we probably wouldn't have known what the hell was going on.”

“Hmm... weird. Second door on the right?”

“Yes, Cora.”

*

A few hours later Melissa came home. She wasn't really the most... pleasant person to be around already, wait until we tell her what happened today...

“Hey guys, can I see you guys in the kitchen for a minute?” Melissa asked when she saw half of the pack in her living room.

“So, why is half of the pack in my living room? I hoped to have a little bit of TV for myself tonight.” Melissa said with a raised eyebrow. “And where is Rick?”

“Yeah... you might want to sit down, mom...” Scott started.

“Why? You can't tell me he's dead? Right?”

“No, mom, it's not that bad. He... Rick got cursed. There is a evil witch walking around town together with Alexander. We ran into him earlier today when we walked to the police station. After we came back, Rick went upstairs to get some sleep since he doesn't that much sleep.” Scott said.

“And after a couple hours I went upstairs to wake him up since it was lunch time and Rick was there... in his Wolf form, unable to change. So we called Derek, he came over and after we went to Deaton's. Patty and Rick had made a special Wolfsbane which Rick had to eat and now he's unconscious upstairs with Lydia. Talking about the garage and the opening of it. His mind woke a few hours ago, his body just not yet.” I explained.

“And you guys didn't even think of calling me?” Melissa asked astound.

“Sorry, we were a bit panicked and we didn't want to worry you since you were at work.” Scott told her.

“Okay... just let me check up on him, I might not be an expert on wolves, but I am on people.” Melissa said.

“He's in our room. You do need Lydia to help communicate, though. She's up there with him.” I said.

“Will do.”

**Rick's POV**

'Okay, so we're actually going to make the deadline of January 2?' I asked, surprised we're actually going to make it.

“Yes, we are. We just need to put the crosses on the Ts, after that we will be able to open up. We might even be able to enjoy Christmas and New Year's without worrying to much.” Lydia chuckled.

'That would be amazing.' I said when there was a knock on the door.

“Come on in.” Lydia answered.

“Hey guys, can I talk a with Rick for a bit? But Lydia, please stay here, I'm still not telepathic.” Melissa asked.

“Of course. Shoot.”

“How are you, Rick?” Melissa started with. Classic. 

'I'm fine. Well, how far you're able to call it fine with me being a unconscious fur ball.' I said, which Lydia said to Melissa.

“You're not a fur ball, how come you weren't able to hear that witch?” Melissa wondered.

'I don't know, maybe she used the spell from a distance, but to be able to do that she would've needed at least a hair from me. Which she doesn't have, at least as far as I know.' I explained.

“I hope that wolfsbane of yours works, Rick. If you need anything, or whatever, just bark... or growl or whatever, okay?” Melissa asked.

“Didn't knew you were able to bark?” Lydia laughed.

'Girl, you don't know anything about what I'm capable of. Do you mind if I go to sleep for a bit?'

“No, of course. You want me to call up Isaac or Scott.”

'Yes and Scott, please. Haven't really had any time with him today...' I muttered.

“He'll be here in a minute, sleep tight, Rick.” Lydia said while giving me a pet on my head.

**Elizabeth's POV**

“What do you mean my curse didn't work!?” I yelled at Alexander. “It's one of the most powerful curses I know and  _ you _ are telling me it didn't work!?”

“Th-they knew a cure against it. It takes longer, but Rick is waking up at this very moment of speaking.” Alexander mumbled.

I can not believe this. There shouldn't be a cure against this spell! But somehow, this  _ mutt _ is able to make one!

“Okay. If what you're saying is true, we need to move fast. He won't be on his upper strength for a few days, which means he won't be able to do be fully prepared this full moon. We have to move by than. Now, get some rest and prepare for the attack."

“Yes, ma'am.”

“The Banshee and the True Wolf escaped me ones, that won't happen again.  _ Never _ again.” I said to myself while opening my Witchcraft book.

**Rick's POV**

I took in a big gasp of air as I shot up.

“Elizabeth!” I yelled wide-eyed.

“Rick? Rick! What's wrong?” Scott asked worriedly.

“I-it's Elizabeth. She and her coven will make a move on the Full Moon's night.” I puffed out.

“What? How do you know that?” 

“I don't know... I just know it. I had this dream where everything was so  _ real _ .”

“What's going on!?” Isaac said when he barged in to the room.

“It's Elizabeth. She's coming.” I said.

“Shit. I'll call the rest of the pack.” Isaac said as he got his phone.

“We need to get back to training.” I said.

“Rick, are you sure? You've been out for 14 hours straight.”

“In that case I won't need to rest, do I?”

“Everyone's coming over in an hour.” Isaac said when he walked back in. “Why are you standing, Rick?”

“We need to get back to training. If we're just going to sit here, we won't see next full moon.” 

“Rick, you-”

“No, you two. Listen, I don't want to die just yet. I just found my mates and everything seems to be going sort of fine. So, no. I won't rest until I am sure the Coven leaves this area. They were already in the wrong place to come here without permission since this is this Pack's territory. I would love to learn you guys how to defend against magic, but you do need to trust me on this. I will rest when the coven is gone.” I finished, at which I turned on my heel and walked to the garden to set everything up.

“You know, these two guys upstairs have been really worried about you the last 14 hours.” I heard Derek say from behind me.

“I know, Derek... it's just... I don't want anyone in this pack, or in the Spanish pack to get hurt because I wasn't able to protect them.”

“I know. We all know in fact, but that doesn't mean you can act like you did.”

“I freaking know, Derek. I've given myself a lecture, in fact. But I  _ need  _ to be as prepared as possible right now. None of you except for Patty and I know how powerful Alexander can be. Let alone with a coven with one of them being one of the most powerful dark witches in the world.”

“We all know that, Rick. That's why you and Patty are going to lead the training for the next days. Everyone already cleared their schedules so the next few days we will train our asses off.” Derek said.

“Thanks... shall we go in? I hear Kira's car coming up.” I said.

“Only if you're going to talk to Scott and Isaac first.” Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay... keep them busy.” I said as I walked inside.

“Can we talk before we start with the meeting?” I asked Isaac and Scott while looking at my feet.

“Always, come on.” Scott said.

“Okay, I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier on. It's just... I don't want anyone getting hurt because of something that happened in my past. Alexander and Elizabeth aren't really people to mess with. I heard the stories about Elizabeth and her coven killing whole packs within minutes. I just want to be prepared for their attack.” I explained.

“You are forgiven. We understand you, you could've said it immediately, you know? We won't judge. It isn't like we have a clean sheet about our past.” Isaac said.

“I know, but still... sorry.”

“No need to apologize, but we do need to get back in the house. Almost he whole pack is here now, so we need to explain everything what's going to happen. You are okay with training us, right?” Scott asked, going into Pack Alpha mode.

“I'm totally okay with it. Patty will be okay with it too, I think.” 

“Okay, why did I had to clear my schedule for the next few days?” Jackson asked in his usual arrogance when we walked into the living room.

“Well, we have a big problem coming up. Rick knows when Elizabeth, Alexander and their coven are going to attack. It's going to happen this full moon, as in in six days from now.” Scott said. Which ended up in a lot of talking around the living room. “Guys, shut it. I wanted you to clear your schedules because we're going in full practice mode the next few days. Every day at 9 at the Hale House.”

And again, a lot of talking around the room, until Liam raised his hand.

“Who's going to teach us?” Liam asked.

“I am. I know my own way around with magic, so does Patty. Although I'm not ordering to help out. We know what kind of powers the coven has, but we are weaker with our magic. We only use it as extra help in a fight, next to our own powers, they use it all the time.” I said.

“Yeah, right. You know magic?” Jackson said with a look on his face like he didn't believe me.

“Yes, you want to go first?” I said with a smile.

“You so don't want to know how that , Jackson.” Patty said with a smile.

“No, it's okay. I can handle that.”

'Which one shall I use?' I asked Patty, Lydia, Scott and Isaac.

'Electricity.' I got as an answer.

“Okay. Since that's settled, shall we move to the backyard?” I asked.

“I want you to attack me like you think is the way to attack a Witch.” I said as Jackson and I prepared.

“Sure thing.” 

I saw Jackson thinking about a strategy.

“Ready?”

“I was born ready.”

Jackson stormed at me, but I already knew what he would do. Just before he would hit me, I dodged his first swipe.

“Really? I might be a werewolf, but even Deucalion would be able to see that one coming.” I said.

This went on for a few minutes and it didn't look like this would end soon, so I decided it was time to finish this.

I send a wave of electricity out of me towards Jackson, whom ended up on the ground.

“You believe in magic now?” I asked Jackson. “Okay, what you just saw is the reason why so many packs are killed by magic creatures. Is anyone able to point out what Jackson did wrong?” I asked the group that stood wide eyed in front of me.

“Nobody except for Patty and Allison?” I asked, after which it stayed silent. “Allison?”

“Jackson went at you like you were a werewolf, which you weren't in this role. Werewolves are good at scenting what is going to be the next move of the opponent, but witches and other magical creatures like Sparks, can actually see two or more steps ahead. You were able to see with one movement from him, what his next movements would be.” Allison explained.

“You're right. However, this doesn't mean you should improvise each and every move you make. See it like racing. When you're battling with someone, as well you as him know what your moves are going to be. You need to surprise your opponent with the moves you do. Pass them through the outside line instead of the inside line.” I explained.

“So what can we expect the next few days with the training?” Malia asked.

“Ah, I'm not going to tell you guys that. I don't even know yet. You guys have to attack me like you are attacking Alexander for example. For some of you easier as for the others, but it's a way. What's most important, though. Alexander and Elizabeth both have Psychic powers, you need to be able to shut your emotions off to be able to fight them, if you don't do that, you'll be weaker since they're able to use these emotions you have.” I explained. “Are there anymore questions?”

“Just one... how is it possible for you to be back to consciousness just two hours ago and now you're already able to take down Jackson?” Lydia asked.

“Do you really think the Wolfsbane I ate were a pure species? If I ate the pure species I would be dead by now. We put some different herbs in them to help to gain strength faster. Anymore questions? No? Lydia, Patty, Stiles, can I talk with the three of you in private please?”

“Me? Why me?” Stiles asked confused.

“You'll know when we're talking.”

“Okay, don't forget! Tomorrow, 9 AM sharp at the Hale house. Travel in groups, you'll be stronger that way.” Scott said.

“So, why did you want to talk to us?” Stiles asked.

“Well, Patty might already know why. Patty, I want you to teach Lydia the basic defensive and attack spells you know and what kind of elements her powers belong to.” I said to Lydia and Patty.

“Will do. Same way we were thought?” Patty asked.

“Yes, I think that will be the fastest way. Lydia, wear sweats, I don't think you will want to ruin your best clothes to much.” 

“And what about me?” Stiles asked.

I nodded towards Lydia and Patty to let them know they were dismissed.

“Stiles, I have wanted to talk with you about this, after this full moon. But there isn't really a way to wait now.... do you have any idea what Sparks are?”

“Only know they are able to use magic?”

“You're right about that, but they're also able to use different kinds of them. Sparks belong to the strongest magical creatures on this planet, how I am able to use three different elements, the strongest Sparks are able to use eight. The ones Patty and I are able to use, but also the psychic and one that is different with each Spark.” I explained.

“And what does that have to do with me?” 

“Give me your hand. If you're able to hold onto what I'm going to use, in the phrase of not going down, you are what I think you are, if you're not, I was wrong.” I said, taking Stiles hand. “Ready?”

“If I knew for what, I would be.”  
  
“Expect the unexpected, Stiles.” I said. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

And that is all it took for me to form a ball of fire above the palm of my hand.

“Now, don't get frightened, but I'm going to put this in your hand. Take a deep breath and you should be ready.” I said. 

After I heard Stiles inhaling deeply and exhaling, I put the fireball in his hand.

It kept hovering above his hand.

“I can't believe this.” I whispered.

“What is going on?” Stiles asked with closed eyes.

“Open your eyes and you'll know.”

“What the hell?” Stiles said wide eyed.

“I knew it!” I jumped. 

“What? How the hell I am able to let this ball hover over my hand?” 

“Yes! Stiles, you're a Spark. Fire is the ultimate test for a spark because they are natural creatures, woods and such. Sparks rarely use Fire because they can get burned, you use it and there's nothing to see on you skin.”

“I would talk a bit more comfortable if this ball would be off.”

“Easy. Close your hand.” I said, showing it myself.

“Okay.... now, what the hell? How did you knew all of this?”

“I had a great tutor. And I'm actually surprised you didn't knew it yourself. Not now you're mated with Derek. Now, I want you to read some stuff before training tomorrow. You're going to have a slightly different training as the others, but in certain lines the same as you think a bit too like a Werewolf.” I explained.

“O-okay... what do you want me to do now?”

“I'll grab the books, you're going to wait at the bottom of the stairs, then you're going to hop in your car, drive home, get a warm cup of tea and read some. I'm going to pick you up at 8 15, so make sure you get some rest. I won't be there a minute later.” I said as we walked into the house.

**End of Chapter 25: I see a Spark**


	26. Update

Hi everyone!

Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. Due to being busy with college, I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. So, all of you know I have my regular posting days; Tuesdays and Fridays. But due to running out of material I've got to slow it down a bit, so I will post every Friday.

But, there's some good news too! The chapters are getting longer and longer (which makes it difficult too to build up some material).

So, next chapter will be released _this Friday_ and not sooner, nor later.

 

~ Rick


	27. Training

“Come  _ on _ guys! Is this all you guys can do!? ” I said.

“Dude, where the hell do you get so much strength from!?” Jackson panted.

“Do you think I was powerful? Patty, would you like to assist me?” I asked at which Patty nodded. “Patty and I will do a battle on full strength. Watch and learn, greenbees.”

“Classical?” Patty asked.

“Probably the only one most of them will be able to follow.” I said as I took my position.

“Hey!”

“Listen, Stiles,  _ most _ of them. I wasn't talking about all of you. Now, everyone seated? ” 

“Patty ready?” I asked.

“Always.”

That's all was needed to say. Patty shot her waterworks out of her hands while I shot electricity from my palms. The game was on.

**Lydia's POV**

When the battle started I had my doubts... I knew Rick didn't gave his full power during training earlier on, neither did Patty, but this wasn't what I expected to see when they would be battling. It is because I knew it was a fake battle, but if I wasn't aware of it....

It almost looked hypnotizing, how both of them practically danced around each other while using their magic at each other. The whole pack was quiet, as appeared to be the whole nature around us.

Twenty minutes later everything came to an abrupt end.

“Now, you thought the little bit I used on you earlier on was Strength, Jackson? Patty used more power against Allison  _ and  _ Lydia as what I used against you. Allison, you are looking mesmerized, why?”

“The way the both of you moved around each other was so... coordinated. It was like one twitch of a finger and the other one knew what you would do. Besides, this was awesome to watch.”

“You're right. This is also one of the many strengths magic users have. They are actually able to hypnotize the watchers when they're fighting with each other.” Patty explained. “And that's  _ why _ I hope all of you learned about this. Now, Scott, Isaac, attack me. Erica, Kira, you're up with Rick. Lydia, do you mind taking notes? Jackson! If you don't put you phone away, I'm sure Rick will burn it.”

“I will. Make it some good fights, please.” I answered. This could be interesting.

I started to focus on Scott and Isaac. They were both wolfed out and were circling Patty. Or at least, they tried. Patty was still able to look at both their movements. Scott was the first to make a move, which was soon backfired at him when Patty shoot a big gulp of ice against Scott, which threw him against Isaac.

“Come on, guys, didn't you learn  _ anything _ about the battle between Rick and I?” Patty asked.

“Scott, Isaac, I thought you were smarter as that.” I said.

They both got up quickly. What I saw, is the fact they changed position immediately.

They were in defense mode earlier, now they are in attack mode. And I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Patty did too.

Scott jumped up, to my surprise as Patty followed his movements for a second, Isaac charged at her and tackled her to the ground.

“Okay. Well done guys.” Patty said when they got up.

“Just don't forget, if I were Alexander for example, both of you would've been dead already after your first failed attempt.” Patty concluded as she dusted her jeans off.

“Can I take the floor now?” Rick asked Patty.

“Yes you do. Girls, don't forget the performance Scott and Isaac just gave.” Patty answered.

And they begun. Kira and Erica definitely took a different approach. Kira and Erica both took different sides of Rick.

What stunned me the most, though... Rick was looking everything but challenged. He actually looked bored.

Erica was the first to make a move. She was wolfed out and leaped towards Rick, Rick ditched the move by taking a simple step sideways, which caused Erica to stumble towards the ground (it was kind of comical actually).

Kira had taken her Katana out and was looking extremely focused on Rick's moves. Erica was standing again and looking determined as never before to take someone down.

“Come on guys, we don't have all day.” Patty yelled from the sideline. And that seems to change Rick's endeavor.

Rick took a step forward and a harsh wind went through the open field flooring Kira and Erica.

“Rick, I went to the hairdresser yesterday.” I complained.

“Sorry, Lydia. Patty wanted to get this over with... and with the groans these two are producing, I think we  _ are _ done.” Rick shrugged.

“Okay. With these two recovering from a small breeze, what did you guys learn?” Rick asked the group that was sitting with their mouthes open.

“Except for the fact you have eyes in the back of your head?” Erica groaned.

“No eyes in the back of my head, actually. A magic user with the power of wind, or better said the  _ air _ , what is he or she able to do? Anyone?” Rick asked, looking around.

“I think you're able to feel the shift of the air. Air needs to move out of the way when something is cutting through it.” Isaac said.

“Have you read the books I gave you about aero?” Rick asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe...”

“Well, you are right, Isaac. When Erica leaped forward I was able to feel the movement in the air around us. Kira, job well done. Seriously, I haven't seen anyone as focused as you in that fight. The only thing you did wrong, is the fact you forgot about the air. Using fire would've been easy, both of you know how I use it, but with a Air powered magician, you need to be focused on  _ everything _ around you. If you were focused on you surroundings, you would've been able to ditch my move and actually attack.” Rick explained.

“I think this was enough training for now. Scott, the floor is yours.” Patty said.

Rick's POV -

I actually was scared for a moment Kira would actually ditch the air move and actually make a move on me.

“Okay. Ehm, Patty, Rick thanks for this lesson... some of you might think this was the end of it for today, but it isn't. Tonight at seven at the Hale property, not optional. Make sure you are there, since a very important training is scheduled.” Scott said. “Now, get some rest and let this new information sink in, you're going to need it.”

And with that everyone was dismissed.

“Scott? Do you still want Patty, Cora, Derek and me to put the plan in work for tonight?” I asked.

“Yes, that would be great actually. I hope it isn't to much to ask for?” 

“Of course not. We already made teams, I will be with Rick and Patty will be with Derek for tonight.” Cora said.

“Well. Let's see if they actually learned something tonight. And for the record, don't hold back. If they ever find themselves in a crossfire with Alexander or whomever, they have to know what they can expect.” Scott thought outloud.

“We will, Patty and I had to keep our magic in for quite some time... and I think Cora and Derek are in for a different kind of training as normal.” I said.

“We were actually pleasantly surprised with this training, we like it, but we were just surprised you want to 'take down' your own pack.” Cora said, using air signs.

“Rick came with the idea actually. He was telling us about the Spanish pack that's coming over tomorrow and how they were trained to fight against magical creatures.” Isaac said.

“So, tonight at six we meet up at ours, right?” I asked.

“Yes. We'll be there by then.” Derek answered before getting into his Camaro with Cora and driving off.

“Now, dinner?”

“Pizza?”

“Pizza.”

*

At 5:45 there was a knock on the door.

“Hey guys, come on in.” I said, opening the door for Cora and Derek.

“Okay, what's the plan?” Derek asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

“It's fairly easy. We split up in the teams we made during training this morning and we're going to do some more training. Just not in our regular places, we're going to hijack their traveling route. I, we, want to know how they will respond if they are being attacked by a magical creature when they are alone of some sort. If they do it well, there won't be any consequences, but if the pack doesn't do this as well... the practicing will be way harder as it already is.” Scott explained.

“What about Isaac and you, though?” Cora asked.

“Isaac and I will be waiting at the Hale-property. Rick has cast a spell over it so only the Pack will be able to find the place. For other people, it will be just an abandoned house.”

“Shall we take positions? Patty and Derek, you'll hijack Malia, Stiles, Erica, Boyd and Liam, Cora and I will take Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Kira.” I said.

20 minutes later, Cora and I were waiting on the arrival route of our group.

“Cora, what kind of study do you follow in LA?” 

“You might not believe me... but actually music.”

“I wouldn't've believed you if you would've said business management.” I chuckled.

“Do play an instrument, actually?” 

“Little bit of vocal but mostly guitar, my mom thought me a few years ago, after that I learned to play full songs myself.”

“Okay. Q&A time. What was the first song you played on the guitar?”

“Wonderwall by Oasis. Why LA?”

“Because of the musicians and the producers over there. What instrument do you hate and why?”

“The triangle, because it's just a little 'ding', nothing special to it and it is only one octave. What's your favorite musical?”

“Mamma Mia. Whom is your favorite male singer?”

“Phil Collins, favorite female singer.”

“Tina Turner, favorite group? Please don't say One Direction.”

“I won't, Against the Current. Now, shush, I can hear Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Kira coming this way.” I said, putting our conversation to a pause.

No less then 5 minutes later, we saw them walking through the woods.

“Why the hell do they need to do this at 7? We easily would've been able to schedule this at 3 at one of our places.” Lydia complained.

“I don't know, Lyds. I don't really trust this, though... it's too quiet.” Allison said, looking around to see her surroundings.

“Let's just get this over with.” Jackson said.

That's where it went downhill.

“Cora, I need you to stay here and watch.” I whispered.

“You got it.”

I jumped down onto the ground.

I send a whirlwind their way, taking all of them down in one sweep.

“What the hell!?” Jackson yelled into the night. 

The group had turned their backs on me, which I used to my advantage by sending a big ball of water towards them, soaking them.

“And then all of you were dead!” I said. “Cora, you can come down now.” 

Cora jumped out of the tree, laughing her ass off.

“You really haven't learned anything this afternoon? The only one who started out good, was Allison. She was the only one whom took an eye out over her surroundings.” I said.

“Yeah, well, we didn't expect this. So-” Jackson started before he got cut off by me.

“No, Jackson. Pay attention to your surroundings! Do you think the Coven will send an text message to all of us with the details when they will attack? No. So, all of you will get a tough training tomorrow. We'll see you at the house.” I said, walking over towards Cora and teleporting to the Hale house.

“How did it went?” Scott asked.

“Not that good. Allison did the right thing in the beginning by checking out her surroundings, but after that... let's just say they might me shivering because of some... unexpected rain fall.” I said. “The training for the four of them are going to be harder from now on.”

“Ouch... Jackson won't like that I suspect.” 

“He didn't, but it was hilarious to see.” Cora said.

“Damn... I wish I could've seen his face...” Isaac muttered.

“I'll show you later on. Now, Patty and Derek not done yet?”

“Here we are. And they did a waaay better job as you group. They were actually able to defend themselves.” Patty smiled as she, Derek and the group walked into the clearing.

“That's great to hear. Patty, why are you covered in bruises?” 

“Yeah... that might be my fault... just be happy it wasn't my iron bat.” Stiles said.

“That doesn't really surprise me for some weird reason.” Scott chuckled.

“They're just bruises. It could've been worse.”

“RICK! I'm seriously considering killing you if you weren't the one who gave me a job!” Lydia yelled when she came into the clearing.

“Killing me? Really? The Coven will kill the  _ four _ of you sooner as you are able to  _ blink _ ! So, Lydia Martin, don't you even dare it. The four of you, tomorrow morning at SEVEN sharp at this very place! Your training got waaaay harder because the four of you made some fetal mistakes. Jackson, if you even think about not showing up, I will kill you myself.” I said angrily, with flaring eyes.

“We'll be there.” Allison and Kira said.

“Now, the four of you, think about the training, make notes or whatever. See you guys tomorrow morning.” I said, dismissing the four of them.

“Scott, are you seriously agreeing with this?” Jackson asked.

“Don't you even dare, Jackson. Rick and Patty are the head coaches at this moment. If Rick would've wanted to do it, he would kill the four of you in one sweep. Is it through fire, water or air. So, if you want to live another day, you better show up.” 

“Please remind me to  _ never _ piss you off.” Erica said wide-eyed.

“Relax, Cat-woman. If I would hurt you I have a very angry Boyd  _ and _ Stiles going after me.” I chuckled.

“Now, the 5 of you did a great job, really. Stiles, I want to do a private training with you tomorrow. Could you be here at 12? For the rest of you, tomorrow, 9 AM sharp. Take some rest.” 

“We'll be there.” Stiles said.

And with that the evening was over.

“Why do you want a private training session with Stiles?” Isaac asked from behind me.

“It's not totally my place to explain why... Stiles will explain when he's ready. He might be a key-solution to the Coven if we will get him prepared enough before the attack.”

“Aha... can we go home now? I still don't like this place very much. Especially in the dark.” Isaac said.

“F'course. Scott, what's wrong?”

“Don't you think you were a bit harsh towards Jackson, Lydia, Allison and Kira?” 

“Scott, what you said was true, if I wanted to kill them through magic, I would've been able to. Easily. Let alone if Elizabeth or Alexander was in that position. I was actually quite surprised the other group did that great.” I explained, giving Scott a tight hug. “Now, what about going home for some hot choco?”

“Sounds about great!”

*

“Rick, have you given the opening much thought actually?” Scott asked from the back.

“A little bit, yes. I think I want to keep it simple, if I'm able to keep Lydia back a little bit. Just coffee and tea with some snacks of some sort and just... officially opening the garage I think.”

“What are you going to do with the training tomorrow morning?”

“I was planning on just throwing magic at them... but I think it's going to be something different. Maybe make it extra difficult for them. I know Kira, Allison and Lydia are fast learners, so it was quite weird to see them so off guard just now. With Jackson, though, I need a different plan. How? I don't know, it's going to be tough for them, that's for sure.” I explained.

“Take their phones away during training, I know Allison and Kira won't mind that much, Jackson and Lydia however...” Isaac offered.

“That's actually a good one. And if they don't improve... can I destroy their phones?” I asked, looking hopeful at Scott.

“If it improves their performance, why not?” Scott shrugged.

“Yay! Hey, who dares to park in my spot?” I frowned when I pulled up behind a dark Ford. 

“Oh fuck.” Isaac muttered.

“What? What is it?” I asked, utterly confused.

“You're about to meet my dickhead father.” Scott said.


	28. Shattered shields

“Are you serious now?” I groaned.

“Sadly, yes.” Scott muttered.

“Come on. I don't think he'll leave if we stay in this car.” Isaac said.

“He won't?

“No.” Isaac finished.

“Melissa, I don't care about that! Scott needs a educational degree-”

“No I don't. And if I would,  _ I  _ would decide when and where.” Scott said as we walked in.

“Don't talk back to me like that!” Scott's father said with a pointing finger.

“Sir, could you not do that?” I asked in a overly polite voice.

“And who are you?”

“I'm Rick Green, your son's boyfriend. And yes, I know you are a FBI agent, but do they also know about your slip-up in Amsterdam two years ago?” I threatened.

“I- how do you know that?”

“If you hadn't noticed, I'm from Amsterdam. Can I ask what the hell you are doing here?” I asked.

“But wait, boyfriend? I though you and Isaac were together?”

“Yes, we are. This is what you call a Polyamory relationship.  _ And  _ could you be so polite to introduce yourself to my, our boyfriend,  _ dad _ ?” Scott asked.

“Sorry, I'm Raphael McCall. Nice to meet you.” He said. Although it was forced.

“Now, mister McCall, could I ask, again, why you are here? Except for deciding over something I think Scott is perfectly able to do himself.”

“No! He isn't! He was barely able to graduate high school! He needs a education to get a job!”

“He actually doesn't. Scott, will you do the honor to bring it to him?” I asked with a glance over toward Scott.

“I already have a job. Two jobs, actually. I still work as Deaton's assistant and as for the second of January I am the head bike mechanic at CE Garage.” Scott said with a proud smirk.

“Wh-what? A garage?”

“Yes,  _ my  _ garage. Now, since that's settled. Did you want to discuss something else? If not, please leave this property. If not, I'm sure your supervisor will be... shocked if he knew what happened in Amsterdam a few years ago.” I said, threatening for real.

“You wouldn't dare.”

“He totally would.” Isaac said.

“Raph, leave. Now.” Melissa said.

That was everything mr McCall needed to hear before he got out of the house.

“I'll make sure he leaves. Besides, he won't leave since I blocked him.” I said, walking out of the door.

“Oh, Raphael, if you  _ ever  _ dare to visit unexpected. I don't only own a racing license, or am a owner of the only mechanic shop here in Beacon Hills, I actually care about your son and Melissa. And you've hurt them for the past years, why come back now? Had some bad Karma?” I asked. Maybe a bit creepy polite.

“No. I had to be here because of work. Whose fucking car is this?!” Raphael said, gesturing to the Mazda.

“That's mine. Just as the BMW. So don't you dare to park in my spot. Ever again.”

“Your spot?”

“Yes. I'll unblock you, so you can leave. If I ever see you here again, I'll slash at least three tires of yours. Untraceable. Because I actually know how to do that.” I said as I got in the car and put it in reverse.

A few minutes later he finally left and I parked my car in ''my'' spot.

“Okay. What the hell did he do here?” I heard Scott ask his mom.

“He apparently wants us to be careful because there is some sort of serial killer on his way here. And he wants to make things better with you.”

“By treating Rick and Isaac like he did? Ain't gonna happen. Besides, he could've been there for me the past ten years and where was he?” Scott semi-yelled.

“Scott, relax. If he ever shows up again, it will be  _ my _ turn to hunt him down. And no, I won't tell any of you – yet – what he did back in Amsterdam. Now it's time to sleep, I don't know about you guys, but I am actually dead on my feet and we have more practice coming up. Besides, the three of you look like you're going to collapse any minute.”

“You're right. Rick, sorry, I might have broken into your car to get the bottle of wine you had in there.” Melissa said while scratching her neck.

“Argh! Why didn't you text me? Now I have to find a new hiding place for these two bastards!” I said, gesturing to Scott and Isaac who suddenly were very interested in the conversation.

“Oops. Sorry 'bout that.”

“It's fine. It's not like they are able to break in to the car since the locks of it are special made. Only Patty, you and I are able to get into it.”

“Glad to. So, do you guys want to eat anything?” Melissa asked.

“Nha, I'll settle for a cup of tea.. anyone else?” I asked, which were answered with nods. “Could've known..”

“Okay. Tea's up!” I said towards the living room. “And I could use some help!” Which resulted in a some stumbling from my two mates... of course they would race to see whom was allowed to help me with the cups.

“Watch it, Scott and Isaac! My house is not as fast healing as your bodies are!” Melissa warned them.

“Sorry, mom.”

“Boys...” I muttered.

“Hey!” Isaac and Scott said in unison.

“Don't 'hey' me, I just asked for some help and somehow the two of you see that as a clearance to wrestle?” I asked in disbelieve.

“So, how did practice go?” Melissa asked, trying to change the subject.

“It went good for most of 'em, just not as good as I hoped with a few others. I have to get up at six tomorrow because four of them will start their practice tomorrow.”

“Let me guess, Jackson is one of them.” Melissa stated.

“Yeah... alongside Allison, Kira and Lydia.” Scott said.

“Wait, the three girls? I thought they were better as that...” Melissa wondered.

“Yeah, Allison started good with constantly checking her surroundings, just the part where I swept them of their feet and they turned their backs on me instead of covering all the directions. What surprised me the most was the fact Kira and Jackson, they didn't even notice me jumping out of a tree. So, yeah.. I have to deal with myself and four teenagers at seven in the morning tomorrow.” 

“That really sucks. I know it from my personal experience.” Melissa chuckled.

“And how are your days off going?”

“Well, I'm almost completely up-to-date with Grey's Anatomy  _ and  _ Once Upon A Time. So pretty good. My body isn't used to days off anymore... every morning I'm wide awake at six in the morning. But furthermore? Kind of bored. Really have no idea what to do anymore since I've done most of the things already I normally do in a month.”

“Hmm... have you tried music yet? Get your Cello from the attic, learn some new songs... just don't go hiking in the preserve.” I offered.

“You know, that's actually a very good idea! How do you- never mind. I don't even want to know how you know where my Cello is.”

“Well. My tea is up, I'm going to take a shower and head off to bed. Why did I have to punish myself again to start practice at seven?” I asked myself.

“Don't know. Good night, I'll be up in a few minutes too.” Isaac said.

“You don't have to, Isaac. I know Scott and you are  _ dying _ to see that movie that's on television tonight, so, watch it. Just don't forget to be at the Hale house at nine tomorrow morning.” I said with a accusing look towards both Scott and Isaac.

“It happened ones!” Scott semi-yelled.

“One time to much!” I said back. “Now, good night!” 

*

“Rick, I swear to whomever. If you don't put that alarm off right now, you can find it  _ outside _ !” Isaac groaned.

“Yeah, yeah. I know you won't do that. But thanks, I'm up.” I said, getting out of bed to turn the alarm off.

I dressed in some sweats and a hoody and walked downstairs, missing the creaking steps. Which were quite a lot. As I came downstairs I had the biggest shock to see Melissa making breakfast.

“Rick, relax. It's just me.” Melissa chuckled.

“I know, I just didn't really expect you to be up this early. I thought you were joking.” 

“I wish. And I thought werewolves had superior hearing?”

“They have. But I was so focused on Scott and Isaac I totally forgot about you... and your weird sleeping pattern.”

“Well, thanks to me and my weird sleeping pattern you now have a warm cup of tea and sandwiches for later on.”

“Thanks, Melissa. Hey, why don't you go on that girls day next week? I know you have two more weeks off and it would be nice not to get my head talked off by the girls over how excited they are for that day.” I joked.

“Right! That would be nice... could you get them to come over here tonight?”

“They already are coming over tonight... we have that barbecue with the Spanish pack tonight, remember?” At which Melissa looked completely blank. “Oh. I thought Scott would ask you if it were okay to do that here in the backyard...” I muttered.

“No, no. It's fine... but yeah, Scott looks like a puppy  _ and _ he has the memory of a puppy.” Melissa said.

“I know. Let's just hope he will get the memory of a grown dog some day.” I joked.

“Keep on dreaming. Now, drink your tea, you've got to leave in a few to be on time at the Hale house.” 

“Oh, shit. Thanks for the warning. See you later, Melissa!” I yelled before pulling the door closed behind me.

'Hmm... the BMW or the Mazda?' I asked myself.

'Don't you dare it to take the BMW.' Scott said.

'You know me to well.' I said back while getting in the BMW.

'Sorry, honey. The beast needs to get out.' I joked before firing up the BMW.

'I hate you.' Scott and Isaac said in unison.

'No you don't.' I said before shifting in reverse and driving off towards the preserve.

There is actually one road I  _ really _ love in Beacon Hills. The entrance road to the preserve. No one dared to drive over it since the incidents in the preserve years ago, just a few dare-devils and people who wanted to floor the pedal to the metal.

And that's what I did on that part. Don't mind me, I loved cornering, but just full throttle in a BMW V8 powered BMW is something magical. Ironic, isn't it?

Just as I turned onto the path leading towards the Hale house I noticed how quiet it was... from animals at least. Like there was something going to happen. But what... yeah, that's a question I would ask them if I spoke their language.

Scratch that. I would  _ hate _ it to listen to animals talk. I think. What? I'm not Doctor Doolittle!

I turned onto the last part of the driveway and felt the magical shield open and close behind me. As I got out I took a look around the open place. It was actually beautiful, except for the burned house, but furthermore, if you think away the darkness, it looked quiet peaceful.

I opened the trunk of the car to get some stuff out to prepare for the next couple of hours.

For Lydia I brought some books, I know she has magic in her, I just need to trigger it just like Laura did with Patty and me back in the day. For Allison I brought custom made arrows. Well, the arrowheads were custom, furthermore it was just an ordinary arrow...

I didn't exactly knew what I should bring for Jackson and Kira, so brought exactly nothing for them. After last night they should know what they had to do against me. I know Kira would push herself to her limits in practice today, but what I had my doubts about Jackson... if he won't do his best today, I'm pretty much done with training him.

I know it isn't really pack-like, but I can't push myself and the others, but being held back by one person who doesn't fully commit himself to his life. If he doesn't do it right, he could get killed. I just didn't knew what I should do about it.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't heard Allison and Lydia pull up in Allison's car.

“Rick?” Lydia said. At which I practically jumped out of my skin.

“What? Au! Fuck!” I yelled.

“Are you okay?!” 

“Yeah.. just don't sneak up on me like that ever again.” I chuckled.

“So much for Werewolf hearing...” Allison joked.

“What? I was just deep in thoughts...” I muttered.

“We know, we saw. Okay. I see stuff. What sort of stuff?” Lydia asked.

“Well, since Kira and Jackson aren't here yet, I'll explain what I expect the two of you to do. Allison, I'll start with you. Did you bring your crossbow?”

“Yes, I did. Why?”

“You're going to need it. Here I have nine different arrows, marked with a color. Orange for fire, blue for water and ice /and silver for air. That was already that way before I met you, just FYI.” I said, remembering the meaning of Allison's surname.

“Okay... I think.”

“Oh! Before I explain any further, give me your phones. All of 'em. Yes, you too, Lydia.”

“Why's that?”

“I don't want any of you to get distracted by them. I have Scott's permission to burn them if needed. So, give me your phones. You won't need them anyway.” I said with a open hand, waiting for them to hand their phones over. “You'll get enough time in between to check you messages. Just not as often as you're used to.”

“Now, back to you, Allison, I've cast three shield layers over each other. It's your job to get through them. I'll give you one hint, colors.” I said before walking away, seeing her face would only crack me up even more...

“Okay, Lydia. Your first hour is a easy one. You just have to read the pages forty-five to eighty-eight. Every basic steps of the magic will be in there. Just don't say anything aloud, if you do, it could go a different way as we want it too. Because, it could be possible to lose your magic if you don't do it right.”

“I'll stick to reading, making notes and play-backing, thank you very much.”

“Great! And there are the sleepy hollows. Jackson, Kira, good morning. You're twenty minutes late. You'll regret it. Phones in my trunk. Of the car, Jackson.” I said, agitated for them to be too late.

“Damn, did you have breakfast this morning?” Jackson asked with a smug look.

“Seriously, Jackson. If you don't shut the hell up I'll poison you with wolfsbane and make you _beg_ for me to kill you.”

“Alright, alright, relax. Don't bite my head off.”

“Okay. Kira, you're up first.” I said while locking the trunk of my car.

“Just save your Jacksontation for Jackson, please. I waited forty minutes for that dude to show up at my house.” Kira said while getting ready with her Katana.

“Did you do your homework?” I asked Kira.

“I did, so did my Katana, so be prepared.” Kira joked.

Kira and I circled for about five minutes around each other before Kira made her move. She swirled around, made a b-turn around me and tried to hit my feet with her Katana to bring me off-balance.

I jumped up and while being in the open air I send her a flare of fire, which she ditched with her Katana.

Remarkable.

“You really did your homework last night, Foxy.” I teased. “But you won't expect the unexpected.” I said as I jumped up, used the air around me and floored her down.

“Didn't do your homework that well, huh?” I chuckled.

“Didn't expect the unexpected. Noted.” Kira groaned.

“Yeah. Jackson! Prepare, I'm going to check on the girls, after that, it will be our turn.” I said. “Allison, how's it going? I see you were able to cut through one shield.”

“Yeah, which was a lucky shot. You gave the tip for the colors, but it isn't going as I hoped it would... the second layer has no colors. Or traces.”

“I know. I thought I would give you a challenge. Ehrm, you know which powers I have, right?”

“Yes, water, air and fire. The first power was fire, I also noticed it because of the heat radiating off of it.”

“Good, now, think about the colors water and air come in.” I said.

“Stop talking so cryptic! You start to sound like Deaton.” Allison chuckled.

“Please, no. I'm not being cryptic, I just gave you the answer. You just need to read between the lines.”

“Okay. I think I got it, what should I do if I finish on time?”

“Come to the battle area and see how I kick the asses of Kira and Jackson. And you'll get a bit of time on your phone and a sandwich.”

“Ooeeh. Now, go, Lydia might need your help. I'm actually able to hear her groan.”

“Lyds? How's it going? Even Allison is able to hear you groan.”

“I know! This isn't the Latin I'm used to so it doesn't make any sense!” Lydia said agitated at which I cracked up. “What's so funny!?”

“No, no, sorry. It's just.. this isn't Latin. This is a mixture of Dutch and English. That's why there are two dictionaries. One old English and one Dutch English dictionary.”

“Really!?”

“Yes. Don't you check your own purse to see if you haven't got anything with you? Now, do you need any help with anything?”

“No, although, do you have a bottle of water? Or just water. I've got a bottle myself...”

“Are you hinting for me to use my powers?”

“Maybe...”

“Grab that damn bottle and open it.” I chuckled.

“Yes, thank you! Now, go and kick Jackson's ass.” Lydia shooed.

“I will. See you later, oh, if you're finished, you can come up to us in the battle area, eat a sandwich... check your Facebook.” I said, but Lydia seemed to be drowned into the books and dictionary already.

“Jackson, you ready?”

“Just start already, Green.”

“Glad to.”

I didn't do anything, literally. I just stood there looking at my nails, apparently, I need a manicure. What? Guys can have manicures too. I suddenly felt the air shifting around me, so I took a step back and saw Jackson stumbling to the ground in front of me.

“Ehh, what was exactly your plan with that maneuver? Because you would've been dead. Again.” I chuckled.

“Just go in blankly.. ” Jackson muttered.

“You didn't do your homework. Surprising. Jackson, tell me something. Do you want to get killed? For real?” I sighed.

“No! But, but-”

“No, Jackson. Do you think I do this for my own fun? I'm doing this because I've seen enough people who I care about get killed! My mother, brother, Patty's family and friends of mine were killed by the supernatural! I don't want anyone of this pack getting killed too! I care about any and everyone in this pack and since I'm training all of you, and if you get killed, it would feel like it is my own fault. Now, take a break and analyze what you've got to do.” I said before walking away.

I looked at my phone as it started vibrating. Scott, of course.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Hey, what's wrong? Isaac and I almost wolfed out because of your agitation.”

“Sorry, Jackson's being his usual self... I could've killed him while looking at my freaking nails. Literally. Kira, Allison and Lydia are doing good, though.”

“You know you have my permission to burn his phone, right? And your nails, really?”

“Yeah, my nails. Broke one this morning actually...”

“Ask Lydia for help with that. So Kira, Lydia and Allison are doing good? That's great to hear.”

“Will do. And yeah, Lydia is studying about Banshee powers, Allison is – was – busy with her crossbow, trying to get through multiple protection shield and Kira almost floored me down. Almost, so yeah. They really did their homework last night.” I said. “But I've got to go. Gonna threaten Jackson a one more time with burning his phone before I actually will and I've got to help Lydia for a minute with her powers. Where are you guys walking?”

“We're about ten minutes away.. we brought bagels!” Isaac yelled from the background.

“Thanks and Isaac, I would've heard you if you whispered. No need to yell.” I chuckled. “Okay guys, see you in a bit.”

“Okay, we're going to wrap up around here for a bit. Allison, you did great! I want you to stay here, but skip one of the upcoming sessions and not say anything to anyone about how you did what you did. Kira, great job, just expect the unexpected, okay? Lydia, how's it going?”

“It's going great, I only need to read another five pages.”

“Superb, after that we're going for the real-deal, but that can wait for now. Jackson, you really need to improve. Full moon is coming up and you're nowhere closer to be ready for what's coming up. Now, take a break. Scott and Isaac will be here in a few and so will be the rest of the pack. Yes, you can get your phones back for now. Except for Jackson.”

“What, why!?”

“Because you didn't do anywhere near as good as you should in practice earlier on.”

“You're even worse as Derek.” Jackson muttered.

“Thank you, I'll pass the note.” I said.

Twenty minutes later the whole pack has arrived.

“Good morning everyone!” I said over the talking that was going on. “Okay. Since I have your attention, we can get started. We only have half a day of practice today since the Castelldefels pack will arrive this afternoon and we've got to got there to pick the lot up. Besides, Patty will take over the first part of the practice since I've got some practicing to do with Lydia. Patty, floor is yours.”

“Thank you. As Rick said, we only have about two and a half hours left of practice for today. We're going to focus on protection spells for today, the last half an hour will be spend in groups of two, but we'll explain that later on. Every magic element has a different sort of protection, they're all shields, but they're still different. You need a different approach for every one of them. Fire is heat, so you need to use warmth yourself to get through. Air is the most difficult of the lot, that's because you can't see the shield. Every element has different colors, orange for fire, blue for water, yellow for electricity, you name it. Air, though, has no color. Now, split up in two even groups and we'll get started.” Patty explained.

“Lydia, you coming with me?” I asked Lydia as everyone started to form groups.

“Yes, so, what are we going to do now?”

“We are going to get your magic to work. In the last part of practice I want you to use your powers to summon a protection spell for the group to cut through.” I explained.

“Cool, but how are we going to get this magic to work? Isn't there a full moon needed or something?”

“Nope, Laura thought between New Moon and Full Moon, which is better since you have the most power to your usage on a Full Moon's night. Okay, you first need to use the wolfsbane to make a circle around you. You're going to open up your mind and we don't want any creatures to take place inside your body. That could get messy.”

“We don't want another Nogitsune running around town, no. Especially not a Banshee...” Lydia chuckled.

“Exactly. We have enough to worry about with the Coven running around town.”

“Yeah. Well, the circle is complete, can we get started?”

“Patience, Miss Martin.” I joked.

“Don't Miss me, Mister!”

“Oh, you're on!” I shot back. “Now, since you're not tense anymore, we can get started. Stand with your arms wide and your palms up towards the sky. Do you remember the little part of Ancient Latin in the book? The three phrases?”

“Yes, why?”

“You will need to say them aloud, after that, close your hands for thirty seconds, for all we know you have the fire element and we don't really feel like burning hands, do we?”

“Okay.. and after these five seconds I open my hands again?”

“Yes, now do it.”

As Lydia started saying the phrases aloud, I tuned in on the group a little bit further up. Patty was probably making them sweat even more since there was not that much time for practice today.

As I heard Lydia say the last few words, I looked up to see what would happen with her hands.

“Remarkable.” I whispered.

“What? Can I look?” Lydia said.

“Y-yes.”

“What the hell is this?” Lydia asked shocked.

“Fire, psychic and ice. Which is a very rare combination.” I said with wide eyes.

“What, why?”

“Well, you know water extinguishes fire? That's the same with fire and ice... and there are blue flames coming out of your hands with pink-ish tips, which stands for psychic, which is a very powerful element. Except for light, it's the most powerful element there is.” I explained.

“Ah. Okay.. so, what to do now?”

“Wanna check out how these morons are doing? Patty is making it sound like a boot camp by the sounds these guys are making.”

“Sounds good.” Lydia chuckled.

Patty was agitated after yesterday evening, that's for sure. She had expected everyone to perform better as they did last night. Patty wasn't just training them. Patty was punishing them. I even saw Derek panting against a tree.

“Pat! Enough for now. Let them take five.” I said, sending her 'the look'. The look is just flaring my eyes up towards her so she knows she went too far.

“Sorry. Take five everyone, water is in Allison's trunk.” Patty said to the pack, at which everyone bolted towards Allison's car.

“Patty, I know you're disappointed in last night's performance, but you don't have to act like you do right now. I know they deserve what they are getting now, but turn down a few nudges, okay? Besides, we've got to start with the shields. Stiles will be here in about forty-five minutes for his practice and I can't have any delays today because I need to be at the airport later this afternoon.”

“Yeah, okay. Sorry, it's true, I am disappointed in them because of last night... I'll be back to myself tomorrow, okay?”

“Don't apologize to me, to them you need to apologize.” I said, nodding towards the pack that were chucking down bottle after bottle.

“Will do after practice, okay?”

“Okay.” I said before walking towards the pack. “Okay guys! We're going to start the final part of the training for today. Allison, you can't participate because you already did this a few hours ago, I want you and Patty to watch from the sideline and analyze what the pack is doing so they know what they have to do better or not.”

“Sure, I'll just put my crossbow away for now then.” Allison said before walking towards her car.

“Now, you made two groups earlier on, which weren't used in the practices before, but you're going to use them now. Lydia and I will be underneath three layers of protection spells. In a random order. It's your job to get through the three layers. You _will_ notice it when you cut through them, if you and your group are through it, you stop _immediately._ I might heal fast enough, but Lydia doesn't I don't want anyone to get hurt today. So, if you are done, you sit down so we know who was faster. But keep in mind, faster is not always better.” I explained. “Understood?”

“Good, now, Lydia, Rick, you know what to do. While Rick and Lydia are busy with the protection, get in your groups and make a plan of action. You're going to start with this part when I give you a sign.” Patty said and everyone went into their respective groups.

“Lydia, do your remember the protection spell in section five b?” I asked Lydia who was looking confused as to what to do.

“Y-yes. Why?”

“That's the spell you've got to use for this. After that, you only have to sit down and enjoy the show. Don't crack up too much, please... I know it's gonna be hilarious to watch.” I said.

“Eh, okay. Where should I do this thing?”

“Right here where you are standing now. Hey, Lyds, it's going to be just fine. Just think of something that made you feel terrified while casting the protection spell, your magic will do the rest.”

“Okay.. could you wait with your spell until mine is finished?”

“I will now, do it. I know you can, you are Lydia Martin. The woman who can do any and everything for Moon's sake!” I flailed.

“You bet I am!”

And with that Lydia went to work. I saw her casting her magic like she's done it a million times, so in no time, the three shields were cast and she sat comfortable tapping away on her phone.

“See, not that difficult, is it?” I joked after I sat down in my own shield.

“It really isn't. I thought it would've been way more difficult to do.”

“Well, glad it's easy on you. For now. Just wait until Patty gets to you.”

“Don't remind me. Let me have a moment of relaxation before that starts.” Lydia laughed.

“Okay! Guys, time's up! Scott, you and your group will be attacking Lydia's shield, Derek, you and your group are on Rick's shields.” Patty said, stopping Lydia's and mine conversation. “Don't forget what I thought you guys, if you do it the same way like I trained you, it should be easy.”

“Ready? Steady. Go!” Patty shouted and the two groups went into formation.

“Really, Patty? A drag race reverence?” I chuckled.

“Yes, really. Now, shush it.”

Kira and Malia were the first to make a move. They went in, which was backfired fast enough. They fell to the ground as soon as they hit the shield.

“Fire... heat... Erica, Malia! It's heat!” Derek said as soon as he saw the color of the first layer.

I'm screwed. Derek might me silent, but he watches and hears everything.

Malia and Erica came up to me with a speed that was remarkable, they were so fast.

They hit the shield and it shattered on the minimum of impact.

What I didn't expect was that the impact was so hard, Derek was able to see what the next one was. Water. I only made the mistake to use solid water in my protection spell, making the water ice. Which will be very easy to shatter. Especially since it's already cracked.

“Liam, you're up. Might get cold.” Derek said and even before Derek finished his sentence, Liam had hit the ice and I was covered in ice.

Derek immediately knew what the last shield would be. Air.

Air shields aren't that difficult to shatter, you just need to know how. Air is all around us and air only has one weakness.

Itself. And Derek knew that, I had told him that a while ago and now it backfired at me.

“I'll take this one.”

Derek simply walked towards me and his hand went past my shield on mere millimeters, shattering my last shield. Everyone saw it shattering and sat down, all pumped because they had won.

The other group went on and on for another ten minutes before Patty had called it to a halt.

“Okay, Derek and your group. Great job. Scott, why didn't it work out?”

“Colors.. the freaking colors! We knew it, didn't use it. Stupid from our side.”

“Well, I'm glad you came to the realization yourself.” Patty chuckled.

“Now, as for me, you're dismissed. Allison, Lydia and Derek, I'll see you guys at four at Scott's. Okay?”

“Will be there.” After that, everyone left. Jackson of course being the first one to drive off.

“Hun, it's not like the world is falling apart.” I said to Scott as I saw his face.

“I know, I just wanted to impress you...”

“Don't you ever dare to say that. You don't have to impress me for whatever reason. Seriously.” I said, giving Scott a tight hug.

“Now, why don't the two of you race each other home. Stiles is going to be here in fifteen and I've some preparations to do. And I want to eat first too.” I chuckled.

“Okay... at what time are you going to be home?”

“I think between two and two thirty. Now, shoo.” I said, kissing both Scott and Isaac on the cheek.

End of chapter 27: Shattering shields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I made a mistake. I accidantaly didn't save this chapter at first, so I had to re-write this whole chapter today. I've about 50 minutes left at the moment to be on time, yay. Sorry for the ending, but I had to shorten it up by a lot. Well, short? 5700+ words isn't that short... (By the way, I actually live in Amsterdam so yeaah... sorry if I say Friday but it delivers to you on a Sathurday or so..)
> 
> I just saw Mean Girls 2. AWESOME! Not as good as the Original... but I liked it more because of the racing references in it.   
> Talkin' about racing, I'm going to open up the engine of my race car tomorrow... just bought it, but it isn't running. Crap. Oh, well...
> 
> I hope you lot have a great weekend and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ~ Rick/TeenwolfbeaconinAmsterdam


	29. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry! I promised to post rather fast after the last update, but here I am, months past the due date.
> 
> I've been very busy with college since I am going to London at the end of the month (Shell Eco Marathon) and I had to schedule all of my finals through the whole semester. What didn't help was the severe writer's block I had...
> 
> Well, I am back, but I am going to be honest; I don't know when I will update again. I do know one thing: I am and will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Rick
> 
> PS ~ Would you guys like it if I would write more about the racing aspect of this story? Just wondering!

“Hey Stiles.” I said as I heard him coming out of his Jeep. “Please tell me my nose isn't lying to me and you brought Turkey sandwiches!?”

“Your nose isn't lying. Thought you would like some lunch.” Stiles chuckled.

“Thank you so much! And yes, Erica and Malia ate all the sandwiches I had brought myself.” I said with a pout.

“Sounds like them. How was this morning's practice?”

“Pretty good if you ask me. Lydia has her magic activated, Allison learned how she could get through a magical shield with arrows, Kira knows she has to expect the unexpected and Jackson is... Jackson.” I sighed the last part. “Furthermore, it went pretty good. Derek is a really fast learner when it comes to magic, as is Cora. Must be running in the family. And how was your morning? Had a chance to relax a little bit?”

“Sort of. Got up early to have breakfast with my dad, cleaned the house a bit and prepared dinner already. It only has to be warmed up. Furthermore... made lunch for us and watched a movie.” Stiles shrugged.

“Sounds like a dream to me... okay. So, what do you expect today?”

“Honestly? Nothing. I'm just going in blankly. I don't want to get my expectations too high, if I do so, I could be disappointed.” Stiles said after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Good to hear. Some of them have way to high expectations.” I chuckled.

“Let me guess; Erica.” 

“You aren't allowed to guess anymore. Now, as much as I loved to relax for a little bit, we've got work to do. We're going to try to trigger your magic today, it shouldn't take that long and after that we're both free to go. Because I know you want to go to Derek before we drive towards the Airport of Sacramento.”

“Finally! Pretty done meditating to be honest... okay, how are we going to do this?”

“Well, I'm not going to do much. You just need to follow the instructions, I just need to stay here to make sure you don't collapse. I've seen enough people collapse after they got their magic to work because of the power that comes with it.” I explained. “You've read the books I gave you, right? Especially the chapters I mentioned?”

“I did... thanks for the dictionary, by the way. I tried it without, but that was really the worst mix of languages I've ever read. Dutch, English and Ancient Latin are no fun.”

“I know, I was glad I knew the English language, but without it.. it would've killed me.” I chuckled.

“Now, you remember the part of section five? The five sentences in Latin? Well, you need to say that a'loud with the pose that was displayed on the picture next to it. If you don't mind, I'm going to step back a little bit.”

“Why's that?”

“The most people who get their magic, can't control it in the first minutes, so their powers shoot pretty much everywhere. This is especially the case with Sparks, no offense, because they are simply said the most powerful magic users in existence.” I said before walking towards the cars.

“Okay, if you're ready, do it. Just don't wait too long, please.”

“Ha ha. You're funny.” Stiles joked.

“I know! Love you too, by the way!” I said.

It doesn't matter how many times you see someone getting their magic to work, it kept on being a magnificent thing to see. All of the powers the user has, the elements and for sparks some kind of extra power, is being displayed at the exact moment. What stuns me the most, though, are the colors that are shown to the world. That's exactly why the sessions needs to be done out of view from peeking eyes (lucky me knows a few protection spells).

“AAAH!” Stiles screamed before collapsing onto the grass.

“Stiles? Stiles!” I said, watching the event happening in front of me with eyes full of shock.

I ran towards Stiles, checking if he was conscious, which he was not. Before panicking.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I yelled, grabbing Stiles bridal style before running towards my car and strapping him in. 

As I jumped over my car, I grabbed my phone to call ahead to Deaton.

“Deaton?”

“Hi, Rick. Pleasant surprise, how are you?”

“I'm fine, listen, I'm driving one-fifty at the moment. Stiles passed out while getting his magic, the magic was already in his body. I'm on my way right now, I'll be there in a few minutes. Back door?”

“Yes. I'll clear the examination room, do you want me to call Derek?” 

“Please. See you in a bit.” I said before hanging up the phone and flooring the throttle.

Five minutes later I arrived at Deaton's place.

“Deaton, I'm in!” I yelled while carrying Stiles.

“Good, come on in and put him down. Derek is going to be here in a few minutes.” Deaton explained.

“Okay, do you got the recipe from Patty for the Purple Esteba? Because we're going to need it.”

“How- never mind. I got it, just as the ingredients. How do you want to make it fluid?”

“Alcohol. Just a little bit, though. We're going to have to make it a perfume since he can't take a bite, he won't be immune for it, though as he only breaths it in. Do you think you can make it? I can't since the other ingredients are pure wolfsbane. You know what could happen.” I chuckled. “I've got to call Scott and Isaac, they need to get the Jeep to Stiles' house.”

“Scott? Hey, ehm... could you go to the preserve to the Hale-house? Stiles' Jeep is still there and needs to be driven to his place, and I know you're the only one who will ever trust him with his car.”

“Sure, but what's happened to Stiles, Rick?” Scott asked with a voice filled with worry as Derek practically ran the door over.

“I'll explain it when I get home, I'm at Deaton's now. I've got to explain a few things and I'll be on my way. And no, you don't have to come here, Stiles will be home soon enough.” I said.

“Okay... we'll be waiting for you. Love you.” Scott said, still worried sickly about his best friend.

“Love you too, see you soon.” I said before hanging up the phone.

“Okay, care to explain what the hell happened?” Derek demanded.

“Stiles got his magic inside his body and collapsed. Now he's here while Deaton's working on it. He's making a fluid version Purple Esteba, because I can't make it myself because of the ingredients.” I explained.

“What?! How?!”

“Don't ask questions you know I don't have the answer of, Der. Some magic users can faint because of the sudden burst of power they suddenly have.” 

“Sorry.”

“No, it's okay. You're just worried about your mate. You'll see him in a few minutes, he'll stay unconscious for a few hours, though. But you need to stay with him at all times.” I said.

“Will do. Anything else?”

“Nha, just let him rest for the rest of the day.”

“You can come in. I hope I made the Purple Esteba right...” Deaton muttered.

“Let me smell.” I said. “Yeah, this should do it.” I said before handing the small jar over.

“Glad to hear that.” Deaton said before putting some on Stiles' neck. 

“Okay, Derek, you can take Stiles back home now. I'll call later tonight to check up. I've got to go now.” I said, suddenly realizing what time it is.

“Great. Speak to you tonight.” Derek said before I walked out.

*

I may have taken a longer way back home, but who's to blame me?

As I arrived back home I sat in my car for a few minutes, knowing I had to tell Isaac and Scott everything as to why I was training Stiles in private for the last few weeks.

“Hey guys...” I said as I walked in the door.

“Rick, what the hell happened?!” Scott said with his Alpha voice.

“One, don't  _ ever  _ use your Alpha voice on me. Two, if the  _ three  _ of you sit down, I will tell you. Yes, Melissa, I know you're eavesdropping.” I said, turning to the stairs.

“Sorry. Scott, almost punched a hole in the wall and I wanted to know why my house was being abused.” 

“Sit down and I'll tell. I have to make it short, sorry, but I  _ really _ want to shower before we leave towards Sacramento.”

“Okay, here's the thing. I think none of you guys have ever heard of something called a Spark? A Spark is the most powerful and rarest Magical creature there is, and Stiles is one. He's the strongest Spark since the last one 500 years ago. That's why I had private practice sessions with him and Patty. Patty and I might not be a Spark, but we do have magic in us, so we are able to build the foundation of his magic.” I explaned.

“Erh... you said one of the rarest and most powerful?” Isaac managed to get out.

“Yes. Following different stories and bestiaries the last documented Spark was back in the nineteen eighty's. And that one was not that good. They used their magic for the dark side. One of the conditions of being a Spark, is using it for the good. Pretty much like the Argent's their new motto; We protect those, who can't protect themselves.” I explained.

“Aha... did anyone else knew about this?” Scott asked. This time not in his Alpha voice.

“Not that I am aware of. Patty and I for sure, he didn't even told Derek. I wanted  _ him  _ to tell it you guys... but yeah... not really an option anymore. Now, can I  _ please  _ take a shower? Lydia, Allison and Chris will be here in like thirty.” I said.

“Chris? As in Chris Argent? I thought Derek was going to drive?” Melissa asked.

“If Stiles' training would've gone well, he would have. But since Stiles is unconscious Derek has to stay with him for the next few hours until he wakes up.” I explained. “And now, I'm going to take a shower.” I said, walking up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later everyone had arrived.

“Okay, everyone here?” I asked to everyone in the room and went silent.

“Okay. The pack is due to arrive at four thirty, so we're driving off there in a convoy, on our way back here, we'll stop on the road to eat something. Everyone's spare rooms are done, right?” 

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“Almost. I just need to make the bed, but it will be done by the time you arrive back here.” Melissa said.

“Great. Are there any questions?”

“Just one. Can I have Danny with me in the car?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, but just because I don't want to hear him gossip with the other two gossip Queens in this room. And we have Enrique in the car.” I joked.

“Okay... if that's everything, shall we hit the road then?” Chris asked.

“I think that's for the best. And Chris, thank you again for driving.” Scott said.

“No problem.”

We all piled in the cars and we drove off towards the free way

*

“Isaac, I swear to the moon. Find a radio station and keep it on that!” I said full of frustration. Isaac has been switching between channels for the past fifteen minutes and I was getting agitated by it.

“Sorry. Is this something you all like?” Isaac asked, ending up on a eighty's station.

“Everything is better as you shifting through every station.” Scott chuckled from the backseat.

“Ha. Ha. Now, why did Danny leave in the first place, actually?”

“Due to some family issues, I think. He and his parents went to Spain for six months, after that his parents came back but he stayed there. That reason, though, I don't know. Danny and I weren't that close.” Scott explained.

“He got a scholarship and he has his pack in Spain. I think he even got a job offer a few weeks ago... not sure about that, though.” I filled in.

“How come you didn't knew about Lacrosse, Rick? I know it's not the biggest sport on earth, but... you know..” Isaac said.

“I don't know. It just isn't really known in the Netherlands, I suppose. You won't see it on television, let me put it that way.”

“Okay.. what kind of sports did you do?” Isaac asked.

“I've played soccer (football), tennis, judo and fitness... not at the same time. That was until I settled at being a racing driver. Which some people may not call a sport, but in certainly is. Ever drove a car without power steering?”

“No..” I got as an answer.

“Be glad to. Parking was a hell. Literally.”

“I don't even want to imagine that.” Isaac said.

“Wait until we find a project for yourself... oh, Scott! Before I forget to ask, did you have time to check what you need for the bike section of the shop? We need to cross the Ts this week so we won't be running last minute errants.”

“I have. I have sent the inventory to Lydia... she was going to take a look at it soon enough.” Scott said.

“Great. Isaac, have you looked on the website I gave you for a barn find? Might as well take a look at it.”

“Not yet, just a quick glance. How are we going to do practice the next three days? Since the Full Moon is in four.” Isaac asked.

“Well, it already helps everyone knows Danny, we all need to learn to cooperate with each other. Like one single twitch of a finger and the other one knows what to do. I know it's tough, but it has to be done.” I finished.

“Seems legit. Why is everyone slowing down? Again. Why can't people understand the fact some people are in a hurry?” Scott huffed. 

“Don't know. I'm going to take the next exit, though. This jam lasts for ten miles, and I don't really feel like standing still.” I said. “Scott, is everyone still driving directly behind me?”

“Yeah, Lydia is right behind you and I see Allison and Chris their cars behind hers.”

“Okay, lets hope they're all paying attention.” I said, before steering towards the exit of the highway.

“Well, they are. Lydia is looking confused as to why you're turning off the highway.” Scott said. “And there she's calling. Hey Lyds – there's a traffic jam. - Yep – okay – See you soon.”

“Let me guess, asking why the hell we're getting of the highway?” I chuckled.

“You're not allowed to guess anymore. But yeah, and then I explained the traffic jam and she was really glad you did what you did.” Scott said.

“Well, glad she is. Isaac, why are you jumping up and down like you're an excited puppy?” I asked amused.

“I don't know, just excited to see Danny again, I guess. And really, Rick? A dog pun?” Isaac laughed.

“Yes, Isaac. Pun wasn't intended, though. If I was Patty, yes, but I'm not Patty.” 

*

“Isaac, I swear to the Moon, if you don't stop jumping up and down, I'm going to scream.” Lydia said to a still up and down jumping Isaac.

“Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom but I don't want to miss them arriving.” Isaac apologized.

“Is', they aren't even touched down yet. Just go to the bathroom, we'll be waiting here for you and we'll call you if they landed. Besides, the bathroom is right there.” Scott said.

“Okay. I'll be right back.” Isaac said, before walking to the bathroom.

“Rick? Do you know why Danny got the bite?” Lydia asked.

“Ehr, I thought he was in a car accident and Enrique smelled him. Danny was comatose and was going to die, until Enrique bit him. But I'm not sure, though. You have to ask him yourself. I think they'll be touching down soon enough, as they were due fifteen minutes ago.” I said.

And soon enough, on the screen the flight from Barcelona changed to arrived on the screens above us. 

“Isaac? They arrived, they'll be here in a few. I hope.” I said, just loud enough for him to hear since I knew he would be listening in on us.

Ten minutes later the Spanish pack arrived.

“Hey, there they a- Lydia what are you- oh never mind. No one's going to be able to stop her.”

Lydia launched herself towards Danny before coming to an sudden halt because of one of the pack members whom saw Lydia as a threat.

“Girl, if you don't get your hands of me within five seconds, I will scream.” Lydia said.

“Trust me, Danielle, you don't want that.” I said before walking over and giving Enrique a hug. “How was the flight?”

“It was good, long, but good. why are these two growling?” Enrique asked, nodding towards Isaac and Scott.

“These growling guys are my mates, Isaac, and the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack, Scott.” I said, introducing them to each other.

“Where's Patty? I though she was with you?” Fernando asked.

“She is preparing fire pitch for tonight, you'll see her as soon as you're settled in and met up at the main house.” I explained.

“Now, shall we get back to the cars? It's quite a ride back and we've got to eat something on our way back.” Lydia asked.

“You could've said you just want to gossip with Danny on the ride back.” Isaac said.

“I missed that  _ so _ much!” Danny said excitedly.

“Thought so. Now, come on!” Lydia said, leading everyone back to the carpark.

*

Three hours later, we drove through the town borders of Beacon Hills, I stopped by the side of the road and the whole convoy stopped behind me.

“Okay, ehm... so everyone is sleeping at Danny's except for Enrique, am I right?” I asked the group in front of me, which were answered by nods from the Spanish pack.

“Okay, in that case, Lydia; lead the way.” I said.

Lydia lead the way towards Danny's parental home, where pretty much everyone would be staying. We unloaded the cars (the luggage of everyone was separated over all of the cars). After that everyone was expected at Scott's house in three hours to get to know each other and to start talking tactics for the upcoming fight against Elizabeth and her coven.

When we arrived back home Melissa was sitting in the living room.

“We're home!” Scott called as the four of us walked through the front door.

“Hello, boys. Ah, you must be Enrique. I'm Melissa, pleased to meet you.” Melissa said, extending her hand for Enrique to take.

“Hello, yes, that's me. The pleasure is all mine. It's not every day I meet the mother of a True Alpha.” Enrique said.

“Are you hungry? I know you just ate on the road, but the chance is quite big you guys ended up at some McDonalds or so.”

“You're true about that, but I don't want to be a burden, though. Thanks for letting me stay in your home.”

“Oh, don't mention it. I'm used to the wolf thing and their metabolism. Scott, why don't you show Enrique his room for the stay so he's able to freshen up a bit?” Melissa said.

“Rick, Isaac, could you take a look outside? If everything is like how it should be.” 

“We will, although I do trust your interpretation on it.” I chuckled.

Isaac and I walked outside to see everything was settled for tonights meeting. The lodges we bought back from the preserve a few weeks ago around the fire pit and wood already being put in place.

“It's looking fine by me.” I said.

“It really does.” Isaac said before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

“You know, you don't really have to shove your length in my face like this you know?” I chuckled. “Seriously, Isaac. What's wrong? I know something's bothering you since we got in the car.”

“It's just... I'm scared. With picking the pack up from the airport everything became so real, suddenly. The full moon is in a few days time and... it just feels.. surreal?” Isaac said.

“I'm worried too, but lets not think about it for now. We have a small break for tonight, let's enjoy that. Okay?” I said, turning around in his arms so we were facing each other.

That's when the rain started.

The Witches weren't waiting until full moon. 

They were already attacking.

“Fuck.” I muttered, looking frightened up to Isaac while Scott, Enrique and Melissa ran outside to see the sudden turn in weather.

“What's going on? This is not just a Californian hose.”

“That's because it isn't.” I whispered. “It has started.”

“The witches are attacking.” I whispered up to the sky.


	30. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I let you down. I know it's horrible of me and I can make up enough excuses, but that won't do. I've been really busy, over summerbreak I had a job as a waiter for a café and with multiple heatwaves passing through The Netherlands, that wasn't really funny.
> 
> But, here it is! A new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to post more frequent from now on!
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> ~Rick

**Stiles POV**

“AAAAAH!” I screamed as I shot up in bed, knocking Derek in the face.

“Stiles, take it easy. What is it?” Derek asked, shocked.

“It's the Witch Coven. They are attacking. Now.” I said wide-eyed while I jumped out of bed and turned to my closet.

“Oh no, not gonna happen. Stiles, you just woke up from being unconscious for four hours. You're in no shape to fight a coven!”

“I actually am.” I said, showing my purple eyes.

“Stiles.. what did you do..?”

“Sorry I haven't told you before, but.. I'm a Spark, a strong one if I believe what Rick told me. And I've.. I can't sit here knowing my pack and my mate are in danger. So, Derek, you can keep pouting, or we're going to the Pack house right now. I mean the temporary pack house, not the training place.” I rattled on.

“Okay, okay. We're going.. just be careful, okay?”

“I will.” I said as I gave Derek a kiss.

**Patty's POV**

“Crap! Lydia, we're going. NOW!” Patty yelled.

“What is going on?” Lydia asked as she ran downstairs with a confused look on her face.

“It started.” 

“Come on. You drive.” Lydia said, throwing the keys of her car towards Patty.

**Rick's POV**

“Scott, now is a pretty good moment to roar. You too, Enrique.” I said.

“Okay. Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on at the moment!?” Melissa demanded.

“You remember the Coven we told you about? The ones whom were going to attack us during the full moon with Elizabeth and Alex leading them?” Scott asked.

“Yes?”

“Well, they didn't stuck to their plan. They are attacking now.” I finished. “Melissa, get inside and get the Wolfsbane I gave you. I don't have any other things I can help you with at the moment but I will protect this house at all cost.” I promised.

“Will do, be careful all.” She said with her motherly tone.

“We'll try. Now, go in!” Isaac said as I heard screeching tires driving over the tarmac driving towards us.

“Who the hell is driving like a maniac through the street?” Scott asked shocked while I burst out laughing.

“The same person as the one who drove you guys ones in the Mazda and is driving in Lydia's car at the moment.”

“Patty?”

“She told you Rick learned her to drive around a racetrack, honey.” Isaac pointed

“Okay. Back to the point of being terrified and standing in the poring rain, roar already!” I demanded.

While Enrique and Scott were roaring, Patty, Lydia, Stiles and Derek ran into the backyard. Sort of ready to fight.

Five minutes later both packs gathered around the McCall garden.

“Okay, they are moving in. Does everyone knows what to do and what your positions are in?” Scott asked.

“Yes. Okay, Rick, say your thing.”

“Okay, some of you already know whom we are fighting, Alexander and Elizabeth's coven. I hope the training I went through for the last couple of days taught you enough for tonight. I'm going to be honest with all of you guys. It's not going to be easy. There _are_ some psychics among them, you know what I taught you about them and use that to your advantage. Do what I, we, taught you guys. Do not change tactics because it might get you killed! Use your head, not your ego. That's one directed to you, Jackson. Now, I wish everyone the best of luck. We've got to go. Now. I am able to sense them coming this way.” I told the two packs in front of me.

“To add on Rick's part, we're going to split up. I'll lead my own pack, except for Danny. He will join your pack, Scott. Danny already has experience with said Elizabeth. We will haunt down the Coven from the north, while you hunt them down from the south region. The meet-up point is de Hale house, that's the most central place there is around here and it's one of the few spots where the civilization of Beacon County isn't being within shot-range.” Enrique added.

“Okay, I don't want any blood to be spilled tonight. We've got help from the Argents, but don't get your hopes up with that, they are Werewolf-hunters. Not Witchcrafthunters. They might've gotten some experience over the years, but don't rely on that. Follow your own instincts and what you've been taught. We got two weapons with us they hopefully don't know a thing about. Now, suit up. We've got a Coven to defeat.” Scott told the packs in front of us.

*

As we moved towards the preserve, I noticed everyone being very anxious about what's ahead of us. They knew there might be a possibility of them being killed in the fight, we all knew, but there was one scent which took the overhand over the packs. The scent that was easily to pick out: determinedness. Everyone was totally done with the coven having the upper hand for the past few weeks while bringing the terror with them, everyone wanted them out of our territory.

“Rick, what are the chances of Alexander being there?” Isaac asked uncertain.

“If I know him the way I do, the chance is one-hundred and ten percent. He's jealous of Scott and you, that much is obvious, so he'll do whatever he wants to hurt the two of you and me. But why he is jealous, that's an mystery I cannot solve, nor will I ever.”

“Good. Jealously will be his weakness. Although a lot of people might say otherwise, in his case it won't.” Patty laughed. “Can I have a piece of Alexander-pie?”

“If you want to. Just don't kill him, I want him to live with the idea of losing... besides, he's not worth the struggle of killing.” I said darkly.

“Please, someone, make a note for me I will never, ever hurt Rick? He's way to creepy right now.” Stiles chuckled.

“Oh relax, as long as you won't hurt, or try to, hurt my mates, friends, family or someone else I hold dear, you don't have anything to worry about.”

“Guys, I'm able to smell the coven.” Malia warned everyone.

“Copy that. Take your positions, guys.” I ordered, at which everyone responded with taking their positions. Allison and Patty on the sides, with the specially prepared arrows and Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Malia and Danny in the middle. 

“Lydia, you guys ready too?” I asked telepathically since she was the point of communication with the second part of the packs on the other side of the preserve, through this way we wanted to close in on them from those directions.

“We are. Getting closer to the coven by the minute, Cora says.”

“Good, we do too. Be careful and you know what you are capable of.”

“Thanks, you guys too.” Lydia finished. And with that, we moved forward.

*

“Ah, if that's not our little pack.” Some witch said, whom I didn't recognized.

“Yeah, some of us were to scared to face a coven of witches, sorry if it isn't a challenge anymore.” I mocked.

“Oh, I'll get over it. I'm more worried about Alexander and Elizabeth now.. they hoped and prayed for a big fight... well, I'll have to disappoint them, I guess.” The unknown witch said.

“Oh, so you think you'll be able to tell them? That's cute.” Isaac said, flashing his eyes bright gold.

“Oh, sweet puppy! I think I'll start with killing you then!” The witch said before making a move.

“No one will touch him!” Scott roared before flying through the air and smacking her to the ground, at which she lay unconscious immediately.

“I-is she dead?” Danny asked, shocked.

“No, she won't wake up for good couple of hours, though. Tie her up, I don't want to risk her getting away and getting in _our_ way.” I ordered.

“Rick, we're getting closer.” Malia whispered.

“I know, I can see them through the trees. Prepare yourself. We're going witch-hunting.” 

And with that, our hunting party started.

** Malia's POV **

As we started hunting down the coven towards the Hale House, I noticed footsteps behind us.

We weren't the hunters.

We were the hunted.

“Rick, we're being followed. I think the roles are switched. We're being hunted.” I panted because of the running.

“What? Okay. Guys, follow through with the plan. Stiles, you and I are going to hunt the hunter.” I ordered.

“Okay. Be careful.” Scott said.

“Always. Now, go!” Rick answered.

And we went on, I could hear Rick and Stiles fighting behind us, I wanted to turn around to assist them, but I knew they would be okay by themselves.

“Guys, we need to slow down. We're catching up way to fast.” I said while noticing the scents getting stronger, because we were getting closer to coven.

** Rick's POV **

“Alexander, what a nice surprise to see you are the one hunting us.” I said as I came out of my shelter, startling him.

“Yeah, a little bird told us about your plan to track us down... so Ellie ordered me to follow you. You do know we're in a better position? We're with way more as your little pack is, Ricky.” Alexander smirked. Which gave me a huge relieve. They didn't know about Enrique's pack assisting us.

“Oh, don't worry. We'll be fine, it's you I'm more concerned about, to be honest. Why did you think bringing Elizabeth here would be any help? You know about her history, and you know- wait... you didn't bring her here, did you? She followed the magic that's lingering around here. And she wants it. You are just her little paperboy.” I realized.

“Don't you dare to talk to me like that!” Alexander flared, trying to use his magic on me.

“But you know, Alexander, I actually can. Because you're powerless at the moment. You didn't notice it, did you? That means the Spark among us is doing a great job at the moment. You see, we've got our hands around a spark, and you know what they are capable of. Since you already lost everything ones before.” I mocked. “You can join us, _Stiles_.”

“Bonjour, Alexander. Good to see you again.” Stiles smiled devilish as he came out of his hiding spot.

“ _You_!? You are the spark everyone is talking about!? You've got to be kidding me!” Alexander flared, yet again trying to use his powers, but it was to no avail. He was powerless.

“We'ren't kidding, Alexander. He actually is a stronger spark as the last one you encountered. Stiles. Would like to show our friend what you _can_ do?”

“With all pleasure.” Stiles said, flaring his eyes. Before Alexander knew it, he fell unconscious to the ground.

“Great job, Stiles. You've earned cookie-points with that one. C'mon, lets tie him up.”

** Scott's POV **

Why is it taking so long? Rick should've been back by now!

“Hey, don't worry. Rick and Stiles both will be perfectly fine. They'll be here any minute. They know how to fight.” Isaac said, calming me down. As far as that is possible with the current situation on our hands.

“Thanks, I know. Come on, pack.” Scott said, turning towards his pack. “We've got a hunt to attend to.” 

And with that, they took off. 

We ran, and ran, slowing down as soon as we noticed we were getting to close. Rick and Stiles still hadn't caught up to us, but Malia said they were slowly closing in on us, so we didn't worry about that.

I started to recognize the area we were in now. “We're getting close.” I whispered.

“I know, Lydia is too.” Rick said, startling all of us.

“Where the hell did you come from?” Kira whispered.

“From the same place you guys come from. We followed your scents.” Rick shrugged. “Well, are we moving in, or what?” Rick said, getting in position.

“It was Alexander, wasn't it?” Isaac whispered as we moved on.

“Yes, he's unconscious and tied up.” Rick answered. “Guys, silent now. We're a hundred meters away from the Hale House.” 

“Stick to the plan, no egos.” Scott ordered his pack.

** Rick's POV **

The coven was frantically looking around the clearing for a way out. They knew what was coming, in the middle of them was Elizabeth, looking around, knowing they were surrounded by not one, but two packs of Supernatural creatures, whom are ready to fight.

With four roars from four sides of the clearing we made our presence known.

“Hello all.” Scott said, taking the authority of his territory. “May I ask why you're bringing this amount of magic into my territory, and with that, threatening my pack _and_ the civilization of Beacon County?”

“We didn't knew this territory was already claimed. We followed the Nemeton's own magic power that lingers around this place.” Elizabeth explained.

“Oh, you knew damn well this territory is occupied, Elizabeth.” I spoke up. “Long time no see. I hoped it would've stayed with that one encounter back in Spain. And a little bird, in the shape of Alexander, already spilled the plan. You guys aren't here because of the Nemeton. You're here because of the Spark that lives here. You want him to join your little magician's club. And not for the white side.” I said, creepily calm.

“Of course that little bitch would spoil everything.” Elizabeth muttered.

“No need to talk to him like that, no matter if it's true or not. He betrayed you, he betrayed us. That's how he works. You can not trust him, no matter how hard you try to. He'll betray your trust and you're left with the mess he made.” Patty said. “So, lets be honest here. Why the hell are you here on Hale-McCall property. You might be witches, but even you know when you arrive in taken territory.”

“Because we want to kill you. All of you.” Elizabeth shrugged. “I thought you already knew why we were here.”

“We didn't. You just threw a brick through your own glass. Did you really think Alexander it _that_ stupid?” I said, preparing for the battle to come.

“You little shit!” Elizabeth screamed before attacking.

The game was on.

** Third person POV **

Elizabeth started by attacking Rick, it was a battle of the forces between the two of them, Rick in his wolf form dodging the magical attacks thrown at him by Elizabeth, but still being able to attack between the constant train of attacks, was amazing to see. 

The others of the pack were fighting in duos, like the plan was. Patty and Lydia were having a hard time fighting the witch they were mixed up with. Stiles and Malia fought a tough battle; they were fighting an older witch, which had a lot of experience thanks to her many years of being an active witch. Allison, Kira and Chris fought too, but in a different way. Kira fought with her Kitsune instead of her sword, while the Argents fought with different kind of weapons they were used to. 

Scott and Isaac were (of course) fighting side by side, only difference now was the fact they were fighting three witches at the same time. While they knew the others had a tough job on their own, they could us some help with their enemies. ATnd they got help.

“Cover your ears.” Lydia whispered to everyone.

After she screamed. Loud. And this was not the  _I-found-a-body_ scream, no, this was an attacking scream. Somehow she learned how to control her scream and use it as a weapon.

And damn. It really one hell of a weapon.

When everyone looked around them, all of the witches were unconscious.

“Before we start doing anything else. Lydia, that was freaking awesome!” Stiles yelled.

“It was, but can we talk about this later? We kind of need to tie them up. All of them.” Scott said.

“Yes, Chris, you're going to keep Alexander and Elizabeth captive, right?” I asked.

“That's correct. My car isn't to far away from here, Alexander is already in there. Stiles, you knocked him out good.” Chris said. 

“Okay, I'm just going to put the question in... where are we going to hold the others? No way we'll be able to keep them in one of our basements. Not that my parents would approve of that....” Kira asked.

“That's why they'll be staying at my building. It's far away enough from the city and it's a secluded area. Besides, they won't cause any problem since they wouldn't be able to get out thanks to Chris's measurements.” Derek offered. “Not that we have much choice.”

“Okay. Patty, Rick, Lydia, Derek, Allison, Kira, Malia and Stiles, if you go and get the cars. The rest of us will start with tying everyone up so we can transport them ASAP.” Scott ordered.

“Sure thing. We'll be back as soon as possible. Everyone ready to go?” I asked.

“Yes, why do I have to come, though?” Patty asked.

“I need someone who's able to drive stick. And someone I can trust with the Mazda.”

*

“Come on guys, try to keep up.” I said while climbing in the BMW.

“What does he mean with that?” Malia asked confused.

“Rick used to race. And not drag- or oval-racing, no he raced at different racetracks in Europe. He's a former National champion.” Allison explained before getting in her own car.

“Race car driver?!” Malia said shocked.

“Yes, are you coming or not?” I asked.

In the end, I had to slow down multiple times....

But we arrived save and sound. The pack members that were left behind had everyone tied up by the time we arrived at the clearing.

“You're late.” Scott said. 

“Late?” Patty asked while getting out of the car.

“Yes, we expected you to be back a couple of minutes ago.” Isaac joked.

“Yeah, I would've if I had a free run driving here.” I eye-rolled.

“What do you mean? Is this about the fact I wasn't able to take that right hander with 70 kilometers an hour.” Malia said.

“Enough bickering. We've got to get them inside the cars before they wake up.” Derek said.

“Sounds good to me.”

How we did it, is unknown to me, but we've got all of them inside the cars. After Chris was able to secure his 'prisoners', he came back to help us with the unconscious witches we were dealing with.

“Okay. Lets get them to Derek's. They shouldn't be able to wake up any time soon, but it might be an idea to hurry up just in case. We'll see you guys at Derek's house.” Scott said to the left-over pack that would be running to Derek's building.

“See you there. Okay, as for you, we need to move quickly, luckily it's just one straight road and the police is maintaining their flashers, so we're able to move full speed. I know these cars, the most of them are fast enough to keep up with Patty and me, so, let's floor the pedal. And I want to be there faster as the others.” I said, Isaac was leading them towards Derek's and I know he wouldn't let me hear the end of it when if he's faster as I am.

We jumped in our cars and drove off, I know the BMW is used in Rallies (hmh, how would I know?) so I used everything I could to get back in front of Isaac.

Stiles and Chris were able to keep up with me due to their 4X4s, but as soon as we hit the tarmac, I let them in my dust. Patty didn't have much experience driving off-road, so she had a difficulty getting rid of Lydia, whom took to much driving lessons nowadays from Patty to my liking. She tailgated Patty like her life depended on it. Which in a certain way, was the truth. But as soon as they hit the tarmac too, the supercharger on the Mazda did it's work and Patty soon was all over Chris and Stiles' rearview-mirrors. Malia was a story on her own, she took it easy in the woods, but she too had way more confidence as soon as she hit the public roads and floored the pedal all the way down. Soon catching up to Lydia whom was trying to pass Allison.

In the corners Patty was able to get back to my ass thanks to the fact I had barely and profile on my tires left (note to self: buy new semi slicks). It was close, but in the end Patty and I were earlier as the part of the pack that ran all the way here, they were closely followed by Derek, Allison and Lydia, which left Malia, Stiles and Chris in the back of the convoy.

Scott jumped out of the car as soon as I stopped, jumping around like a puppy. 

“Scott, are you alright?” Isaac laughter when he saw Scott as he came running around the corner.

“I think he's just very excited because of the drive.” I chuckled.

“Why?” Danny asked as he too joined us.

“Because _that_ was awesome! We at least drove two hundred kilometers an hour back there! And in the woods, Stiles and Chris were able to keep up, but as soon as we hit the road, they were nowhere to be seen!” Scott babbled.

“Ehh, Scott? I already two fourtyfive... ” Patty started. “We did approximately 280, my speedometer stopped there.” I chuckled.

“Okay, I call shotgun on the way back.” Isaac said with his hand raised.

 


	31. What was it called? Home, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! New chapter! I feel like I'm letting you guys down... 
> 
> This one's a bit shorter as the other ones, but I felt the way it ends is just right. Gonna start writing the next one now too!  
> You want to know how it ends? Read the chapter!
> 
> ~ Rick

“Now, lets get the coven inside, I'm kind of done for today.” I said, opening the doors and trunk of my car.

Surprisingly, it was easier to get the unconscious bodies out of the cars, as to get them in the cars. As soon as we got everyone out, we let Derek and Chris do their thing with the interrogations.

“What are we going to do now?” Isaac asked.

“Well, Stiles and I didn't got a lot out of Alexander, but the one thing we got out of him, is quite useful. He didn't want to get the coven in here, it was Elizabeth all along. They just followed the magic like shape shifters follow the Nemeton. So, we've got to find out _why_ there is so much magic in this place.” I explained.

“I haven't read a lot about Beacon Hills being a magic beacon, but I think there should be a couple of books at Deaton's that might help. He doesn't own a lot of those books, but you never know what we might find in them.” Scott offered.

“And we still have Morell's books, Rick. I've read quite a lot in them, but only the werewolf and banshee stuff.” Patty added.

“Okay. Lets get all the supernatural books we have, and meet up at the McCall house?” I asked the packs in front of me.

“That sounds good. We have some resources of ourselves, so we might be able to use them and figure something out too.” Enrique said.

"That would be great, thanks.”

*

“I think I found something... does anyone know John Churchill?” Patty asked.

“Ehhh... a little bit, I know he left the Catholic Church to cooperate with Willem Van Oranje in the late 17th century, but that's all I know. I do know Van Oranje was Dutch, so I would guess it would be in your history lane.” Lydia said.

“I fell asleep during history classes, I dropped it when I was a junior. I heard of Churchill a few times, but not in a Supernatural phrase.”

“That's because Churchill and Van Oranje weren't rebels. They couldn't stay with the Catholics because they were Shadow Hunters. Churchill later on married a good friend of the Queen of England, with that becoming the first Duke of Marlborough.” Stiles explained as he walked in “At least, that's what everyone _knows_ about him. He had to leave the church because one person, a friend of his, found out about what he was. Churchill wasn't just Catholic, he was a wizard. He was able to do things, a normal person, wizard nor human, shouldn't've been able to do. What, I don't know, but I do know it's something along the lines of the Darach's powers.”

"Okay... do you know what his birthplace was? Because following this book, Beacon Hills and that place are connected somehow, but there is nowhere to be seen what the actual place is called.” Patty asked.

“Saint Albans, in the UK.” I said.

“How do you know that?” Stiles asked confused.

“I've been there a few times, a friend of mine lives there.” I explained “and I'm not the only one with having a history in Saint Albans.” I said, looking at Allison.

“What? Me?” Allison asked confused.

“Yes. Does the name Rodney Terence Argent ring a bell? He's a musician whom is active in the music industry for over fifty years now. But thanks to his musical career, he's able to get from point A to point B all over the world, that, plus the fact he's an Argent makes him one of the most fearsome Supernatural Hunters of the last centuries.” 

“I have to ask my father for more information about him then... he might not be aware of the change in our code and I won't accept it if he is there to cross it.” Allison said with determination. 

In the end, we weren't able to get much more information as we had. The only lead we had, was Saint Albans and the Catholic Church  _in_ Saint Albans.

“I at least _hope_ the search will be easier and will cost us less time as the last five hours I'll never get back.” Isaac complained.

“On the other hand, we would still have to wait for Derek and Chris to get the interrogations done. I think they're pretty glad a couple of Enrique's pack were willing to help them.” Scott said.

“Did someone even count the amount of witches?” Liam wondered.

“I actually lost count at 37.” Lydia sighed.

“Well, lets at least _hope_ they will get something out of it. I do know for sure I won't be able to travel to Saint Albans before the opening of the shop.” I started, before coming to a realization “Oh crap! Thanks to all this stuff happening I haven't had time yet to do my Christmas shopping!”

“Oh relax, Patty and I were planning to go downtown tomorrow, you can come with us if you want.” Lydia offered.

“That would be great... who's driving?” 

“Well, we just decided you will be!” Lydia chuckled.

“Could have known... at what time will we meet up then? Around ten?” I asked them.

“That will do.”

“But what about us?” Scott asked.

“Scotty, you should know that I won't be able to buy you guys presents if you would be all over my back while doing the shopping. Presents should be a surprise.” I shrugged.

“He is telling the truth, Scott... I'm going shopping the day after tomorrow together with Derek and Erica, maybe you and Stiles can do your shopping in the next few days? You haven't really spend alone time with him for a while.” Isaac explained.

“I'm in for that plan! I'll pick you up tomorrow around 10 30 and go to the mall!” Stiles said happily.

“Rick, would you mind if I would come with you guys?” Liam asked shyly.

“I don't mind, do you mind, girls?”

“Only if I can buy you some new hoodies... I don't think the ones you owned before you became a werewolf will be lasting any longer. You definitely need to teach yourself that when you go out running through the woods, you wear old clothes.” Lydia said, at which turned Liam bright crimson.

“Deal, only if I treat you guys on ice cream.” Liam said. Which surprised all of us, since no one would _ever_ negotiate with Lydia Martin. Even our work relations weren't able to say no to her. And we have had a couple of tough ones.

“Okay, but only because I haven't had ice cream in a few weeks.” Lydia obliged.

“Since that's settled, shall we call it a night? I'm pretty tired and I just want to have some cuddle time with my mates, really.” I said while rubbing my eyes.

“I think that's a great idea. Oh, Rick, what about your car?” Patty asked.

“Oh, right. Ehr, if you drive behind me to Scott's, park the car and hop in my car next, I'll drive you to Lydia's place, since Lydia needs to drop off some people too at Danny's.” I offered.

“Sounds perfect. Scott, you coming? Don't forget your seatbelt.” Patty said with a smirk.

'What does she mean with that?' Scott asked a little bit frightened.

'Did you forget she took a couple of notes from my driving style?' I answered.

“Oh crap.” Scott muttered under his breath.

“So, Isaac, you wanted to know how I really drive when I'm alone?” I smiled.

“I don't know, do I?” Isaac asked, a little bit unsure now.

“Well, you said so yourself.” I said, before pecking his lips and buckling up “You might want to buckle up.”

“How does these things work!?” Isaac said after struggling to get the 6-point belt on.

After showing him how he had to put these on, I roared the BMW to life, Patty already honking.

We waved one last time at the pack getting ready to leave too, before I drove off, maybe with a bit too much wheel-spin.

We took the same route back home, which means: paddle to the metal!

“For the Moon's sake, how fast are driving!?” Isaac yelled over the roar of the engine.

“Only 295 kilometers an hour, and there's no need to yell, I can hear you perfectly well.” I said while looking at him directly.

“Don't you even _dare_ to _not_ look at the road!” Isaac said, maybe a little bit frightened.

“Yes sir.” I chuckled before looking at the road in front of me.

When we drove back into town, Patty joined us again, tailgating and all, the Mazda not being able to keep up on top speed, but don't underestimate it when there are corners involved, because that thing has a lot of grip.

“Okay, we're home. Did I live up to your expectations, Is?” I asked while I put the car on neutral and on the handbrake.

“You definitely did” Isaac said, a little bit shaky.

“Okay, now get out, I want to drive Patty home and cuddle up with my mates for the rest of the night.” I said, shooing Isaac out of the car.

“Hey Pat, nice driving. Is Scott frightened of your driving already?” I chuckled.

“He might be, yes.” I she laughed.

“Poor thing. Now, ready to be back home before Lydia is?”

“Before Lydia is? Rick, you do know Danny's house is one block away from Lydia's? And she took way too much notice in my driving style lately.”

“I know, and I definitely know. I was actually scared for Derek's sake she would pass him on the road.”

I drove off, and no less then 10 minutes later I was back. And yes, Patty got home faster as Lydia did. I saw Lydia turning the corner just as I came up to the intersection.

“I'm hooooooome.” I called into the house.

“He- wait, what did you just say?” Scott asked wide-eyed. Only just realization kicking in to me as to what I just said.

“I-I-I'm h-home?” But before I could even comprehend what was happening, Scott had already tackled me to the ground “Omph. Scott, hon, I would like to be able to breath.” 

“Scott, where did you lea- what did I miss?” Isaac said confused as he walked down the stairs.

“He said _it_!” Scott exclaimed.

“Scott, you know we don't speak Scott fluently. Please talk English to us?” Isaac chuckled.

“When I got in, I said _I'm home_ and then he tackled me to the ground. The rest is history, really.” I exclaimed with the little bit of air left in my lungs. 

“You said what!?” Isaac said wide-eyed. Crap. 

“Yes, I said the H-word! Please don't jump on top of us. Scott get off for a minute. I _really_ need to breath now.” 

After I got my breath back, Scott and Isaac were looking at me expectedly “What? Is there something between my teeth?”  


“How long have you known?” Scott asked instead.

“What? About the Home thing?” I asked, at which they answered by nodding “I don't know... I realized I was calling this place home a few days ago, but I only called it home in my head. And when I was talking to Patty and Lydia it slipped my mouth, that was two days ago...”

I didn't dare to look up to them. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me, but those arms were neither Scott's, not Isaac's. Melissa apparently walked in on me telling everything.

“Just for you to know, this will  _always_ be a place you can call home. As long as you feel loved and safe, you can call it just that. Now, I think you need a cuppa, Scott, make your man a cuppa!” Melissa ordered “Are you in for some chick-flicks?”

Scott and Isaac groaned at that.

“Totally am.” I smiled.

 


	32. I miss her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in ten days time! 
> 
> I tried to put some more emotion in this one... I hope it worked! Let me know in the comments what you think, your feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Rick

“Can I ask you guys something?” I suddenly asked during the second movie of the night.

“Didn't you just did that?” Melissa joked.

“Why are there no Christmas decorations yet?” I wondered, since back when I celebrated with my mom, the three and the other decorations would've been up already for a while by now.

“We haven't done that in a few years, to be honest. After Scott's dad left... it was already tough as it was, we would have some decorations, but not a tree or something like that.” Melissa said.

“What? No Christmas tree?” I said, shocked.

“No, they were too expensive. We do have some lights, but...” Melissa trailed off.

“Okay. Get up, put your shoes on, jacket on, we're going out.” I said, jumping up and running off to put some other clothes on.

“Where are we going?” Isaac asked, looking out of the window of the car.

“You'll see.” I said, while taking a corner.

“Rick, you seriously don't have to do this.” Melissa said, realizing where we were going.

“I kind of have to. I made this promise someday to my mom, and I don't break my promises.” I said.

“What did you promise your mom?” Scott asked aloud.

“To _always_ put on a Christmas tree during the Christmas days.” I sighed “It was the first Christmas after my little brother got murdered. My mom had a breakdown on Christmas eve, when we used to open one present. That's really when we had a blow in our face, he died while being out with friends because some _thing_ smelled me on him, not weird since I'm his... was his brother. Only thing is, he didn't tell the person where I was at the moment, and because my brother saw his face, he killed him. It took me, Patty and the pack we had an alliance with five days to find him. Dead.” I told while fighting the tears.

“My mom wanted me to promise her, that I will never leave out the tree during Christmas, no matter where I am. This is something I just have to do. For her. For them.”

“What color Christmas balls did your mother put on the tree?” Melissa asked.

“Silver and red. Mostly because they were my grandma's.” I smiled back at the memories.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, everyone was stuck in their own thoughts.

As I pulled up, I was in aw how beautiful everything looked. The people selling the trees had turned the Christmas lights on, which made it a stunning scenery.

“Okay, what kind of tree are we looking for?” Scott asked no-one in particular.

“Use your smell and eyes. You'll see the perfect tree when you see it.” I explained.

“You make the final judgment. You know how much space we have to put the tree up.” I said to Melissa “And you have to agree on the looks of the tree too.”

It didn't took us (Isaac and me, Scott couldn't handle all of the scents coming his way) long to find a tree.

“Wow. This one looks amazing.” Melissa and Scott said when they caught up to us.

“Would this one fit in the living?” I asked her.

“I think it would, we might have to move around some furniture, but that's no problem with the three of you. Gives me the opportunity to move some stuff around too.” Melissa said.

“Okay... there's only one thing I did not think about...” I suddenly wondered.

“What?”

“How are we going to move the tree back home?” 

“Scott and I could run home and get the Christmas decorations from the attic?” Isaac offered.

“Yeah, okay... but how do you know you'll be home faster as we are?” I smirked.

“Oh crap.” Melissa muttered.

“Relax, Melissa! I won't drive the same way as I did with the... the BMW!” I exclaimed.

“What?”

“I don't have a backseat in the BMW, we can drive back home, switch car and I'll drive with one of you back!” I said “In that way Melissa and one of you are able to start moving furniture _and_ get the decorations downstairs!”

“That sounds way more legit as two running and doing a _race_ across the city.” Melissa said.

“It might shock you, but I _am_ able to sound legit. Sometimes.” I joked “Melissa, Isaac, could you go back to the car? Scott and I will make sure the tree won't be taken from us.”

“Okido. Isaac! I'm not racing you!” Melissa said while walking back to the car.

Scott and I carried the tree to the counter so I could pay for it.

“There's only one problem. I have not enough room in my car because of the two extra passengers. But I will take them home and come back immediately to pick the tree up.” I said to the man.

“Oh that's no problem! We will keep it here behind the counter for you to pick it up.” The salesman said.

“Thank you! I will be back in thirty minutes.” I said.

“Not a problem at all. Which name could I put on the label? I know the tree is bought, but my colleagues don't.”

“McCall, please.” I answered.

“Noted. See you soon.”

“Okay. Lets bring Christmas home!” I cheered as Scott and I arrived at the car.

“You could've given one of us the carkey, you know.” Melissa said.

“Oops... sorry...” I said, while starting the car and turning the heater up.

“Okay, who's gonna come with me and whom is going to bring the Christmas decorations downstairs?” I asked Scott and Isaac.

“I think Scott is of better use at home. The attic isn't really big and with Isaac being quite tall, he's going to bump his head with each movement he makes.” Melissa said.

“Do the two of you mind that?” I asked Isaac and Scott.

“Not at all. Sounds good to me!” Isaac said “Besides, I don't really feel like bumping my head.” 

“I don't mind either. Besides, I don't trust mom climbing up on that ladder.” Scott said.

“Scott McCall, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you do, it's not like I don't trust _you_ , I don't trust the ladder leading to the attic.” Scott explained.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Since that's settled. Lets get back home! Don't forget to put the radio for the Christmas songs.” I said happily.

“How come you are so excited about Christmas?” Scott asked curiously.

“I don't know. It's just my favorite holiday. Family coming together, being with loved ones, the music, and everyone seems to be in a better mood as Christmas is coming closer and closer.” 

“What about your mom?” Isaac asked, insecurely.

“She loved it. Like I said, everyone seems to be in a better mood around the holidays.” I said, swallowing a lump in my throat away “What she didn't like, was the commercial aspect of Christmas, neither do I really. Every company seems to want to pull out money from the holiday.”

“It's been quite a while really... since we had someone in the house whom looks forward to Christmas. Especially as much as you do.” Melissa said.

“Don't forget the one time Stiles came over bouncing around like a puppy the day before Christmas... I have no idea how much sugar he got from his father back then.” Scott pointed.

“True, but I mean someone that actually _lives_ within the walls of the house.” Melissa said.

The remaining part of the ride home was spent quietly, everyone sucked up in their own thoughts.

*

“Isaac, are you coming or what?” I yelled “Because if you won't sit in the car in five seconds, I'm picking up the tree all by myself!”

4 seconds later, Isaac sat in the car.

“No need to say such things. By the way, you're too small to carry that tree all by yourself.” Isaac pointed.

“Oh shush it.”

“Rick... was that really the only reason you're excited for Christmas?”

I sighed “No... it just makes me think of my mom. How we all would sing along to Christmas songs, opening presents etcetera. Just that whole Christmas feeling, really.”

“Don't you have any family left back in Amsterdam? I never heard you talk about them.”

“I do, but we've never been close or anything. Seen them just a few times when I was younger. Besides, I have a new family now.” I said, giving Isaac a smile “And I wouldn't change that for the world.”

“Lets hope the guy didn't sold the tree. Salesmen....” I muttered as we arrived at the Christmas tree shop.

I parked closer to where I knew the counter was, so we didn't have to carry the tree too far, because like Isaac said; the tree is way to heavy to carry for a long period of time.

“Hi, I just bought a tree here, but had to drop some people off first. It should be somewhere behind the counter. The name's McCall.” I said to the man behind the counter, a different one as the one whom I bought it from.

“Yes, of course. Here it is.” He said, pointing behind the counter “I just can't carry it myself. Do you mind coming behind the counter for it?”

“No 'f course. Isaac, could you carry the base?”

“Yes! I still don't understand why you like snow, though.”

“You'll see when it's white out on Christmas.”

We carried the tree back to the car, where I first had to open the boot. 

“Put it down for a sec, I need two hands to open it.”

“Thank goodness! Why on _earth_ did you want a tree this big and heavy?”

“Because it's pretty, of course.” I chuckled “C'mon, let's get this thing home.” I said. Smiling at the thought of home.

“RICK! Slow down, seriously! We're _NOT_ on Tokyo Drift!” Isaac exclaimed.

“Is, this happens when you drive a rear wheel drive in the snow. The rear lives it's own life.” I said, while trying to steer the car into the street.

I parked next to the curb, since that same black car was blocking my spot. Again. 

“Does he always show up when we're away?” I fumed.

“Yes actually.” Isaac said, same expression on his face I probably had.

“Lets just get the tree inside... and kick him out, maybe?” I offered.

“Sounds good to me.”

“ _No, Raf! He is_ NOT _leaving this house! Neither of them are. Final.”_ We heard Melissa yell from inside the house.

“ _Mel, just listen to me for a sec-”_

“ _I think you've said enough. And don't you dare to call me 'Mel'.”_

We listened in for a bit while getting the tree out of the car, but weren't really paying attention to them. Getting the tree out of the car was actually more difficult as it was, to get it inside the car.

“What dick-head parked in my spot?” I said as Isaac and I opened the door “Oh, you. Again. Didn't I say enough the last time you were here?” 

“I won't let a twenty year old talk to me like that!”

“What? Because I'm more mature as you are? Like not running away from my problems? Taking care of the people I care for? Maybe having a stronger bond to your son as you are?” 

“How dare y-”

“No, how dare you? You've ruined Melissa and Scott's life enough already! And now you're trying to kick Isaac and me out of this house, or at least, try to, since this isn't your home. It's Melissa and Scott their call if Isaac and I have to move out. And we haven't actually hear them saying such thing.... and if so, they would've already. But they won't. Because you know why?” I said, getting a blank stare as an answer “because we're family. And family won't kick other family-members out of their house.”

“Now, you've heard it yourself. Raph, get the fuck out.” A swearing Melissa? Scary!

“You haven't seen the last of me.” Raphael threatened before storming out of the house. 

“Is it an idea to get some kind of gate around this house?” I muttered, before picking the tree up again.

*

“Melissa, _please_ tell us where you want the tree. I can't hold this thing much longer.” Isaac exclaimed.

“Mom, why don't we just put it in the spot you first wanted?” Scott offered.

“Yes, please!”

“Oh why not. Put it right here then.” Melissa said, getting out of the way.

“Thank goodness! Give me a fiver.” I chuckled, stretching my back.

“Happy? If not, I'm not lifting that up again.” Isaac asked.

“Yes, actually... Scott, did you bring all of the decorations downstairs?”

“Almost, just two more boxes are in the attic. Let me get them.”

“If he's gonna do that.... anyone want a cuppa?” I asked no-one in particular.

“Yes please!” Melissa and Isaac answered.

'You're seriously gonna drink tea while I'm getting the boxes?' Scott asked.

'Yeah, why? Isaac and I  _did_ just got the tree on it's place.' I answered.

'Scotty, don't be jealous. You'll get a cuppa too if you do the heavy lifting.' Isaac joked. At which I started snickering.

“Guys, human here?”

“Nothing to worry about, Melissa. Just an inside joke.” I chuckled.

“Hmh.” 

“Ehr, tea is almost ready. I'm gonna slip in something more comfortable.” I said while walking up the stairs, running into Scott, luckily falling on my bum.

“Crap. Sorry, Rick!” Scott said, putting the boxes on the ground and helping me up.

“It's okay. At least I've got some flesh on my bum.”

“What are you doing up here, anyway?” Scott questioned.

“I just wanted to put on some joggers, but apparently I came up here to get the air knocked out of me.” I joked.

“You sure you're okay?”

“I think so... I'm not sure yet.” I said honestly “Lets just decorate the tree, okay? 'm Not really in the mood to talk about it.”

“Okay... just know we're here for you.” Scott said, giving me a hug and a kiss, before picking up the boxes again.

“I know, don't worry. Will be down in a bit.”

I walked into the guest room where some of my clothes still were (Scott's closet already had Isaac and Scott their clothing, and it was already full). I grabbed a pair of joggers and put them on. Seeing the picture of my mom standing on the nightstand. I sat down on the bed and picked up the picture from it's position.

“I hope you're proud of me, mom.” I said, with tears streaming down my face.

I stayed there for a few minutes with the picture in my hand, tears streaming down my face as I remembered how my mom looked and smelled. Although I didn't notice Isaac standing in the doorway, before he silently walked back downstairs....

ISAAC'S POV

“I'm gonna check on Rick, it shouldn't be this long to put on some joggers.” I said with concern, before walking upstairs.

I noticed the door to the guest room being ajar, I walked up to the door quietly and heard sniffing. That could only mean one thing. Rick was crying. 

I walked up to the door and looked inside, only to feel my heart breaking. Rick is seated on the bed with a picture in his hand and tears streaming down my face.

I could only think of one thing. He was holding his mom's picture. I turned around to go back downstairs, to give Rick a bit of time.

But before I turned the corner, I heard him say one more thing: “I'm going to get revenge. No matter what, even if it means getting killed myself.”

My heart broke into a million pieces.

When I came back in the living, I had watery eyes.

“Isaac, what's going on?” Melissa asked worriedly.

“I'll explain later on, this is something Scott, you and me have to discuss.” I whispered. Hearing Rick walking out of the guest room. 

“Okay, everyone ready to decorate the tree?” Melissa said as she heard Rick walking down the stairs.

“Finally!” Scott exclaimed as he came out of the kitchen with four steaming mugs of tea.

“Oooh, tea! You really know your way to my heart, hun!” Rick said as he smelled the tea.

“Na-ha, gimme a kiss first, then you get your tea!” Scott said, giving Rick a pointed look.

“ _Fine_ ” Rick said in a fake mocking voice, but still obliged.

“Ah, so sweet.... now, come and help!”

“Hold on!” Rick yelled before grabbing his phone and connecting it to the Bluetooth speakers, only for us to hear _Do They Know It's Christmas_ over the speakers.

During the decoration we were all laughing our ass off, Scott was trying to dance to a few songs but was totally out of the rhythm. I did keep a close eye on Rick. I was worried about him after what I saw earlier on in the guest room. 

I don't think he took his time to grieve over his mother's dead. Now that I think about it, haven't seen Patty do any grieving either... note to self: call Lydia tomorrow.

RICK'S POV

We had a great evening, I don't think anyone of'em noticed my breakdown earlier on, or they just don't comment on it. Yet. Wait. I'm not gonna think about that right now, we're having a great evening with putting the decorations on the tree, not gonna ruin that.

We're watching The Polar Express right now, I don't really mind, I'm cuddled up to Scott at the moment. I breath in his scent and just relax into his touch. Patty ones asked me how to describe the smell of Scott and Isaac. It's more difficult then some might think it is to explain the scent of someone, since everyone's smell is different. To me, Scott smells like the autumn in a forest after the rain if I had to put a word to it, Isaac smells more exotic? Like the smell of Mango's or summat. Both of their scents are just intoxicating, really. The only smell that resembles to their scents, is the smell of home. After being away for a while and just forgetting how your home smells like, that's what I smell every time I'm around them.

“I'm off to bed, I'm barely able to keep my eyes open.” I said as the movie finished “G'night.”

I walked upstairs, knowing Scott or Isaac, or both of'em would follow me soon enough. I walked up the stairs and heard them still talking about summat, I decided to ignore it, I just wanted to shower and get some sleep.

SCOTT'S POV

After Rick went up to bed, I was ready to follow. I was, until Isaac held me back.

“Wait, the three of us have to talk for a sec.” Isaac said, which got me worried.

“What? What's wrong?” I asked.

“I saw Rick earlier tonight, when he was changing- no, not like that- he sat on the bed in the guest room, we really have to make some more space in your closet. Oh, right. Back to the point. I saw him sitting on the guest room bed, with his mom's picture in your hand. Crying.” Isaac said “I honestly don't think he's had any time to grieve over her death.”

“He really didn't?” I asked shocked.

“You know, he's so used to wear a mask all the time, he'sn't used to having so much shoulders to lean on. What I've understood from him, is that he used to be everyone else's shoulder. He doesn't have to be that anymore, so he's just huddling his feelings up inside of him, because he has no idea what he has to with'em.” Mom said “The only thing you can do really, is be there for him when it all comes out of him. It might sound harsh, but remember how it was with you, Isaac, you were a closed book back when you moved in. Over time, you opened your cover, and let us read the story. Now we have to do that for Rick, and maybe for Patty too.” 

“He misses her...” Isaac muttered “a lot. I heard him say 'I'm going to get revenge. No matter what, even if it kills me.' So yeah, we need to watch him."

"We will, we have to. Now, I'm off too. G'night, sweet dreams.”

“See you in a bit.” Isaac said.

“Night, Scott.”

“Rick? You still awake?” I asked as I walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah...” Rick sniffed.

“Hey, what's wrong?” I asked, quickly sitting on the bed.

“I miss her.” Rick said, more tears falling down “my mom, I mean.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know. Let it all out.” I said, taking him in my arms, and soon enough he was hiccuping. It was so bad Isaac and Melissa came to check on us.

After a while, Rick's crying exchanged for soft snores.

 


End file.
